


Red In Tooth And Claw

by Red_evil_twist



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Vampire/Werewolf AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 68,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: Освальд Кобблпот мёртв вот уже больше года, но Готэм никак не даёт ему упокоиться с миром. Эдвард Нигма всю свою жизнь сражался с самим собой: со зверем, запертым внутри его разума и выжидающим подходящего момента, чтобы освободиться.Оба они изгои, оба – монстры, и оба – болезненно одиноки. Их встреча была всего лишь вопросом времени.





	1. Король на ржавом троне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red In Tooth And Claw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722100) by [SecretAgentCodenameBob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretAgentCodenameBob/pseuds/SecretAgentCodenameBob). 



_I'm a fly that's trapped_  
_In a web_  
_But I'm thinking that_  
_My spider's dead_  
_Lonely, lonely little life_  
_I could kid myself_  
_In thinking that I'm fine_  
_(Panic! At the Disco — Always)_ *

  
  
  
Когда Джим Гордон говорит Освальду Кобблпоту никогда не возвращаться в Готэм, он думает, что проявляет милосердие. Он думает, что щадит этим собственную совесть. Он думает, что спасает ему жизнь.  
  
Что ж, несмотря на все благие намерения Джима, Освальд всё равно умирает. Оказывается, плыть в ледяной реке со сломанной правой ногой совсем не означает стопроцентную гарантию выживания.  
  
Освальд чувствует что-то, отдалённо напоминающее глоток морозного воздуха зимой; но вместо воздуха его горло раздирает чёрная, мутная вода, и ледяные когти скребутся в его трахее. Он давится своим последним вдохом грязного городского воздуха, пытается всплыть на поверхность — но мёрзлые щупальца оборачиваются вокруг его щиколоток и тащат его вниз, вниз и _вниз_.  
  
Мир заволакивает темнотой. Лёд наполняет его вены, выдавливает вместе с воздухом последние остатки тепла из его тела.  
  
Река Готэм проглатывает Освальда целиком.  
  
А потом выплёвывает его обратно.  
  
Мир ощущается оцепенелым, слишком резким и слишком, слишком ярким. Освальд едва ли видит что-либо из-за белой пульсации света за глазными яблоками. Всё вокруг холодное _до боли_. До чистой, острой, парализующей боли. Он не знает, как ему удаётся достигнуть поверхности воды, не знает, как ему удаётся выплыть — но каким-то образом он всё-таки выплывает.  
  
Когда он видит человека, рыбачащего на берегу неподалёку, рациональная часть его сознания — человеческая часть — отмечает его как угрозу. Как потенциального свидетеля его побега. Как риск.  
  
И всё же, когда Освальд приближается к нему, все эти мысли тают, как снег по весне. И всё, что в нём остаётся — это безумный голод, грызущий его изнутри. У льда в его венах, кажется, имеются зазубренные острые края, которые причиняют боль при каждом движении, но он должен подойти ближе. Его мучает ужасная _жажда_.  
  
Он забывает выхватить нож. Вместо этого он разрывает горло человека зубами. Горло раскрывается навстречу рваной раной, тёплые липкие брызги оседают по всему лицу Освальда — горячая кровь обжигает его горло с каждым жадным глотком, но Освальду всё равно. Он падает на колени, сглатывая, и его замороженное нутро медленно наполняется подобием жизни.  
  
Он пьёт до тех пор, пока что-то инстинктивное не велит ему остановиться: добыча выжата досуха. Рот Освальда отстраняется от разорванной кожи с влажным звуком. Больше Освальд не дрожит.  
  
_Никогда не возвращайся в Готэм._  
  
Слова звенят в его ушах приказом, требующим повиновения. Он должен уехать. Сбежать. Разобраться с этой… проблемой где-нибудь в безопасности. Прямо сейчас его разум не в состоянии справиться с реальностью — он не может даже различить, что вообще реально, а что — нет. И в то время, как паника разрастается у него в груди и жалобно скулит в ушах, мысли его привычно цепляются за мир, в котором он когда-то жил.  
  
Фиш Муни всё ещё охотится за его шкурой — обнаружить себя будет слишком опасно. Он не может так рисковать. Не после того, что Джим для него сделал.  
  
Итак, Освальд подаётся в бега.  
  
Человека на берегу находят четырьмя часами позже. Ещё четыре дня у полиции уходит на то, чтобы вынести вердикт: это было не убийство, а неудачно пришедшееся нападение диких собак. На его похороны приходит три человека.  
  
Что-то странное происходит с Освальдом, когда он убегает. Каждый шаг, удаляющий его от Готэма, чувствуется всё тяжелее и тяжелее, мышцы ног сводит судорогой дюйм за дюймом. Из-за постоянной боли в костях так просто становится наброситься на этих заносчивых мужчин — нет, на этих _мальчишек_ в машине, посмевших над ним насмехаться — и убить их. Зубы Освальда острее любого из его ножей. Ни одна капля их крови не пропадает впустую.  
  
Он пытается поспать, но обнаруживает, что не может этого сделать. Ночами, когда он должен бы проваливаться в спасительное забытье, сознание Освальда наполнено музыкой. Готэм поёт для него, и эта нестройная, преследующая, не замолкающая ни на миг песня сирены ласкает его разум, обвивает его шею удавкой и _тянет_. Каждая секунда, проведённая в бегах, только делает зов города громче. Зов этот всё нарастает, требует, настаивает. _Вернись. Не покидай меня_.  
  
Становится всё труднее этому сопротивляться, всё невозможнее игнорировать — и наконец Освальд сдаётся. Чем бы он ни стал, Готэм теперь — часть его самого. И, похоже, часть неотделимая. Это воздух Готэма сохраняет ходячий труп, когда-то звавшийся Освальдом Кобблпотом, это кровь Готэма течёт по его жилам, поддерживая его существование. Попытка сбежать от своего спасителя будет означать для него смертный приговор.  
  
Так, склонённый, но не сломленный, Освальд возвращается домой.  
  
Всё остальное происходит для него естественным образом — пожалуй, точно так же, как если бы он не… изменился. Никто не видит разницы, никто никогда не догадается. Освальд втирается в доверие к Дону Марони, тайно шпионит для Фальконе и периодически пытается заслужить одобрение Джима Гордона.  
  
И всё как будто нормально. Вот только — не совсем.  
  
_Никогда не возвращайся в Готэм._  
  
Голос Джима — последнее, что он помнит перед тем, как его оглушило выстрелом, воздух, словно стекло, разбился от прорезавшей его пули, и весь остальной мир потонул в звенящем белом шуме. Именно за голос Джима Освальд цепляется, пока всё прочее человечество ускользает от него, как морской туман на рассвете.  
Джим Гордон служит ему якорем, даёт ему надежду — так что, называя Джима «друг», Освальд действительно это подразумевает.  
  
Он жаждет того дня, когда Джим искренне назовёт его также в ответ.  
  
А до тех пор Освальду приходится привыкнуть к тому, что новое состояние преподносит ему сюрприз за сюрпризом. Чем бы Готэм ни наполнил его — это его изменило. Перестроило его ДНК так, что отныне он только маскируется под человека. Бесполезно пытаться уснуть: неважно, какими тяжёлыми кажутся его веки, он не может сбежать в забвение беспамятства. Все его чувства обострены до предела каждую секунду — он слышит всё, видит всё, чует _всё_. Все звуки, все детали, все запахи города, которые он прежде даже не замечал, перемешиваются вместе в единой головокружительной атаке на его органы чувств. Город для него открыт, как на ладони — и город этот воняет, гниёт и гноится.  
  
Любая еда и любые напитки на вкус — как пыль, и он выплёвывает их обратно: похоже, кровь — единственное, что его обновлённая физиология может переварить.

Готэм течёт в его венах, холодный, безжалостный и всегда, всегда голодный.

Охотится Освальд только по ночам и всегда разумно подходит к выбору места (по крайней мере, в отсутствие сна у него имеется достаточно времени на тщательную подготовку). В Готэме живёт множество бездомных и забытых, так называемые уличные крысы и отбросы общества, которых благожелательные граждане оставили на произвол судьбы — а значит, его охотничьи угодья никогда не опустеют.  
  
Сам процесс охоты не похож ни на что другое, что он испытывал в жизни. Как будто человеческая сторона его разума просто выключается на час, все чувства разом фокусируются, болезненно заостряются с одной-единственной целью. Словно бы он надевает чужую кожу: остальной мир исчезает для него, и Освальд Кобблпот перестаёт существовать вместе с ним, когда жажда берёт над ним верх.  
  
Утолить эту жажду полностью не удаётся никогда. Освальд приходит в себя, в костюме, залитом кровью, с резким привкусом железа во рту — и всё ещё не насытившийся. Неудовлетворённый. И всё-таки это позволяет ему жить дальше. Если это можно назвать жизнью.  
  
Помимо более «практических» исследований, большую часть открытий Освальда о его природе составляет реакция на него других людей. Внешне он, кажется, не изменился, но, похоже, люди чувствуют что-то неуловимое под его кожей, что-то, чего они никак не могут понять, и это провоцирует настоящую битву инстинктов у них внутри. Они испытывают одновременно и инстинктивное отвращение, рождённое из базового чувства самосохранения, и, в равной мере, столь же сильное любопытство, влекущее их к нему.  
  
Оказывается, он может теперь сплетать целые сети из слов вокруг других людей. И с долей самолюбования наблюдает, как в эти сети попадаются жертвы разной величины, от мелких воришек до самого Сала Марони. У него всегда был талант к тому, чтобы манипулировать людьми, играть на их страхах и желаниях — но это уже совершенно другой уровень. Каждый раз это чувствуется так, словно сам воздух вокруг него начинает служить его целям. Гипноз — не совсем верное слово для этого… но достаточно близкое. Лёгкое внушение, возможно. Влияние. И это весьма полезный инструмент.  
  
Разумеется, по мере того, как он узнаёт о себе всё больше, он постепенно начинает понимать, кем все эти способности его делают.  
  
Вампиром.  
  
Он игнорирует эту мысль в первый раз, когда она приходит ему в голову. Это невозможно. Нелепо. И всё же… когда день проходит за днём, а открытие следует за открытием, уверенность в этом определении оседает в его груди холодным, мёртвым грузом.  
  
Вампир. Ходячий мертвец. Лич. Вурдалак. Инкуб. Зомби. Ракшаса. По всей видимости, в мире существует множество имён для таких, как он, но ни одно из них не ощущается верным, все оставляют привкус яда на его губах. У его матери было для них другое имя — _пијавице_ **. Монстры в ночи. Души, обречённые на вечное проклятие. Злые духи, живущие с единственной целью — устроить Ад на Земле.  
  
— Способны ли люди любить монстров?  
  
Гертруда прерывает своё шитьё и смотрит на Освальда пронзительными глазами того же оттенка, что и его собственные.  
  
— О, мой милый Освальд, — воркует она с невнятным акцентом. — Монстр может только перестать быть монстром, когда его любят.  
  
Освальд напряжённо улыбается, не показывая зубы: каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь видит их, они всегда понимают, что что-то не так, что он опасен, даже если они не могут в точности сказать, почему.  
  
Она улыбается ему в ответ; взгляд её затуманен.  
  
— Конечно, матушка. Ты очень мудра.  
  
Он так и не рассказывает ей. Конечно, он не рассказывает — как он может? Зная, что она начнёт смотреть на него по-другому, и он вынужден будет наблюдать, как любовь, поддерживающая его на протяжении всего этого времени, превратится в ненависть, страх и отвращение? Возможно, она проклянёт его. Прогонит от себя. Отречётся от него.  
  
Нет, она никогда, _никогда_ не должна узнать.  
  
Чем больше Освальд узнаёт о своём состоянии (как бы, к чертям, это состояние ни называлось), тем больше понимает, насколько же общество одержимо этими созданиями. Образы так называемых таинственных обитателей ночного мира пронизывают всю человеческую культуру — в основном, в виде созданий, которые, по общему мнению, бродят по улицам от одного приёма пищи до другого.  
  
В то время, как каждый народ по-своему восхищается вампирами, в Готэме боготворят их по-особенному. Здесь люди упиваются любыми домыслами и сказками о неуловимых ночных тварях — всем, что город только может им предложить. Освальд не знает, почему в этом городе, как нигде больше, так сильно восхищаются злом, но факт налицо. Здесь есть даже клубы, им посвящённые. Горожане приходят туда, одетые в тёмные тона и высокие воротники; одни носят фальшивые клыки, другие — цветные линзы. Люди платят за то, чтобы воплотить в жизнь свои больные, извращённые фантазии. А некоторые даже устраивают там засады в надежде поймать одного из настоящих своих идолов.  
  
Освальд решает сходить в один такой клуб как-то раз. Потеряв способность спать, он получил слишком много свободного времени в своё распоряжение, и в одну из ночей он просто не может выдержать очередной книги. Он убеждается в том, что его мать абсолютно точно уснула, целует её в лоб и ускользает в ночь.  
  
_«Maison de la Mort»_. Это печально известное по всему городу элитное заведение (упаси Пингвина небо от дешевизны). Изысканные костюмы и медленная, наполненная напряжёнными басами музыка немного отдают театральщиной — её здесь достаточно, чтобы сюда стекались поклонники всей этой мистики, но приличной музыки и хорошей выпивки здесь тоже хватает, чтобы привлекать и обычных посетителей.  
  
Это один из самых скучных опытов в жизни Освальда.  
  
Он сидит за столиком в окружении обманчиво роскошного бархата, лениво крутя в пальцах нетронутый бокал вина. Он наблюдает. Молодые мужчины и женщины (и все, кто вне этих категорий) танцуют, прижимаясь друг к другу кожей, тела подпрыгивают и сталкиваются под неумолкающий ритм. Освальда никогда особенно нельзя было назвать фанатом типичной ночной жизни (какая ирония, что теперь он владеет собственным ночным клубом), однако не это является источником его скуки.  
Всё вокруг кажется преувеличенным и гротескным. Запахи пота, алкоголя и парфюма бьют по его обонянию, словно электрошокер по нервам. Свет мигает красным, синим и белым, цветные лампы беспрестанно вспыхивают и гаснут, и вокруг слишком громко, и всего слишком _много_ — это причиняет ему боль. Ему кажется, что его ноги приклеились к сиденью, что он застрял в этой пульсирующей ловушке, угрожающей его раздавить.  
  
Вскоре скука начинает граничить с ощутимым дискомфортом, и Освальд понятия не имеет, почему он всё ещё здесь. Возможно, его изменившаяся сущность пробудила в нём некую склонность к мазохизму. Или же это потому, что на другом конце зала танцует группа копов в гражданском, и какая-то часть его надеется, что его поймают.  
  
Или, возможно, это просто невероятное облегчение для него — знать, что он всё ещё может чувствовать хоть что-нибудь.  
  
— Прошу прощения.  
  
Моргнув, Освальд резко вздёргивает голову вверх. Перед ним стоит высокий мужчина в чёрной коже, с блестящими от геля волосами — вышибала. Его нахмуренный лоб покрыт пятнами пота.  
  
— Добрый вечер, сэр. Чем могу помочь?  
  
Лицо у вышибалы совершенно невозмутимое.  
  
— Боюсь, я вынужден проводить вас к выходу из заведения.  
  
Этого Освальд никак не ожидал.  
  
— Почему же?  
  
Выражение лица вышибалы не меняется ни на секунду.  
  
— Поступили жалобы. Вы беспокоите других гостей.  
  
Освальд не сразу понимает, о чём речь. А когда понимает — его вдруг охватывает сумасшедшее, истерическое желание одновременно рассмеяться, закричать и убить этого человека и всех остальных в этом клубе, кто смеет поклоняться созданиям тьмы, кто желает быть одним из них, несмотря на то, что это только сплошь агония, и боль, и _пытка–_  
  
— Мы в праве принудительно удалить из помещения любого, кто отказывается выполнять правила клуба.  
  
— Нет, нет, всё в порядке. Я ухожу, — слова оседают горечью на языке. Освальд знает, что мог бы заставить этого человека уйти, оставить его в покое, мог бы подчинить себе его волю… Он _мог бы_ , но это попросту не стоит его усилий.  
  
Он выходит из клуба на заполненную смогом улицу. Один. Леденящая ярость сжигает его изнутри, руки трясутся от злости. Ну, разумеется, _разумеется_ — те, кто твердит о своём обожании к таким существам, как он, находят Освальда «беспокоящим», отвергают того самого монстра, которого им, вроде как, положено боготворить.  
  
_Это не должно так тебя удивлять. Только взгляни на себя._  
  
Осознание холодной и безжалостной правды расцветает в основании его черепа.

Люди преклоняются перед вампирами за их безупречную фарфоровую кожу, за изящную гибкость движений, за вечную молодость.  
  
_Зачем бы кому-то преклоняться перед тобой?_  
  
Освальда Кобблпота самого по себе никогда не было достаточно и раньше — он всегда был каким-то ненормальным, странным, неправильным. Почему вторая жизнь должна быть чем-то лучше?  
  
Вместо прекрасной кошачьей грации у него — хромота искалеченной ноги, так и не исцелённой ледяными водами Готэма. Вместо потрясающей, притягательной внешности — похожий на клюв нос и нездоровый вид. У него зубы в пятнах, грязные ногти, а кожа… Что ж, в Освальде нет ни грамма привлекательности, и неважно, что говорит об этом его мать, чтобы его успокоить. Он и в самом деле похож на труп: бледный, истощённый, с пальцами синюшного оттенка на руках и ногах, что приходится скрывать тональником на публике.  
  
Так что ничего _красивого_ в нём нет.  
  
Он что-то слышит. Медленно, как если бы от слишком резкого движения он мог бы взорваться от переполняющей его изнутри ненависти, он поворачивается. Через мгновение он распознаёт: кто-то стонет. Источник звука находится в укромном переулке напротив клуба. Освальд делает вперёд шаг, другой — и темнота спадает с его глаз, как старая чешуя со змеи: одно из немногих преимуществ его новой жизни.  
  
Неподалёку от него стоят двое мужчин, оба в тёмных костюмах и с ярко выкрашенными волосами. Один прижимает другого к стене, их бёдра синхронно движутся вперёд и назад, жадные руки и рты на чужой коже…  
  
_Ох._  
  
Какой-то своей частью Освальд чувствует подходящее случаю смущение, зная, что он должен отвернуться — но он всё равно смотрит, замерев, не в силах отвести взгляд от непристойного зрелища. Вероятно, потому, что каждый раз, когда они прерываются, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, он видит: тот, кто прижат к стене, одет в почти точную копию Освальдова костюма. Ещё один стон — и Освальду с его повышенной чувствительностью кажется, будто звук исходит из его собственного рта.  
  
Целую вечность спустя это наконец прекращается, и у Освальда будто земля уходит из-под ног. Ночной воздух пронизан тишиной. Он всё ещё не может уйти, несмотря на все попытки велеть своим ногам сдвинуться с места.  
  
А потом человек в костюме Освальда отстраняется, растянув губы в ленивой усмешке, и _с силой_ кусает своего партнёра за шею.  
  
По какой-то причине это мгновенно приводит его в бешенство.  
  
Ледяная ярость растекается по его венам, когда он, почти до боли стиснув челюсти, проскальзывает в переулок. Этот образ, выжженный теперь на обратной стороне век — ничто иное как оскорбительная и отвратительная пародия на то, через что Освальд должен проходить еженедельно просто для того, чтобы выжить, а двое чужаков превращают это в нечто столь омерзительное, неприличное и _приятное_ …  
  
Он вгрызается и рвёт на части, раздирает плоть зубами и когтями, и для этих двоих всё кончено так быстро — слишком быстро; крики переходят в бульканье, но Освальд всё продолжает. Даже когда всё в нём велит остановиться, он не может подавить свой гнев. Он не останавливается долго, очень долго — до тех пор, пока слёзы на его лице не смешиваются со слюной и кровью, пока их тела не изуродованы до неузнаваемости, до тех пор, пока тот самый костюм не оказывается порван в клочья.  
  
Он встаёт, опираясь рукой о стену. Повсюду кровь, слишком много крови — она пульсирует в ушах, пузырится под кожей. У него кружится голова. Вокруг пахнет потом, бойней и канализацией. Он задыхается от стыда.

Освальд знает, что нужно спрятать тела, нужно сделать что-нибудь, чтобы замести следы — но он не может. Он ощущает себя статуей из цветного мрамора: в сознании не осталось ничего рационального. Всё, что он может — это бежать.  
  
Это единственный раз, когда он убивает кого-то не из-за голода, а из одной только кровожадности.  
  
За всё время, проведённое им в подполье Готэма, Освальд никогда не встречал таких, как он. Он даже не уверен, существуют ли ещё такие — и предпочитает (не так уж это и эгоистично с его стороны, пожалуй) считать себя уникальным, раз уж судьба была так добра, чтобы позаботиться о его неосведомлённости в этом вопросе. Если бы он и впрямь встретил другого такого же, на этом мире можно было бы окончательно ставить крест.  
  
Впрочем, в этом есть и свои плюсы. Новоприобретённые способности делают его практически неубиваемым — не то чтобы он задавался целью проверить на себе мифы о кольях и обезглавливании, но каждый раз, когда в него стреляют или ранят ножом (что время от времени случается), он не чувствует боли, как будто его нервные окончания давно мертвы. Он, правда, всё равно должен разыгрывать свою роль, зато это даёт ему некоторое преимущество.  
  
А бессонные ночи означают также, что у него полно времени на чтение книг и на осторожное продумывание его планов по становлению королём Готэма. Освальд даже приобретает собственный бар — принадлежавший раньше никому иному как Фиш Муни. Победа эта не лишена иронии: если весь остальной Готэм боготворит вампиров, то Фиш — та, кто и в самом деле им подражает. Ей ожидаемо нравится в них то, насколько они порочны, жестоки и (всенепременно) невероятно сексуально привлекательны.  
  
Ни разу с тех пор, как Освальд вернулся после его воскрешения, она не заподозрила, что он — один из её кумиров. Это заставляет его чувствовать всплеск острого удовольствия каждый раз, как они встречаются — и это слаще, чем любая другая месть. Обвести вокруг пальца и _победить_ женщину, которая обрекла его на, возможно, вечную жизнь в качестве калеки — это приносит ему больше удовлетворения, чем он когда-либо мог представить.  
  
Он планирует сказать ей правду ровно перед тем, как вырвет её горло.  
  
И всё же, несмотря на весь его успех и на всю эту месть, Освальд не счастлив. Наверное, он никогда и не был особенно счастлив и раньше — однако нынешнее его несчастье куда глубже. Раньше у него, по крайней мере, была его мать; сейчас же он должен держать её на расстоянии вытянутой руки, проживая каждый день своей жизни в абсолютной убеждённости, что он умрёт в ту же секунду, как она откажется от него из-за чего-то, с чем он всё равно ничего не может сделать. А любая попытка уехать из город, к которому он привязан, а причиняет ему даже больше страданий, чем непроходящий голод.  
  
Дни превращаются в недели, недели — в месяцы, а его отчаянье только растёт, как чёрная дыра, призванная поглотить всё вокруг. И потому он всё больше и больше видит источник надежды в Джиме Гордоне. В конце концов, если бы не он, Освальд не стал бы таким, не пережил бы падение в реку, если бы последние слова Джима не звенели у него в ушах. Но, несмотря на все жалкие попытки Пингвина протянуть руку дружбы, Джим Гордон отвергает его снова и снова.  
  
Джим мыслит старомодно: его мир, как у ребёнка, делится только на чёрное и белое. Освальда в этом спектре не существует — а значит, его спасением Джим быть не может. Его глупое предложение дружбы Джим раз за разом выплёвывает обратно, словно что-то гадкое на вкус.  
  
И в конце концов Освальд просто сдаётся. Погружается с головой в мир насилия и убийств — и ещё прежде, чем он успевает это осознать, мафия уже принадлежит ему, Фиш Муни мертва, а он — он правит Готэмом. Это момент его триумфа. Все его мечты и долго сдерживаемые амбиции наконец воплощаются в жизнь, наконец становятся _реальны_. Посреди кромешной темноты в его душе пылает адское пламя. Ему не нужен Джим, не нужен Фальконе, ему не нужен _никто_. Он победил их всех — и теперь по праву живёт, как король. Король Готэма.  
  
А потом этот пылающий ад сжигает его изнутри.  
  
Паранойя и ощущение пустоты окутывают Освальда подобно облаку пыли. Он сидит на своём троне и чувствует, как замерзают его мышцы, чувствует, как жизнь утекает из него по капле с каждой секундой. Словно бы он медленно превращается в камень и не может найти в себе достаточно сил, чтобы этому сопротивляться. Бутч становится единственным, с кем он может поговорить: человека превратили в _куклу_ , и одна мысль об этом приводит его в дрожь, вот только — он и сам в ловушке, как муха в паутине. Король Готэма, всё верно — но для чего?  
  
Он слишком часто задаётся этим вопросом.  
  
Зато, похоже, на этот раз — только на этот раз — для его паранойи есть веская причина. _Тео Галаван_.  
  
Он выяснил, кто такой Пингвин. Выяснил, _что_ он такое.  
  
Галаван вызывает его в свою башню просто для того, чтобы сказать ему об этом. Излагает все проклятые доказательства в пользу своей догадки, выкладывает перед ним все те кусочки информации, которые он подобрал и собрал вместе, чтобы узнать правду.  
  
— Я точно знаю, что вы такое, мистер Кобблпот. А это значит, что отныне вы в моей власти.  
  
Разумеется, это приводит его в ужас. Галаван — первый, за исключением Фиш, кто выяснил правду и обратил её против него же. Освальд, однако, сражается с собственным страхом, выплёвывает в самодовольное лицо Тео Галавана слова о том, что никто ему не поверит и что, в любом случае, Пингвину никто не посмеет противостоять.  
  
— Не имеет значения, поверит ли мне кто-нибудь, мистер Кобблпот. Вы всё ещё в моей власти — потому что у меня есть _она_.  
  
Его сестра переключает канал на телевизоре — и на записи с камеры Освальд видит свою мать, одинокую и беззащитную, запертую в какой-то камере. Как будто все его худшие кошмары стали реальностью. По зрелом размышлении, ему даже кажется удивительным тот факт, что этого не произошло раньше. Ещё удивительнее — то, что он не потерял свой рассудок прямо там же, в ту же минуту.  
  
Он пытается повлиять на Галавана, но тот только смеётся ему в лицо — брызги слюны попадают ему на щёку. Какие бы мотивы ни двигали Галаваном, его железная воля закалилась так, что жалкие попытки Освальда подчинить его себе оказываются абсолютно тщетны.  
  
Галаван улыбается каждую секунду на протяжении всех этих попыток.  
  
Освальд убеждает себя, что всё, что он делает, чтобы спасти свою мать — это из любви к ней. Но в глубине души он знает, что это не совсем так. Не из _любви_ он убивает кандидатов в мэры или устраивает поджог — Освальд не уверен даже, способен ли ещё тот, в кого он превратился, кого-то любить. Нет, он проделывает это всё из-за чувства вины. Вины в том, что он не смог сохранить свою тайну; в том, что его мать вынуждена узнать правду таким вот образом; в том, что он должен был предусмотреть нечто подобное и защищать её лучше.  
  
Вина обволакивает его изнутри, как мухи — гниющий труп, и он говорит себе, что всё будет хорошо, всё будет нормально, когда он вернёт Гертруду обратно.  
  
Потом его мать убивают.  
  
Наполовину он надеется, что Готэм спасёт её так же, как спас его самого — но нет. Её глаза остаются закрытыми. И самое худшее в этом то, что, когда его мать испускает свой последний вдох, что-то внутри Освальда подсказывает выпить её кровь. Голос, шепчущий ему на ухо: _«Не дай ей пропасть зря»_.  
  
От этого порыва его немедленно тошнит. И его бы вырвало прямо там. Если бы он был человеком.  
  
Он оставляет всякую надежду. Не существует в мире надежды для таких созданий — для тех, кто уже не человек, а всего лишь монстр, запертый в человеческой оболочке. К нему нельзя прикасаться. Ему нельзя мечтать о чём-то, кроме удовлетворения своего голода. Только пары угасающей ярости и жажды мести заставляют его двигаться дальше, и затем выстрел приходится ему в плечо, и его тело словно разрывается на куски, выплёскивая все свои нечистоты.  
  
В момент, когда пуля врезается в его плоть, Освальд Кобблпот умирает. Вслед за своей матерью. Он собирается заморить себя голодом, покинуть Готэм, похоронить себя в первой же попавшейся яме, если придётся — всё, что угодно, чтобы сбежать из этого ада. У него ровным счётом ничего не осталось.  
  
  
А потом… он встречает Эдварда Нигму.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - текст и перевод песни на амальгаме: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/p/panic_at_the_disco/always.html
> 
> ** - тут автор приводит сноску, что это такое реальное сербское слово, обозначающее вампиров у жителей Хорватии, Словении, Словакии и Чешской Республики. Причём так называются те вампиры, которые прожили грешную и порочную жизнь в качестве человека, а после смерти стали хладнокровными убийцами с невероятной силой. Автор ещё уточняет, что инцест, например, между матерью и сыном - один из возможных способов появления такого вампира. И что это очень... интересное определение для Освальда.


	2. Можешь смотреть, как я мучаюсь, детка, но ты — именно то, что мне нужно

_And I've never played a fair game  
I've always had the upper hand  
But what good is intellect and airplay  
If I can't respect any man  
Oh I want to play a fair game  
Yeah I want to play a fair game  
Don't leave me, stay here and frighten me  
Don't leave me, come now enlighten me  
(Sia — Fair Game)*_

  
  
  
У Эда всегда было две стороны. Эго и Ид. Инстинкт и разум. Человек и Зверь. Он сражался с ними обоими всю свою жизнь, и если ему удавалось победить одного — на закате тот всё равно отращивал отрубленную голову заново.  
  
Двойственность определяла всё его существование, так что он никогда в ней не сомневался.  
  
Ребёнком Эд любит науку. Каждый день он заходит в школьную лабораторию, и его будоражат её запахи и ароматы, его глаза загораются, как магний и кислород, потому что нигде больше он не может испытывать что-то подобное. Он находит свободу в непрекращающейся погоне за знаниями, в том, чтобы раз за разом терять себя в вихре фактов, цифр и _слов_ , которые танцуют внутри его головы и складываются в такие прекрасные, прекрасные загадки. В семь лет Эд даёт себе клятву, которой придерживается до конца своей жизни: он намерен стать единственным человеком в мире, который знает абсолютно всё.  
  
Он заворачивается в свой интеллект, как в одеяло, выстилает его поверх логова Зверя, шевелящегося где-то внизу. Зверь же выжидает удобного момента. Молча наблюдает. Ждёт. Он знает, что старый добрый Эд не сможет держать его запертым вечно — и неважно, как долго он будет его игнорировать.  
  
Жизнь Эда проходит в неловкости и в стороне от жизни его одноклассников. Он пытается убедить себя, что это хорошо, что он должен торжествовать, а не стыдиться, но становится всё труднее с каждым оскорблением, с каждым отказом, с каждой незаслуженной грубостью. В его голове слова закручиваются в чарующие красные, золотые и бронзовые спирали, но перепутываются между собой каждый раз, когда он открывает рот, и выходят наружу наполовину обрезанными, кривыми подобиями загадок и каламбуров. И его сверстники _всегда_ смеются. Вместо того, чтобы позволить страху и разочарованию поглотить его, Эд бросается с головой в работу, в учёбу, в «раскрытие своего потенциала», даже если никто больше этот потенциал не признаёт.  
  
Другие дети бьют его. Они больше, быстрее и сильнее его, так что еженедельные столкновения с хулиганами становится для него такой же обыденностью, как домашние задания. Тем не менее, эта «нормальность» никак не уменьшает вспыхивающий за этим гнев. Те самые прекрасные слова превращаются в колючие шипы, в кинжалы из ненависти и ярости, и _я растерзаю вас на части, разорву на мелкие кусочки конечность за конечностью, сомкну зубы на ваших кишках и **вырву** их_.  
  
Сила этой ярости такова, что ему становится страшно. Тем не менее, их всегда больше, и он ничего не может сделать, он не может выполнить все эти тайные угрозы — неважно, как сильно он трясётся от злости.  
  
В конце концов, он всего лишь Эд. Скучный, придурковатый, отсталый Эдвард Нигма. Да что он вообще может сделать им? Он не высовывается, прячется за своими книгами и обещает себе, что когда он уедет из этого города, то станет умнее и лучше всех остальных.  
  
Наконец, после затянувшегося целую вечность ожидания, он переезжает в Готэм. Находит на удивление недорогую и просторную квартиру. Получает работу в полиции. В первый раз в его жизни всё складывается так, как нужно, его ум наконец-то ценят по достоинству. В первый день на работе он встречает самую красивую женщину в мире, с самыми зелёными глазами, которые ему доводилось видеть — его любимого оттенка. Эд улыбается сам себе, засыпая той ночью. Идеальная работа, идеальный город, идеальная женщина. Его жизнь, кажется, наконец-то налаживается.  
  
Но вскоре оптимизм начинает угасать, и тихий голос в его голове продолжает шептать ему на ухо: _«Здесь не лучше, чем дома. Ты думаешь, тебе удалось сдержать обещание — но ты всё ещё ничто для этих людей. Тебя никогда не будет для них достаточно»_.  
  
И Эд игнорирует этот голос, как делал всю свою жизнь. Он не обращает внимания на то, как Зверь гремит решётками своей клетки, похороненный в самой глубине его сознания под десятилетиями возводимыми барьерами. Жизнь в полиции идёт своим чередом, и дела у него идут более чем неплохо. И всё же — он знает, что хочет большего. Хочет чего-то, что не может толком объяснить. Это похоже на непроходящий голод, от которого зудит кожу, зудит _под_ кожей, он глубокий, болезненный и злой — и всё же Эд не может понять, чем этот голод вызван.  
  
Затем он слышит о человеке, который проник в криминальные круги Готэма и в одиночку преобразовал их. О человеке, который мастерски манипулирует, убивает и плетёт интриги. О человеке, чей интеллект, возможно, ничуть не уступает по силе интеллекту Эда.  
  
_Освальд Кобблпот_. Имя оседает тяжестью на языке, согласные в этих словах словно выталкивают его изо рта, требуя себе всё внимание Эда. Он не смог бы проигнорировать это имя, даже если бы попытался.  
  
Если кто-нибудь спросит, почему он интересуется делом Освальда — или, вернее, «Пингвина» — это для детектива Гордона. И это даже не будет считаться враньём. Информация, которую Эд собирает в течение всех следующих недель и месяцев, могла бы весьма пригодиться полицейскому департаменту. В конце концов, у Эда всегда был намётанный глаз на детали. Тем не менее, не из-за работы сердце Эда начинает биться чаще каждый раз, как он слышит это имя — _его_ имя — посреди чьей-нибудь беседы.  
  
Освальд Кобблпот _завораживает_ его. Интерес к нему поселяется в самом уголке разума Эда и основательно там приживается. Потому что это — не очередное краткое увлечение, пламя которого слишком горячее и гаснет слишком быстро, чтобы всерьёз что-нибудь значить для него. Нет. Этот интерес разгорается медленно и постепенно, задвинутый на второй план где-то в неизвестных областях его разума. Эд даже не уверен, он ли это заворожён Освальдом или Зверь.  
  
И впервые в жизни он задумывается о том, имеет ли это вообще значение.  
  
Эд видит его однажды. В одном из этих «вампирских» ночных клубов — _«Maison de la Mort»_. Клуб — типичная театральщина. Эдварда Нигму непросто было повстречать в подобном месте — все эти танцы, нелепые костюмы и такие _антисанитарные_ поверхности были не для него. Но всё управление полиции было приглашено после успешного рейда… и мисс Крингл пошла с ними. Решение было Эдом принято чересчур поспешно.  
  
Той ночью он с болезненной ясностью осознаёт, насколько же он чужой в этой жизни. Когда все его коллеги идут танцевать, Эд остаётся сидеть, прикованный взглядом к мисс Крингл, сверкающей в изумрудном с блёстками платье — самую малость тесноватом. Она сияет на танцполе, как солнце: прекрасная, яркая и абсолютно неприкасаемая.  
  
Но вот к ней присоединяется в танце этот грубиян-коп: трогает её повсюду, и Кристен хихикает, кокетливо стреляет глазками, придвигается ближе…  
  
Эд отводит взгляд — в груди становится слишком тесно. Не смотри на то, чего не можешь получить. Если смотреть на солнце слишком долго, можно и ослепнуть.  
  
Ради сохранения собственного рассудка он начинает разглядывать толпу. Обозревает со скучающим безразличием все пошлости современной жизни — и вдруг, спустя несколько бесцельных минут, цепляет взглядом что-то интересное. Это мужчина, невысокого роста, тёмные волосы взлохмачены, почти как гребень у птицы…  
  
Ой.  
  
_Пингвин._  
  
Осознание приходит вместе со всплеском адреналина. На мгновение Кристен Крингл оказывается забыта и отодвинута на второй план, перестают иметь значение грохочущая музыка и калейдоскоп красок вокруг — всё затмевает самый недооценённый и самый опасный человек в Готэме. Он сидит всего в дюжине шагов от Эда и пристально наблюдает за толпой.  
  
Выглядит он так, будто вот-вот кого-нибудь убьёт.  
  
Эд резко опускает голову, уставившись в свой стакан, и шум клуба возвращается к нему. Страх в его груди сплавляется воедино с возбуждением от опасности, как плохо перемешанный коктейль. Должен ли он предупредить остальных полицейских? Позвонить детективу Гордону? Если Пингвин здесь, они все здесь могут быть под угрозой нападения. Быстрый взгляд в сторону полицейских подтверждает его опасения: ни один из них не видит Пингвина, никто не знает о его присутствии, кроме Эда.  
  
Эд нащупывает в кармане пиджака телефон. По какой-то причине его лицо горит, в помещении внезапно становится невыносимо жарко. Он пролистывает список контактов в телефоне, находит непослушными от паники пальцами детектива Гордона. Прежде чем нажать на кнопку вызова, поневоле он неуверенно бросает быстрый взгляд обратно — и тут что-то обрывается у него внутри.  
  
Случайный синий луч падает на лицо Освальда в эту секунду, и Эд видит, ошеломлённый, как весь недавний гнев куда-то пропадает с этого лица, соскальзывает с него, как простыня в морге — с трупа.  
  
Пингвин выглядит таким… маленьким. Опустошённым. Неуверенным. Как будто он хочет исчезнуть, раствориться в воздухе, прекратить существовать. Резкий синий свет превращает его глаза в водовороты из неизмеримого чувства потери и глубочайшего одиночества, в которых он рискует утонуть с головой.  
  
Эд не может дышать.  
  
Потому что в этот самый момент Освальд Кобблпот выглядит в точности как он.  
  
Он закрывает телефон. Встаёт и так незаметно, как только может, пересекает переполненный зал, приближаясь к высокому крепкому мужчине в коже.  
  
— В чём дело? — резко спрашивает вышибала.  
  
Эд делает глубокий вдох.  
  
— Там, в углу, сидит мужчина. Низкого роста, с чёрными волосами и в тёмном костюме. Он преследует мою… — Эд сглатывает. — Мою девушку. Это начинает по-настоящему её пугать.  
  
Охранник поднимает бровь. Он смотрит в указанную сторону, и Эд может с точностью до секунды определить момент, когда тот видит Освальда — по маленькой складке, образовавшейся у вышибалы между бровей. Освальд, в конце концов, и правда довольно странный.  
  
Эд сглатывает снова.  
  
— Нам очень не хочется оставаться в этом — в этом заведении, пока он здесь. Я думаю, у него с собой нож.  
  
Вышибала недоверчиво фыркает, но устало опускает скрещенные руки и идёт в направлении Освальда. Эд как можно быстрее скрывается за дверью туалета, чувствуя, как колотится в груди сердце. Из дальней кабинки доносятся подозрительные стоны, но Эду попросту не до того, чтобы беспокоиться об этом.  
  
Дрожащими руками он плещет себе в лицо холодной водой и коротко, рвано выдыхает, когда вода охлаждает его горящие щёки. Снимает очки, ухватившись за стойку раковины — ноги прошивает внезапной судорогой. _Он не видел тебя, всё хорошо, дыши, он тебя не видел, он тебя не видел._ Эд поднимает взгляд к зеркалу — и чувствует, как пол уходит у него из-под ног.  
  
Перед ним стоит человек. С тёмными расширенными зрачками, с покрасневшими щеками. Он не похож на то отражение, которое обычно встречает его в зеркале, не похож на того Эдварда Нигму, которого он видит каждый день. Нет: это новое «я» выглядит нехарактерно весёлым и уверенным в себе. Выглядит… живым.  
  
_Наконец-то мы встретились лицом к лицу, Эдвард._  
  
Эд моргает, и отражение подмигивает ему в ответ. Всё, что он может — это продолжать стоять и смотреть на этот новый неизвестный мираж. Лицо незнакомца — точная копия его собственного, но… эти _глаза_. Эд ловит себя на том, что наклоняется ближе. Эти глаза такие тёмные. Такие голодные. Такие кровожадные. Едва ли вообще человеческие. Если подумать, они больше похожи на глаза какого-нибудь зверя…  
  
_Ба-думм. Ба-думм. Ба-думм._ Сквозь стену приглушённый ритм басов звучит, как чьи-то шаги.  
  
Чары оказываются разрушены. Оторвав взгляд от зеркала, Эд поспешно надевает обратно очки и приглаживает взлохмаченные волосы, дыша тяжело и неровно. Он дожидается, пока стоны из кабинки не прекратятся, сменившись звуком расстёгивающейся ширинки и приглушённой ругани. Только тогда он выходит из туалета. Через три минуты после того, как он садится на своё место, он решается проверить.  
  
Освальд Кобблпот ушёл.  
  
Трясущейся рукой Эд подносит к губам стакан. Выпивка отдаёт горечью на вкус.  
  
Ладно. Он всё сделал правильно. Было бы нехорошо, если бы полиция успела заметить присутствие Освальда в клубе.  
  
Что-то меняется в нём той ночью, Эд знает. Он затрудняется точно описать, что именно, но никак не может выбросить из головы образ Освальда, сидящего в самом центре вампирского клуба. Этот образ приходит к нему ночами гораздо чаще, чем он готов признать. Этому нет никакого логического, рационального объяснения, однако робкий огонёк интереса, который он испытывал к Освальду раньше, теперь разросся в ревущее пламя, непохожее ни на что больше в его жизни.  
  
Потому что той же ночью, когда Эд впервые видит Освальда во плоти, впервые ставит выживание Освальда превыше своего долга — двое людей оказываются убиты.  
  
Примерно полчаса спустя после отбытия Пингвина в клуб вбегает женщина, кричащая о кровавом убийстве, и нетрезвые полицейские спешат на расследование. Тела убитых мужчин наполовину обнажены и блестят с головы до ног от пота и крови. Их лица уничтожены, тела искалечены и изуродованы до неузнаваемости. Татуированная кожа висит лохмотьями, отдельно от переломанных костей. Кровь стекает в канаву, как дождевая вода. Кого-то из сотрудников вырывает от одного только вида, ещё двоих — от запаха.  
  
Сперва Эд убеждается, что мисс Крингл осталась ждать в клубе. Затем он берёт себя в руки и принимается за работу. Оглушительная тревога раздаётся в глубине его разума. Каждая клетка в его теле кричит, кожа горит адским пламенем изнутри, потому что каким-то шестым чувством он уже _знает_ : это сделал Освальд Кобблпот.  
  
А значит, в какой-то мере виноват в этом и сам Эд.  
  
В итоге дело относят к ещё одному странному случаю нападения диких собак, повторяющемуся время от времени каждые несколько месяцев, с хаотическими интервалами и в разных местах города. Эд не спорит — как он может? Он уверен: эти двое мертвы из-за его решения. Тому нет никаких доказательств, и он не боится, что его раскроют. Что _действительно_ его пугает — так это то, что за свой выбор он всё равно не чувствует никакой вины.  
  
Та ночь словно начинает цепную реакцию внутри Эда: его разум лихорадит теориями об Освальде. Сумасшедшими, безумными теориями, потому что, глядя на имеющиеся улики, Эд понимает: что-то здесь не сходится. Никто больше не видит этого — или не хочет видеть, эти болваны слишком уютно устроились в собственных замкнутых мирках, чтобы столкнуться с правдой о Готэме, когда она смотрит им прямо в лицо.  
  
Но даже Эд не может избежать сомнений. Освальд Кобблпот… вампир?  
  
Звучит безумно. За подобную теорию можно на законных основаниях прописаться в старой Аркхэмской лечебнице. И всё же…  
  
Что-то внутри Эда цепляется за эту мысль, как нить расползающегося по швам свитера — за дверную ручку. Мысль закрадывается в его разум снова и снова, беспрерывно и неумолимо. Эд никогда не был суеверным человеком, и в то же время он не готов исключать какую-либо вероятность только потому, что она не вписывается в ожидаемую норму. Что-то интуитивное твердит ему, что _это_ и есть ответ, слова ощущаются верными во рту — прямо как само имя Освальда.  
  
Разумеется, он не может это доказать. И всё же в тот момент, когда печально известный Пингвин появляется на пороге полицейского департамента, Эд уже стоит наготове, усмехаясь: для него это — долгожданная возможность встретиться с этим таинственным человеком. Не упомянуть в разговоре с ним ту ночь в клубе — почти невозможно; однако он успешно сопротивляется искушению. Вместо этого он упивается про себя тем, что ему известно нечто, чего не знает Пингвин.  
  
_Я спас тебе жизнь. Отныне всё, что ты делаешь — это результат нашего партнёрства. Моя печать поставлена поверх каждой лжи, каждой манипуляции, каждого твоего убийства. Ты мой **должник** , Освальд._  
  
Между ними немедленно происходит взаимная демонстрация силы, восхитительный обмен колкостями, которого Эду ещё не доводилось знать. Это краткий миг настоящей эйфории для него.  
  
Однако вскоре события начинают набирать обороты. Офицер Догерти преследует мисс Крингл, и так не может больше продолжаться. На какое-то время мысли о мафиозных войнах, раздирающих Готэм на части, и беспокойство за безопасность мисс Крингл становятся для него важнее Пингвина с его тайной. Жизнь движется с поразительной скоростью, и всё, что Эд может — это продолжать двигаться вместе с ней.  
  
В этом бешеном вихре событий Эд ослабляет свою бдительность, смягчает свою хватку, пытаясь успеть за быстрым темпом новой жизни. Вот Зверь ещё сидит в клетке. Под контролем. И выжидает.  
  
А уже на следующий день — без всякого предупреждения вырывается на свободу.  
  
Эд убивает офицера Догерти. Всё происходит как-то само собой, совершенно по-человечески: момент отупляющей паники и нож, вытащенный просто под неправильным углом. _Раз. Два_. Первые удары невинны — этот идиот практически сам насаживается на лезвие.  
  
Случайность. Так ведь принято говорить, верно? Просто случайность.  
  
Эд чувствует, как гремят, натягиваясь, цепи, как решётки гнутся и ломаются внутри его разума — и вдруг Эда больше нет. Кто-то убирает его в коробку и занимает его место. Что-то другое смотрит на мир его глазами, растягивает его губы в широкой зловещей ухмылке, которая ощущается неправильной и чужой. Зверь наносит удар за ударом, нож вонзается в плоть снова и снова. Свободен. _Свободен._  
  
Колёса поезда скрипят по рельсам на мосту. Воздух отдаёт на языке электричеством. Привкусом меди и энергии. И его трясёт, его кожа вибрирует, и…  
  
— О нет. О Боже.  
  
Его рот теперь — словно чужой, и он стоит в середине дороги, а возле его ног лежит мёртвый человек, которого любой может увидеть. И он — _в ужасе_. Большего ужаса он не испытывал никогда в своей жизни, потому что он знает, он _знает_ –  
  
Зверь теперь свободен. А стоит лишь раз выпустить джинна из бутылки…  
  
Он смеётся, но на самом деле это мало похоже на смех. Это что-то маниакальное, отчаянное и одержимое, потому что на самом деле смеяться ему вовсе не хочется.  
  
Ему хочется выть.  
  
Ещё один громыхает мимо, вновь слепит светом и энергией — и контроль над телом возвращается так же внезапно, как был утрачен. Зверь отступает в свою нору, и Эд — снова сам себе хозяин. Он не знает, почему Зверь пустил его обратно. Он не может мыслить ясно, не может начать анализировать его мотивы, не может разобраться, какого чёрта только что случилось, он _не понимает_ …  
  
Единственная мысль отпечатывается в мозгу.  
  
_«Спрячь тело»_.  
  
Офицер Догерти тяжёлый, но, что странно, Эд легко поднимает его без особых на то усилий. Он не останавливает машину до тех пор, пока не оказывается за пределами города: лес манит его. Он распахивает дверь машины и обнаруживает себя в пригороде, в добром получасе езды от Готэма. Запахи леса для его обоняния — словно соль на рану.  
  
Словно он вернулся домой.  
  
Эд стоит над телом, его руки дрожат, и он гадает — как ему удалось это провернуть. Всё как-то неправильно — как есть наполовину сырое блюдо. Как будто какая-то неопределимая часть его внутреннего механизма не работает так, как нужно. Но глядя на труп человека, который причинял боль мисс Крингл — _его_ Кристен… по крайней мере, Эд чувствует определённую власть в своих руках. Того рода власть, которой он никогда не знал прежде.  
  
_Спрячь тело._ По мере того, как лес наполняет его изнутри с каждым вдохом, Эд чувствует непреодолимое желание разорвать человека перед ним на части своими зубами и когтями. Он колеблется какое-то мгновение. Затем поднимает топор.  
  
И, разумеется, спустя какое-то время после этого всё летит к чертям.  
  
Эд никогда не забудет тот день, когда впервые видит в зеркале то же отражение, что и в клубе — и оно смотрит на него в ответ. Преследует его. Насмехается над ним. У отражения нет очков, самодовольная ухмылка и блестящие глаза. Зверь наконец-то вырвался — и не замечать его дальше становится невозможно. Каждое его слово отдаётся вибрацией в черепе Эда, проходит дрожью по костям, похожее больше на рычание, чем на человеческий язык.  
  
Эд лишается последней защиты. Ему остаётся только сражаться один на один с созданием, которое, как он прекрасно знает, он не может победить. Слова и мягкая плоть — против зубов и когтей. Как он должен одолеть то, чем сам втайне всегда желал стать?  
  
В конце концов он оказывается на пределе своих сил — постоянные сомнения, насмешки и оскорбления порядочно истрепали его нервы. Его терпение лопается под давлением, которое копилось с самого его детства — и он совершает невозможное.  
  
— Сходите со мной на свидание.  
  
Эд разворачивается на каблуках, и под кожей рябью прокатывается волна тёмного удовлетворения. Зверь издаёт неопределённый одобрительный звук себе под нос. И только тогда непрекращающийся злорадный шёпот в его голове затихает. _Наконец-то._  
  
Сдаваться на милость Зверю — это словно стоять на крыше очень высокого здания, ощущать непреодолимое желание прыгнуть — и последовать ему. Эд отправляется в свободное падение, задыхаясь одновременно от ужаса и восторга, пока темнота из его сознания просачивается в бодрствующий мир. Зверь искажает его восприятие: то, что раньше казалось лишь досадными мелочами (как, к примеру, тот офицер, что постоянно грызёт свои ногти, или вопиющая небрежность Буллока) — теперь воспринимаются как прямой вызов. Будто стая крыс, снующая под кожей. Внезапные вспышки неконтролируемого гнева каждый раз застают Эда врасплох, не упоминая уже о некоторой… импульсивности, к которой раньше он был не склонен. Это сбивает его с толку — обнаруживать всё новые потаённые уголки своего идеального — как он думал — разума.  
  
Впрочем, у всего этого есть определённые преимущества. И мисс Крингл, вне всяких сомнений — одно из них. После столького времени, впустую потраченного на бессмысленное ожидание, она наконец-то с ним, она по-настоящему _его_ и ничья больше. Эду это нравится. Он наслаждается каждым их поцелуем, каждым объятием, наслаждается каждый раз тем, как оставляет на ней свой запах. Утверждая. Обладая. Владея. Он смотрит в её зелёные глаза, и они напоминают ему о лесе. О возвращении домой.  
  
Но, сколько бы он ни смаковал момент, этому не суждено продлиться долго.  
  
Мисс Крингл мертва.  
  
Женщина, которую он любил с тех самых пор, как приехал в Готэм. Женщина, которая, как он думал, была его родственной душой. Мертва. Руки Эда сжимают её горло, его хватка слишком сильна, чтобы быть полностью человеческой — и всё это его вина, _его вина_.  
  
Эд убивает мисс Крингл — и всё его существо заполняет боль. Целый водоворот из безотчётного горя, ярости и _боли_ , который начинается в его животе, выворачивает наизнанку органы, раздирает глотку и выплёскивается наружу долгим воем. Рёв Зверя раздаётся в унисон. Всё вокруг пылает, он словно в огне, и раскалённое пламя раздирает его на части.  
  
Затем Эд отключается. Отталкивает от себя мир, как отвергнутого любовника — и даже тогда боль не прекращается. Тьма вскипает, душит его во сне, затягивает его в себя. Сквозь неё он слышит свой собственный рокочущий голос, выносящий ему приговор. _Убийца._  
  
Когда сознание наконец возвращается к Эду, с миром что-то не так. Или, вернее — что-то не так с ним самим. Он лежит на полу, весь в поту, и всё, что он может — это только дышать. Собственное тело ощущается как паззл, зачем-то разобранный и собранный заново в неправильном порядке. Его суставы стыкуются между собой немного не так, как должны бы, и, когда Эд осторожно начинает двигаться, кости с треском встают на место, будто они были сломаны. Зверь раскроил его тело, как хирург — шрамы пересекают его кости, его мышцы и сухожилия.  
  
Это приводит его в ужас. Не знать больше, кто он или что он. Весь день он двигается будто на автопилоте, застряв разумом в стадии оцепенелого отрицания. Бродит вслепую, как не до конца пробудившийся монстр, и все остатки воли тратит на то, чтобы оставаться в сознании. Он гоняется за украденным телом мисс Крингл, всё ещё предпринимая жалкие попытки сражаться против себя же самого, и Зверь лишь глумится над ним всё это время.  
  
Мир вокруг — легче пёрышка, и потому постепенно обрушается в прах; а Эд — наоборот, почему-то тяжёлый и громоздкий. Под весом собственного тела он едва может двигаться и дышать, едва может думать. Всё не так, ничего не работает, как должно, и с ним всё неправильно, настолько неправильно, насколько только может быть, и он ненавидит это, ненавидит себя самого, ненавидит этот город за то, что открыл здесь этот ящик Пандоры –

_Что. Ты. **Почувствовал.**_

  
  
А потом… всё становится хорошо.  
  
Зрение Эда проясняется, и он смотрит на мир новыми глазами. Больше нет борьбы и нет больше боли. Нет границ между ним и Зверем. Вместо этого между ними устанавливается… мир. Равновесие. Странная тишина воцаряется внутри его прежде переполненного шумом разума, и он невольно задаётся вопросом — зачем он сражался столько времени с чем-то, что делает его только лучше и сильнее? С чем-то, что делает его более _собой_? Отныне ничто больше его не сдерживает, ничто не может помешать ему взять то, что он хочет. И никто больше не заберёт у него то, что по праву принадлежит _ему_.  
  
Наконец-то всё так, как и должно быть.  
  
Зверь заливается смехом, пока он препарирует и расчленяет тело мисс Крингл. Её кровь стекает вниз по водопроводным трубам полицейского департамента, чтобы смешаться с другими отходами. Она исчезает, как будто её никогда и не было вовсе.  
  
И, точно как мисс Крингл, растворяется в небытие и Эдвард Нигма.

_////_

  
  
Он хоронит куски тела мисс Крингл, когда находит его. Мёртвые осенние листья хрустят у него под лапами, запахи леса смешиваются в воздухе с вонью разлагающегося трупа в ядовитый, опьяняющий аромат. Было бы неправильно прощаться с мисс Крингл в человеческом облике. В конце концов, именно её Эд должен благодарить за своё освобождение.  
  
Какой-то человек случайно обнаруживает его, пока он занят копанием. После нескольких часов, проведённых им в лесу, это и неудивительно. Эд действует на одних инстинктах. Свежая кровь окропляет тело Кристен; и — да, это довольно неловко, но он заталкивает любителя лесных прогулок в ту же яму. Двое — уже компания, думается ему.  
  
Лучи лунного света пробираются под мех, и он воет — _свободен, наконец-то свободен._  
  
Затем он что-то слышит. Насторожив уши, Эд поднимает морду вверх, внезапно напрягшись всем телом. Что-то ещё взывает к нему. Ответный вой, слабый и болезненный — и всё же различимый. Звук выходит надломленный и скорбный, и он понимает: это похоронный плач. Песня смерти.  
  
Эд воет снова.  
  
Его ночной партнёр отвечает тем же.  
  
В то же мгновение все текущие дела оказываются забыты. Воздух плавно огибает тело, грязь и земля превращаются под его лапами в пыль, и весь мир становится одним размытым движением. Он бежит. Охотится. Ищет. _Я иду. Дождись меня._  
  
Маленький фургончик на колёсах представляет собой ветхую развалину, странный металлический осколок цивилизации в этом мире деревьев и земли. Но каждый глубокий вдох убеждает Эда: внутри что-то есть. Он осторожно просовывает голову в скрипучую дверь — и находит источник этой неожиданной созвучности .  
  
В углу, сжавшись в комок, лежит человек. Тени обволакивают его тело так плотно, что наверняка могли бы скрыть его присутствие от человеческого глаза — но не от волчьего. Эд на пробу делает шаг вперёд, и — нет, это не человек. Как это может быть человеком? В этом существе столько же жизни, сколько в куче грязных лохмотьев. Смерть нависает над ним вплотную: у него измождённое лицо и глубоко запавшие глаза, зажмуренные так плотно, будто каждая секунда существования доставляет ему всё больше и больше мучительных страданий. Оно пахнет, как труп.  
  
Оно не живое. И всё же, каким-то образом, оно _живёт._  
  
Эд издаёт вопросительный звук, и это… создание слабо приоткрывает один глаз. Правда, щурится при этом так сильно, что Эд сомневается, видит ли он его.  
  
— Помоги мне.  
  
Голос у него дрожащий и сиплый — но Эд чувствует всплеск адреналина. Потому что безошибочно узнаёт этот голос.  
  
_Мистер Пингвин. Выходит, я уже второй раз должен спасти вам жизнь._  
  
Эд находит Освальда как Зверь, но спасает его как человек.  
  
Он ни секунды не сомневается в своих действиях. Всё, что потребовалось — это два слова, исполнение которых будто бы является для него совершенно естественным порывом — как вонзить нож в офицера Догерти или задушить мисс Крингл. Освальд просит — и он подчиняется. Вот так просто. Одетый теперь только в собственную кожу, он несёт бессознательное тело на руках — похоже, на эти два слова Пингвин потратил последние свои силы.  
  
Обратно в машину. Быстро одеться, чтобы восстановить драгоценное тепло (надо заметить, кожа гораздо менее практична, чем мех). Торопливо закончить с захоронением тел. Поехать домой. Чудесным образом перенести Освальда Кобблпота из машины в свою квартиру так, чтобы этого никто не заметил — по-видимому, все жители Готэма либо спят, либо безбожно пьяны в эту ночь.  
  
Теперь Освальд лежит в его кровати, и Эд едва может дышать, едва может двигаться от переполняющих его волнения, страха и неуверенности. Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что делать дальше. Затаив дыхание, он обозревает самые различные возможности и вероятности, закручивающиеся в глубине его разума. _Освальд Кобблпот. Пингвин._ Долгожданный ответ на все сжигающие его изнутри вопросы.  
  
Он приближается к Освальду — к этому странному маленькому человеку, который, похоже, пребывает на грани жизни и смерти; его закрытые веки трепещут. _В кровати я лежу, но не я её купил. Каждую ночь ей пользуюсь, но сам о том не знаю._  
  
— Итак, мистер Пингвин… что же вы такое?  
  
Глубоко внутри Эд уже знает ответ. Знает, каким будет результат его теста, но он должен сделать это. Должен убедиться.  
  
Он мягко проводит ладонью по спутанным чёрным волосам, ощущая под кончиками пальцев частички леса и грязи на чужой коже. Потом плавно перемещает руку ниже, к шее, до точки пульса: остаётся лишь надавить двумя пальцами и подождать.  
  
Спустя пятнадцать секунд он ухмыляется.  
  
— Приятно наконец-то познакомиться с вами, мистер Пингвин.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - текст и перевод песни http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/s/sia/fair_game.html  
> (автор отмечает, что песня просто идеально описывает отношение Эда к Освальду, так что советую с ней ознакомиться)


	3. Если ты будешь моей смертью, то именно так я и хочу умереть

_You've got it all worked out with so little time_  
_Memories that I'd blackout if you were mine_  
_You've got a pocket full of reasons why you're here tonight_  
_So, baby, tonight just be the death of me_  
_(Panic! At the Disco — Collar full)*_

  
  
  
Эдвард Нигма взволнован. Возможно, большего волнения он не испытывал никогда в жизни.

Освальд Кобблпот, Пингвин, с большой вероятностью некое сверхъестественное создание — лежит всего в нескольких шагах от него. Спящий. Раненый. Уязвимый.

В _его_ кровати.

Похоже, для волнения у него есть все причины.

Его неизменно удивляет эйфория, каждый раз следующая за контролируемой трансформацией из волка в человека — однако сегодня всё совсем по-другому. В желудке пузырится нетерпение, раскалённые шипы пронзают его внутренности, пока варево из нервов, адреналина и невыносимого ожидания доходит до кипения в его пищеварительной системе: теории, которые он выстраивал в течение последних месяцев, сегодня будут либо подтверждены, либо опровергнуты.

_Отдыхай, мой пернатый друг. У нас впереди целая ночь._

Освальд пребывает без сознания вот уже шестьдесят семь минут. Он в плену у неестественного сна, который кажется глубоким и поверхностным в одно и то же время. Невнятные жалобные звуки время от времени срываются с его пересохших губ: это единственный признак того, что человек в его кровати — живой.

Отсутствующий пульс, по всей видимости, этому определению совершенно не противоречит.

Эд уже взял у нынешнего обитателя кровати несколько образцов: кожи, волос, тканей, пота, слюны. К сожалению, у него в квартире нет подходящего оборудования для анализа крови — Освальд застал его врасплох. Полученные образцы теперь хранятся в его холодильнике, каждый в отчётливо помеченной пробирке и в пакетах для улик.

Мысль о детальном изучении и анализе этих образцов вызывает в его организме новый прилив адреналина. _Терпение. Ожидание всегда вознаграждается._

Правда, сейчас, после проведения всех этих предварительных тестов, Эд ощущает некоторую растерянность относительно того, что следует делать дальше. Ему доступно строго ограниченное число проверок на данном этапе, которые он может произвести, прежде чем убеждается, что Пингвин действительно переживёт эту ночь.

Чем дольше веки Освальда остаются закрытыми, тем сильнее у Эда скручивает живот.

Эд начинает мерять комнату шагами, крепко сцепив руки за спиной. Затем чешет шею. Затем нервно потирает руки. Бросает беглый взгляд на часы, когда кукушка в них кукует один раз, другой…

Два часа ночи.

Резко остановившись, он напряжённо вглядывается в спящего перед ним человека. Всё новые вопросы возникают у него в голове. Ему вдруг становится интересно… снятся ли Освальду сны? И что могло бы сниться Пингвину? Любопытство нестерпимо зудит внутри — и внезапно он понимает, что успел подойти к кровати на два шага ближе. _Что нужно сделать, чтобы тебе снился я?_

Рука Освальда чуть дёргается — взгляд Эда моментально устремляется вниз, чтобы перехватить это движение, и случайно цепляется за рукав фланелевой пижамы, который всего на дюйм длиннее, чем нужно. _Освальд спит в его одежде._ Что-то тёмное прорезается сквозь бурлящую внутри тревогу вместе с осознанием: скоро запах Эда смешается с запахом Освальда — возможно, даже перекроет его.

Эд облизывает губы.

Есть что-то приятное в том, чтобы видеть Освальда таким. Что-то правильное.

_Обладание._

Только тогда он замечает, что сделал ещё один шаг.

— Ладно, так у нас ничего не получится, — Эд разворачивается на пятках и идёт в кухню. Шею сзади покалывает неприятным жаром. — Нельзя больше отвлекаться. Я приношу свои извинения, мистер Пингвин, но я и так терпел слишком долго. Так, куда я положил… Ага!

Эд выпрямляется, осматривая шприц. В бесцветной жидкости отражается пульсирующий зелёный свет. _Бинго._

— Скажите спасибо, что моя работа предоставляет доступ ко всем необходимым медикаментам.

На бешеной скорости Эд возвращается к кровати и нависает над спящим, уперевшись коленями в матрас. Следует ещё один жалобный звук — такой тихий, что Эд понимает: человек бы его не услышал.

Некоторое время уходит на то, чтобы успокоить дыхание. Вдох. Выдох.

— Проснитесь и пойте, мистер Пингвин.

Только каким-то чудом его выдержки хватает на то, чтобы рука не дрожала, когда он делает инъекцию в шею Освальда.

Эд едва слышит биение собственного сердца в груди. Пока он ждёт реакции, его желудок, кажется, скручивается в узел. Каждая секунда неподвижности — агония. Он ждёт. И ждёт. И затем, после целой вечности ожидания, Освальд издаёт стон.

Эд никогда ещё не испытывал столь ошеломительно сильного облегчения в своей жизни.

— Мистер Пингвин, — имя слетает с губ в тёплом выдохе.

Он склоняет голову набок и опускается ниже сам, мысленно занося в каталог все до единого мышечные рефлексы, все микроскопические изменения чужого лица. Потому что он должен запомнить всё: каждую деталь, каждую нано-секунду, это может быть его единственным шансом, он не может потратить его впустую, не может всё испортить, не может…

Освальд открывает глаза — и все его мысли растворяются в ничто. Оглушённый, точно как тогда, в том клубе, он снова падает в эту притягательную темноту.

Всё, что Эд может — это дышать.

Он видит, как зрачки Освальда поочерёдно сокращаются и расширяются, отчаянно пытаясь найти точку, на которой можно сфокусироваться. Синий и серый, серебряный и чёрный — Эд в восхищении наблюдает за головокружительным вихрем цвета. Похоже на тусклую радугу в блестящих бензиновых разводах на асфальте. А потом Эд видит в отражении самого себя — пойманного в ловушку этой постепенно тающей тьмы и глядящего на него в ответ.

— Где я?

Голос Освальда — сухой и скрипучий, но он всё ещё обладает достаточной властью над ним: Эд приходит в себя. Он тут же отстраняется, предоставляя Королю Готэма чуть больше личного пространства, чтобы тот имел возможность привыкнуть к новой обстановке (и ещё — чтобы самому не упасть с головой в эти чёрные океаны).

— Не стоит беспокоиться, мистер Пингвин. Вы в полной безопасности, — слова, которые он репетировал снова и снова внутри своей головы, он произносит в итоге слишком быстро, почти задыхаясь. И всё же, как он надеется, это прозвучало достаточно искренне.

Взгляд Освальда, с невероятной скоростью мечущийся по комнате и цепко подмечающий в полумраке каждый предмет, внезапно прекращает своё движение. Чёрные булавки зрачков полностью сосредотачивают своё внимание на Эде.

— Кто ты?

Эд не может сдержать лёгкую усмешку — отчего-то едва ощутимо кружится голова. Он изо всех сил пытается восстановить контроль над своим дыханием.

— Эдвард. Нигма. Мы встречались раньше.

Освальд с сомнением оглядывает его сверху донизу и, по всей видимости, решив, что Эд не собирается на него нападать, начинает подтягиваться на кровати в сидячее положение.

— Неужели?

— Только однажды. В полицейском управлении, — улыбка Эда пропадает.

Пелена, затягивающая глаза Освальда, придаёт его взгляду какую-то тревожную пустоту, которой, как Эд помнит, там не было прежде. Во время их последних двух встреч Освальд весь так и пылал эмоциями, в его взгляде были огонь и ярость. Сейчас же он выглядит… опустошённым.

— Я загадал вам загадку.

Эд видит прорезавшееся в мутных глазах узнавание — крошечная искра цвета мелькает под этой пеленой безразличия.

— Припоминаю… Ты коп?

— О, нет, нет. Я криминалист.

— Хм.

Освальд моргает снова, и взгляд теряет фокусировку. В мигании зелёного света Эд вдруг с изумлением замечает, как туго бледная кожа обтягивает его череп и каким серым и тусклым выглядит его лицо.

Свинцовой тяжестью оседает в груди абсолютная уверенность. Он _знает_ — Пингвин бы умер, если бы он его не нашёл.

_Так, сейчас или никогда, Нигма._

Двигаясь всё так же нарочито медленно, словно он имеет дело с диким животным, Эд опускается на кровать:

— Вы верите в судьбу?

— Где моя одежда?

У Эда дёргается глаз. Нетерпеливое рычание готово вырваться из груди.

— Ох, она дурно пахла. Пришлось её выбросить.

_«…ну, уже после того, как я очистил её от грязи, телесных жидкостей и всего того, что могло бы вывести на ваш след… Но эта информация не так уж и необходима вам на данном этапе»._

Освальд остолбенело смотрит на него в ответ. Эд заставляет себя чуть улыбнуться и кивает в сторону стакана с водой, аккуратно поставленного на тумбочку возле кровати.

— Обезвоживание является обычным симптомом после длительного пребывания на открытом воздухе. Пейте. Похоже, вас мучает жажда.

Эд тут же понимает, что что-то изменилось: глаза Освальда распахиваются, мерцают на свету, как блюдца. Правая рука тянется к шее — словно бы по собственной воле.

— Жажда…

Он едва шепчет, но это слово отдаётся звоном в ушах Эда, будто удар гонга. _Сейчас мы увидим, что же ты такое._

Взгляд Освальда вновь становится осмысленным. Он роняет руку на колени. Сжимает её в кулак.

— Зачем ты принёс меня сюда? — его тон становится твёрже и требовательнее.

Мысленно Эд ликует. Кажется, будто Освальд очнулся от глубокого сна, и рассудок вернулся в его распоряжение. _Наконец-то._

— Вы попросили о помощи.

Освальд издаёт задушенный звук — на мгновение Эд беспокоится, не застряло ли что-то в его дыхательных путях. Но затем он вспоминает: отсутствует дыхание, которому можно было бы препятствовать.

— Я-я не просил о помощи.

Эд хмурится:

— Прошу прощения за грубость, мистер Пингвин, но вы совершенно точно сделали это.

— Нет, нет, нет… — Освальд опускает глаза, мышцы его шеи неожиданно напрягаются.

Внезапно Эд чует незнакомый сильный запах в воздухе, отличный от обычных запахов его квартиры.

_Это ещё что?_

Самым главным чувством волка, безусловно, является обоняние. Из запахов состоит весь собачий мир. Ими можно пометить чью-то собственность, обозначить дружбу, территорию, намерение. Там, где слова становятся бессильны, запахи говорят за них. И, хотя человеческий нос Эда не сравнится в возможностях с носом его «партнёра», с тех пор, как он примирился со своим альтер эго, он обнаружил, что стал обладателем таких способностей, о которых никогда и мечтать не смел.

Но он всё ещё не привык к этому, не привык к _себе_ — а потому распознаёт этот новый запах только спустя несколько секунд.

_Тревога. Паника. Страх._

Освальду страшно.

Эд так глубоко _потрясён_ , что поначалу не знает, как ответить на это. Из всех реакций Пингвина, которые он предвкушал, из всех вероятностей, к которым он готовился, страх никогда не приходил ему в голову. Чего вообще может бояться Пингвин — человек, переживший саму смерть?

— Не беспокойтесь, вы в безопасности здесь, мистер Пингвин, — Эд незаметно наклоняется вперёд, тяжёлый запах паники заполняет его ноздри, из-за чего становится сложно сосредоточиться. — Никто не знает, что вы здесь, полиция не придёт за вами. Вы в безопасности.

— Я был так близко. Так близко…

— К чему?

Тревога Освальда нарастает с каждой секундой, и Эд чувствует, как всякое подобие контроля начинает ускользать сквозь пальцы, как песок и соль.

— Ты не должен был… Как ты вообще меня нашёл?

— Послушайте, мистер Пингвин, я думаю, вам просто нужно успокоиться…

— Я хотел _умереть._

Слова повисают в воздухе, как выстрел, и воцаряется почти физически ощутимая тишина. Нет. Этого не может быть. В это нет никакого смысла. Освальд… _хотел_ умереть? Как? Как он мог, как он смел –

— Я хотел умереть, а ты мне не позволил.

Глаза Освальда кажутся глубокими и пустыми, как чёрные дыры. К страху Освальда примешивается его собственный, и на мгновение Эд едва не поддаётся под яростным натиском сложно определимых эмоций, бушующих внутри. Ну уж нет. Он не позволит этому взять над собой верх. Нужно вернуть контроль, убрать эмоции в сторону. Это всего лишь новая информация.

Следует использовать её в своих интересах.

— Что ж, — Эд поправляет очки на носу, и, чувствуя, как колотится сердце, идёт напролом. — Технически, мистер Пингвин, вы уже мертвы.

— О чём… — Освальд выглядит сбитым с толку. — Это угроза?

— Нет.

Освальд моргает.

— Значит… какая-то метафора?

_О, только не смей держать меня за дурака, Освальд._

— Нет, нет. Я выразился в самом буквальном смысле, мистер Пингвин.

Рот Освальда сжимается в тонкую линию, и Эд видит, как злость и досада понемногу закипают в его глазах. _Отлично. Что угодно лучше, чем эта пустота._

— В таком случае, боюсь, я не совсем уловил вашу мысль, _сударь._ Вы говорите загадками.

_Приятно слышать от него подобное._

— Вы правда думаете, что, выхаживая пациента, я бы не проверил его пульс?

Освальд просто глядит на него, не мигая — с каждой секундой синева в его глазах всё темнеет, понемногу выцветая в серый.

— У меня толстая кожа.

Эд борется с искушением закатить глаза:

— Мистер Пингвин…

— Эта проблема у меня с самого детства.

— Пожалуйста…

— Я не думаю, что ваша неспособность найти пульс автоматически ведёт к заключению, будто бы я…

— Чем быстрее ты бежишь, тем сложнее поймать меня. Я легче пёрышка, но самый сильный человек не может удержать меня дольше пяти минут. Что я?

Оглядываясь назад, он готов признать, что время для загадок было тогда не самое подходящее, но язык так и жёгся во рту, и слова вырвались у него безотчётно. _Уже_ _вторая моя загадка для тебя, Освальд. Я веду счёт._

Что-то мелькает в чужих глазах.

— Да, теперь я точно тебя вспомнил. Вынужден сообщить, что моё отношение к загадкам осталось неизменным с тех пор, как мы виделись в последний раз, дру…

— Дыхание. Ответ — дыхание.

Освальд одаривает его скептическим взглядом.

— Не мог бы ты прекратить прерывать ме…

— Вы не _дышите,_ мистер Пингвин.

Квартира застывает в молчании; рот Освальда захлопывается с негромким щелчком — и это единственный звук в повисшей между ними мёртвой тишине. Эд набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы справиться с собой, и продолжает:

— За последние два часа с тех пор, как я нашёл вас, мистер Пингвин, вы не сделали ни одного вдоха. И — нет, это не случай «слабого дыхания», и не заболевание, от которого вы страдаете с детства. Говоря с медицинской точки зрения, вы _мертвы_.

Сказанное тяжело повисает в воздухе между ними. Эд делает ещё один вдох — и чувствует привкус пыли на языке. Он чувствует себя будто наэлектризованным изнутри.

— Так скажите мне. Что бы стоило сделать человеку, обнаружившему, что Король Готэма — ходячий мертвец?

Эд наблюдает за тем, как Освальд чуть опускает голову, опасно застыв всем телом. На уровне инстинктов Зверь точно знает, что это значит — предупреждающий сигнал перед тем, как хищник бросится в атаку.

Эд пребывает от этого в полном восторге.

— Отпусти меня.

— Не-а. Ответ неверен. Попробуйте ещё раз.

— Я сказал, _отпусти меня._

В этот момент происходит нечто… странное. Без всякого предупреждения его голову словно сжимает обжигающе холодный металлический обруч. На одно ужасное мгновение этот обруч будто прожигает его череп, врезается в мысли, кромсая его лобные доли. Слова Освальда заполняют его изнутри целиком, все мысли и желания ускользают прочь, и единственный порыв просто _подчиниться_ почти пересиливает всё остальное.

А потом всё заканчивается так же внезапно, как и началось.

Эд моргает. Восприятие не сразу обретает былую чёткость, словно он только что проснулся после глубокого сна. Какого _чёрта_ это сейчас было?

— Сожалею, — говорит Эд, встряхивая головой, чтобы избавиться от этой странной дымки вокруг, и успевает поймать краем глаза искреннее удивление на лице Освальда, прежде чем тот берёт себя в руки. — Но я не могу позволить вам уйти. Вы находитесь в розыске — можете попытаться сбежать, но в вашем состоянии вы уйдёте не дальше трёх кварталов отсюда.

Освальд раздражённо поджимает губы.

— Думаю, я всё-таки рискну, — и, сказав это, он начинает вставать с постели.

Эд немедленно вскакивает на ноги.

— Это действительно не лучшая идея, мистер Пингвин, — он делает шаг назад, хотя другая значительная его часть велит придвинуться ближе.

— Ты _не будешь_ держать меня здесь против моей воли.

Пошатываясь, Освальд делает шаг вперёд. Затем ещё один. Мысленно Эду хочется закричать. Что, если он не сможет убедить его остаться? Что, если ему придётся силой удерживать Освальда, просто чтобы не дать ему погибнуть? И почему этот его столь гениальный якобы мозг даже не рассматривал тот вариант, что, возможно, просто возможно, Освальд на самом деле не хотел никакого спасения?

— Прошу вас, это для вашего же бла…

— Было приятно поболтать, друг.

Тон его — свирепый и острый, как бритва. По коже Эда бегут мурашки, в голову ударяет взрывной смесью паники и адреналина, и он смотрит, как губы Освальда растягиваются в оскале, видит, как успевают мелькнуть зубы, когда…

Освальд вдруг спотыкается. Его глаза закатываются сами собой, и внезапно, без какого-либо перехода, он теряет равновесие. Словно Вавилонская Башня, обрушивающаяся с небес. Падение это столь неожиданное, что от удивления Эд едва может двигаться — к счастью, его инстинкты в последнее время часто оказываются быстрее его разума.

Он ловит Освальда точно перед тем, как тот ударится об пол, и Освальд всем своим весом тяжело оседает в его руках. В полном изумлении Эд во все глаза смотрит на Короля Готэма, который, на взгляд любого случайного свидетеля, только что упал замертво.

_Как-то совсем не так я представлял себе эту ночь._

С излишней бережностью Эд укладывает Освальда обратно в недавно освободившуюся кровать — перед глазами мельтешат воспоминания о том, как он тащил в лесную глушь тело офицера Догерти. Второй раз за эту ночь Эд укрывает Короля Готэма его собственным одеялом, и неуверенность завязывается в его груди тугим узлом.

Эд поправляет очки на носу.

— Что ж. Это будет труднее, чем я думал.

_////_

Попытка номер два.

Проходит ещё девяносто восемь минут, прежде чем Освальд просыпается снова. На этот раз, правда, Эд с гораздо большей пользой использует отведённое ему время.

Освальд может не признавать свою истинную сущность на словах, но Эду этого и не нужно — он уже убедился в своей правоте. Однако Пингвин демонстрировал довольно тревожные признаки истощения и переутомления, не говоря уже о нескольких явных симптомах анемии, а это значило, что, несмотря на то, что Эд вывез его из леса, работа по спасению его жизни ещё была далеко не закончена. « _Жажда»._ Эд знает, что Освальду нужно… питаться. Без регулярного пополнения внутренних ресурсов его организм действительно может просто перестать функционировать — а Освальд, похоже, не особенно возражает против такой вероятности.

Нет. Освальд не умрёт. Эд не позволит ему.

_Я уже спас вам жизнь, мистер Пингвин. И вы не отнимите у меня плоды моей тяжёлой работы. Помните: вы всё ещё мой должник._

В эту ночь Эд особенно благодарен судьбе за свои связи в полиции. Без них ему бы пришлось, вероятно, просто схватить на улице какого-нибудь безвредного бедолагу и позволить Освальду убить его. К счастью, существует множество легкодоступных полицейских отчётов о подозреваемых в пособничестве Галавану, что предоставляет Эду достаточно широкий выбор жертв.

И мистер Леонард живёт всего через два квартала дальше по улице. Очень любезно с его стороны.

Эд охотится на него в человеческом облике — две ноги кажутся чересчур неуклюжими и громоздкими в сравнении со скоростью и силой четырёх, но он всё равно делает это — ради Освальда. На его удачу, мистер Леонард не входил в число доверенных прихвостней Галавана, а только помогал ему с предвыборной кампанией — а потому в его квартиру до смешного легко пробраться. Ещё легче оказывается справиться с самим владельцем квартиры. Впрочем, Освальду этого знать необязательно.

Он возвращается в рекордное время с мистером Леонардом, у которого завязаны глаза и рот. Каким-то чудом Освальд не успел проснуться в его отсутствие. Эд искренне надеется, что этого будет достаточно, что он сможет заставить Освальда выжить, пусть даже против его воли. Он всё ещё не может понять, _почему_ Освальд вообще желает умереть. Эд уже в курсе: его власть украли у него из-под носа, были приложены все усилия к тому, чтобы свергнуть его с трона, а из неразборчивого бормотания Освальда сквозь сон становится ясно, что его дорогую матушку убил Галаван. Но даже так — в этом по-прежнему нет никакого смысла.

Да, он потерял всё и всех, что было ему дорого, но разве такого рода трагедии не должны разжигать внутри жажду _мести?_ Откуда такое полное и абсолютное отчаяние? Эд следил за криминальной карьерой Пингвина с самого её начала, и он знает: главное качество Освальда — это его потрясающая способность преодолевать то, что должно калечить, изменять в свою пользу самые неблагоприятные обстоятельства и использовать полученный опыт для того, чтобы разделаться со своими врагами. Освальд сильнее, чем среднестатистический человек. Эта его черта — то, что изначально притягивало в нём Эда. Что же изменилось на этот раз?

К счастью, ему не приходится ждать долго, чтобы выяснить это.

Ещё одна инъекция — и Освальд возвращается в сознание. Застонав, он вновь слабо приоткрывает глаза. У него уходит три секунды на то, чтобы сфокусироваться на сияющем лице Эда.

— А. Опять ты.

— Та-да-а! — усмехаясь, Эд театрально шагает в сторону, открывая вид на связанного за его спиной человека.

В ту же секунду Эд ощущает в воздухе какую-то перемену. Запах становится только сильнее, когда Освальд резко садится в постели.

— Кто это?

— Это мистер Леонард, — он дёргает связанного за волосы, заработав этим тихий стон с его стороны. Улыбка Эда становится шире. — Вы говорили во сне. О том, что Галаван убил вашу мать.

— Я не… — он сжимает зубы. — Это правда, да. Что с того?

— Ну, мистер Леонард работает на Галавана. Или, вернее — работал, пока того не арестовали.

— Арестовали?

— Ах, да, разумеется, вы же ещё не знаете, — Эд едва сдерживает смешок. — Галаван сейчас находится в Блэкгейт. Детектив Гордон арестовал его за похищение мэра Джеймса.

— Вот как.

…Окей, не совсем та реакция, на которую ты надеялся, Эдвард.

— О, я думал, вы будете рады?

Не в первый раз за этот вечер Эд совершенно сбит с толку. Несмотря на все кусочки информации об этом человеке, которые он собрал вместе, несмотря на все его гипотезы и теории, которые он тщательно выстраивал в течение последних месяцев, Освальд Кобблпот для него всё ещё абсолютно непредсказуем.

Потрясающе.

— Мне всё равно. Это больше не важно, — Освальд остекленело смотрит на него. — Итак, что именно мне предлагается сделать с Леонардом?

— Съесть его.

Пожалуй, текущее выражение лица Освальда — совершенно ошарашенное, словно он в этот момент лишился дара речи — нравится Эду больше любого другого, которое он видел у этого человека. Он решает, что именно этого выражения лица он будет добиваться от него до самого конца их взаимоотношений. По крайней мере, постарается добиваться — если Освальд переживёт эту ночь.

— Съесть его, выпить, высосать до капли — называйте это как вам угодно. Просто, прошу, употребите его в пищу. Если вы не подкрепите свои силы, то снова упадёте в обморок.

Только через несколько мгновений к Освальду возвращается способность говорить.

— Ты _оглох_? Я сказал, что хотел умереть. И всё ещё хочу. Почему…

— Потому что, мистер Пингвин, _вы_ , возможно, и не хотите продолжать существование, но я ставлю на то, что другая ваша часть, монстр внутри вас — хочет, — Эд обходит мистера Леонарда и приближается к кровати, поглощённый внезапной потребностью заставить его понять, показать ему, что он понимает это тоже. — Это… как будто у вас есть эта другая сторона, от которой никак не избавиться, она всегда там, в глубине вашего разума. Шепчущая. Злая. Голодная. Я знаю, каково это, когда голос в голове никогда не замолкает. С этим невозможно бороться, мистер Пингвин.

Взгляд, которым пронзает его Освальд, переполнен яростью. Он снова начинает медленно вставать с кровати, сжимая кулаки. На этот раз Эд не отступает.

— Ты не можешь знать этого, — Освальд дрожит под весом собственного тела — или, возможно, под весом распирающей его злости. — Ты _не можешь._

— Но я знаю, мистер Пингвин, — его голос падает до шёпота, и ему так сильно хочется дотянуться, дотронуться до него, ощутить его запах и феромоны, укутывающие Освальда, как облако ядовитого газа. _Давай же, Освальд. Покажи мне свою истинную суть._ — Я точно знаю, что вы такое. И мне очень жаль, но я не могу позволить вам умереть. У вас нет выбора.

Освальд делает вперёд ещё один шаг.

— О чём это ты?

Эд сглатывает, чувствуя, как сердце пытается вырваться из грудной клетки.

— Мои извинения, лекарство, должно быть, притупило на ваши чувства. Иначе вы бы ощутили это сразу же, как проснулись.

Освальд встряхивает головой, открывает рот, словно чтобы сказать что-то ещё — но слова так и остаются непроизнесёнными. Его глаза расширяются, взгляд резко устремляется к мистеру Леонарду, и Эд знает: наконец-то этот металлический привкус в воздухе им обнаружен.

Рана небольшая — всего лишь аккуратный надрез под подбородком мистера Леонарда, которую Эд нанёс некоторое время назад.

Эд едва может говорить сейчас. Но он должен.

— Вам нужно прекратить сражаться с этим голосом, потому что он всегда, всегда будет побеждать.

Он делает несколько медленных шагов назад, напрягшись всем телом в ожидании. Освальд вцепляется в спинку кровати, в бешенстве кривит рот — но Эд уже чувствует: что-то изменилось. Зубы Освальда обнажаются в оскале, и зелёный свет, отражаясь от этих зубов, дробится на их чудовищно острых краях.

Эд может точно определить, в какой момент из человека Пингвин превращается в охотника.

В воздухе разливается новый запах — незнакомый, чужой, абсолютно подавляющий. Что-то внутри Эда, что-то древнее и забытое, узнаёт этот запах незамедлительно. В этом запахе — целеустремлённость и опасность. Сила и власть.

Это запах смерти.

Мистер Леонард вдруг затихает: видимо, он тоже чувствует эту перемену, но его жалкие ограниченные человеческая анатомия не позволяет ему определить в точности, что именно изменилось. В это мгновение полной неподвижности странное удовлетворение сворачивается клубком в груди Эда, когда он понимает: он больше не похож на них. Не похож на этого перепуганного до смерти человека, привязанного к стулу — теперь он ближе к Освальду, чем к мистеру Леонарду. Они оба выше этого. Они превосходят всё, что эти ограниченные, жалкие умы только могут себе вообразить.

Этот момент понимания — одновременно один из самых долгих и один из самых кратких моментов его жизни.

В последующие дни Эд будет оглядываться назад и спрашивать себя, моргнул ли он тогда — потому что даже с его острым зрением, прекрасно настроенным на движущиеся объекты, он едва может уловить бросок Освальда. Определение «размытая тень» звучало бы несколько банально — если бы не подходило к ситуации как нельзя лучше. Слишком быстро, слишком отчаянно, слишком неумолимо тот движется, чтобы заметить это невооружённым глазом. В одно мгновение Освальд ещё смотрит на Эда тёмными от гнева глазами — а в следующее он уже вцепляется в их гостя и разрывает зубами его горло.

Ощущения по своей силе схожи с тем, как если бы его выпотрошили перочинным ножом. Эд наблюдает за действом с нескрываемым благоговением. Его мозг тут же начинает заносить в каталог каждую деталь, откладывая их на потом, чтобы проанализировать и обдумать всё позднее.

_Невероятно быстрый даже с искалеченной ногой на коротких дистанциях вероятно быстрее чем я на двух ногах и возможно даже быстрее чем на четырёх голод и отчаянье пробуждают животную жестокость зубы невероятно острые возможно способны прокусить кость область для дальнейших экспериментов субъект мёртв меньше чем за четыре секунды процесс питания продолжается ещё двадцать три секунды необходимы дальнейшие обширные исследования метод убийства не имеет аналогов по своей эффективности и красоте в основном по красоте…_

Наконец Освальд, кажется, насыщается. Сгорбившись, он нависает над изувеченным телом мистера Леонарда, чьё горло распорото от края до края, напоминая жуткую кричащую пасть — как будто Освальд разрубил его топором, а никак не зубами. Голова убитого кренится назад, и только благодаря спинке стула она ещё держится на том кошмарном месиве, которое было когда-то его шеей. Густой запах крови висит в воздухе. Брызги красного закапали паркет, деревянный стул разломан на кусочки. Эд не может произнести ни слова, он чувствует…

Он чувствует так много. Слишком много. Больше, чем он когда-либо мог себе представить.

Кровь пульсирует в его венах, все чувства обострены до предела, чтобы уловить каждое малейшее движение, каждый звук, каждый запах. Он едва может дышать. Его внутренности завязываются узлом. Он ощущает себя так, словно созерцает нечто священное, нечто такое, что, возможно, не наблюдал ещё никто из живых. Бульканье мистера Леонарда прекращается вместе с негромкими довольными звуками, исходящими от Освальда, и на комнату опускается тяжёлая тишина.

И всё же, несмотря на эту благоговейную тишину, странный первобытный зов неожиданно начинает скрестись у него внутри. Ему хочется упасть вниз, встать на четыре лапы и присоединиться к Освальду. Сомкнуть вытянутую челюсть вокруг костей и плоти и посмотреть, как его сорок два зуба сравнятся с чужими тридцатью двумя. Это было бы так естественно, так правильно — участвовать в этом вместе. Наслаждаться их разделённой на двоих силой, с максимальной выгодой используя их физические различия.

В это мгновение Эд осознаёт правду о том, кто они есть. Неважно, как они различаются внешне, неважно, ходят они на двух ногах или на четырёх — они оба охотники. Оба — убийцы. Они связаны нерушимыми узами, записанными в их ДНК. Возможности того, что они могут сделать вместе, объединившись, так бесконечно велики…

Эд ловит себя на том, что улыбается. _Ох, Освальд. Как же долго я тебя ждал._

Освальд медленно выпрямляется, и Эд смотрит, как тот делает глубокий, долгий вдох.

Вдох.

И выдох.

Улыбка Эда увядает, сквозь эйфорию просачивается замешательство. Почему Освальд пытается дышать? Его лёгкие ведь пусты, разве нет? Это почти как если бы он пытался…

Ответы скользят в его разум, как нож сквозь плоть, и каким-то образом что-то внутри него понимает: Освальд пытается быть человеком. Притворяется чем-то, чем не является. Гудение в его черепе, начавшееся с тех пор, как Освальд сказал эти проклятые слова, наконец прекращается. _Разумеется._ Освальд ещё не принял правду о себе. У него не было того благословенного единения с темнотой внутри, которая должна сделать его целым и по-настоящему раскрыть его потенциал. Неудивительно, что он хочет умереть.

Губы Эда снова растягиваются в улыбке, и его тревога проходит.

Теперь он точно знает, как может помочь Освальду.

Вот такую картину и застаёт Освальд Кобблпот, обернувшись к нему; бледная кожа будто фосфоресцирует в полумраке квартиры. Глаза Освальда опасно сужаются при виде его довольного лица, и улыбка Эда мгновенно застывает, потому что — ох, эти глаза совсем тёмные, с неестественно расширенными зрачками, и в них почти не осталось цвета. Только узкий серый ободок вокруг бездонных чёрных провалов.

И глаза эти полны ярости.

Освальд движется чуть медленнее в этот раз, — очевидно, боль в ране пересиливает отчаянный голод, раз уж его жажда сейчас удовлетворена — но, несмотря на это, он всё ещё чертовски быстрый. И вот Эд уже опрокинут на лопатки, и очень злой, очень _сильный_ Пингвин сидит верхом на его бёдрах и прижимает его к полу — и всё случилось за какую-то секунду. Но даже когда ледяные руки обхватывают его шею, Эд забывает испугаться, что было бы нормальной человеческой реакцией на чужую удушающую хватку. Нет: его глаза широко открыты, его сердце начинает биться быстрее, и он невероятно _взбудоражен_ всем этим — ощущения похожи на те, что он ассоциировал обычно с вероятностью быть пойманным. Словно электрический ток бежит по жилам.

Эта ухмылка только ещё больше выводит Освальда из себя.

— Зачем ты это сделал?! — кричит он. Лицо Освальда забрызгано алым, зубы покрыты кровью.

— Иначе вы бы умерли, — выдавливает из себя Эд, когда Освальд сильнее сжимает его горло. _Как я сжимал горло мисс Крингл…_

— _Я хотел умереть! —_ рычит Освальд снова, брызги слюны и крови попадают Эду на лицо.

Инстинктивно Эда вцепляется в руки Освальда, и в нём достаточно силы, чтобы не дать полностью перекрыть ему кислород. Пальцы Освальда дрожат, и когда Эд снова может дышать, он чувствует, как глубоко чужие ногти впиваются в его кожу.

— Я наконец-то почти избавился от этого ада, а ты забрал у меня единственную возможность!

— Я должен был спасти вас, — шипит он; от боли перед глазами начинают плясать разноцветные пятна.

— Ты продолжаешь твердить это, — Освальд кривится в гримасе. — Так почему же ты якобы должен сделать это, _Эд_?

_Потому что ты нужен мне. Потому что ты — ответ на мои вопросы. Потому что, если я спасу тебя, то однажды, возможно, и ты спасёшь меня._

— Потому что вы особенный, — хрипит он вместо этого.

На этот раз Освальд смеётся — звук выходит резким и пронзительным, наполовину сумасшедшим, наполовину истерическим.

— Нет, нет, не говори так. Моя мать всегда говорила мне, что я особенный — и посмотри-ка, куда это её привело. Моя мать была _святой._ Она была единственным человеком, который по-настоящему любил меня. И теперь она мертва. Из-за моей _слабости_.

— Вы правы, — Освальд моргает, замешательство в его глазах в равных долях смешивается с гневом. Эд берёт себя в руки. — Но вам же будет лучше без подобной привязанности.

Освальд смотрит на Эда так, будто тот его ударил. Его руки на мгновение ослабляют свою хватку — наверное, от чистого изумления.

— Что ты сказал?

Эд морщится от боли, задыхаясь, но из последних сил заставляет себя продолжить:

— Вы правы: вы потеряли всё из-за своей слабости. Но слабость — это не то, кем вы являетесь. А то, что вы отказываетесь это принять.

Сказанное повисает в воздухе между ними, и наступает мгновение тишины… А потом Освальд рычит — и его хватка усиливается снова. Одним резким движением он наклоняется вперёд — их лица оказываются всего в паре дюймов друг от друга. Запачканные кровью зубы обнажены в оскале.

— Ты _не смеешь_ говорить так. Ты не знаешь, что я пережил. Я не могу спать, не могу уехать из города, не могу ходить по улице под блядским солнцем из-за этого… этого голода, который сжирает меня изнутри. Ты не знаешь, каково это — скрывать, кто ты, каждую секунду, ото всех сразу — даже от единственного человека во всём мире, которому ты не безразличен. Каково это — бояться потерять над собой контроль, потому что тогда ты потеряешь и всё остальное.

Желание ответить агрессией на агрессию тут же вспыхивает внутри: Эд чувствует, как разъярённый Зверь щёлкает зубами под кожей, порываясь дать отпор, разорвать на части это существо, посмевшее угрожать его жизни.

— Вам было дано то, за что большинство людей готовы убить — второй шанс в жизни, и…

— Это не жизнь, — выплёвывает Освальд.

— Значит, возможность, — рычит Эд в ответ.

Освальд бледнеет от злости, он выглядит полубезумно в мигающем тусклом свете, но слова, срывающиеся с его губ, не пылают гневом, как раскалённые угли. Нет; вместо этого они звучат отрывисто, и голос его ломается под их весом.

— С меня _хватит,_ Эд. У меня нет друзей. Моя империя в руинах. А моя мать — единственная, кого я любил — мертва. У меня _ничего не осталось_.

 _«У тебя есть я_ , - хочется прокричать ему. - _У тебя есть я, потому что я понимаю тебя, потому что я тебя знаю, потому что мы с тобой похожи!»_

— У вас не осталось ничего. Ничего от вашей старой, вашей _человеческой_ жизни. Ничего, что могло бы вас сдерживать. Все цепи, которые вас удерживали, были уничтожены вместе с вашей матерью.

Руки на его горле слегка разжимаются, как будто силы Пингвина медленно, но верно тают с каждым словом.

— Я не… Я пытался, на протяжении всего года, и я не могу, я просто не могу…

Его голос звучит глухо и надтреснуто, и Эд чувствует, как от этого голоса что-то ломается у него внутри. Каждый звук — словно нож под рёбра, и _Освальд, просто послушай меня, поверь мне, позволь мне вернуть тебя к жизни, позволь мне помочь, позволь мне сделать тебя тем, кем ты должен был стать с самого начала, пожалуйста –_

— Это ваш шанс измениться, мистер Пингвин, — слова ощущаются горячими и липкими в горле, как мёд. Как кровь. — Я смотрю на вас и вижу силу и власть. Я вижу человека, который не отвечает ни перед кем, кроме самого себя. Я вижу человека, перед которым другие должны преклоняться.

Освальд таращится на него так, словно видит его впервые. Эд наслаждается каждой миллисекундой этого взгляда.

— Но прежде всего я вижу человека, который _абсолютно_ _свободен._

Рот Освальда приоткрывается, и линия его челюсти становится не такой напряжённой. Эд знает, что попал точно в цель: запах чужой ярости и готовности к нападению постепенно рассеивается вокруг. Он отмечает про себя со странным, безличным потрясением, что Освальд выглядит так, будто вот-вот заплачет. Эд осторожно разжимает чужие пальцы, и — точно, всё сопротивление их уже покинуло.

Освальд заваливается назад, вслепую отползает к кровати и прислоняется к ней спиной. Тяжело дыша, Эд заставляет себя сесть и какое-то время отводит просто на то, чтобы по достоинству оценить простой факт: он и в самом деле всё ещё жив. Адреналин пульсирует во всём теле, и зрение немного размывается по краям, прежде чем проясниться.

Освальд не смотрит на него — его взгляд направлен в пространство. У Эда возникает ощущение, что он едва ли что-то видит в этот момент. Только темноту.

— Просто я так _устал_.

Мигающий свет цепляется за его почти прозрачную кожу, под которой, словно ручейки, разбегаются в стороны синеватые вены. _По ним_ _течёт кровь мистера Леонарда._

— Тогда поспите, — собственный голос звучит на удивление хрипло.

— Хотел бы я понять… — Освальд замолкает, не договорив, и зажмуривается, словно от внезапной боли.

Эд сглатывает.

— Понять что?

Но Освальд его уже не слышит. Смеженные веки подрагивают в той же странной манере, что и раньше: он без сознания.

Долгое время Эд не может сдвинуться с места. Он так остро осознаёт все ощущения собственного тела — бешено бьющееся сердце, неприятно пульсирующая под кожей кровь, ноющее от свежих синяков горло — что всё кажется каким-то нереальным. Он ждёт целую вечность, прежде чем наконец приблизиться к Освальду.

Тот выглядит ужасно маленьким во сне. Ещё совсем недавно неукротимый Пингвин, Король Готэма, казалось, заполнял всю комнату одним своим присутствием. Теперь же он выглядит как шкурка какого-нибудь мёртвого животного. Кажется, смешно и нелепо полагать, будто этот маленький, раненый человек может располагать хотя бы жалким подобием силы Эда. Было бы смешно — если бы не глубокие борозды на шее Эда, процарапанные ногтями Освальда.

Стоя перед ним на коленях, он ждёт ещё две минуты, наблюдая за непрекращающимся трепетанием его век с исследовательским интересом. Он должен убедиться, что Освальд спит.

Затем он медленно наклоняется и аккуратно сжимает плечо Освальда. Никакой реакции. Эд облизывает губы, чувствуя внезапную невыносимую сухость во рту, и проводит другой рукой по его щеке.

Всё ещё ничего.

_Это так опасно, так совершенно излишне и так ужасно импульсивно с моей стороны, и всё же, о всё же…_

С тщательной осторожностью Эд придвигается ближе. Зарывается носом в его волосы — и наконец-то, наконец-то вдыхает этот запах, заразивший всю квартиру с тех пор, как он принёс его сюда, и этот холодный, болезненный узел в его животе начинает развязываться, растягиваться, разворачиваться, запах заполняет его целиком изнутри, разрастается, как аромат благовоний, и _это так прекрасно_ _так правильно как будто создано для меня идеальная во всех отношениях смесь силы и кровожадности и Готэма самый прекрасный парадокс жизни и смерти и ты совершенно не похож на них не похож на остальное человечество за которое ты всё ещё цепляешься но не волнуйся я могу помочь я могу спасти тебя просто впусти меня позволь мне_

Постепенно Эд ослабляет свою хватку, жарко выдохнув напоследок. У него кружится голова. Он чувствует себя странно одурманенным. Глазные яблоки Освальда неистово мечутся под веками, когда Эд отстраняется.

— Что ты со мной делаешь?

Его шёпот падает в пустоту вокруг и исчезает в тёмных, жадных пальцах неизвестности. Почему-то ему кажется, что Зверь над ним смеётся.

В третий раз за эту ночь он переносит Освальда в кровать, испытывая дезориентирующее ощущение дежавю. Теперь, когда он поднялся на ноги, действие адреналина наконец заканчивается, и он едва не спотыкается, каждой клеткой тела ощущая нахлынувшее взамен изнеможение. Что ж, похоже, устал здесь не только Освальд. Так, где бы теперь заснуть… В задумчивости Эд ложится на кровать вместо того, чтобы идти к дивану.

Закрыв глаза, он подтягивает к себе колени и высчитывает про себя вероятность того, что по пробуждении Освальд сломает ему шею, обнаружив его спящим рядом с собой. Вероятность такого исхода пугающе высока. Но что пугает его ещё больше — так это то, что даже так он всё равно решает остаться.

Отодвигая в сторону бесконечные вопросы, саморефлексию и анализ произошедшего, взамен он сосредотачивается на фактических итогах этой ночи.

Освальд выжил благодаря его вмешательству.

У него не осталось никаких сомнений в сущности Освальда, оправдавшей все его догадки.

И, возможно, самый поразительный факт: Освальд его не убил.

Мысли и воспоминания проплывают сквозь быстро ускользающее сознание. Переживания и страх смешиваются с послевкусием восторга и опьяняющего торжества — пока наконец всё это не уходит прочь. Всё, что остаётся в темноте — это стального цвета глаза, глядящие на него из глубины его разума, сверкающие и голодные, и одно последнее осознание:

_Освальд назвал меня своим другом._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *как обычно, текст и перевод песни - http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/p/panic_at_the_disco/collar_full.html


	4. И он становится всё сильнее

_If I told you what I was  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
That this problem lies in me  
(Imagine Dragons — Monster)*_

 

_////_

  
_Он бежит.  
  
Освальд бежит вперёд, вслепую блуждая в темноте. Его ноги будто налиты свинцом, лодыжки будто закованы в кандалы, но он бежит, спотыкаясь, сквозь тусклую пустоту вокруг. Он задыхается.  
  
Чьи-то руки и пальцы цепляются за его волосы. Мёртвенный шёпот скользит вдоль лица.  
  
Кто-то преследует его.  
  
Ба-думм. Ба-думм. Ба-думм.  
  
Его сердце бешено стучит, кровь шумит в ушах, и у Освальда нет времени на то, чтобы понять, что здесь не так. Всё, что он может — это бежать.  
  
Он не знает, что именно гонится за ним. Он знает только, что если будет схвачен, если эта штука догонит его — это будет его концом. Его преследователь быстрый. Голодный. И никогда не оставит его в покое.  
  
Ба-думм. Ба-думм. Ба-думм.  
  
Темнота распадается на части, из которых складывается человеческий силуэт. Издалека Освальд не может разобрать его черты. Силуэт движется: отчаянно машет руками, словно пытаясь что-то прокричать, но Освальд продолжает бежать. Тьма поглощает всё вокруг.  
  
— Освальд! Освальд!  
  
Паника бьётся в груди, но Освальд игнорирует шум и пробегает мимо. Его преследователь уже наступает ему на пятки и дышит в затылок. Он не может перестать бежать ни за что на свете.  
  
Он узнаёт голос только тогда, когда силуэт из теней остаётся далеко позади. Слишком поздно.  
  
— Не покидай меня!  
  
Это его мать.  
  
Он не останавливается. Если он обернётся — обратится в соляной столб, и охотник сотрёт его в порошок. Освальд бежит, чувствуя высыхающие на щеках слёзы, и даже их слизывают с его лица тени. Тварь нагоняет его.  
  
Ба-думм. Ба-думм. Ба-думм.  
  
Он оступается. Мир надвигается на него снизу, и после бесконечно долгого падения он ударяется об землю. Все кости ноют, каждая клетка тела горит от холода и изнеможения.  
  
Что-то приземляется ему на спину. Огромная тяжесть обрушивается на его лопатки, нанизывая его на тьму под ним. Тело взрывается болью. Он ощущает горячее дыхание на щеке — и затем следует быстрый, голодный укус в шею.  
  
Ба-думм. Ба-думм. Ба-думм.  
  
Он жалеет обо всём. О том, что не смог спасти свою мать. О том, что не смог спасти себя самого. О том, что сдался. Сожаление и скорбь незаметно истаивают в его груди, и остаётся один лишь ужас. Он живёт в сплошном кошмаре.  
Освальд кричит, но не слышит своего голоса. Чужой шёпот, его крик, биение его сердца — всё становится беззвучным и пустым.  
  
Всё, что он слышит — это жуткий, голодный, болезненный вой._

_////_

  
Освальд чувствует себя как-то смутно, будто радиопомехи затрудняют восприятие. В ушах звенит, голова будто набита ватой и туманом. Сквозь веки пульсирует зелёный свет. Всё вокруг застыло в неподвижности.  
  
Он сонно приоткрывает один глаз.  
  
Какое-то время он не видит ничего, не понимая, где он и кто он. Единственное, что он знает — это холод, ледяным одеялом укрывающий каждый дюйм его тела, как вторая кожа. Мир кажется оцепенелым и зыбким, как воспоминание о прошлом, скользящее где-то на периферии сознания. Он почти может слышать плеск волн…  
  
Постепенно зрение начинает проясняться, и перед ним медленно возникает лицо.  
  
— Доброе утро, соня.  
  
Взгляд Освальда приковывают к себе зубы человека — идеальный верхний ряд и неровный нижний. Эти зубы почему-то кажутся ему слишком белыми. Он изучает их взглядом, сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы вспомнить их владельца.  
  
— Эд, — через несколько секунд имя само вспыхивает в сознании. Для такого короткого слова — всего две буквы и один слог — имя тяжело оседает на языке, говорит о собственной важности, хотя он и не понимает, почему.  
  
Этот _Эд_ склоняет голову набок — точно под углом в сорок пять градусов.

— Вы всегда спите так долго?  
  
И после этого замешательство рассеивается. Воспоминания наводняют его разум с невероятной скоростью: Галаван, лес, загадки, мистер Леонард, пиршество, его руки, сжимающие чужое горло, слова, врезающиеся в черепную коробку, ураган боли, разочарования и горя, и нечего, нечего больше терять, не за что сражаться, пустота внутри него чёрная, жадная, гнойная и _всепоглощающая_ , и ледяная волна адреналина прокатывается по телу, стоит лишь вспомнить –  
  
_Эд знает._  
  
Освальд пересиливает вдруг охватившую его до самых костей глубокую апатию и заставляет себя сесть. Одеяло мёртвым грузом сковывает ноги, и отчасти он задумывается о том, так ли себя ощущаешь, когда парализован. Под тиканье часов где-то в комнате он осознаёт со странным безучастным удивлением, что в кровати он не был больше года. Как он вообще умудрился уснуть? Он не думал, что это возможно.  
  
— Нет. С тех пор, как… — его рот захлопывается, и он бросает на Эда быстрый взгляд. _Усталость делает тебя неосторожным, Освальд…_  
  
Эд только улыбается в ответ. Это сбивает с толку, думает Освальд, иметь кого-то, кто знает. Больше того, Эд не просто знает, кто он — он сам это выяснил, он видел это и _выжил_. Освальд понятия не имеет, к чему это их приведёт или что ему теперь следует предпринять. Его мысли текут удручающе вяло, будто он плавает в густой патоке и может только держать глаза открытыми.  
  
— Как вы себя чувствуете этим утром, мистер Пингвин?  
  
Освальд открывает рот, но так ничего и не отвечает. Всё кажется слишком непрочным, хрупким, словно в любой момент всё его существование может рассыпаться в пыль.  
  
Он моргает, переводит взгляд с Эда на пол за его спиной. Там пусто. Никаких следов. Нахмурившись, Освальд втягивает носом воздух — пахнет только железом и хлоркой.  
  
Наверное, Эд угадывает ход его мыслей, потому что быстро начинает говорить:  
  
— О, не беспокойтесь, я избавился от мистера Леонарда утром. Никто не найдёт тело, — он прочищает горло и дожидается, пока Освальд встретиться с ним глазами, прежде чем заговорить снова. — И всё-таки, мистер Пингвин. Как вы себя чувствуете?  
  
Освальд сжимает челюсти.  
  
— Как ты думаешь, как я себя чувствую?  
  
Он ловит мимолётную улыбку на лице Эда, которая тут же исчезает.  
  
— Как будто краше в гроб кладут, я полагаю**.  
  
_Если бы только Вселенная была так милосердна_.  
  
Воспоминания Освальда о прошлой ночи — отрывочные и разрозненные. Когда он проснулся здесь в первый раз, то успел решить, что его план удался, что он был, без всяких сомнений, мёртв и пребывал в неком подобии загробной жизни. После всего, что он сделал, не трудно было поверить, будто тёмная квартира Эда — это его персональное чистилище. Он сходил с ума от голода и горя — пожалуй, можно считать за чудо уже то, что он помнит вообще хоть что-нибудь. Возможно, именно поэтому сейчас, щурясь от резкого дневного света, он видит Эда словно впервые.  
  
Эдвард Нигма высокий и долговязый. Сцепленные руки выдают его напряжённость. Честно говоря, он настолько стереотипный, что дальше просто некуда: очки в толстой оправе, короткая стрижка, из которой не выбивается ни один тёмный волосок, и этот выбор свитера, _серьёзно_.  
  
Но разве всё это уже не приходило к нему в голову прежде? Где-то под всей этой вереницей лиц он и в самом деле припоминает, как увидел его в здании полиции, человека в белом халате, который жужжал вокруг него, как надоедливая муха.  
  
_Вы знали, что самцы императорских пингвинов согревают свои яйца, зажимая их ногами?_  
  
Тот, кого он встретил, кажется, целую вечность назад, и тот, кто стоит перед ним сейчас — это, без сомнений, один и тот же человек. И всё-таки… что-то изменилось. Что-то в нём _не так_. Освальд безошибочно чувствует перемену, но не может понять, в чём она заключается.  
  
_Итак, Эдвард Нигма, каким-то образом тебе удалось выбиться из пешки — в игроки. Что же мне следует с тобой делать?_  
  
— Помнишь, как я сказал, что не люблю загадки? Так вот: к каламбурам это тоже относится, — Освальд бросает взгляд на стол, ища глазами источник непрекращающегося тиканья, но ничего не находит. — Который час?  
  
— Вы проспали двенадцать часов, — Освальд едва не роняет челюсть от удивления, и глаза Эда поблёскивают весельем. — Это любопытно, учитывая, что обычно вы не спите. Я полагаю, сказывается недостаток крови, употреблённой вами с тех пор, как вы покинули поместье, длительный отказ от единственного вашего источника пи…  
  
— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — переборов усталость, Освальд сбрасывает одеяла и встаёт с кровати. Его немного тревожит то, как много усилий на это потребовалось. — И я понял. Я ослаб и отключился. Задачка не то чтобы на уровне высшей математики.  
  
— Знаете, несмотря на расхожее использование данной фразы, высшая математика на самом деле не _настолько_ сложная… — Освальд ковыляет прочь от кровати, и Эд сразу же подходит ближе, подавая руку. — Вы уверены, что вам стоит двигаться в вашем состоянии, мистер Пингвин? Вы ещё не полностью восстановились.  
  
— Я в порядке, — огрызается он, обходя Эда и направляясь к окну. Все мышцы его тела ноют и протестуют против движения, но он должен видеть, он должен убедиться в том, что уже подсказывают ему инстинкты…  
  
И — да. Свинцовая тяжесть оседает в его животе. Перед его взором небрежно раскинулся город: аллеи и улицы, грязь и мусор всюду, куда ни посмотри. Редкие солнечные лучи падают сквозь неизменную завесу серых туч, цепляющихся за верхушки жадных небоскрёбов. Готэм. Единственное место, с которым он необратимо — и, возможно, навсегда — повязан. _Твоё королевство дорого тебе обошлось, Пингвин._  
  
Он закрывает глаза и едва подавляет желание закричать.  
  
— Мистер Пингвин?  
  
Освальд делает глубокий вдох, который не может удержать внутри — просто по привычке, от которой он так и не сумел избавиться за минувший год. Ему нравится думать, что это приносит ему какое-то утешение. По правде говоря, не особенно.  
  
— И снова дома. Разумеется, — во рту становится горько.  
  
_«Это ваш шанс измениться, мистер Пингвин»_.  
  
На мгновение Освальду кажется, что Эд произносит это вслух. Распахнув глаза, он уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить, и только тут понимает: это всего лишь эхо, отражающееся от стен в лабиринте его разума, ещё одно воспоминание, проигрывающееся в голове, как заевшая пластинка.  
  
_«Я смотрю на вас и вижу силу и власть»._  
  
Его и Эда «беседа» прошлой ночью была словно удар под дых. Как будто в течение всего года он продолжал тонуть в грязных водах Готэма, а Эдвард Нигма силой всего нескольких слов в одиночку вытащил его на поверхность. Эти слова пробились прямиком к гнилым корням его ненависти и обиды на мир в самой его глубине.  
  
_«Я вижу человека, который не отвечает ни перед кем, кроме самого себя»._  
  
Подавляющее ощущение собственного бессилия и полной безысходности, от которого он задыхался с тех пор, как умерла мать, так никуда и не делось. Значительной своей частью он всё ещё всерьёз рассматривает возможность просто вырвать горло Эда — совершить одно последнее убийство перед тем, как он перезапустит свой изначальный план. Конечно, придётся перетерпеть ещё одну неделю агонии, но, в целом, ничто не останавливает Освальда от того, чтобы навсегда прекратить своё существование.  
  
_«Я вижу человека, перед которым другие должны преклоняться»._  
  
Тем не менее, Эду удалось также разжечь в Освальде искру того, чего он не чувствовал уже довольно долгое время — любопытство. Так много вопросов и противоречий вращаются вокруг этого человека, как планеты по орбитам, так много неизвестных переменных нужно учесть. Эд знает об Освальде больше, чем, пожалуй, кто-либо другой в Готэме, знает в точности, кто он такой и на что он способен; и при этом он всё ещё утверждает, будто хочет его спасти. Всё ещё протягивает ему руку дружбы. Впервые за долгие месяцы крохотный луч света робко вспыхивает в груди Освальда, драгоценная возможность надежды, которой у него не было так долго…  
  
_«Но прежде всего я вижу человека, который абсолютно свободен»._  
  
Галаван тоже пришёл в обличие друга.  
  
Освальд закусывает губу и сжимает кулаки — искра мгновенно гаснет. Знание не делает Эда безопасным. Оно просто делает его важным.  
  
Всё, что ему нужно — это немного подождать. Эд, очевидно… полон энтузиазма. Освальд пока не уверен, почему тот так увлечён им. Его квартира едва ли кричит о своём владельце что-то вроде «фанат вампиров», однако Освальд замечает несколько стеклянных мензурок, вспоминает пахнущий хлоркой белый халат, похоже, этот парень учёный –  
  
— Пока вы восстанавливаетесь, я тут подумал, что мог бы задать вам несколько вопросов.  
  
_В точности мои мысли…_  
  
Освальд медлит, прежде чем ответить, избегая его взгляда. Ему нужно продумать план игры здесь, нужно решить, как много Эдварду Нигме можно рассказать и как много он готов дать ему. Эд может и не прожить достаточно долго, чтобы эти знания стали опасными, но всё-таки — знание само по себе опасная вещь.  
  
Как бы болезненно не было признавать это, Освальд сейчас досадно далеко от своей зоны комфорта: с одной стороны — уже не столь сильное, но ещё не до конца похороненное желание умереть, с другой — потенциально опасный сосед. Он пытался повлиять на него прошлой ночью, но почему-то это не сработало. Его воля отскочила от Эда, будто обжёгшись — и он, опять-таки, понятия не имеет, почему. Вероятно, во всём виновата его нынешняя слабость.  
  
Он мог бы просто убить его и покончить со всем этим. Это было бы самым простым вариантом. Освальд уже почти смиряется с этой мыслью — когда поднимает голову и встречает взгляд Эда. И внезапно он понимает, что именно изменилось с их последней встречи. _Его глаза._ Его глаза стали какими-то другими. Более тёмными. Они потеряли свою невинность.  
  
_Но здесь кроется нечто большее, не так ли, Освальд? Это не просто результат взросления. В этом человеке всё осталось точно таким же, но его глаза… они выглядят **не так**._  
  
Ещё один слой невидимого льда покрывает его кожу, и он решает отложить предыдущий план действий на потом. Слишком многое он должен узнать, слишком много ответов он должен получить, прежде чем убьёт Эда. Возможно, позже, но пока что… пока что он, так и быть, подыграет ему.  
  
— Вопросов?  
  
Он хромает к дивану и тяжело валится на него — ноги вдруг отказываются выдерживать вес его тела. Морщится от тянущей боли в боку.  
  
Эд неотступно следует за ним. Ставит металлический стул рядом с диваном и садится напротив него. Его глаза широко открыты.  
  
— Ну да. Вы, мистер Пингвин, представляете собой довольно… беспрецедентный случай.  
  
— В этом ты прав, друг, — от него не ускользает то, как загораются глаза Эда от этого ласкового обращения.  
  
Уголок рта Освальда ползёт вверх. Так-то лучше. Манипуляция. Заискивания. Это его специальность, его поле. Он чувствует, будто ему наконец позволено взглянуть на карты в своих руках — и ему знакомы правила этой игры. Он точно знает, как победить в ней.  
  
_Да, мистер Нигма. Пожалуй, с вами и впрямь можно поработать._  
  
— Я не против ответить на твои вопросы. При одном условии, — Освальд делает вид, что рассматривает свои грязные ногти. Он больше слышит, чем видит, как другой подаётся вперёд.  
  
— Да?  
  
Усмешка Освальда определённо приобретает оттенок жестокости. Слишком просто.  
  
— Что ж, — Освальд намеренно растягивает гласные, взгляд лениво возвращается к внимательным глазам напротив. — За каждый твой вопрос, на который я отвечу, ты ответишь на один мой.  
  
Лицо Эда рассекает широкая улыбка, и он наклоняется ещё ближе:  
  
— Так значит, это игра?  
  
Освальд поднимает бровь.  
  
— Если тебе так хочется.  
  
— Отлично, — Эд хлопает в ладоши — звук выходит слишком громким и слишком резким для крохотной квартиры. Освальда передёргивает. — Я начну. Когда вы изменились?  
  
Освальд моргает. Эд говорит слишком быстро, вкладывая в каждый выдох так много информации, как только возможно. От этого у него немного кружится голова. _Помни, ты можешь легко убить его и положить этому конец, это не имеет значения, он не может навредить тебе, он не Галаван._  
  
— Ну, я «изменился», как ты выразился, чуть больше года назад. После того…  
  
— …как Джим Гордон якобы застрелил вас?  
  
Освальд поджимает губы.  
  
— Похоже, ты и так уже знаешь ответ на свой вопрос.  
  
Эд заговорщицки понижает голос:  
  
— Признаю, у меня было несколько теорий на этот счёт. Слышать, как они подтверждаются официально, довольно… приятно.  
  
_«Теорий». Конечно. Что ж, Освальд, похоже, ты пал на самое дно и застрял в квартире со сталкером. Великолепно. Только ты мог попасть в такую абсолютно идиотскую ситуацию._  
  
Освальд очень старается сохранить невозмутимое лицо.  
  
— А… и как долго ты вынашивал эти «теории»?  
  
Эд качает головой.  
  
— Но, мистер Пингвин, вы ещё не ответили на мой вопрос. А это единственное условие игры, — его глаза лукаво мерцают. — Обещаю, что на этот раз не буду вас перебивать.  
  
Освальд опасно щурится, глядя на открытое горло Эда. Оно такое уязвимое. Такое заманчивое…  
  
— Да. _Джим_ не выстрелил в меня, но это не спасло меня от утопления.  
Веселье немедленно исчезает из взгляда Эда, на смену ему приходит острый ум.  
  
— Поясните.  
  
— Я не сумел выбраться из реки вовремя и утонул. Это было… — он хмурится, неожиданно заколебавшись. Он никогда ещё не пытался описать пережитое другому человеку, и сейчас ему отчего-то не хватает слов, которые обычно приходят на ум так легко. — Пожалуй, это была агония. Я не знаю, как описать это. Как будто… сам Готэм наполнял меня жизнью. С тех пор мне всегда холодно — кровь единственное, что может меня согреть.  
  
— Потрясающе, — выдыхает Эд почти благоговейно. Его беззастенчивый интерес вдруг заставляет Освальда почувствовать себя неуютно: у него появляется настойчивое желание сбежать.  
  
Странно. Обычно это _он_ вызывает у людей реакцию «бей или беги».  
  
_Ладно. Для начала…_  
  
— Как ты догадался? — Эд резко вскидывает голову, и Освальд вновь ощущает нервирующую потребность отвести глаза от этого бритвенно-острого пристального взгляда. — Только когда нашёл меня, или ты знал и… раньше?  
  
— Человек на берегу, рыбак, который ходит туда каждый день, у него было разорвано горло — помните? Если я прав, он был убит в тот же день, как вы обратились.  
  
Освальд моргает, и воспоминания вновь наводняют его разум: его первое убийство, первая поглощённая им кровь. Думать об этих первых минутах после смерти — всё равно что оглядываться назад в густом тумане, всё кажется каким-то ненастоящим и приглушённым. Будто бы, коснувшись земли, он мог бы провалиться сквозь неё, как тот же туман, и он был бы навечно обречён на пребывание в ледяных водах Готэма.  
  
Освальд кашляет.  
  
— Ты нашёл его?  
  
— Нет, я был послан вместе с командой криминалистов расследовать убийство. Доктор в то время постоянно жаловался на меня, так что комиссару нужен был предлог, чтобы выпроводить меня из здания хотя бы ненадолго, — Эд делает паузу, слегка поджимая губы, будто от неприятного привкуса во рту. Через мгновение он продолжает. — Они списали это на диких собак. Я вынужден был согласиться, так как никакого другого объяснения попросту не было, хотя следы укусов были неправильные, и было слишком мало крови… — Эд щёлкает языком. — Но кому нужно моё мнение?  
  
Разговаривать с Эдом — всё равно что разучивать новый язык. Ничто в нём не складывается в единую картину — по всей видимости, его слишком часто упускали из виду, недооценивали и игнорировали, но посмотрите-ка на него сейчас: он против воли удерживает Пингвина в своей квартире. Даже больше: удерживает существо, намного превосходящее его силой, существо, на его глазах убившее человека одними только зубами. Похоже, Освальд упускает какой-то кусочек паззла. Какую-то важную информацию, которая помогла бы ему понять, _почему_ Эд делает это и как ему хватает глупости (или храбрости) вести себя так.  
  
_Почему ты спас мне жизнь, Эдвард? Почему ты продолжаешь спасать её, даже зная, что я этого не хочу? **Кто ты такой?**_  
  
Эд поправляет очки на носу.  
  
— В любом случае, я пометил это для себя, как… ненормальность. Как некую загадку. А я так люблю загадки, — ухмылка возвращается на его лицо. — И они продолжали накапливаться. Каждые несколько месяцев — странные убийства, нехватка крови у жертвы, и это всегда списывали на собак. Недавно я… ознакомился ближе с тем, как выглядит след от собачьего укуса, и эти следы совершенно разные. Однако никого больше это не беспокоило: нет закономерности, нет мотива, и никто важный не умер.  
  
Освальд хмурится. Он думал, что достаточно хорошо заметал следы, но, похоже, одна или две жертвы ускользнули от его внимания.  
  
— Ладно, пусть так, но с чего ты взял, что это был я?  
  
Эд грозит ему пальцем:  
  
— Э, нет, мистер Пингвин. Один вопрос по очереди, помните?  
  
_Вот же мерзавец._ Освальд адресует ему сердечную улыбку:  
  
— Виноват, друг. Прошу, спрашивай.  
  
— Сколько правды на самом деле в мифах? Ну, знаете — солнечный свет, чеснок, распятия?  
  
Освальд раздумывает мгновение, прежде чем заговорить, решая для себя, как много он может открыть этому человеку, который кажется одновременно чужим и странно знакомым.  
  
— Мне и самому было любопытно выяснить это после того, как я… понял, чем я стал. Чеснок не вредит мне, то, что считается «святым», не обжигает меня или что-то в этом роде, — Эд нетерпеливо кивает, словно это он уже подозревал и сам. — С солнечным светом всё… хм… сложно. Случайный луч солнца не испепелит меня, но… если я нахожусь под солнцем слишком долго, мне становится дискомфортно. Я старался не слишком искушать судьбу.  
  
Возможно, это и есть ключ к тому, чтобы покончить с его существованием. Ему не доставало сил после того, как он потерял сознание в том фургоне, но, может быть, на этот раз…  
  
— Отсюда и зонт, — для подобной дедукции Эд слишком уж собой доволен.  
  
Освальд тонко улыбается.  
  
— Именно.  
  
Внезапно странное ощущение расползается по его ногам, как будто десятки мелких насекомых пытаются проложить себе путь прямо под кожу. Освальд трёт ноги ладонями. Все эти расспросы необходимо срочно ускорить.  
  
— Почему ты вообще был в этом лесу?  
  
— Я хоронил тела.  
  
Ах. Вот оно что. Эдвард — убийца. Освальд даже не особенно удивлён — не после того, как тот фактически преподнёс ему мистера Леонарда на блюдечке. И всё же, сказанное вслух, это кое-что меняет. И уж точно это объясняет его интерес к Освальду как к биологически совершенному хищнику.  
  
— Я убивал людей, — Эд задыхается от восторга, глаза его сияют, улыбка становится почти тревожно широкой. — Вы даже не представляете, как _здорово_ наконец сказать это вслух!  
  
Освальд поднимает бровь:  
  
— Тела… значит, больше одного?  
  
— Трое.  
  
_Ох, храни его Господь._  
  
— Первый из них был ещё давно. Я уже похоронил его — на этот раз были ещё двое. Одного я никогда раньше не видел, но другой была… мисс Крингл. Кристен. Моя девушка. Бывшая девушка. Моя мёртвая бывшая девушка.  
  
— Да, Эд, я уловил твою мысль.  
  
— Ого, вы не представляете себе, как приятно с кем-то об этом поговорить! С кем-то, кто понимает.  
  
Освальд чувствует привкус желчи во рту. Ему требуется больше ответов, а эта натянутая беседа быстро исчерпывает себя.  
  
— Твоя очередь. Спрашивай.  
  
— У меня так много вопросов! Какой бы выбрать? — пока Эд размышляет, взгляд Освальда снова начинает блуждать, останавливаясь на шее Эда и на бледных следах пальцев на ней. _Его_ пальцев. Освальд слегка хмурится. Он полагал, что эти синяки будут выглядеть куда хуже, но всего за двенадцать часов они, похоже, почти прошли. Был ли он и впрямь так слаб, что едва до него дотронулся? — Ладно… Как долго вы можете прожить без питания?  
  
Уже не в первый раз Освальд вздыхает.  
  
— На своём опыте я убедился, что не стоит не выходить за пределы четырёх дней.  
  
Это не совсем правда. На самом деле, он может протянуть около недели, прежде чем дискомфорт окончательно становится невыносимым до такой степени, что его невозможно больше игнорировать. Чуть дольше — и, как он обнаружил, он быстро перестаёт соображать что-либо от голода, отчаянно желая только одного: сожрать первое же теплокровное существо, попавшееся на пути. Прошлой ночью Эда спасла его ужасная усталость и простая удача; бедный мистер Леонард был мёртв в ту же секунду, как Освальд почуял кровь.  
  
Освальд щёлкает языком.  
  
— Ты так и не объяснил, как ты понял, что это я убил тех людей.  
  
— Но это не вопрос, мистер Пингвин.  
  
Освальд очень старается не закатить глаза. Или не убить его.  
  
— Так много тонкостей с тобой нужно учитывать.  
  
— Я приму это за комплимент.  
  
Он моргает. Изгиб губ Эда кажется невероятно острым, что-то тёмное, опасное сверкает в его глазах. _Это он так… флиртует?_ У Освальда неприятно и холодно скручивает живот, и что-то подсказывает ему — так оно и есть. Осознание заставляет его звучать резче, чем он намеревался. Он тяжело цедит согласные сквозь зубы — его переполняет вдруг изнутри необъяснимый гнев.  
  
— Комплимент неплохо бы для начала заслужить, прежде чем принимать, _друг_ , а я ещё недостаточно впечатлён, чтобы сделать хоть один.  
  
Реакция Эда ожидаемо оказывается не той, которую он намеревался спровоцировать. Эд не выглядит испуганным, и не похоже, чтобы это напомнило ему о силе, которой Освальд владеет. Вместо этого его глаза сверкают странной смесью удовольствия и решимости, словно бы от шутки, которую Освальду ещё только предстоит понять.  
  
Освальд едва сдерживает рычание. Как этому человеку удалось совершенно вывести его из себя за один только разговор?  
  
— Объясни, как ты понял, кто я такой.  
  
_Давай, Эд, скажи, что это не вопрос, только попробуй, ну же — и увидишь, что я могу сделать одними только ногтями –_  
  
— Я видел вас. В клубе. _«Maison de la mort»_.  
  
И вот так просто Освальд возвращается разумом в ту ночь, обратно к запаху крови, слюны и пота, обратно к леденящей ярости, к стыду, вине и безнадёжности. Внутри у него всё сжимается.  
  
— Я не знал, что ты был там.  
  
— Да, я знаю. Это из-за меня вас выставили вон.  
  
— _Ты?_ — изумление совершенно искреннее, холодное и пронзительное.  
  
— Там были копы, они бы обязательно заметили вас рано или поздно. Вас бы арестовали. Так что я вытащил вас оттуда, — Эд облизывает губы. У Освальда подскакивает пульс. — Тогда я и догадался. Я видел, что вы ушли точно перед тем, как случилось убийство. Тела были крайне изувечены, и сам клуб, посвящённый фанатам вампиров… Всё встало на свои места.  
  
_Так это был ты. Ты заставил меня потерять контроль, ты открыл эту чёрную выгребную яму и позволил ей поглотить всю мою оставшуюся жизнь._ Освальд стискивает зубы, чувствуя пузырящуюся внутри досаду.  
  
_Так, пошло оно всё._  
  
— Почему ты делаешь всё это?  
  
Эд моргает.  
  
— Но сейчас моя очере…  
  
— _Отвечай на вопрос._  
  
Что-то в злом голосе Освальда заставляет Эда немного притормозить.  
  
— Как я и сказал, мы с вами похожи.  
  
— Ты всё время говоришь это, — выплёвывает Освальд.  
  
— Потому что это правда.  
  
_Ты действительно начинаешь испытывать моё терпение._  
  
— Ладно, ты догадался о том, кто я, отдаю тебе должное. Думаешь, ты такой умный? Вот что, _Эд_ : я пробился на самую верхушку мафии, будучи абсолютно никем, я обыграл и Фальконе, и Марони и собственноручно покончил с Фиш Муни. Ты убил троих? Я убил больше людей, чем могу припомнить!  
  
— Мистер Пингвин, если бы вы только выслушали…  
  
Наконец Освальд действительно рычит — звук выходит низким и жутким, просачиваясь между тонкими губами. Ухмылка Эда немедленно пропадает с лица, и он выпрямляется, слегка отстраняясь от Освальда. _Хорошо. Помни, с кем ты имеешь дело._  
  
— У тебя есть последний шанс сказать что-нибудь умное. Затем — я ухожу, и ты меня не остановишь.  
  
Эд смотрит на него так напряжённо, что его взгляд почти обжигает. Секунды уходят, утекают сквозь пальцы, как вода. Но Эд так ничего и не говорит. Конечности Освальда неуютно покалывает, у него начинает сосать под ложечкой — но зрительного контакта он не прерывает. _Выбирай слова с осторожностью…_  
  
— Думаю, я должен просто показать вам.  
  
В голове Освальда тут же включается сигнал тревоги. Показать?  
  
— Что… что ты…  
  
Но Эд уже приступил к действиям. Он встаёт, отпинывая от себя стул. То, как резко он движется, заставляет Освальда замолкнуть. Слишком поздно он понимает, что тот делает — и даже когда понимает, то не может в это поверить, потому что…  
  
Потому что Эд _раздевается_.  
  
Освальд открывает рот, чтобы выразить протест, но в его мозгу, похоже, случается короткое замыкание: дар речи покидает его в самый неподходящий момент. Он знает, что если бы мог — непременно покраснел бы. Если бы он мог, то ощутил бы, как горят кончики ушей, как щёки покрываются красными пятнами от поднимающегося изнутри смущения и — как ни странно — паники. В его разум врываются ужасные воспоминания о том, как матушка почти поймала его за разглядыванием непристойных картинок, когда он был ещё подростком — и эти воспоминания кажутся такими яркими, что он почти наяву слышит бешеный стук своего сердца и учащённое фантомное дыхание.  
  
Если раньше время тянулось до боли медленно, то теперь оно скачет сумасшедшими темпами. Кажется, что Эд успевает раздеться до трусов и майки за какую-то миллисекунду. Освальд поспешно отворачивается в сторону, чтобы не смотреть на него, и глубоко сожалеет в данную минуту обо всех принятых им решениях, которые вели к этому моменту; проклинает имена Галавана, Табиты и Гордона — снова, и снова, и снова, в таких выражениях, которые заставили бы его матушку разрыдаться.  
  
Он слышит глухой стук одновременно с тем, как на периферии его зрения Эд падает на пол. _Так, это зашло уже слишком далеко._  
  
— Эд, я не знаю, какого чёрта ты, по-твоему, делаешь, но…  
  
_Щёлк._  
  
Освальд прерывается на половине фразы, услышав этот звук. Нет. Этого не может быть.  
  
_Щёлк. Щёлк._  
  
Он знает, что это за звук, он слышал его столько раз за последние несколько лет. И на самом деле это не щелчки — больше похоже на _хруст_.  
  
Не в силах сопротивляться искушению, Освальд решается взглянуть на происходящее. И застывает на месте.  
  
Эд лежит на полу, тело вытянулось далеко за пределы любой естественной человеческой позиции. Пальцы судорожно царапают пол, молочно-белая кожа резко контрастирует с тёмной древесиной на полу, и Освальд мог бы поклясться, что его ногти растут и утолщаются прямо на глазах. А это что… _волосы?_  
  
Спина Эда выгибается дугой, и –  
  
_Щёлк. Щёлк. **Щёлк**._  
  
Освальд беззвучно матерится себе под нос. Эти звуки издают кости Эда — ломаясь, выходя из суставов, треща и, по всей видимости, меняя своё расположение. Это звучит, как агония.  
  
И тогда он понимает:  
  
Эд трансформируется.  
  
В тот же миг инстинктивное желание сбежать растекается по венам вместе со вспышкой адреналина — вот только Освальд не может шевельнуться. Его будто примораживает к месту этим не проходящим холодом, тело не слушается — и неважно, как громко мозг _кричит_ ему бежать. Он не может отвести глаз от содрогающегося тела Эда, не может перестать смотреть, как его кожа идёт рябью и лопается волдырями. Наконец Освальду удаётся отвести взгляд от этого отвратительного зрелища — однако это никак не спасает его от бьющей по ушам жуткой какофонии звуков: скребущие по паркету ногти, треск ломающихся костей, и подо всем этим — сдавленные стоны агонии со стороны Эда.  
  
Проходит чуть больше минуты в этом странно замедленном времени, прежде чем всё наконец прекращается.  
  
Он поднимает голову — и вместо человека перед ним уже стоит волк. Зверь тяжело дышит, покачиваясь всем телом вверх и вниз при каждом выдохе. И он _огромный_. Должно быть, он доходит Освальду где-то до талии в холке. Когда он открывает рот, становятся видны большие, мощные клыки с резцами, торчащие из тёмно-красных дёсен. Шерсть у него — того самого оттенка каштанового, который обычно можно наблюдать на голове у Эда, такая тёмная, что кажется почти чёрной.  
  
Чудище находит его глазами — и Освальд безотчётно отодвигается к спинке дивана. Что-то тревожно сжимается внутри: ощущение — точь-в-точь как тогда, когда его мать была схвачена Галаваном. Существо нюхает воздух, медленно моргает и фокусирует на Освальде тяжёлый, почти физически ощутимый взгляд.  
  
Следует напряжённое мгновение тишины. Лишь навязчивое тиканье часов осмеливается нарушить возникший вокруг них вакуум.  
  
А затем волк плавно делает шаг вперёд. И даже в этом есть что-то категорически неправильное, потому что это движение выходит слишком точным, слишком хорошо просчитанным — как будто зверь проверяет его реакцию. Освальд, нервно сжимающий подлокотник дивана, по-прежнему остаётся неподвижен. Тело всё ещё напрочь отказывается повиноваться. Ещё один осторожный шаг. И ещё один. Когти волка тихо цокают по полу. Перед каждым следующим шагом он ненадолго останавливается — словно оценивает Освальда, прежде чем продолжить. И пока это существо приближается, он отстранённо замечает про себя, что спина зверя как-то сгорблена, задние ноги, будто бы слишком длинные для его тела, согнуты под странным углом. Ему приходит в голову, что, возможно, если бы тот захотел — то мог бы стоять на двух ногах, как человек.  
  
Всего в четыре шага существо оказывается рядом. Его вытянутая морда доходит Освальду чуть ниже уровня глаз, когда он сидит вот так, и Освальд вдруг чувствует безмерную благодарность за то, что ему в его новом состоянии больше не требуется дышать; если бы требовалось, он бы наверняка уже потерял сознание к этому моменту.  
  
Да с какой радости Эд решил, будто это делает их похожими?  
  
_Вы оба монстры, Освальд. Его звериная сущность проявляется снаружи, но у вас обоих есть зубы и когти. Возможно, он не так уж и неправ…_  
  
И поэтому, делая ещё один тщетный вдох, Освальд пытается. Пытается увидеть, что в этом создании объединяет их, что кажется ему таким странно знакомым в этом животном, пытается увидеть не волка, но человека… А потом ещё одно забытое воспоминание поднимается из тумана его сознания. О том, как он лежал, сжавшись в комок, в том ржавом фургоне, как кричал от боли, пока смерть смыкала пальцы вокруг его горла, как он готовился встретить свой конец — и как увидел появившееся из теней гигантское создание, покрытое мехом, и два огромных глаза вспыхнули в темноте.  
  
— _Эд._  
  
Имя срывается с его губ само собой — и в то же мгновение ужас в его груди начинает понемногу смягчаться. Лёд тает от страха к восхищению.  
  
Это всё его глаза, понимает вдруг Освальд. В них нет того дикого выражения, которое обычно присутствует у животных; в них светится опасность — да, но и ум тоже. Эти карие глаза — слишком человеческие, в них слишком много эмоций, глубины и понимания, чтобы они могли принадлежать обычному зверю. Однако даже не это больше всего поражает Освальда. Нет: больше всего его поражает то, что эти глаза — ровно те же самые, на взгляд которых он наткнулся утром, едва проснувшись.  
  
_Оборотни и вампиры. Кто бы мог подумать?_  
  
Уши волка — нет, уши Эда — слегка дёргаются, когда он слышит своё имя. Всё так же плавно, будто опасаясь спугнуть Освальда, он садится на пятки, склоняет голову набок — и Освальду хочется рассмеяться от того, как это движение до боли напоминает Эда. Даже со всей этой шерстью.  
  
Он не может толком сдержать улыбку.  
  
— Так значит, это ты.  
  
Он верит в это. Как бы абсурдно это ни было. В конце концов, почему нет? Ничто в этом году не имело ни малейшего смысла с рациональной точки зрения. Если есть живой мертвец, то почему не быть волку, запертому в теле человека? Безусловно, этому должно быть какое-то научное объяснение — но это для Эда, не для него. Всё, что ему нужно, это верить своим глазам. Так что, несмотря на абсолютную нереальность происходящего, Освальд вынужден просто смириться с тем, в какой странной Вселенной он существует, потому что, если уж честно — что ещё ему остаётся? Он снова пристально разглядывает Эда, не упуская ни одной детали. Там, где раньше был скептицизм, теперь остаётся лишь зудящее любопытство.  
  
Освальд осторожно протягивает руку:  
  
— Можно?  
  
Эд моргает — раз, другой — и Освальд думает о том, как легко эти челюсти могут сомкнуться на его запястье и _укусить_ … Он уже почти решает отдёрнуть руку прочь — но Эд движется первым. С искренним удивлением Освальд наблюдает, как Эд мягко подталкивает его пальцы носом. На мгновение Освальд замирает, не уверенный, что ему следует делать дальше; тёплое дыхание ласкает костяшки его пальцев. _Проклятье, Освальд, возьми себя в руки. Это всё тот же Эд._  
  
Преодолев смятение и нерешительность, Освальд решает быть храбрым. Он начинает осторожно гладить спутанную тёмную шерсть, отчаянно пытаясь заставить свою руку не дрожать. Шерсть вовсе не мягкая, как можно было подумать, волосы в ней наощупь грубые и толстые — этот мех предназначен для тепла и защиты, а не для того, чтобы его гладили. Но даже так — в этом нет ничего неприятного. Освальд уже собирается опустить руку, не будучи уверенным, как много ещё Эд ему позволит. И тут волк закрывает глаза и подаётся вперёд, прижимаясь к его руке ближе.  
  
Освальду известно, что волки не умеют мурлыкать — и всё же краем уха он улавливает исходящее из груди волка урчание, такое тихое, что человеческий слух, вероятно, никогда бы не распознал его. В этом звуке содержится только один посыл: удовольствие.  
  
Освальд принимает это за разрешение.  
  
Так они и сидят какое-то время. Глаза волка остаются закрытыми, пока он устраивается поудобнее, наклонившись к нему ещё ниже. Ободрённый таким явным попустительством с его стороны, Освальд подключает и вторую руку: ласково гладит его по голове, чешет за ушами и вдоль шеи — снова и снова. Ощущения, вне всяких сомнений — самые что ни на есть сюрреалистические; и всё-таки есть что-то странно успокаивающее в этих простых повторяющихся действиях. Эд, кажется, тоже вполне себе наслаждается процессом.  
  
Неопределённое время спустя Освальд останавливается. Эд тут же вопросительно открывает глаза, пытаясь угадать, о чём он думает. Освальд немного отстраняется.  
  
— Ты удивительный, — слова покидают рот против воли. Он не может сердиться на себя за это — не в такой момент. — Просто… удивительный.  
  
Зрачки Эда чуть расширяются, пока он изучает взглядом его лицо. Затем он медленно наклоняется вперёд снова — и внезапно одним быстрым, резким движением лижет Освальда прямо в лицо.  
  
— А-а! Тьфу ты, Эд!  
  
Он отшатывается, вытирая слюну рукой. Эд наблюдает за ним с обескураживающим озорством. К его собственной неожиданности, вместо такого знакомого гнева, вскипающего под кожей, с его губ вдруг срывается сдавленный смешок. Он не может припомнить, когда в последний раз искренне над чем-то смеялся.  
  
_Могут ли волки ухмыляться? Потому что как ещё описать это выражение…_  
  
Выглядя чересчур довольным этой выходкой, Эд поднимается и поворачивается к нему спиной, щекотно мазнув по носу кончиком хвоста. С наслаждением потягивается, больше напоминая этим кота, чем собаку, и опускается на пол. Издаёт всё то же низкое гудение — и через мгновение Освальд понимает: трансформация началась снова.  
  
Он отводит взгляд, пока Эд меняется обратно. Наклоняется, чтобы подобрать с пола его зелёный халат. Когда тревожные звуки трансформации затихают, а чужое дыхание начинает больше походить на человеческое, он вручает халат Эду, по-прежнему глядя в пол. Эд одевается.  
  
— Это не совсем то, что я себе представлял, когда ты сказал, что мы с тобой похожи.  
  
Он выжидает ещё немного, прежде чем взглянуть на Эда. Щёки у того раскраснелись, и он немного пошатывается, выпрямляясь — как будто отчасти хочет снова встать на четыре лапы. Но всё так же широко улыбается и приземляется на диван рядом с Освальдом, запутавшись в собственных ногах. Те же глаза, что минуту назад располагались на мохнатой морде, сейчас смотрят на него с человеческого лица.  
  
— Что вы думаете? — он звучит изрядно запыхавшимся.  
  
— Я… э… — Освальд пытается подобрать слова, которые бы могли бы охватить весь этот рикошет эмоций за последние несколько минут. Безуспешно. — У меня нет слов, Эд. Ты необыкновенный.  
  
Освальд не думал, что это возможно, однако эта ухмылка и в самом деле становится ещё шире.  
  
— Это был комплимент, мистер Пингвин? Если бы я знал, что вас так легко «достаточно впечатлить», я бы показал это вам ещё прошлой ночью.  
_Пожалуй, было лучше, когда ты не мог разговаривать…_  
  
— Это наверняка сэкономило бы тебе кучу времени.  
  
Эд рвано выдыхает, и Освальд чувствует почти физически ощутимые волны энергии, исходящие от этого человека. Он вздрагивает.  
  
— Никто ещё не видел меня за этим раньше. Вы — первый.  
  
Мгновение Освальд таращится на него с открытым ртом. Уже второй раз за день Эд полностью лишает его дара речи. Как всегда в подобных случаях, Освальд привычно вспоминает о том, что его мать полагала самым главным: манеры.  
  
— Что ж, это… это большая честь, Эд, — сам не зная, зачем, он дружески хлопает его по руке. — Признаюсь, теперь я ощущаю себя в несколько невыгодном положении… _что_ именно ты такое?  
  
Эд издаёт смешок:  
  
— Ну, полагаю, если не вдаваться в детали, меня можно назвать «оборотнем», так же как и вас — «вампиром». Но это не совсем верно, — Освальд вдруг ловит себя на том, что прекрасно понимает Эда. — «Ликантроп» — лучшее, что я смог подобрать.  
  
— Но ты… ты знаешь, как это работает?  
  
Освальд пристально наблюдает за чужой реакцией, пытаясь определить, как Эд относится к расспросам. К счастью, тот, кажется, и сам счастлив забыть о правилах их игры и тут же начинает торопливо отвечать. _Наверное, ему хотелось с кем-то поговорить об этом уже очень давно._  
  
— Я строил бесконечные гипотезы о том, чем «это» может быть. Разные мифы предполагают разные причины — кара свыше от некой божественной сущности, чьё-то могущественное проклятие, заразная болезнь. Честно говоря, я без понятия. Я размышлял, не может ли это быть чем-то вроде генетической мутации, рецессивным геном, активировавшимся от какого-нибудь особого гормона… Единственное, в чём я уверен — так это в том, что я живу с этим всю свою жизнь.  
  
Освальд пытается переварить услышанное:  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать… что превращаешься в во… в _это_ всю свою жизнь?  
  
— О господи, нет! Я имел в виду, что у меня всегда была эта моя «другая сторона», нечто звериное внутри. Физически проявляться это начало только в прошлом месяце.  
  
— Значит, ты сам решаешь, когда… обратиться? — в нём вспыхивает досада на то, насколько ограничен их словарный запас.  
  
Эд возвращает на нос очки — как будто он успел уже забыть, что нуждается в них.  
  
— Да. Ну, в большинстве случаев. Я трансформировался без своего желания только однажды, когда убил мисс Крингл, и это… Я абсолютно не контролировал свои действия тогда. Это было не слишком-то приятно.  
  
_Оборотень. Чёртов оборотень. Я разговариваю с оборотнем — и разве я не должен биологически ненавидеть его или что-то вроде? Разве вампиры не их естественные враги? Во что, к дьяволу, превратилась моя жизнь?_  
  
Он качает головой.  
  
— Извини, я… мне нужно обдумать это.  
  
— Нет, нет, всё в порядке, мистер Пингвин. Знаете, я даже не ожидал, что контакт будет таким приятным. А ещё вы пахнете совсем по-другому…  
  
— Эд? Что это?  
  
В какой-то момент после его торопливой обратной трансформации Эд успел закатать рукава халата, впервые открыв руки на свету. Бледная кожа покрыта шрамами, небольшими и разной формы, и все они выглядят слишком уж хирургически-точными, чтобы быть случайными. Освальд не знал, что он до сих пор способен ощущать тошноту — но теперь знает.  
  
— Кто сделал это с тобой? — Освальд берёт его за руку, закатывает рукав выше, чтобы обнаружить ещё больше этих порезов и мелких насечек, покрывающих чужое предплечье.  
  
Вид этих отметин раскалённым холодом отпечатывается на обратной стороне век. В грудь вонзается осколок необъяснимой ярости. Зачем кому-то желать причинить Эду вред? Зачем бы кому-то делать ему больно, оставлять эти не сходящие следы пыток на его безупречной коже, кто вообще _посмел –_  
  
— Я сам.  
  
Освальд вскидывает голову, ошеломлённо распахнув глаза.  
  
— Что? Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
Спокойно — слишком спокойно, учитывая, что за хрень он несёт — Эд говорит:

— Когда я впервые изменился, мне нужно было узнать больше о том, кто я такой. Так что я экспериментировал. А эксперименты требуют повторения и наблюдения, поэтому…  
  
— Поэтому ты резал себя, чтобы получить образцы кожи? — мозг Освальда просто не может переварить это, не может взять и забыть все эти шрамы, не может подавить иррациональное отвращение, поднимающееся изнутри.  
  
— Бинго. Не только кожи, разумеется. Вот.  
  
Эд указывает на неясного происхождения пятно на руке. Кожа над веной тёмная, пятно можно было бы принять за родимое — однако при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается, что оно не совсем правильного цвета и, кажется, отражает попавший на него свет.  
  
— Я должен был узнать, насколько правдивы мифы. Серебро не оказывают на кожу особого воздействия, остаётся только лёгкое раздражение после. Тем не менее, я должен был исследовать всё досконально. И ввёл себе небольшую дозу коллоидного, то есть жидкого серебра в кровь.  
  
— И? — собственный голос звучит сухо и сдавленно.  
  
Эд морщится.  
  
— Серебро не слишком… сочетается с моей новой анатомией. Это были не самые весёлые выходные, — он делает паузу. — Мистер Пингвин… что-то не так? У вас такая, эм, крепкая хватка…  
  
Освальд отпускает его руку, едва замечая оставшиеся на ней красные следы от его пальцев.  
  
— Так вот что ты собираешься со мной сделать? Пытать — нет, ставить на мне _опыты_ , как на какой-нибудь лабораторной крысе?  
  
— Нет! Нет, мистер Пингвин, это не…  
  
Освальд встаёт, пошатываясь.  
  
— Меня тошнит.  
  
Эд вскакивает следом, и эти глаза, ещё мгновение назад полные эйфории, сейчас темны от паники и отчаянья. Освальд почти чувствует себя виноватым за это — но приступ вины на удивление легко подавить, когда во рту чувствуется привкус желчи. _Нет, этого не может быть._  
  
— Мистер Пингвин, я могу заверить вас, что вам нечего опасаться с моей стороны. Я бы непременно спросил разрешение, прежде чем…  
  
— Эд, заткнись.  
  
Освальд поднимает руку, заставляя его замолчать. Другой рукой он хватается за живот.  
  
_Это решительно невозможно._  
  
— Меня сейчас стошнит. Меня действительно сейчас стошнит.  
  
Потом всё случается очень быстро. Лихорадочно сканируя комнату взглядом, Освальд замечает мусорное ведро на кухне. На сверхчеловеческой скорости он бросается через всю комнату, падает возле ведра на колени — и из его рта извергаются потоком кровь и желчь. Живот болезненно скручивает. Практически в ту же секунду Эд оказывается рядом — успокаивающе гладит по кругу его спину, пока Освальд давится чужой кровью, обжигающей горло изнутри. Он хватает ртом воздух — это не помогает. Он остро жаждет тепла — но всё его существо пронизано холодом.  
  
Это длится, кажется, целую вечность. Почти столько же, сколько длилась трансформация Эда.  
  
Каждая секунда приносит _боль_.  
  
Наконец это прекращается. Освальд обессиленно прислоняется спиной к стене: его слегка потряхивает, и каждая косточка, каждая клеточка в теле ноет от изнеможения. Перед глазами пляшут тёмные пятна, мир вокруг расплывается в тумане, то теряя свою чёткость, то вновь её обретая — словно он смотрит через объектив сломанной камеры. Эд на мгновение куда-то исчезает, затем на удивление быстро возвращается.  
  
Освальд чувствует что-то холодное возле губ.  
  
— Пейте.  
  
У Освальда не осталось сил сопротивляться. Прохладная вода стекает по потрескавшимся губам в рот, льётся в ноющее горло, будто выжженное кислотой. Но несмотря на мимолётное облегчение, которое вода приносит, секундой спустя он выплёвывает её обратно, слабо мотает головой туда-сюда в попытках вытолкнуть жидкость изо рта.  
  
— Не могу пить, — произносит он, задыхаясь; язык теперь кажется даже более сухим, чем прежде, словно из него высосали всю влагу. — Только кровь.  
  
Он позволяет Эду поднять его и отнести обратно в кровать, в конечностях будто ни одного сустава не осталось. Касаясь головой подушки, он издаёт тихий стон — горло словно обёрнуто наждачной бумагой изнутри, глаза слезятся и чешутся. _Почему сейчас, впервые за весь год, он снова может спать?_  
  
Эд ласково гладит его по волосам. У него тёплые руки. Освальд расслабляется ещё немного.  
  
— Не…правильно.  
  
Тот мягко упрекает:  
  
— Не разговаривайте, мистер Пингвин, вам нужно поспать.  
  
— Нет… никогда не… рвало. Раньше.  
  
Он снова стонет. Зелёный свет превращается в изумрудные точки, танцующие под веками в темноте.  
  
— Так... не должно быть.  
  
И, сказав это, он проваливается в забвение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *текст и перевод - http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/i/imagine_dragons/monster.html  
> **в оригинале:  
> "- How do you think I feel?  
> \- Like death, I assume".  
> Обыгрывается выражение like death warmed up, означающее "отвратительно себя чувствовать/выглядеть". Если у кого-то будут идеи получше насчёт перевода этого каламбура - рассмотрю варианты.)


	5. Я хочу шрам в виде тебя

_I'm here trying not to bite your neck  
but it's beautiful and I'm gonna get  
so drunk on you and kill your friends.  
You'll need me and we can be obsessed  
and I can touch your hair and taste your skin  
the ghosts won't matter 'cause we'll hide in sin  
(Vampire Smile - Kyla la Grange)*_

  
  
  
_Чёрный.  
  
Синий.  
  
Красный.  
  
Цвета вспыхивают и гаснут под веками, вспыхивают и снова гаснут — раскалённые, яркие до боли. Он не знает, почему его глаза закрыты. Он не знает, что эти цвета означают. Он не знает, что за громкий, нарастающий гул шумит в ушах.  
  
Ба-думм. Ба-думм. Ба-думм.  
  
Эду не нравится не знать. Так что — он открывает глаза.  
  
Синий. Красный. Фиолетовый. Калейдоскоп цветов ослепляет, застревает в глазах, как гравий, но он моргает и стряхивает их прочь.  
  
— Нервничаешь?  
  
Теперь Эд видит: он в ночном клубе. Со всех сторон он окружён толпой, чужие тела и запахи плотно сдавливают его в кольцо — так плотно, что недалеко до клаустрофобии. И с ним танцует мисс Крингл.  
  
— Просто расслабься, Эд. Ты похож на привидение.  
  
Мисс Крингл запрокидывает голову и беззаботно смеётся. Она обвивает руками его шею и притягивает его ближе. На ней нет очков.  
  
— Разве ты не этого хотел?  
  
Ба-думм. Ба-думм. Ба-думм.  
  
Они танцуют целую вечность в ритме безостановочно бьющегося сердца. Мисс Крингл всё ещё смеётся. Эд не уверен, над чем именно. Вспышка красного попадает в поле его зрения — слишком поздно Эд понимает, что это.  
  
Мисс Крингл поднимает руку и вытирает капающую из носа кровь. Смотрит на красное пятно на коже и снова смеётся. Что-то говорит, но Эд не слышит. Кровь продолжает прибывать. Она сбегает струйкой из её носа, стекает по губам — всё больше, и больше, и больше. А затем кровь начинает сочиться из её глаз и ушей, она растягивает рот в улыбке, и кровь собирается в уголках её губ, как смазанная помада.  
  
Эд не может пошевелиться: её руки, словно стальные прутья, не дают ему сдвинуться с места. Мисс Крингл продолжает смеяться. Её щёки расползаются на лоскуты, её зубы гниют на глазах и выпадают изо рта — Эд слышит, как они со стуком падают ему на ботинки.  
  
Ба-думм. Ба-думм. Ба-думм.  
  
Её кожа, её прекрасная кожа слезает с неё кусками, как намокшие обои, волосы выпадают целыми клочьями. Она всё ещё смеётся. Правый глаз выпирает из орбиты на мгновение — в радужке цвета леса танцует зелёный свет — а затем выскакивает из глазницы, как пробка от шампанского; в нём копошится личинка. Глаз попадает Эду по щеке.  
_

_— Он тоже умрёт. Прямо как я.  
  
Эда вот-вот вырвет: запах такой сильный, что забивает его обоняние, это запах гниющего мяса, запах разложения –  
  
— Поймай его, если сможешь.  
  
И в завершение череп мисс Крингл раскалывается надвое, выпуская напоследок рой мух, и она осыпается в кучку праха и червей.  
  
Эд тут же отшатывается, спотыкаясь, и пятится назад. Толпа вокруг проступает чётче: сплошь гротескные клоунские лица, хохочущие и рыдающие, руки и ноги в карнавальных костюмах странно механически дёргаются под этот непрерывный грохот, такой громкий, что он вынужден закрыть уши.  
  
Ба-думм. Ба-думм. Ба-думм.  
  
Он вдруг понимает, где находится. «Maison de la Mort». Свет слепит так сильно, что поначалу он не заметил. И тогда он видит его, Освальда Кобблпота, неловко ковыляющего прочь, пока толпа не смыкается за ним. Эд зовёт его по имени, кричит ему вслед, но шум вокруг перекрывает всё — словно какой-нибудь титан где-то наверху топчет гигантскими ногами. Так что Эд срывается с места и бежит.  
  
Бесконечно долгое время спустя корчащаяся толпа выталкивает его из себя, и он наконец настигает его.  
  
Освальд стоит прямо перед ним. Вокруг темно.  
  
— Ты пришёл спасти меня?  
  
Ба-думм. Ба-думм. Ба-думм.  
  
Эд пытается ответить, но его слова тонут под звуком этих глухих ударов. Освальд шагает к нему — и внезапно Эд чувствует, как тьма оборачивается вокруг его запястий серебряными цепями. Его вздёргивает за руки вверх, растягивая его, как на дыбе, и он едва может шевельнуться. От попыток сопротивления невидимые цепи только затягиваются крепче.  
  
Освальд делает к нему ещё шаг и оказывается так близко, так до боли близко. В его глазах нет ни капли цвета — они похожи на чёрные смоляные ямы. В зрачках отражается танцующий свет. Красный. Фиолетовый. Зелёный.  
  
— Разве ты ещё не понял, друг?  
  
Он протягивает руку и нежно проводит пальцами по щеке Эда. Слышится шипение, которое могла бы издавать змея или струя пара. Эд смотрит вниз и видит: пальцы Освальда, касающиеся его щеки, начинают растворяться, словно его кожа покрыта кислотой. Эд пытается отдёрнуть голову, но уже слишком поздно — он может только в ужасе наблюдать, как чужие пальцы истаивают до второй фаланги.  
  
Ба-думм. Ба-думм. Ба-думм.  
  
— Ты не можешь спасти меня, Эдвард.  
  
Нет, нет, пожалуйста, уходи, не трогай меня, Освальд, **нет** –  
  
— Всё, что ты можешь — это убить меня.  
  
Освальд целует его и начинает распадаться на атомы, лицо его кумира слезает с черепа слой за слоем и тает, и стекает ему в горло, липкое и горячее, и Эд может только кричать, кричать и кричать…_

_////_

  
  
— Эд, не стой над душой. Я отсюда слышу, как ты думаешь.  
  
_Мистер Пингвин, я предельно уверен, что это утверждение физически невозможно… впрочем, вампирическая жизнь после смерти, технически, тоже подходит под определение «невозможного». Пожалуй, мне нужно избавиться от этого слова в своём лексиконе._  
  
Уже почти девять вечера: с неба давно пропали последние остатки заката. Несколько часов назад Эд вернулся домой после крайне беспокойного рабочего дня — и обнаружил, что Освальд Кобблпот, к его радости, всё ещё пребывает в его квартире. Уже третий день подряд.  
  
Только сейчас реальность ситуации затапливает его с головой. В конце концов, вероятность того, что Освальд Кобблпот, Король Готэма, массовый убийца и вампир, добровольно выбрал остаться в квартире _Эдварда Нигмы_ , кажется довольно неправдоподобной. У него даже возникала мысль рассмотреть для себя возможность того, что он окончательно сошёл с ума, и весь последний месяц был всего лишь галлюцинацией, спровоцированной травмой от потери мисс Крингл… если бы не этот странный новый запах, который теперь пронизывает его квартиру. Запах Освальда.  
  
Почему-то большего ему и не требуется. На каком-то инстинктивном уровне это напоминает ему, что всё по-настоящему, всё реально, и что это шанс для него, который он никак не может упустить.  
  
— Прошу прощения, мистер Пингвин. У меня просто… слишком много всего на уме сейчас.  
  
Освальд поднимает бровь, каким-то образом умудряясь выглядеть респектабельно, даже будучи одетым только в пижаму Эда (свежевыстиранную, все пятна крови были выведены) и вальяжно расположившись на старом диване, который давно пора бы выбросить. Ноги его лежат поверх журнального столика. И тоже обуты в тапочки Эда.  
  
…Окей, возможно, ему предстоит ещё немного поработать над тем, чтобы окончательно поверить в происходящее.  
  
Вчера когда Освальд проснулся после того, как в третий раз потерял сознание в этой квартире, он пребывал в крайне дурном расположении духа. Правда, в «хорошем расположении духа» Эду видеть его ещё не доводилось (возможно, понятие хорошего настроения было довольно относительно, когда дело касалось Освальда), однако тем утром он был особенно сварливым. По всей видимости, ни спать, ни испытывать тошноту впервые после смерти ему не особенно понравилось.  
  
Эта раздражительность привела к тому, что он был откровенно недоволен, когда выяснилось, что Эду всё ещё нужно иногда ходить на работу:  
  
  
_« — Итак, на данный момент я должен просто… что, ждать здесь круглые сутки?  
  
— С тех пор, как вы оказались в моей квартире, вы теряли сознание уже три раза. Так что — да, мистер Пингвин, вам требуется отдых, чтобы восстановиться.  
  
— И пока я «восстанавливаюсь», что именно ты предлагаешь мне делать с таким количеством свободного времени?  
  
— У меня есть книги. Телевизор. И граммофон. Думайте об этом как об отпуске».  
  
Освальд наградил Эда долгим испепеляющим взглядом.  
  
— Вы играете на пианино? У меня есть ноты. В особенности вам бы понравилось одно произведение, оно называется «Моя Мать»…  
  
Освальд вздохнул и вернулся к чтению своей книги.  
  
— …Я приму это за “нет”.»_  
  
  
И всё-таки он не попытался уйти снова. Более того, Эд пережил одну ночь с Освальдом в своей квартире, который на этот раз бодрствовал всё это время, и вновь каким-то образом избежал удушения. Вероятно, ему следовало благодарить судьбу за свою удачу.  
  
Было невероятно странно проснуться тем утром и обнаружить, что Пингвин, Король Готэма, сидит ровно на том же месте, где он был, когда Эд закрывал глаза прошлой ночью. А затем его поприветствовали тихим _«слава Богу, ты не храпишь»_ … да, это точно можно было назвать «странным». А ещё это было… почти по-домашнему.  
  
Он старается игнорировать волнение, которое вспыхивает под кожей от употребления слов «Пингвин» и «по-домашнему» в одном предложении.  
  
— Я думал, для тебя даже дышать невозможно без того, чтобы у тебя было «много всего на уме».  
  
Эд моргает, возвращаясь в реальность. Фокусирует взгляд на лице Освальда, отмечая про себя, как уголок его рта дёргается от удивления.  
  
Он знает, что это шутка — одна из тех, которые он много раз слышал в свой адрес — но, говоря это, Освальд не выглядит жестоким. Просто искреннее наблюдение, высказанное, однако, с достаточной долей такта, как будто Освальд почти уверен в том, что это правда, но не до конца. Видеть его в этот момент… в этом гораздо больше человечности, чем Освальд позволял себе показывать прежде: в его взгляде сквозит мягкость, хотя он, вероятно, этого даже не осознаёт.  
  
— Да. Полагаю, что так и есть.  
  
_Но именно это и делает меня гениальным._  
  
Освальд блестит глазами в ответ.  
  
— Не волнуйся. Я знаю это чувство.  
  
Эд позволяет себе чуть улыбнуться. Это приятно — не ощущать потребности оправдываться за свой ум, но вместо этого чувствовать… гордость. Понимание.  
  
— И я «стоял у вас над душой», потому что хотел бы кое-что у вас спросить.  
  
В тот же миг удовольствия во взгляде Освальда как не бывало. Между ними словно опускается невидимая стена, и Эд практически видит, как тот возводит в боевую готовность свои ментальные щиты. Со смутным удивлением Эд обнаруживает, что беспричинно этим разочарован.  
  
— Спрашивай, друг.  
  
_«Друг». Ох, если бы ты только действительно имел это в виду, Освальд, если бы ты только не использовал это слово как простое ласковое обращение, если бы не называл другом в своё время Джима Гордона, Галавана и Фальконе, разве ты не знаешь, что слово — это оружие, и оно ранит не хуже ножа, почему ты разбрасываешься им так легкомысленно, почему это слово не значит для тебя ничего —_  
  
Эд мешкает с ответом, поправляя очки на носу.  
  
— Что ж, раз уж мистер Леонард, хм, не подошёл вам, я полагаю, вам понадобится больше…больше…  
  
— Крови, — Освальд поджимает губы, выглядя ещё более недовольным, чем раньше. — Ты можешь сказать это, знаешь. Я не вырву твои голосовые связки только потому, что ты произнёс слово вслух.  
  
Он наблюдает за тем, как Освальда медленно закрывает книгу, которую держит в руках, как его пальцы обхватывают её корешок, и старается не думать о том, как те же пальцы обхватывали его шею, старается не поддаваться фантомным ощущениям ногтей, впивающихся в кожу точно над сонной артерией, старается не вспоминать, насколько эти пальцы были _обжигающе_ ледяными.  
  
Эд сглатывает.  
  
— Да, мистер Пингвин. Разумеется, не вырвете.  
  
Несмотря на то, что у Эда нет какого-то особого опыта в социальных взаимодействиях, даже он может сказать, что в их с Освальдом осторожной дружбе до сих пор присутствует некоторая неловкость. Напряжённость сквозит в каждом разговоре, как вездесущее напоминание о том, что меньше суток назад Освальд едва не разорвал ему горло. Он знает, что было бы неправильно сразу же переходить от прямого нападения к распеванию песенок под пианино, и часть его даже наслаждается этим напряжением, но…  
  
Он знает, что между ними может быть нечто большее. Он знает, что _хочет_ чего-то большего.  
  
— Тем не менее, ты прав. Мне нужно больше крови. Но я, — Освальд пронизывает его взглядом, — видимо, всё ещё не могу покинуть квартиру?  
  
— Да, именно так. Только на некоторое время, — добавляет он поспешно, стараясь, чтобы это не звучало как приказ. Он догадывается что приказы Освальд воспринимает не очень хорошо.  
  
— Значит, мы повторяем опыт с мистером Леонардом в виде «доставки на дом»?  
  
— Думаю, это неплохо сработает и во второй раз. Мы убьём двух зайцев одним выстрелом: вы не умрёте от голода и заодно продвинетесь ещё немного в своей мести Галавану… Но это, эм, не совсем то, что я хотел спросить.  
  
Освальд хмурится и открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать — однако Эд опережает его, зная, что если не спросит сейчас — то не спросит никогда. Он делает шаг вперёд, крепко сцепив перед собой руки.  
  
— Мистер Пингвин, как вам известно, я начал новую страницу моей жизни, открыл для себя, кто я на самом деле, осознал свой потенциал — и так далее, и тому подобное. Но сам по себе дальше я продвинуться не могу.  
  
Следует небольшая пауза. Освальд выжидательно наклоняет голову. Эд медленно втягивает воздух через нос и продолжает:  
  
— Я всё ещё так ужасно неопытен во всём… _этом_ , — он неопределённо машет рукой, не совсем уверенный в том, что пытается этим жестом показать. — Я всего только месяц знаю об этой своей части, о том, что я могу… что я _хочу_ причинять людям вред. Убивать их.  
  
Он делает ещё один глубокий вдох — и ловит на себе острый, пронзительный взгляд Освальда.  
  
— Ваш же опыт, мистер Пингвин, с другой стороны, можно назвать просто бесценным. Я так многому мог бы у вас научиться. Я хочу сказать, вы занимаетесь всем этим уже больше года, и я говорю не только про сверхъестественную часть — вы проделали свой путь к верхушке мафии, сохранили свои способности в секрете, убили…  
  
— Я прекрасно осведомлён о том, что я сделал, — выражение лица Освальда остаётся совершенно нечитаемым, нарочито бесстрастным, и не выдаёт ни единой его истинной мысли. Это ужасно нервирует. — Переходи к делу. О чём ты хочешь попросить?  
  
_Сейчас или никогда._  
  
— Я хочу… — Эд облизывает губы. — Я хочу, чтобы вы научили меня убивать.  
  
Его пульс учащается, под кожей гудит адреналин, пока он ждёт ответа. Освальд едва заметно хмурит лоб. И какое-то мгновение просто… смотрит на него. Его тёмные глаза изучающе и оценивающе проходятся взглядом по всей длине его тела, и хотя Эд знает, что в этом взгляде нет ни злобы, ни одобрения, он всё равно вынужден подавить дрожь. Целиком занимать всё внимание Короля Готэма, думает он отстранённо, может породить у него настоящую зависимость.  
  
— Хорошо, — он моргает, не уверенный, что правильно услышал. Освальд тихо хмыкает себе под нос — как Эд надеется, одобрительно. — Я могу научить тебя. По крайней мере, пока ты на двух ногах, а не на четырёх — я не особенно разбираюсь в _этом_.  
  
Он недоверчиво хлопает глазами — сердце всё ещё бешено колотится в груди.  
  
— Мистер Пингвин, это… это было бы…  
  
— Один момент, — Освальд испытующе смотрит ему в лицо, и это заставляет Эда замолчать на полуслове. — Я никому не делаю одолжений просто так, по доброте душевной.  
  
Он чуть кривит губы — и что-то обрывается у Эда внутри. _Ну конечно же, он попросит что-то взамен. Вспомни вашу с ним недавнюю игру: возьми и дай, тяни и толкай, кот и мышь. Чего ты ожидал? Что он будет обращаться с тобой как с другом?_  
  
— Скажем, я буду твоим «наставником»… что я получу взамен?  
  
Освальд продолжает смотреть — глаза у него тёмные и лукавые. И Эд вдруг понимает, что тот провёл целый день в одиночестве, наверняка успел заскучать, и он, Эд, — его единственное на данный момент развлечение.  
  
Что ж, в таком случае, он вполне может ему подыграть.  
  
Он склоняет голову набок, испытывая сильное искушение сказать ему, что это будет платой за спасение его жизни… Но опять же, сейчас, вероятно, не лучшее время, чтобы упоминать об этом, учитывая его первоначальную реакцию на это заявление. Прищурившись, Эд встречает взгляд Освальда своим и бесстрашно его выдерживает, быстро размышляя.  
  
— Вы, наверное, уже устали от этой пижамы?  
  
Крохотная искра удивления мелькает в чужих глазах, прежде чем испаряется без следа — но Эд уже знает, что попал в точку.  
  
— Продолжай…  
  
— Если вы дадите мне один урок, — он скрещивает руки на груди, слегка усмехнувшись, — то я куплю вам костюм.  
  
Реакция следует незамедлительно:  
  
— Я выбираю фасон и крой.  
  
— Отлично. Один урок, и я определяю бюджет.  
  
— Один урок, твой бюджет, и я выбираю портных.  
  
Усмешка Эда растягивается и превращается в настоящую ухмылку.  
  
— Идёт.  
  
Они остаются взаимно друг другом довольны. В полумраке быстро сверкают зубы — прежде чем Освальд с видимым усилием стирает улыбку с лица, словно бы в последний момент вспомнив, что ему не полагается наслаждаться происходящим. Он снова открывает книгу, делая вид, что потерял к нему интерес.  
  
— Раздобудь другого мистера Леонарда, и мы приступим.  
  
— …Сегодня?  
  
Он поднимает на него глаза и вновь убийственно изгибает бровь.  
  
— Я хочу свой костюм. И кроме того, — он пожимает плечами и возвращается взглядом к книге. — Я голоден.

_////_

  
Эд — человек невероятно организованный по своей натуре. Он привык скрупулёзно планировать всё наперёд, чтобы по возможности быть готовым к любому повороту событий. А потому он заранее пометил для себя в этом довольно удобном списке помощников Галавана тех, кто живёт в радиусе пяти кварталов от его дома (Галаван стал мэром явно не просто так). За Леонардом следует Рори, и он снова охотится в своей человеческой форме, затем заталкивает жертву (мужчина, среднего возраста) в багажник своей машины в тёмной аллее. Это всё ещё кажется таким же неестественным, как и в прошлый раз, но он не может позволить себе совершить ошибку, не тогда, когда дело касается Освальда. На этот раз он не оставляет на субъекте никаких порезов. Освальд уже жаждет приступить, как только он переступает порог квартиры — однако Эд настаивает на том, чтобы сделать всё, как подобает. Он проверяет кровь субъекта, выискивая любые возможные признаки болезни, инфекции — чего угодно, что может навредить Освальду или спровоцировать реакцию отторжения в его теле. Однако мистер Рори, судя по всему, здоров как бык.  
  
На часах уже 23:28, когда они наконец готовы начать.  
  
_Бог двоицу любит**_. Эд прочищает горло.  
  
— Мистер Пингвин? Мы готовы.  
  
В его жилах всё ещё поёт адреналин после вечерней экскурсии. И, когда Освальд поднимает на него глаза, Эд чувствует, что и в нём вскипает такое же нетерпение. Наконец-то. Развлечение.  
  
— Итак, ты хотел урок?  
  
Освальд плавно поднимается с дивана и ковыляет к постепенно просыпающемуся мистеру Рори, привязанному к одному из уцелевших стульев Эда. Лицо Освальда превращается в отточенную с годами маску: только потемневшие глаза и взбудораженный запах выдают его истинные эмоции.  
  
Эд кивает. У него отчего-то пересыхает во рту.  
  
— Хм-м, — в задумчивости тянет Освальд и начинает медленно обходить стул по кругу, по часовой стрелке. — Присмотрись к мистеру Рори. По-настоящему к нему присмотрись.  
  
Эд облизывает губы, полностью сосредотачивая внимание на мужчине — нет, на _человеке_ перед ним. Он нюхает воздух. Пахнет застарелым потом и страхом. Мистер Рори начинает дёргаться в своих верёвках.  
  
— Что есть у нас, чего нет у них?  
  
Эд ухмыляется.  
  
— У нас есть сила.  
  
Человек на стуле в ответ на это мычит сквозь кляп что-то, что звучит подозрительно похоже на _«о чём вы, чёрт возьми, говорите»_. Освальд в раздражении закатывает глаза — и вдруг его кулак на полной скорости врезается тому в лицо. Эд слегка вздрагивает от болезненного щелчка, который издаёт шея мистера Рори — ему не хотелось бы, чтобы тот закончился даже раньше, чем Освальд начнёт свой урок — но через мгновение дыхание пленника восстанавливается, и отвлекающие невнятные звуки резко прекращаются.  
  
Эд снова проводит языком по губам. Сердце начинает биться ещё быстрее.  
  
— У нас есть скорость. Наши инстинкты.  
  
— И что это для нас означает?  
  
Освальд продолжает плавно кружить вокруг них обоих. Проходит за спиной Эда, пока он раздумывает над ответом.  
  
— Это означает, что когда мы сражаемся с ними, когда мы охотимся на них — у нас есть преимущество, которым можно воспользоваться.  
  
— Верно, — Освальд щёлкает языком. Его голос — легче пёрышка. — Но это означает также, что мы становимся _чересчур самонадеянными_.  
  
И внезапно Эда дёргают назад, тянут _вниз_ , и что-то холодное касается его горла, что-то острое, смертельно острое прижимается к его коже, и _ну разумеется, идиот, идиот, первое правило драки — ни за что не упускать из виду угрозу._ Освальд очень близко: он стоит, мёртвой хваткой удерживая его поперёк груди, и Эд не осмеливается сопротивляться его хватке, не тогда, когда нож так близко, в одном случайном движении от забвения. Губы Освальда почти касаются его уха:  
  
— Что говорят твои инстинкты сейчас?  
  
Голос Освальда становится опасно низким, когда он прижимает нож к его шее чуть сильнее. Эд шипит, отчаянно пытаясь сдержаться, пытаясь не слушать далёкое рычание Зверя, призывающего сейчас же оторвать Освальду руку. Любое резкое движение, ещё совсем чуть-чуть давления под неправильным углом — и Освальд пустит ему кровь, а после этого вся ситуация начнёт стремительно ухудшаться…  
  
— Тебе хочется дать отпор, не так ли? Сделать мне больно так же, как я вот-вот сделаю тебе. Все твои инстинкты _поют_ о том, чтобы разорвать меня за это на кусочки.  
  
Он задевает губами кончик его уха, говоря всё это, и что-то тёплое, сладкое льётся прямо в пульсирующую смесь страха и адреналина у Эда внутри. Он сглатывает — кадык слегка дёргается под лезвием ножа — и внимательно прислушивается к тому, что именно твердят ему пресловутые инстинкты.  
  
— Да, — выдыхает он. Запах железа и близости Освальда затуманивает его восприятие. Он закрывает глаза.  
  
— И почему же ты не следуешь им?  
  
Что, если в этом и заключался план Освальда всё это время? Что, если это и было его истинным намерением с самого начала — лгать ему, пытать его, искушать его самым болезненным способом из всех возможных, чтобы окончательно свести его с ума…  
  
— Потому что вы убьёте меня, стоит мне попытаться.  
  
Следует пауза. Эд не смеет дышать. Тишина словно придавливает их тела друг к другу — так близко. Слишком близко.  
  
— Ты прав.  
  
Освальд отпускает его резким толчком, отводит нож, не повредив кожу. Эд спотыкается, заваливается вперёд — приходится ухватиться за кровать, чтобы не упасть. Адреналин бурлит в теле так сильно, что у него едва ли не дрожат ноги. Он тут же поворачивает голову, мышцы напрягаются в ожидании драки — но Освальд даже не смотрит в его сторону. Всё его внимание теперь занимает мистер Рори. Нож из кухонного набора Эда расслабленно лежит в его руке.  
  
— У нас есть сила, и скорость, и «инстинкты», да. Но только то, что мы отличаемся от них физически, не значит, что мы отличаемся и умственно тоже. Они всё ещё способны перехитрить нас. Мы склонны забывать об этом, если становимся слишком высокомерны.  
  
Освальд делает шаг вперёд, неотрывно глядя на пребывающего без сознания мистера Рори. Его глаза кажутся какими-то отстранёнными, как во время их первого разговора после его пробуждения здесь, когда эти глаза заволакивала непонятная тусклая пелена. Эд невольно задаётся вопросом: присутствует ли Освальд мыслями здесь и сейчас, или же где-то ещё?  
  
— Я потерял бдительность, Эд. Галаван выяснил правду. Моя мать была убита из-за ошибок, которые я допустил по неосторожности. Из-за моей…— он сжимает зубы и сглатывает, будто желая взять свои слова обратно. И снова Эд наблюдает, как тот делает бесполезный вдох. Выдох. — Если мой опыт чему-то и научил меня, то этому: излишняя заносчивость ведёт к вымиранию. Продолжи идти этим путём — и он приведёт тебя только к разрушению и боли.  
  
В том, как он произносит это, есть что-то безвозвратное, окончательное, как будто он уже устал от жизни, и упомянутое «вымирание» его ничуть не беспокоит.  
  
— Как тебе такой урок?  
  
Эд не может произнести ни слова — рикошет эмоций в его груди слишком сильный. Он только кивает, надеясь, что Освальд поймёт.  
  
Он понимает.  
  
От вида того, как Освальд готовится к своей трапезе, у него вновь захватывает дух. На этот раз Освальд действует гораздо более расчётливо — принимает осознанное решение убить вместо того, чтобы беспрекословно повиноваться инстинктивному приказу выжить любой ценой. Теперь всё происходит медленнее. Почти бережно Освальд наклоняет голову мистера Рори назад, убирает с его лица неряшливые пряди длинных волос. И если мистер Леонард умер обезличенным, а его крики и стенания заглушал наброшенный на голову мешок — то мистер Рори встречает свой конец, будучи выставленным напоказ, беззащитным и молчаливым. Почему-то возможность видеть его лицо делает всё это каким-то более личным. Более реальным. Не мигая, Эд смотрит, как Освальд поднимает нож, держит его так какое-то мгновение…  
  
И вонзает.  
  
Как только нож входит в горло, с почти хирургической точностью разрезая сонную артерию — Освальд сразу же вытаскивает его обратно. На замену лезвию тотчас приходит его рот; Эд улавливает блеск зубов, вонзающихся в кожу вокруг раны в тот же миг, как кровь начинает бить фонтаном. Влажный сосущий звук и тихий болезненный стон, исходящий из глубины горла Освальда — единственное, что нарушает повисшую в квартире мёртвую тишину. Это — и странный глухой звон у него в ушах.  
  
Эд сжимает спинку кровати крепче. _Ох, Освальд, ты и правда понятия не имеешь, что ты со мной делаешь, верно?_  
  
Он снова ощущает настойчивую потребность присоединиться к нему в этом пиршестве. Слизнуть каплю крови из уголка его рта шершавым волчьим языком. Охотники, объединённые искусством смерти — это было так прекрасно. Но эта тишина, эта неподвижность… они примораживают Эда к месту. По какой-то причине одно только это делает всё происходящее почти неприличным. Грязным. И с каждым неразборчивым стоном Освальда, с каждой секундой, когда его пальцы судорожно комкают мятую рубашку мистера Рори, становится всё труднее игнорировать болезненный сладкий жар в животе, который бурлит, заполняет его, _затопляет с головой…_  
  
Наконец всё прекращается. На часах — 23:36. Всё случилось так быстро. В этот раз, когда Освальд встречается с ним взглядом — чёрные зрачки такие широкие, что Эд мог бы в них провалиться — в его глазах нет ярости. Вместо этого в его взгляде читается некая застенчивость, смущение от того, что за ним наблюдали.  
  
Эд ловит себя на том, что слабо улыбается Освальду, подходя ближе. И протягивает ему бумажную салфетку.  
  
Освальд медлит, глядя на Эда тёмными глазами в мимолётной растерянности, прежде чем принять его подарок; затем он небрежно вытирает рот и выпрямляется, чуть дрожа. Голова мистера Рори запрокидывается назад, и Эд замечает, какой неестественно бледной стала его кожа за такое короткое время. Две дырки, едва крупнее стеклянного шарика, уходят тёмными красными тоннелями вглубь шеи.  
  
— Я могу убраться, — голос выходит на удивление ровный. Как бы он ни старался, Эд не может оторвать глаз от шеи мистера Рори, изо всех сил сражаясь с порывом дотронуться до своей собственной: воспоминание о стали, касающейся кожи, ещё столь свежее, что кажется, будто лезвие всё ещё там.  
  
— Тебе понадобится это, — что-то ложится в его пустую ладонь, и Освальд, чуть задев его плечом, хромает прочь.  
  
— Что…  
  
Эд смотрит вниз — на то, что, по всей видимости, является измятым клочком бумаги — и пробегается взглядом по наспех нацарапанным на нём цифрам и бессвязным фразам. Ответ на его оставшийся непроизнесённым вопрос сам щёлкает в сознании спустя меньше секунды после того, как слово вылетело из его рта.  
  
Без всякого выражения Освальд говорит:  
  
— Это мои мерки.

_////_

  
Днём позже после их урока Эд возвращается с работы — и обнаруживает, что Освальда в квартире больше нет. Осознание этого факта немедля вызывает у него острый приступ паники, ревущей в груди, холодный ужас сгущается вдоль границ его и без того оцепенелого разума (ещё одна ночь, полная проклятых кошмаров, оставила его мозг почти без топлива). Он роняет сумку на пол, и тысяча мыслей вгрызается в его череп, потому что он знал, он _знал_ , что не следовало оставлять его одного, стоило сказаться больным и остаться с ним, этот «урок» прошлой ночью должен был служить предупреждением, и неужели он действительно был так глуп, что решил, будто Король Готэма может когда-либо захотеть остаться _с ним_ , нет, на это нет времени, _думай, его нужно вернуть, попытаться выследить его пойти по его запаху привести домой спасти его прежде чем он сделает это прежде чем но что если слишком поздно для этого ты идиот что если он ушёл что если он больше не хочет тебя видеть что если он пошёл за Галаваном что если он…_  
  
— Эд?  
  
Голос Освальда звучит слабо и неразборчиво, и он едва слышит его сквозь весь этот шквал мыслей, но — боже, волна облегчения обрушивается на него с силой настоящего цунами. Освальд в ванной — разумеется. Идиот. Никогда не делай поспешных выводов.  
  
Запах Эд чувствует ещё до того, как входит в ванную. Торопливо бросившись в тёмную комнату, он видит Освальда, свернувшегося над унитазом; белый фарфор покрыт кровью. Освальд слабо улыбается ему — зубы испачканы красным.  
  
— Извини.  
  
Эд лихорадочно соображает, прибираясь. Освальда он переносит на диван и убеждает накинуть поверх пижамы его халат. Халат зелёный и пушистый, и хотя Освальд настаивает, что больше не способен ощущать тепла и что это ему не поможет, он всё равно принимает его. Тот слегка ему великоват — в длинных рукавах ладони Освальда утопают почти целиком, как у ребёнка.  
  
В других обстоятельствах Эд нашёл бы подобный вид умиротворяющим. Сейчас же его просто тошнит.  
  
Он остаётся стоять. Физическое бездействие кажется настоящей пыткой в этот момент. Каждый нерв — будто оголённый провод, заряженный адреналином вместо электричества, в то время как разум натужно скрипит, вращается, как волчок, который вот-вот выйдет из-под контроля. Молчание затягивается.  
  
— Это не нормально.  
  
Он бросает на Освальда острый взгляд — но тот только почти смущённо склоняет голову. Будто ему неловко за всё это.  
  
— Я не был болен с тех пор, как… изменился. Моё тело никогда не сопротивлялось так сильно.  
  
Эд начинает шагать по комнате, нервно потирая руки.  
  
— Ваше тело не может удержать в себе полученную пищу, что означает — проблема кроется в том, что ваша физиология использует для переваривания. Я был так уверен на этот раз: кровь мистера Рори была чистой, в ней не содержалось ничего вредного или опасного, а это может значить только…  
  
— …что дело не в них. А во мне, — он перестаёт ходить и смотрит на Освальда. Тот сглатывает. — Со мной что-то не так  
  
Это не должно пугать его так сильно — перспектива потерять человека, с которым они, по сути, едва знакомы.  
  
Не должно, но пугает.  
  
— Мы разберёмся с этим, — Эд делает короткий вдох, подавляя в себе страх, который грозит пересилить всё остальное. — Просто думайте об этом, как о некой головоломке. По всей видимости, что-то изменилось. Появилась новая переменная… Вы сказали, вас никогда не рвало кровью раньше?  
  
Освальд плотнее закутывается в халат.  
  
— Нет. Но, опять же, я никогда раньше и не морил себя голодом. Возможно, я потребляю слишком много и слишком быстро?  
  
Эд хмурится.  
  
— Если бы дело было в этом, ваше тело приспособилось бы к такому количеству крови во второй раз. В конце концов, вы действовали гораздо более… аккуратно с мистером Рори. Нет, это… это что-то другое.  
  
Тишина нарастает изнутри, как гнойник, пока Эд размышляет. Освальд пустым взглядом смотрит в пространство перед собой.  
  
— Ха!  
  
Освальд так и подскакивает на месте.  
  
— Что?  
  
Эд делает шаг к дивану и одним плавным движением присаживается перед Освальдом на корточки, балансируя на пальцах ног.  
  
— В вас стреляли.  
  
— Да, — отвечает тот слегка раздражённо. — В меня стреляли и прежде, но, как всегда, мне не было больно. Меня просто отбросило назад, я упал… но не истекал кровью.  
  
Эд опирается подбородком на сцепленные пальцы перед собой, сверля взглядом тёмное пятно на диване за его ухом.  
  
— Это единственная переменная, оставшаяся неучтённой. Дело, должно быть, в ней.  
  
Рука Освальда тут же взлетает к плечу, к ране, которую Эд почистил и забинтовал, как только принёс его в свою квартиру. Он не проверял её с той ночи — не осмеливался спросить разрешения.  
  
_Что ж, обстоятельства изменились._ Он протягивает руку.  
  
— Могу я?..  
  
Освальд колеблется. В нерешительности закусывает губу… и начинает стягивать правый рукав. Эд старается сдержать иррационально подскочивший от этого зрелища пульс, и вместо этого сосредотачивается на том, чтобы помочь Освальду снять перевязку, чтобы увидеть, как именно выглядит рана –  
  
— А.  
  
Длинные, похожие на паучьи лапы вены жадно расползаются в стороны от безобразной раны, напоминающей крохотный чёрный кратер на мраморно-белой коже Освальда. Вены переливаются в зелёном свете, будто тёмные ручейки из чистого оникса, витиевато прорезающиеся наружу. Если они распространятся дальше, то, похоже, в конечном итоге охватят и шею. Почему-то Эд чувствует настойчивую потребность отследить эти ручейки пальцами.  
  
Он делает долгий, глубокий выдох.  
  
— Она не выглядела так, когда я вас нашёл.  
  
_И это может означать только одно, Эдвард. Тик-так, тик-так…_  
  
— В этом… в этом нет никакого смысла. Я должен был уже исцелиться к этому времени, — Освальд стискивает зубы, нервно теребя пальцами край халата.  
  
Мозг Эда уже бежит впереди самого себя. Эд произносит шёпотом:  
  
— Тот, кто делает его — не говорит об этом. Тот, кто принимает его — об этом не знает. Тот, кто знает, его не хочет. Что я?

Освальд пахнет напряжением — коктейлем из растерянности из страха.  
  
— Загадки? Сейчас? Что ты…  
  
И затем появляется новый запах. Ярость.  
  
— Яд, — цедит он сквозь зубы, и его пальцы слегка дёргаются. — Меня отравили.  
  
Эд ощущает лёгкий всплеск адреналина внутри — нечто подобное он чувствует каждый раз, когда вплотную подходит к решению очередной головоломки.  
  
— Вы сказали, Галаван выяснил, кто вы.  
  
— Должно быть, он что-то сделал со мной. Нашёл способ, как остановить рану от исцеления, — Освальд рычит, низко и угрожающе. Он так близко, что звук отдаётся вибрацией у Эда в позвоночнике. — Но в этом всё ещё нет смысла. Как он может знать об этом… о моём _состоянии_ больше, чем я сам?  
  
— Он не может, если только… — Эд втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. — Если только он не встречал таких, как вы, раньше.  
  
Освальд смотрит на него широко распахнутыми и полными гнева глазами.  
  
— Таких, как…  
  
— Он утверждал, что его семью связывает с Готэмом долгая история поколений. Кто сказал, что вы — первый живой мертвец, которого он встретил на своём пути?  
  
Освальд начинает быстро моргать, переваривая информацию. Эд встаёт: оставшейся энергии в нём так много, что он не может стоять неподвижно. Это заставляет его чувствовать себя чересчур пассивным. Чересчур бесполезным.  
  
— Я сменю вам перевязку.  
  
— Не беспокойся об этом, — голос Освальда слышится словно издалека, как будто уши Эда забиты ватой. — Она не исцелится в ближайшее время. Рана не кровоточит и вряд ли может стать ещё хуже.  
  
Он поворачивается на пятках и смотрит на Освальда — и его поражает то, каким маленьким тот вдруг кажется ему в этот момент. Он вспоминает ночь в клубе, где ему удалось увидеть на мгновение, как вся надменность и уверенность пропали с лица Пингвина, открывая взгляду того, кто в действительности был ужасно, болезненно одинок. Он вспоминает опустошительную безнадёжность в его глазах, когда тот впервые проснулся здесь, и как чётко и ясно читалось в этих глазах желание умереть. Вспоминает тихие стоны и всхлипывания, которые тот издавал, пока Эд третий раз относил его в постель, вспоминает, какой бумажно-хрупкой казалась на ощупь его ледяная кожа.  
  
_Ты — всё, что стоит между этим человеком и смертью. Не забывай об этом._  
  
— Мистер Пингвин, — говорит он, приближаясь, собственный голос звучит, будто чужой. — Я обещаю, мы это исправим. Галаван не победит.  
  
Освальд глядит на него с грустью и горько улыбается.  
  
— Ох, Эд. Слишком поздно.  
  
Взгляд Эда вновь невольно притягивает дыра в его груди. Он мысленно анализирует её точный диаметр и расположение, пытаясь выявить траекторию пули. Тогда-то к нему и приходит ужасное осознание: снайпер, сделавший этот выстрел, не достиг своей намеченной цели. Должно быть, они целились в его сердце.  
  
— Разве ты не видишь, друг? — вены завораживающе пульсируют, чёрные и плоские. — Галаван уже победил, когда убил мою мать.

_////_

  
Эд просыпается в холодном поту от внезапного, пронизывающего до костей страха, рывком выпутывается из зыбких теней своего разума — пульс выше нормы, сердце бьётся слишком быстро, слишком поверхностно.  
  
— Эд, какого чёрта?..  
  
Зрение его проясняется, и он видит Освальда, уставившегося на него круглыми глазами. Возле его ног лежит упавшая книга, открытая страница смялась от столкновения с полом… Ой.  
  
— Простите, мистер Пингвин, я… я не хотел напугать вас.  
  
Освальд бросает на него выразительный, полный укора взгляд и наклоняется, чтобы поднять книгу. _Ты и правда ужасно много читаешь, Освальд._  
  
— Тебе опять снились кошмары?  
  
Он толком не распознаёт заданный ему вопрос ещё несколько секунд: сознание его ещё не полностью проснулось, пелена сна затуманивает зрение, как изморось на стекле. Нет, этот сон не имел ничего общего с извращёнными творениями его подсознания прошлой ночью (что, по всей видимости, не осталось незамеченным). Вместо этого он провёл последние несколько часов в каком-то странном подвешенном состоянии между сном и явью: мозг представлял собой клубок оголённых проводов из спутанных мыслей и теорий, закручивающихся в спирали и вырывающихся из-под контроля, потому что он должен спасти Освальда, должен остановить его болезнь, должен помочь –  
  
— Нет, не кошмары, просто… — он проводит языком по губам: ужасно хочется воды. — Я… я думаю, что знаю, как спасти вас.  
  
Черты лица Освальда тут же как-то неуловимо заостряются.  
  
— Как? — спрашивает он резко.  
  
— Пуля, которой вас подстрелили — что с ней случилось?  
  
Освальд сосредоточенно морщит лоб.  
  
— Я… я не знаю. Не могу вспомнить… Я бредил в течение нескольких дней, так что едва могу припомнить хоть что-нибудь.  
  
Эд сглатывает. Горло будто набито гравием.  
  
— Рана была не сквозная, и когда я прочищал её, мне не пришлось извлекать пулю.  
  
Освальд в удивлении приоткрывает рот — глаза в темноте становятся размером с блюдца.  
  
— Так ты хочешь сказать, что…  
  
— Должно быть, вы удалили её сами, — Эд мелко дышит. Проводит рукой по своим растрёпанным волосам. — Этот кусок металла — наш лучший шанс выяснить, чем именно Галаван отравил вас. Если эта пуля где-то и есть, то в том трейлере, в котором я вас обнаружил. Я могу пойти прямо сейчас…  
  
— _Эд_ , — что-то в том, как Освальд произносит его имя, заставляет его остановиться на полпути из кровати. — Сейчас три утра. Ты никуда не пойдёшь.  
  
Эд бросает взгляд на часы возле кровати, и — да, Освальд прав. Разумеется.  
  
— Ладно, но завтра… завтра я пойду. Я должен разобраться в этом, должен найти какое-то противоядие, потому что…  
  
— Я знаю, — Освальд звучит так устало. Он проводит ладонью по лицу. — Просто возвращайся ко сну, Эд. До утра я отсюда никуда не денусь.  
  
Эд хочет возразить, хочет поспорить, что на самом деле он может и не быть здесь утром, они ведь не знают, как быстро этот яд действует, и наиболее логичным решением было бы заняться этим прямо сейчас, пока ещё есть время… но вместо этого он ловит себя на том, что ложится обратно на матрас, и голова его слишком быстро опускается на подушку. В его разуме царит полная неразбериха — в нём намешано слишком много всего, чтобы он мог сейчас сделать толком хоть что-нибудь. Сон зовёт его к себе, как любовник, которому он не в силах отказать. _Я вылечу тебя, Освальд. Обещаю, я тебя вылечу._  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Эд.  
  
Глаза Освальда — яркие и сверкающие в окружающей их темноте — последнее, что он видит, прежде чем закрывает глаза сам и тонет во сне.

_////_

  
На следующий день Эд и правда возвращается в маленький трейлер, несмотря на то, что сделать это ему удаётся только в течение своего довольно короткого обеденного перерыва. Полиция, кажется, была сосредоточена сейчас на какой-то секте монахов-культистов. Эд старался не слишком обращать внимание на ту чертовщину, которая творилась вокруг, но это дело оставляло много работы для судмедэкспертов, и все поручения приходили в его отдел с красной печатью комиссара поверх: **«срочно — приступить к исполнению безотлагательно»**. Поэтому, когда машина Эда наконец подъезжает к месту, и под колёсами начинают хрустеть ветки и сухие листья — он не осмеливается наслаждаться землистыми запахами леса: время поджимает, и он не может позволить себе потратить впустую ни единой секунды.  
  
Дверь фургона едва держится на петлях. Эд заходит внутрь — и не может побороть в себе ощущения, что металлические стены даже больше похожи на тюрьму, чем когда он впервые нашёл это место. Запах ржавчины и сгнившей еды такой сильный, что едва не сбивает с ног. Он останавливается ненадолго, позволяя вредным запахам забить от отказа его нос, и затем приступает к стоящей перед ним колоссальной задаче их рассортировки. И — да, это занимает несколько драгоценных секунд, однако под общей вонью местного разложения действительно прячется слабый, но безошибочно узнаваемый запах железа.  
  
Кровь.  
  
Кровь Освальда.  
  
Надёжно закрепив на руках резиновые перчатки, он стряхивает прочь отвлекающее чувство дежавю, которое цепляется за это место, как туман, и идёт туда, где нашёл тогда Освальда. Это занимает какое-то время — больше, чем ему бы хотелось, но он продолжает тщательно искать. И целую вечность спустя находит то, что искал. Под слоем грязи и листьев лежит крошечный кусок блестящего металла.  
  
Образ Освальда, чью грудь душат отвратительные чёрные вены, всё ещё горит у него под веками. Эд осторожно поднимает пулю, держа её двумя пальцами. Она глумливо и гордо поблёскивает на свету. Как может нечто столь маленькое, столь безобидное и непритязательное на вид быть тем, что пробило дыру в самом могущественном создании в мире?  
  
Встряхнув головой, он аккуратно помещает пулю в пластиковый пакет для улик. _Сейчас не время для сентиментальности_. Затем он возвращается обратно в здание департамента — и руки, сжимающие руль машины, даже почти не дрожат по пути. Он едва успевает вернуться вовремя к началу своей смены и к прибытию следующей груды отчётов.  
  
Раньше Эд был напуган. Но сейчас?  
  
Сейчас он раздосадован и зол.  
  
Он сидит за столом, с головой зарывшись в совершенно бесполезную, глупую бумажную работу. Застрял на заполнении «санитарных норм и правил техники безопасности» (даже сама эта фраза вызывает всплеск нетерпения у него внутри) — в то время, как он должен быть в лаборатории, исследовать злополучную пулю, которая почти физически жжётся в кармане халата. Освальд, Пингвин, ждёт его сейчас дома, мучается от боли и, возможно, _умирает_ , и каждое мгновение, потраченное не на поиски лекарства от яда в его организме, а на что-либо другое, только сильнее приближает его к смерти.  
  
Он издаёт рычание, и что-то щёлкает у него в голове, потому что всё это ему глубоко безразлично, только Освальд имеет значение, и Освальд _умирает, Освальд_ –  
  
— Эд?  
  
Он резко поворачивает голову — слишком быстро для человеческих рефлексов. Доктор Ли Томпкинс стоит в нескольких футах от него, широко раскрыв глаза от удивления.  
  
— Доктор Томпкинс. Чем я могу вам помочь? — он произносит это чересчур грубо и отрывисто, даже на его собственный слух.  
  
— Ты… ты в порядке, Эд?  
  
— Всё чудненько.  
  
Она переводит обеспокоенный взгляд с его лица на его руку. Проследив за направлением её взгляда, Эд видит у себя в пальцах переломленный пополам карандаш — обломки дерева торчат из обеих половин, как орудия пыток. Он осторожно кладёт его на стол.  
  
— Упс.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Просто небольшой стресс, я полагаю. Работа.  
  
_Пожалуйста, уйди, прямо сейчас, потому что я опасно близок к тому, чтобы сломать твою шею._  
  
— Как скажешь. В общем, вот аутопсия по мёртвому монаху. Джим хочет, чтобы ты провёл токсикологию.  
  
_Конечно. Иначе и быть не может._ Эд пробегает глазами по файлу, который она ему передаёт. В нормальных обстоятельствах он бы счёл это даже увлекательным — идею нанесения таких серьёзных, таких болезненных увечий самому себе… но затем он вновь мысленно возвращается к квартире, к Освальду, к _его_ боли –  
  
— Я займусь этим прямо сейчас, — лучшее, что он может сделать, это адресовать ей вежливую улыбку и бросить файл на стол, размышляя про себя, что надо бы как можно скорее покончить с этими проклятыми бумажками.  
  
Доктор Томпкинс не двигается с места.  
  
Эд едва подавляет рвущийся изнутри крик. Сильный, дурманящий запах её нервозности и сомнений ударяет его, как пощёчина.  
  
— Что-нибудь ещё? — произносит он напряжённо, обращаясь к столу.  
  
— Извини, просто… ты слышал что-нибудь от Кристен в последнее время?  
  
В этот момент Эд даже благодарен за то, что не смотрит на неё, потому что он знает: что-то в его глазах бы выдало его с головой. Мышцы его шеи напрягаются на мгновение почти до боли, прежде чем он силой заставляет их расслабиться.  
  
К счастью, доктор Томпкинс начинает говорить снова, прежде чем он успевает что-нибудь сказать.  
  
— Просто… Не хочу показаться навязчивой, но Кристен не показывалась на работе уже очень давно, и я начинаю немного беспокоиться. Она позвонила мне и сказала, что заболела, но…  
  
— Оказывается, она не заболела, — решение было принято им ослепляюще быстро. Ли должна уйти _сейчас же_ , но ему нужно также, чтобы она ему поверила, он должен быть вне любых её подозрений. Помня, что зрительный контакт воспринимается в большинстве случаев как признак честности, Эд поднимает взгляд, повернувшись на стуле так, чтобы смотреть женщине в лицо. — Кристен обманула вас. Обманула нас всех, — она хмурится, в глазах её отчётливо читается недоверие, но Эд продолжает. — Я только что обнаружил, что она уехала из города — с офицером Догерти.  
  
Он чует острое потрясение в её выдохе. _Да ладно тебе, док, просто купись уже на это._  
  
— Кристен уехала с офицером Догерти?  
  
— Угу.  
  
Внутри всё кричит, он напряжён, как струна, которая вот-вот растянется и лопнет, и _просто оставь меня уходи убегай –_  
  
— Но он дурно с ней обращался.  
  
Эд коротко, лающе смеётся — звук эхом отдаётся в ушах, и без того наполненных звоном:  
  
— _Любовь_.  
  
— Я… ох. Признаться, я немного шокирована.  
  
_Да, это довольно очевидно, исходя из выражения твоего лица, языка тела и секреции феромонов, нет никакой необходимости утверждать очевидное, тебе всего лишь нужно принять это и уйти, и никогда не смей больше мешать мне ты жалкое создание ты понятия не имеешь как быстро я могу тебя убить как многими способами я могу сделать тебе больно и растерзать тебя и разорвать на куски —_  
  
**«~ОНИ СКАЗАЛИ МНЕ, ЧТО ТЫ ПЛОХОЙ!~»** ***  
  
Звук рингтона заставляет его подпрыгнуть на месте. Он таращится на телефон, в одну секунду вычисляя единственного человека, который мог бы звонить ему в этот момент.  
  
— Тебе не нужно ответить на это?  
  
Эд резко поворачивается к ней и, наверное, только благодаря какому-то божественному вмешательству воздерживается от того, чтобы задушить её прямо здесь и сейчас.  
  
— Нет, не думаю.  
  
**«~Я ЗНАЮ, ТЫ ПОЗАБОТИШЬСЯ ОБО МНЕ~»**  
  
Телефон продолжает вибрировать. Доктор Томпкинс уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать ещё что-то, и Эд вот-вот сломается, он распадается изнутри на тысячи осколков от злости, ярости, беспомощности и _спроси меня ещё о чём-нибудь, давай, просто сделай это, толкни меня ещё дальше и ты сама будешь виновата когда я вырву все органы из твоего жалкого телесного мешка это будет твоя вина когда я буду выдирать зубами твои кости из плоти твоя вина когда даже Джим не сможет опознать твоё тело под конец_  
  
И тогда Эд начинает рыдать.  
  
Поступок, безусловно, совершенно нелепый и безумный — и он задаётся вопросом, почему он просто не сделал этого с самого начала. Потому что — _ну конечно же_ , мисс Томпкинс тут же ведётся на это наиболее очевидное воззвание к её драгоценному материнскому инстинкту и глубоко укоренившейся эмпатии. Ли смотрит на него с раздражающим сочувствием, хлопает его по руке и обещает, что «всё будет хорошо». _О да, доктор Томпкинс, я ужасно расстроен, просто ужасно._  
  
Он прекращает фарс в тот же миг, когда она оказывается за пределом его слышимости.  
  
**«~ТЫ ТАКОЙ ЖЕ ПЛОХОЙ, КАК И Я~»**  
  
Излишне резко он откидывает крышку телефона и шипит в трубку:  
  
— Да?  
  
— У тебя опять сломался душ.  
  
Именно в этот момент Эд понимает, как близок он к тому, чтобы трансформироваться прямо сейчас — из одной только чистой фрустрации.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не использовал всю вод… А, ладно. Неважно. Я починил.  
  
На том конце кладут трубку.  
  
На то, чтобы успокоить дыхание, уходит ещё какое-то время, потому что облако злости пульсирует в его голове так, что начинает понемногу забивать горло.  
  
К тому моменту, как он наконец приступает к работе над пулей, Эд ломает уже третий карандаш подряд — на этот раз автоматический. Пуля лежит на его столе в лаборатории, всем своим видом выражая вызов, и насмешку. Он дышит через нос, когда начинает проводить первый из серии самых элементарных тестов, пытаясь подавить колотящиеся в голове гнев и ужас, которые уже стал синонимами для его сердцебиения… и почти оскорбительно быстро Эд понимает, чем именно Освальд был отравлен.  
  
— Ну разумеется.  
  
Мир вокруг превращается в сплошной белый шум. Он распаковывает пулю. Больше никаких тестов не понадобится. Он должен был предвидеть это, любой идиот на его месте мог бы догадаться, это так _очевидно_ , так _хрестоматийно_ , и неужели он был настолько слеп? Открытие подбрасывает ему только больше вопросов, и самый важный из них — как ему теперь вылечить Освальда?  
  
Внезапно, когда он выходит из дверей лаборатории, звон в его ушах разлетается на осколки. Сердце уходит в пятки, и он вынужден опереться рукой об стену: всего в пятнадцати футах от него заливается лаем полицейская собака. Какофония агрессивных рычащих звуков вырываются из груди животного так громко и неожиданно, что Эд едва не роняет из рук пакет для улик.  
  
— Фу, мальчик, фу! Успокойся! — ближайший полицейский, по всей вероятности, владелец пса, дёргает его за поводок. Пёс не успокаивается.  
  
Эд издаёт очень тихое рычание, которое может услышать только собака. Та только начинает лаять в два раза громче.  
  
Ещё один побочный эффект от его новых способностей. Собаки не особенно любят его. Типично.  
  
— Прости за это. Он вёл себя хорошо до этого момента, — офицер смеётся. — Ты случайно не проносишь на себе какие-нибудь запрещённые субстанции, Нигма?  
  
Эд уже почти открывает рот, чтобы съязвить что-нибудь в ответ, — его нервы раскалены до предела, и он больше не может поддерживать видимость нормальности — как вдруг…  
  
_Эврика_.  
  
Теперь он знает, как спасти Освальда.

_////_

  
— Длинный день?  
  
Плавно прикрыв за собой дверь, Эд поворачивается — и видит следующую картину: Освальд, снова одетый в его зелёный халат, с книгой в руках сидит на диване, положив ноги на стол. Самая заметная деталь во всём этом, однако — хитрое сооружение из полотенца, царственно восседающее у Короля Готэма на голове.  
  
Эд моргает, не веря своим глазам. Нереальность происходящего обрушивается на него, как ушат холодной воды. В голове сам собой возникает непрошенный образ Освальда, делающего себе маникюр и грязевую маску для лица. Впервые за весь день он испытывает серьёзный соблазн улыбнуться.  
  
Он встряхивает головой, пересекая комнату по направлению к столу.  
  
— А я всё думал, почему ваши волосы выглядят такими мягкими.  
  
_И ощущаются так же_.  
  
— Ой!  
  
Эд вздрагивает — что-то метко бьёт его по затылку. Он недоумённо переводит взгляд на пол.  
  
— …Вы только что бросили в меня тапочкой?  
  
— Да, — Освальд смачивает палец слюной, прежде чем перевернуть страницу, и даже не смотрит в его сторону. — Было бы просто замечательно, если бы ты принёс её обратно.  
  
Эд моргает снова. Его губы опасно дёргаются, угрожая растянуться в настоящую ухмылку. Он нагибается, чтобы подобрать шлёпанец.  
  
— Возможно, титул «Принцесса Готэма» подошёл бы тут больше, — бормочет он себе под нос.  
  
На этот раз, стоит ему выпрямиться, как вторая тапка врезается ему прямо в лицо. В ушах отдаётся глухой стук.  
  
— Обострённый слух! — тянет Освальд нараспев, по-прежнему глядя в книгу. — Знаешь, для человека твоего ума до тебя порой ужасно долго доходит.  
  
Несколько секунд Эд недоверчиво буравит его взглядом.  
  
— Полагаю, вы хотите, чтобы я вернул и эту тапочку тоже?  
  
— Если ты будешь так любезен, _друг_.  
  
Эд хмыкает и выпрямляется снова. Просто удивительно, как быстро Освальду удалось совершенно переменить его настроение: вся злость этого дня испарилась, как туман, в тот же миг, как только он услышал его голос.  
  
Какое-то мгновение он рассматривает про себя возможность неповиновения. Часть его хочет посмотреть, как долго он может испытывать терпение Пингвина и свою собственную удачу — но затем он вспоминает: руки, сжимающие его горло, острые зубы, разрывающие нежную плоть, молниеносный бросок, который он даже не заметил…  
  
Пожалуй, не стоит. Несмотря на всё это бытовое, почти игривое взаимное подшучивание, между ними всё ещё чувствуется напряжение. _Каждая жертва Пингвина совершила фатальный просчёт, когда недооценила его. Не повторяй их ошибок._  
  
— Как скажете, Ваше Величество, — последняя шпилька срывается с языка сама собой, прежде, чем ему удаётся себя остановить.  
  
Освальд задумчиво хмыкает, пока он приближается:  
  
— Я могу убить тебя в течение трёх секунд.  
  
Эд мешкает возле журнального столика, зацепившись взглядом за голые бледные ступни Освальда. Раньше он не замечал, что самые кончики пальцев ног у него почти… синие. Интересно.  
  
— Вы знали, что волки могут употребить до девяти килограммов пищи в один присест? — спрашивает он, надевая первый шлёпанец на правую ногу Пингвина.  
  
— Не могу сказать, что знал об этом… — отвечает тот легко, переворачивая очередную страницу. — Похоже, ты знаешь много подобных фактов о волках.  
  
Улыбка Эда становится ярче:  
  
— Ещё бы! Хотите их услышать?  
  
— Не особенно.  
  
— Волки — невероятно интересные создания, — продолжает он счастливо, не обратив внимания на последнюю реплику Освальда, и размещает на его ноге второй шлёпанец. Поскольку смотрит он в этот момент на его ноги, то не видит, как выразительно тот закатывает глаза. — Во-первых, в нормальных условиях они ищут себе пару ещё зимой — не так уж и необычно, верно? Но потом приходится принять во внимание то, что обычно они находят себе пару на всю жизнь.  
  
— Потрясающе.  
  
— Более того, волки — одни из самых пугающих созданий для людей. Вы знали, что были случаи, когда над волками проводили настоящий суд, а затем сжигали их на костре? Это доказывает, что образ Большого Злого Волка на самом деле не возник из ничего.  
  
— Эд, если ты не замолчишь, я вынужден буду ударить тебя чем-нибудь посильнее, чем просто мягкой, безобидной тапочкой.  
  
Он фыркает.  
  
— Отличный способ обращаться с человеком, который спас вам жизнь.  
  
— О чём я изо всех сил стараюсь забыть.  
  
Он наконец встречается с Освальдом взглядом — и его улыбка тает без следа. _Не забывай о том, что в действительности здесь происходит._  
  
Эд кашляет и поднимается, чтобы сесть рядом с Освальдом на диван.  
  
— На самом деле я, эм, именно об этом хотел бы с вами поговорить.  
  
Освальд поднимает бровь и кладёт книгу на журнальный столик. Эд принимает это за поощрение продолжить.  
  
— Думаю, я нашёл решение для вашей небольшой проблемы с кровью.  
  
Тот вздыхает. Интересно, хотел ли он вообще, чтобы Эд нашёл противоядие?  
  
— Так, ладно. Я не собираюсь обсуждать нечто подобное с этой штукой на голове.  
  
Замерев, Эд наблюдает за тем, как Освальд снимает полотенце, довольно изящно высвобождая из-под него взъерошенные чёрные волосы, слишком сильно напоминающие перья. Почему-то от этого зрелища во рту у него становится сухо, как на песчаном берегу, язык вдруг становится, словно чугунный. У него зудят пальцы.  
  
— Эд?  
  
Он прочищает горло, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на глазах своего соседа (хотя, пожалуй, сейчас это тоже не лучшая мысль).  
  
— Я вернулся в тот фургон, где вы… где я нашёл вас. Каким-то чудом пуля была всё ещё там, и мне удалось провести некоторые анализы в лаборатории.  
  
— И? — ресницы Освальда чуть вздрагивают. — Что ты нашёл?  
  
Эд делает глубокий вдох. В животе ощущается невероятная лёгкость. _Из этого ничего не выйдет._  
  
— Пуля была из серебра.  
  
Немое изумление вспыхивает в глазах Освальда — его взгляд падает вниз, на сгиб руки Эда.  
  
— Серебро? Так ты и я…  
  
— По всей видимости обе наших физиологии по какой-то причине плохо реагируют на химическую структуру серебра.  
  
_Я ведь говорил, что мы с тобой похожи, разве нет? Просто я и сам не понимал, насколько._  
  
Он ждёт реакции. Но Освальд, кажется, заблудился в собственных мыслях, его взгляд прикован к полу.  
  
— Существует много легенд о том, как серебро применялось и против вампирических созданий, и против ликантропов. По всей видимости, все мифы частично основаны на реальных фактах.  
  
Освальд по-прежнему не отвечает. Эд с усилием сглатывает.  
  
— Галаван, должно быть, знал об этой слабости, потому что пуля была не просто серебряная — она была пропитана насквозь каким-то особым серебряным составом. Этот состав, по всей вероятности, вошёл в вашу кровеносную систему, действуя как токсин и мешая вам нормально переваривать кровь.  
  
Молчание затягивается. В глазах Освальда мелькают самые разные мысли. Он не выглядит возмущённым, озадаченным или встревоженным… или, точнее, он как будто пребывает во всех трёх состояниях одновременно. Не в первый раз Эд отчаянно желает, чтобы его способности не ограничивались умением сбрасывать свою шкуру — он хотел бы уметь проникать в чужую. Сдирать её слой за слоем, пока не доберётся до того, что кипит в самой глубине чужой души.  
  
— Итак, что нам делать дальше? — спрашивает Освальд мягким, тихим голосом. Это застаёт Эда врасплох.  
  
— По очевидным причинам это немного выходит за пределы моей компетенции, но… — он собирается с духом, чтобы произнести то, что репетировал в машине по пути домой. — Думаю, вам нужна такая кровь, которую серебро не сможет заставить вас отторгнуть. Даже больше: вам нужна кровь того, кто уже подвергался воздействию токсина, чтобы подавить его и вывести из организма с концами. Вам нужен…  
  
— Ты, — Освальд смотрит на него, и знакомый калейдоскоп цветов возвращается. Грозовые тучи в его глазах столь прекрасны, что Эд почти чувствует потрескивающее в них электричество. — Твоя кровь.  
  
— Бинго, — в его горле так сухо, что каждый вдох царапает трахею. — Помните, когда вы впервые очнулись здесь, я спросил, верите ли вы в судьбу? Что ж, каковы шансы, что человек, который нашёл вас, окажется заодно единственным человеком в Готэме, способным вас излечить?  
  
Он говорит сбивчиво, слова, покидая его рот, умирают в заряженном воздухе между ними. Взгляд Освальда вдруг становится очень острым:  
  
— Ты готов позволить мне… пить твою кровь?  
  
— Я зашёл уже так далеко, чтобы помочь вам выжить. Одним шагом больше, одним меньше — уже не имеет значения, — Эд смеётся, пытаясь хотя бы немного развеять тревогу, сомкнувшую в когтях его сердце. Безуспешно. — И, конечно, я надеюсь, вы остановитесь до того, как убьёте меня.  
  
Глаза Освальда наполняются глубокой, бездонной болью.  
  
— Я не могу обещать тебе этого, Эд. Я никогда ещё не останавливался вовремя, когда пил чью-то кровь. Я… я не уверен, возможно ли это вообще…  
  
— Не волнуйтесь, я сам могу вас остановить, — Освальд моргает, в замешательстве хмурит лоб. — Помните, это не вы здесь обладаете сверхчеловеческой силой. Если я почувствую, что вы близки к тому, чтобы убить меня, я просто… оттолкну вас.  
  
Не похоже, чтобы Освальда это убедило:  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что это вообще сработает?  
  
Эд сглатывает, ощущая, как что-то болезненно сжимает грудь.  
  
— Я не знаю. Но это ваш лучший шанс. И, скорее всего, единственный.  
  
— Эд, — шепчет Освальд, распахнув глаза и удерживая его взгляд своим. — Ты уверен?  
  
— Да.  
  
_Лжец_.  
  
О, у Эда нет ни малейших сомнений относительно того, что он хочет спасти Освальду жизнь. Если сегодняшний день и научил его чему-нибудь — так это тому, что одна только мысль о том, что существование Пингвина вот-вот оборвётся, способна практически полностью лишить его рассудка. Но… действительно ли он готов позволить Освальду питаться им? И, возможно, убить его? Добровольно отдать собственную кровь… мысль об этом заставляет Зверя нервно ходить из угла в угол в своей воображаемой клетке. Сама идея того, чтобы вот так сдаться, превратиться самому в добычу, кажется охотнику внутри него фундаментально _неправильной_. Пожалуй, для него это будет такой же битвой с самим собой, как и для Освальда: если тот должен будет постараться удержать себя от убийства, то Эду придётся удерживать себя от нападения на человека, которого он намерен спасти.  
  
Он смертельно уверен только в одном. Освальд не должен умереть. А потому — Эд замолкает, делает свой выбор и ожидает, пока Освальда сделает его тоже.  
  
Эд наблюдает за тем, как мерцают его глаза — эмоции и мысли проплывают в них так быстро, что Эд даже не пытается их расшифровать. И пока секунды утекают сквозь пальцы, он вдруг понимает: Освальд размышляет вовсе не о том, стоит ли ему рисковать жизнью Эда. Это не тот вопрос, на который он так мучительно старается для себя ответить. Нет: вместо этого он пытается решить, стоит ли ему спасать самого себя. Он закрывает глаза, стискивает челюсти — и всеми своим существом Эд напрягается вместе с ним, беспомощно молясь неизвестным высшим силам о том, что сделал достаточно, что дал Освальду надежду, в которой тот нуждался, чтобы выбирать сейчас смерть. _Давай же, Освальд, не после всего, что я сделал, не после того, как ты едва-едва дал мне распробовать вкус этого мира, пожалуйста…_  
  
Освальд открывает глаза.  
  
Освальд открывает глаза, и Эду хочется расплакаться, потому что — наконец-то, наконец-то в этих глазах горит _пламя_. Они полны решимости. Стремления.  
  
Жизни.  
  
— Я заставлю Галавана _кричать_ за всё, что он со мной сделал.  
  
Всего лишь шёпот — и всё же от него что-то в его груди разлетается на мелкие щепки. _Ясное дело, Освальд возвращается к жизни не ради тебя._  
  
Эд скрипит зубами. _Нет. Причина не имеет значения. Если она поможет Освальду выжить. Этого будет достаточно_.  
  
— Он заслужил участь гораздо хуже.  
  
Каждый раз, когда ему выпадала прежде честь наблюдать за тем, как Освальд пьёт, это выглядело по-звериному безжалостно и кровожадно. Освальд являл собой воплощённую дикость. Но сейчас, когда он, подобрав под себя ноги, становится рядом с Эдом на колени, он ведёт себя непривычно мягко. Пальцы, которые без всяких усилий ломали чужие шеи, осторожно наклоняют его голову набок. Перед глазами мелькают воспоминания о мистере Леонарде и мистере Рори, и Эд успевает засомневаться в том, что принял верное решение.  
  
И всё же, несмотря на внезапный приступ паники, он с удивлением ловит себя на том, что по-настоящему взбудоражен происходящим. Его сердце начинает биться быстрее в предвкушении, и он может с точностью до секунды определить момент, когда Освальд тоже это слышит: его глаза, переполненные самыми разными эмоциями, вдруг становятся темнее. У него перехватывает дыхание от того, как эти зрачки едва уловимо расширяются, и беспокойство вместе с решимостью превращаются в них в нечто хищное и голодное.  
  
_Его, наверное, мучает жуткая жажда._  
  
Зрительный контакт прерывается: взгляд Освальда скользит к его шее. Он облизывает губы. Тело Эда почти дрожит от адреналина, внутри бьются противоречивые инстинкты — один кричит бежать прочь, другой — оторвать Освальду голову. Но каким–то чудесным образом ему удаётся оставаться абсолютно неподвижным. Освальд нависает над его сонной артерией, и на секунду Эду кажется, что сейчас он передумает и отстранится…  
  
И тогда Освальд кусает.  
  
Эд рефлекторно напрягается от соприкосновения холодных острых зубов с тёплой мягкой кожей. Укус был таким быстрым, что он даже не сразу начинает чувствовать боль. Он ожидал, что горло будет жечь, что он ощутит, как мучительно будут рваться сухожилия, нервы и кожа; именно так всё и происходит. Поначалу. А потом боль, такая чистая и жгучая, словно бы переходит какую-то невидимую черту — и из агонии внезапно превращается… во что–то другое. Он открывает рот, чтобы закричать — но изо рта вырывается только жаркий, шипящий выдох в пустоту. Потому что ему вдруг становится _хорошо. Так. **Хорошо**._  
  
Это как будто бы каждой клеточкой в своём теле он концентрируется на Освальде так, как, казалось бы, способен концентрироваться один лишь разум. Ему горячо и холодно одновременно, мир чувствуется и раскалённым, и совершенно ледяным, и под кожей растекается странное ощущение. Нет — даже больше того: похоже на волны, которые нарастают и грохочут, накрывают его с головой и сметают со своего пути, как щепку, и он бессилен остановить их, он тонет и растворяется полностью в этом чувстве, далеко выходящим за пределы любой ярости, боли или похоти. Его сознание словно перестаёт умещаться в собственном теле и расширяется, парит где-то высоко, и его разрывает надвое — только для того, чтобы воссоединиться вновь и стать частью другого человека. Границы между ними окончательно размываются, и двое становятся _одним_.  
  
Это неправильно. Ему не должно быть так приятно, его не должно так опьянять и манить ощущение того, как его жизненную энергию насильно высасывают из тела. Но почему–то так и есть — и Эд хочет больше, Эду нужно больше всего этого. Больше Освальда.  
  
Он бездумно выгибается, подаваясь ближе к раскалённой добела точке контакта чужого рта с его шеей. Освальд издаёт невнятный звук в его шею, похожий на стон. Длинные пальцы судорожно сжимают его волосы, ногти царапают кожу головы, словно наказывая его за что–то — и Эду это нравится. Он хочет ответить тем же, хочет укусить в ответ и тоже доставить Освальду это сладкое удовольствие — но в его руках не осталось ни силы, ни энергии, чтобы сделать что-либо.  
  
Он улыбается, и его опущенные веки чуть трепещут. Ничто в мире не может сравниться с этим, ничто больше не может ощущаться таким естественным, дарить это чувство завершённости и цельности — хотя до этого момента он даже не знал, что был сломан. Освальд должен закончить это. _Возьми её всю. Возьми всё, Освальд. Оно твоё. Всё твоё._  
  
А затем… всё прекращается.  
  
На то, чтобы открыть глаза, требуется просто монументальное усилие — но Эд всё равно их открывает: он должен знать, почему Освальд отстранился, почему не завершил начатое. Освальд смотрит на него распахнутыми в панике глазами, в его взгляде читаются тревога и стыд. И всё-таки что–то ещё кроется в глубине этих расширившихся до предела зрачков. Удовлетворение. Ему тоже не хотелось прерываться.  
  
— Эд, это было почти… я мог… Ты сказал, что остановишь меня, — он как будто задыхается. Но ведь в этом нет никакого смысла: Освальд не дышит. Взгляд Эда соскальзывает вниз: рот Освальда испачкан красным. _Моя кровь на твоих губах — как помада._  
  
Он вздыхает, позволяя себе безвольно обвиснуть в руках Освальда, который держит его за плечи. Он всё ещё улыбается.  
  
— Я не захотел.  
  
Освальд распахивает глаза шире:  
  
— Что?  
  
В его голосе слышны потрясение и недоверие. _Почему? Разве он не понимает, как это было приятно?_  
  
— Не захотел тебя останавливать … Было приятно, — поясняет он неразборчиво.  
  
Веки на мгновение вздрагивают снова. Он чувствует себя пьяным, волны жара растекаются по его венам и артериям. Левая сторона шеи онемела и болит. Рана пульсирует в такт биению сердца, и перед глазами у него вспыхивают и гаснут белые звёзды.  
  
— Я почти убил тебя, — сообщает Освальд дрожащим шёпотом.  
  
_Нет, нет, не расстраивайся, Освальд, разве ты не видишь, как это невероятно? Как это прекрасно и **правильно**?_  
  
— Я бы тебе позволил.  
  
Он произносит это на одном дыхании. Мир на мгновение расплывается. Потом лицо Освальда вновь вплывает в фокус, и его улыбка становится шире. _Вот ты где_.  
  
— Эд…  
  
_Мне нравится, как ты произносишь моё имя. Я хочу, чтобы ты повторял его снова, и снова, и снова…_  
  
Эд хихикает, чувствуя, что начинает слегка заваливаться вперёд.  
  
— Я… я внутри тебя, — от этого Освальд издаёт такой звук, будто он поперхнулся воздухом. Эд хихикает снова — их лица находятся на расстоянии выдоха друг от друга. — Разве это не замечательно? Прямо сейчас я — _внутри тебя_. Пульсирую. Качаю кровь. Ба-думм. Ба-думм.  
  
Он лениво стучит пальцем по груди Освальда в такт собственному сердцу. Тот смотрит на него в полнейшем замешательстве, шокированный и по-прежнему ничего не понимающий — однако есть в выражении его лица и нечто большее. Что-то болезненное, отчаянное и голодное. Его взгляд падает на губы Эда — и Эд сокращает всё оставшееся между ними крошечное расстояние, чтобы прислониться к его лбу своим. Их запахи перемешиваются вместе в совершенно восхитительной манере. У Освальда тёплая кожа. Даже горячая, будто от лихорадки.  
  
— Я бы позволил тебе забрать всё, — выдыхает он.  
  
_Я создан для тебя, Освальд. А ты создан для меня. Это всё твоё. Всё твоё._  
  
Освальд сжимает его плечи слишком сильно, пальцы грозят оставить синяки — но Эду всё равно, он едва ли замечает это. Мир заволакивает темнотой. Его поле зрения сужается, и постепенно в фокусе остаётся только Освальд. И эти глаза с бушующей в них грозой.  
  
— Всё твоё.  
  
Он улыбается, и тьма в глазах Освальда поглощает его целиком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - текст и перевод песни: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/k/kyla_la_grange/vampire_smile.html
> 
> ** - в оригинале: "Second time lucky". Похоже, что должно быть "the third time lucky", но Эд меняет идиому соответственно обстоятельствам. Так что... я тоже взяла на себя смелость изменить пословицу.
> 
> *** - на рингтоне у Эда стоит "Bad As Me" Тома Уэйтса, автор поясняет, что счёл этого певца достаточно старым, чтобы вписать его в непонятный условный таймлайн сериала. На всякий случай привожу тут и эту песню с текстом и переводом: http://en.lyrsense.com/tom_waits/bad_as_me


	6. Сгори со мной этой ночью

_So come on  
I'll take you on, take you on  
I ache for love, ache for us  
Why don't you come  
Don't you come a little closer  
So come on now  
Strike the match, strike the match now  
We're a perfect match, perfect somehow  
We were meant for one another  
Come a little closer  
(Sia - Fire Meet Gasoline)_ *

  
  
_Освальд бежит.  
  
Как и тогда. Он бежит и бежит, страх диссонансом бьётся внутри его черепа. Темнота поглощает всё вокруг своей удушающей необъятностью. Неподалёку кто-то воет.  
  
Ба-думм. Ба-думм. Ба-думм.  
  
Его сердце всё так же бьётся, ноги всё так же движутся, он всё так же задыхается от паники. Всё, как и раньше — но не совсем. Что-то изменилось.  
  
— Освальд! Освальд! Не покидай меня!  
  
Его мать снова взывает к нему. Вина всё так же раздирает его на части, но он вновь и вновь продолжает бежать — словно на старой киноплёнке, застрявшей на повторе. Что-то изменилось в этот раз, и это очень важно. Освальд должен вспомнить…  
  
Ба-думм. Ба-думм. Ба-думм.  
  
Земля осыпается под ногами, как песок в часах. Освальд едва может держать равновесие. Он вот-вот упадёт, как упал тогда. Его ноги устали и болят, и он даже не знает, почему он бежит, даже не может вспомнить причину этого ужаса. Какой в этом смысл, если он не знает, почему?  
  
В воздухе слышен вой.  
  
И затем Освальд наконец-то вспоминает.  
  
За ним никто не гонится. Он бежит не от опасности. Его не преследует хищник, готовый его убить. Нет. Он что-то ищет. Кого-то. То существо, воющее от боли. Оно нуждается в нём. Если он не доберётся до него вовремя, его могут ранить, пытать, убить. Он должен спасти его.  
  
Так что — Освальд бежит.  
  
Ба-думм. Ба-думм. Ба-думм.  
  
Целую вечность спустя, когда бесконечная пытка этим агонизирующим воем, терзающим его барабанные перепонки, замыкается в петлю, он всё-таки находит его. Человек безвольно висит в воздухе, подвешенный за вытянутые руки. Тело его удерживают на весу только огромные цепи, приковывающие его к темноте. Он избит в кровь, бледная кожа свисает с тела рваными лохмотьями, напоминающими крохотные островки среди красного моря.  
  
Удивительно, что у него есть ещё силы кричать. Эти прерывистые крики кажутся даже слишком сдержанными для той боли, которую он, должно быть, испытывает.  
  
— Помоги мне.  
  
Человек поднимает на него глаза, и Освальд тут же узнаёт их. Он знает, что уже видел прежде эти тёмные, бездонные ямы, полные отчаяния, знает инстинктивно, что они важны для него. Почему он не может вспомнить?  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
Ба-думм. Ба-думм. Ба-думм.  
  
Освальд бежит к нему и разрывает серебряные цепи. Металл жжётся, ногти сдираются в кровь, кожа вздувается волдырями — но не обращает внимания: он должен спасти этого человека. Он не знает, зачем. Он даже имени его не знает. Но он уверен, что его собственная жизнь ничего не стоит в сравнении с этой.  
  
— Они забрали моё сердце.  
  
Цепи крошатся в его руках, как щебень, и человек падает на Освальда, придавив его сверху собственным телом. Освальд кричит, когда тело обрушивается прямо на него, на один ужасный момент резко перекрывая доступ воздуха в трахею.  
  
Лежащий сверху человек моргает — но это больше не человек. Это волк. Был ли он волком всё это время, а глаза Освальда просто застилала темнота? Или падение каким-то образом изменило его? Он не знает. Его не особенно это волнует.  
  
Волк смотрит на него голодными глазами.  
  
Ба-думм. Ба-думм. Ба-думм.  
  
— Они забрали моё сердце. Мне нужно сердце.  
  
Волк раскрывает челюсти и говорит человеческим голосом нараспев. В этом голосе нет отчаяния или боли: простая констатация факта. Освальд не может дышать.  
  
Волк задумчиво щурится. Освальд наблюдает за тем, как эти пронзительные глаза меняют цвет: от чёрного — к синему, к красному, к фиолетовому, к зелёному. Эффект гипнотизирует. Освальд позволяет себе утонуть в этом калейдоскопе цветов, зачарованный их искромётной красотой. И забывает, что волк собирается его убить.  
  
Ба-думм. Ба-думм. Ба-думм.  
  
Волк опускает голову, не разрывая зрительного контакта, и начинает лизать. Всего несколькими движениями длинного розового языка он подобно кислоте растворяет одежду Освальда, резкое шипение — будто змеиное или от выпуска пара — наполняет воздух. Он лижет и лижет его грудь, слой за слоем сдирая кожу, шершавый язык снимает плоть с такой лёгкостью, словно смахивает пыль.  
  
Это агония.  
  
Наконец, наконец это прекращается. Освальд нерешительно открывает глаза и оглядывает своё тело. Волк сидит всё там же, тяжёлым гнетущим весом на бёдрах, его шерсть такая тёмная, что практически неотличима от окружающей их темноты. Под волком виднеется раскрытая грудная клетка Освальда: остатки плоти жалко цепляются за торчащие кости. Он всё ещё не может дышать.  
  
Темнота оседает. Внезапно становится тихо.  
  
Там, где у существа должна быть передняя лапа, находится что-то сжимающая человеческая рука.  
  
— Мне нужно сердце.  
  
Оно вынимает его, как подарок из коробки. Окровавленный, крохотный и драгоценный подарок.  
  
— Могу я взять твоё?_

_/////_

  
Освальд стоит у открытого окна. С улицы просачиваются внутрь звуки и запахи Готэма. Темнота снаружи ощущается почти физически, мерцание неоновых огней образует странные тени на полу и на стенах. Всё тело Освальда напряжено — нет, не напряжено даже. Скорее, наполнено энергией. В нём слишком много энергии — словно электрический ток искрит под кожей там, где чужая кровь согревает заледенелые артерии. Он дрожит.  
  
— Блядь, — произносит он шёпотом.  
  
Ругательство слетает с губ без его на то позволения, однако Освальд не может подобрать никакого другого слова, которое так точно бы выражало его эмоции в данной ситуации.  
  
Всё пошло наперекосяк.  
  
Всё, чего Освальд хотел — это умереть. Неужели он просил слишком многого? Он был так близок к этому благословенному концу, он знает это — но потом возможность была безжалостно вырвана у него прямо из рук, когда его мир был заброшен в ураган имени Эдварда Нигмы. В тот момент, когда он открыл глаза в этой проклятой квартире, Эд пробрался ему под кожу, пока разговаривал с ним, убивал для него, _заботился_ о нём.  
  
Что случилось с его планом манипулировать им? Ах да, Эд превратился в грёбаного волка, и всё стремительно покатилось под откос.  
  
Он был таким целеустремлённым. Эти глаза — которые, как Освальд думал раньше, выглядели какими-то неуловимо неправильными — начали вдруг светиться от восторга, от страха и страсти, и всё — чтобы помочь _ему_. Чтобы спасти _его_. Освальд уже неоднократно выучил свой урок касательно того, что внешность может быть весьма обманчива, однако Эд, по крайней мере, казался абсолютно искренним.  
  
_Я зашёл уже так далеко, чтобы помочь вам выжить. Одним шагом больше, одним меньше — уже не имеет значения._  
  
Освальд согласился пойти у него на поводу — решение, которое каким-то образом успело превратиться для него в привычку за последние дни. В конце концов, если бы кровь Эда не сработала, что ему было терять? Освальд не слишком-то хотел жить и не знал Эда достаточно долго, чтобы скорбеть по нему в случае убийства. Во всяком случае, именно так он себе говорил.  
  
К несчастью, Эд, похоже, решительно вознамерился доказать, что Освальд был не прав.  
  
Каким-то чудом Эд не умер. Мистер «Я-могу-остановить-вас-когда-захочу» сделался предельно податливым в тот момент, когда Освальд приник ртом к его шее, с лёгкостью ножа вонзая зубы в мягкую плоть. Пиршество обычно включало в себя нескончаемые отвратительные крики, мольбы и слабые попытки сопротивления, тогда как Эд…  
  
Что ж, если Освальд что и усвоил за неделю, проведённую в компании этого человека — так это то, что Эда можно назвать каким угодно, только не «обычным».  
  
Эдвард Нигма, ходячая странность, _наслаждался_ этим. Он стонал так, словно это было приятно, а вовсе не смертельно, притягивал Освальда ближе вместо того, чтобы дать отпор, кричать, умолять его отпустить. С одним только этим Освальд мог бы ещё смириться, — кто знает, от чего Эд способен словить кайф, — но гораздо больше его беспокоило то, что он тоже это почувствовал.  
  
Это было просто прекрасно. Так прекрасно. Так целиком и полностью прекрасно, и вкусно, и дарило такое удовольствие, которое Освальд и не мечтал больше испытать.  
  
Эта кровь, кровь _Эда_ , пьянящий афродизиак с привкусом меди и металла, смешанный с чем-то более сильным, обладала гораздо более мощным воздействием, чем всё, что он пробовал раньше… В ней не было ничего даже отдалённо человеческого. Когда он пил эту кровь, для него не раздалось предсмертного крика умирающей души. Нет: она была бездушной и словно звериной. У этой крови был вкус силы и огня, и на одно чудесное, прекрасное мгновение Освальд ощутил себя сытым, полноценным, _живым_ — впервые за минувший год.  
  
Это непреодолимое ощущение покоя и счастья в тот момент потрясло его так сильно, что он отпрянул от чужой шеи. И только тогда, когда реальность вокруг понемногу начала обретать былую чёткость, Освальд понял: он чуть его не убил.  
  
_Я бы тебе позволил._  
  
Освальд закрывает глаза, крепче схватившись за подоконник и чувствуя, как кровь Эда оседает в его желудке — тёмная, опасная и такая великолепная.  
  
_Я бы позволил тебе забрать всё._  
  
Образ Эда, выплывающий из темноты в воспоминаниях, вызывает у него стон. Растрёпанные волосы, распахнутые тёмные глаза, такое беззащитное и открытое выражение лица. Он выглядел так, словно его опоили, словно у него был передоз удовольствия и во всём мире один только Освальд имел для него значение.  
  
_Всё твоё._  
  
Однако было бы ложью утверждать, что опьяняющей в Эде является лишь его кровь. Освальд резко открывает глаза и тут же находит взглядом спящего на другом конце комнаты человека — тот свернулся на диване, как смятая тряпичная кукла. Освальд слышит его дыхание — тихий звук отдаётся громким эхом в его голове. Он сглатывает. Даже когда он стоит так далеко, как только размеры квартиры позволяют, запах Эда всё так же витает рядом, будто тот стоит совсем рядом. Пальцы его сдавливают подоконник ещё сильнее.  
  
Как ему теперь вернуться к тому, что было раньше?  
  
Нет. Нет, он не может себе позволить так думать. От подобных мыслей за версту несёт такими вещами, как постоянство, зависимость и _нужда_. Собственная смерть предельно чётко продемонстрировала ему, что ничто в мире не длится вечно, а если он и нуждается в чём-то, то этот прогнивший город, как правило, не будет колебаться ни секунды, чтобы это у него отнять.  
  
Эдвард Нигма — это… определённо, проблема. Но Освальд успел побывать в стольких ситуациях, преодолеть так много. В проблемах нет ничего нового.  
  
_«Но ты желаешь его,_ — нараспев тянет предательский голос в голове. — _Вот что ново. И это делает его опасным»_.  
  
— Пингвин…  
  
С болезненной скоростью Освальд вздёргивает голову вверх, стиснув челюсти от неожиданного звука. Несколько неприятных мгновений Эд лежит в темноте неподвижно.  
  
— …Эд?  
  
Тишина застревает у Освальда в горле в мучительном ожидании ответа.  
  
— Мистер Пингвин…  
  
_Он всё ещё спит_. Освальд заставляет себя ослабить хватку на подоконнике, поняв это: Эд всё ещё пребывает без сознания, просто бормочет всякую бессмыслицу сквозь сон.  
  
— Освальд…  
  
Эд неразборчиво стонет что-то — хрипло, едва слышно, и Освальд старается дистанцироваться от этого изо всех сил, правда старается… но что-то в голосе Эда вступает в реакцию со свежей кровью в его организме, и та приливает к щекам и к затылку. Слово проигрывается в его голове снова и снова.  
  
Почему-то это кажется важным. Невероятно важным. Почему бы это? Почему Эд, бормочущий его имя сквозь сон, кажется…  
  
Ох. Вот почему.  
  
Это первый раз, когда Эд произнёс его имя. Его настоящее имя.  
  
— Освальд… Освальд, _пожалуйста_ …  
  
Наверное, никто и никогда ещё не произносил его имя вот так. Так уязвимо, так надрывно, так умоляюще — все остатки потрёпанного самоконтроля Освальда уходят на то, чтобы не подойти ближе, не коснуться кожи Эда губами и не продолжить с того места, где он прервался.  
  
_Не захотел тебя останавливать… Было приятно…_  
  
От того, как кровь Эда поёт под кожей, звуки и запахи квартиры обрушиваются на его восприятие, как соль на рану. Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного после охоты, никогда ещё он не ощущал себя настолько сосредоточенным, настолько _присутствующим_ в своём собственном теле. Как если бы все его чувства обострились ещё больше, чем прежде. И когда его взгляд падает на Эда, Освальд чувствует… нечто.  
  
Это похоже на ту непреодолимую власть, которой обладает над ним Готэм: как та песня сирены, которую он слышал каждое утро, когда пытался сбежать из города — зовущая, манящая, _притягивающая_. Этот зов — такой реальный, такой сильный и мощный, что Освальд — он мог бы поклясться — может ощущать его почти физически. Словно струна, натянутая между ними, колеблющаяся в темноте, влекущая Освальда к себе, шепчущая подойти немного ближе, совсем чуть-чуть…  
  
_Всё твоё._  
  
_Нет_. Освальд берёт себя в руки, вцепившись в подоконник мёртвой хваткой. Он отказывается уступать. Он сопротивляется искушению, чем бы оно ни было. Он не поддастся. Он не убьёт Эда. _Нет._  
  
Так продолжается долго, очень долго. Возможно, Освальд усиленно борется с собой больше часа: пальцы сдавливают подоконник так сильно, что оставляют глубокие следы в древесине, правая нога затекает и ноет от его напряжённой позы. Он распределяет силы между двумя задачами: в один момент — на то, чтобы оставаться неподвижным, а в следующий — на размышления о том, не станет ли последним очередной слабый вдох Эда, и не слишком ли серьёзной окажется кровопотеря. Всё это время кровь в его теле взывает к нему.  
  
В сменяющих друг друга тенях Освальд почти наяву видит эту странную цепь, золотую и блестящую, идущую от него по спирали и оборачивающуюся вокруг Эда. Но затем он моргает — и тени поглощают цепь целиком. Может быть, он и правда сходит с ума.  
  
Постепенно дыхание Эда перестаёт быть таким хриплым и приглушённым. Каждый вдох становится глубже предыдущего. Облегчение обрушивается на Освальда, разбивая его добровольный паралич, когда слабая надежда на то, что Эд переживёт это, переживёт _его_ , придаёт сил сопротивляться песне сирены усерднее.  
  
В конечном итоге Освальд решает, что может доверять себе ровно настолько, чтобы покинуть свой насест, не рискуя при этом наброситься на бессознательное тело Эда клыками вперёд. Он медленно хромает к дивану, пока холодная паранойя в груди нашёптывает ему, что на самом деле Эд уже мёртв, а звук его дыхания был лишь плодом его воображения.  
  
Но — нет. Грудная клетка Эда определённо поднимается и опускается, хотя, возможно, не так глубоко или размеренно, как, вероятно, должна бы. Тем не менее, он совершенно точно не мёртв. Почти в то же мгновение взгляд Освальда невольно находит его шею: две одинаковые ранки на ней выглядят… меньше, чем он ожидал. Правда, кожа у Эда — неестественно бледная, на грани того, чтобы сравниться оттенком с его собственной.  
  
Наполовину закончив свой осмотр, Освальд поднимает взгляд к его лицу — и обнаруживает два широко открытых глаза.  
  
— _Эд_ , — шипит он. Желудок совершает какой-то кульбит. — Я думал, ты спишь.  
  
Эд моргает. Глаза его затянуты дымкой рассеянности: он будто смотрит не на Освальда, а сквозь него.  
  
— Что…  
  
Его голос звучит сипло, словно он не использовал его несколько дней кряду. Он открывает и закрывает рот, как будто не уверен, что именно пытается спросить. Через несколько секунд Освальд решает заговорить первым:  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
На лице Эда отражается растерянность. Он начинает подтягиваться вверх, пытаясь принять сидячее положение. Очки криво сидят на самом кончике его носа, но Эд даже не пытается их поправить.  
  
— Я не… ух, голова кружится, — он вздрагивает, глядя вверх, и его зрачки расширяются, когда он встречается с Освальдом взглядом. — Что… что случилось?  
  
Это вызывает лёгкий укол паники в груди. _Пожалуйста, только не говорите мне, что он забыл._  
  
— Ты позволил мне пить твою кровь. А потом отключился. Ты не помнишь?  
  
Глаза Эда слегка тускнеют. Взгляд соскальзывает на точку за левым ухом Освальда.  
  
— Нет, я… я помню. Просто…  
  
— _Эд,_ — тот медленно возвращает взгляд обратно к нему. Заторможенная реакция. Не очень хороший признак. — Тебе требуется медицинская помощь?  
  
Эд медленно вдыхает, и Освальд замечает капельки пота, скапливающиеся у него на линии роста волос.  
  
— Гиповолемический шок.  
  
— Что?  
  
— У меня… у меня гиповолемический шок. Потеря больше двадцати про… — Эд сглатывает, будто слово застревает у него в горле. — …процентов крови.  
Паника Освальда становится всё острее с каждым апатичным словом, которое тот из себя выдавливает.  
  
— Как это лечить?  
  
Эд снова моргает, и это начинает по-настоящему пугать Освальда — он никогда не видел Эда таким безучастным раньше. Этот блестящий ум, фейерверками вспыхивающий обычно в его глазах, сейчас кажется нервирующе пустым, глаза — тусклые и лишены всякого выражения.  
  
— У вас что-то… — Эд вяло поднимает руку к губам. — Вот тут.  
  
Освальд молниеносно вздёргивает руку вверх и вытирает ладонью рот; живот сводит от внезапного приступа стыда: должно быть, немного крови попало на кожу. Крови Эда. Осознание вызывает поток новых мыслей в голове, мыслей, похожих на чёрные, острые кинжалы, потому что _это всё твоя вина, Освальд, Эд может умереть из-за тебя, и какой в этом смысл? Ты даже не хочешь жить. Неужели твоё жалкое существование и впрямь стоит его жизни?_  
  
— Эд. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сосредоточился, — Освальд делает шаг вперёд, в груди становится неприятно тесно. — Скажи мне, как я могу тебе помочь.  
  
— _Не_ звоните в скорую, — несмотря на его прерывистое дыхание, Эд издаёт слабый смешок — и вздрагивает: звук получается хриплым и невесёлым. — Никаких докторов. Никаких анализов.  
  
Освальд кивает:  
  
— Разумеется. Но ты в чём-нибудь нуждаешься?  
  
Слегка нахмурившись, Эд смотрит куда-то поверх его плеча. Обеспокоенность и досада синхронно кровоточат у Освальда внутри, и он щёлкает пальцами у Эда перед лицом.  
  
— Эд, _сконцентрируйся_. Что тебе требуется? Вода? Еда? Тебе холодно? Нужно ли дать тебе…  
  
И тут — поскольку Эдвард Нигма, несмотря на все его утверждения об обратном, по всей видимости, является абсолютным идиотом — он пытается встать. С лёгким ужасом Освальд наблюдает за тем, как ноги Эда не выдерживают его собственного веса, и он начинает заваливаться вперёд, явно намереваясь рухнуть головой об журнальный столик. К счастью, Освальд достаточно быстрый, особенно с кровью Эда, искрящейся в жилах.  
  
Он ловит его прежде, чем тот ударился бы об пол, обхватив руками его дрожащее тело.  
  
— Проклятье, Эд, ты ещё слишком слаб, чтобы вставать!  
  
Дыхание Эда щекочет ему шею — Освальд едва подавляет дрожь. Находясь так близко, он напрямую может слышать его ослабленный пульс, сердце бьётся слишком часто и слишком тихо, чтобы это могло считаться нормальным.  
  
— Нет, я могу, просто дайте мне…  
  
И Эд, отталкивая его из оставшихся сил, пытается вывернуться из его рук. Однако спотыкается снова, и Освальд, подхватывая его, шипит сквозь зубы, внезапно обнаружив, что тот повис на нём всем своим весом. Несмотря на свою худобу, Эд гораздо тяжелее, чем кажется на первый взгляд.  
  
— _Эд!_ — рявкает он напряжённым от паники и досады голосом. — Прекращай дёргаться и сядь. Это _приказ_.  
  
Краем глаза он улавливает упрямство, вскипающее во взгляде Эда — и понимает, что тот сейчас попытается встать снова, упёртый до потери сознания. Освальд готов взорваться, лопнуть напополам от неожиданной ярости: почему Эд не слушает, почему он никак не поймёт, почему не может просто _подчиниться_ …  
  
И вдруг это упрямство угасает, и Эд безвольно обвисает в его руках. _Что за чёрт…_ Глаза Освальда распахиваются, когда он внезапно осознаёт, что происходит. Он влияет на Эда.  
  
Но — в этом нет никакого смысла. Он пытался проделать это раньше, но Эд оказался невосприимчив к его силе, воля Освальда отскочила от его разума, как от огня — так почему сейчас это вдруг сработало?  
  
— Простите, мистер Пингвин.  
  
Вспышкой молнии приходит понимание. Освальд чувствует, как его воля растягивается, захлёстывается вокруг горла Эда той блестящей золотой нитью, которую он видел прежде — и он понимает. _Кровь Эда_. Вот что такое эта связь. _Прямо сейчас я — внутри тебя._ Одна кровь пульсирует в двух телах, одна жизнь течёт по их венам. Эд не только доверил Освальду свою смерть — сам того не зная, он также предложил ему свою жизнь, свой разум, свою свободу воли.  
  
— Мне жаль, жаль, мне так жаль…  
  
Всё ещё ошеломлённый, Освальд бережно перемещает Эда обратно на диван, осторожно опуская его головой на подушку.  
  
— Больше не двигайся, ладно?  
  
Эд слабо улыбается — и тут же, зажмурившись, морщится от боли.  
  
— Обещаю.  
  
Освальд торопливо идёт к кровати, забирает с неё одеяло и, вернувшись к дивану, укрывает им Эда.  
  
— Я не слаб, — бормочет Эд тихим от боли и усталости голосом.  
  
Освальд вздыхает и плотнее заворачивает Эда в толстое одеяло.  
  
— Я знаю, что нет. Но тебе нужен отдых.  
  
Эд, похоже, нисколько не успокоен его словами — его лицо кривится сильнее.  
  
— Нет, я не слаб, — неизменный зелёный свет омывает бледную кожу Эда изумрудными вспышками. — Ты всегда говоришь, что я слабый.  
  
Освальд открывает рот — однако тут же проглатывает свой растерянный ответ, когда до него доходит: Эд разговаривает не с ним.  
  
_У него галлюцинации?_ Освальд хмурится, глядя на него и размышляя, кого Эд видел за его плечом несколькими мгновениями ранее, чей голос тот слышит в своей голове. Прежде он говорил о другой части себя, о своей звериной стороне, о той части, которая даже отдалённо не является человеческой…  
  
_Сконцентрируйся, Освальд._ Встряхнув головой в попытке прочистить мысли, он решает вновь сосредоточиться на своей главной задаче — на выживании Эда.  
  
— Принести тебе воды?  
  
— Нет, — Эд говорит слишком быстро и отрывисто, рвано выдыхая между словами. — Никакой жидкости. Но…  
  
Освальд ждёт, закусив нижнюю губу. Отчего-то его беспокоит, не потерял ли Эд сознание снова. Наклонившись, он осторожно трясёт его за плечо.  
  
— Эд, не отключайся. Скажи мне — что тебе _требуется_?  
  
Эд резко вдыхает через нос; опущенные веки чуть подёргиваются.  
  
— Я расстаюсь с головой утром, чтобы встретиться с ней ночью. Что я?  
  
Он произносит это едва слышным шёпотом — и всё же у Освальда от этих слов натурально отвисает челюсть. Его переполняет сперва шок, и сразу затем — гнев, злость и страх. _Чтоб тебя, Эдвард Нигма._  
  
— Ради всего святого Эд, если ты думаешь, будто я собираюсь отвечать на _загадку_ прямо сейчас, клянусь, я…  
  
— Подушка. Ответ — подушка, — Освальд не уверен, но он мог бы поклясться, что на губах Эда обозначилась лёгкая усмешка. — Положите одну мне под ноги. Помогает циркуляции крови.  
  
Всё ещё напряжённый всем телом от гнева и лёгкого недоверия, Освальд берёт в руки обе подушки и тряпку с кухни, затем возвращается, чтобы выполнить полученные инструкции. Усевшись рядом с Эдом, он слегка прижимает тряпкой его влажной лоб.  
  
— Что-нибудь ещё, ваше высочество?  
  
Шутку, прозвучавшую чуть раньше этим вечером, он пародирует почти бездумно. Эд медленно выдыхает и чуть глубже утопает в подушке головой. Следует тихое ворчание, которое Освальд решает принять за «нет».  
  
Так что Освальд остаётся рядом, легонько гладя его по волосам и стараясь не думать о том, как совсем недавно он теми же пальцами царапал кожу его головы, пока высасывал его жизненную силу. Пока убивал его. Его немного пугает то, какой холодной и липкой кажется кожа Эда на ощупь: к счастью, она ещё не достигла температуры его собственного тела, но это определённо не нормально. Он слегка встряхивает головой, размышляя, как докатился до такой жизни и почему вид столь беззащитного Эда оказывает на него такой неожиданно сильный эффект.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Голос Эда такой тихий, что Освальд едва может его разобрать, даже со своим обострённым восприятием. Его пальцы на мгновение замирают, прежде чем продолжить своё движение.  
  
— Это я должен благодарить тебя, — отвечает он также шёпотом. Почему — он и сам не знает. — Ты рисковал своей жизнью ради самой крохотной вероятности спасти мою.  
  
_А я так до сих пор и не знаю, почему._  
  
— Ты не понимаешь, — голос Эда надламывается. Освальд сглатывает: от этого звука у него начинает пощипывать глаза. — Я не могу позволить тебе умереть. Я не могу потерять тебя. Не после всего… Не могу… Я _не могу_ …  
  
— Тише, Эд, — Освальд сам не может поверить в то, как сокрушённо это звучит. — Просто поспи.  
  
Золотая цепь крепче сдавливает Эду шею — второй приказ, которому он должен подчиниться. Эд ещё немного беззвучно шевелит ртом, однако через какое-то время прекращает, и его дыхание выравнивается. Он спит. Пальцы Освальда в его волосах едва уловимо расслабляются, и напряжение в мышцах наконец начинает утекать прочь.  
  
— Если уж на то пошло, Эд, — шепчет он, не совсем уверенный в том, зачем говорит это — кроме как потому, что по какой-то причине это кажется ему важным. — Наверное, я тоже не могу позволить тебе умереть.  
  
Он осторожно снимает с Эда очки, складывает дужки и бережно кладёт их на журнальный столик. Руки в нерешительности зависают в воздухе. И затем — потому что он такой слабый, и жалкий, и эгоистичный — он начинает прослеживать черты лица Эда подушечками пальцев: обводит чужие острые, точёные скулы, переносицу, тонкие веки и, после секундного колебания, губы. Там его пальцы останавливаются ненадолго; каждые несколько секунд их согревает мягкое, размеренное дыхание Эда. Наконец Освальд опускает руку к его груди, добавив ладонью совсем чуть-чуть давления, чтобы чувствовать слабый ритм сердцебиения под тонкими слоями одежды и кожи.  
  
_Ба-думм. Ба-думм. Ба-думм._  
  
И когда Освальд закрывает глаза, позволяя успокаивающему ритму наполнить его изнутри, он практически наяву слышит голос матери — её ласковый, сочувственный голос, который кружится вокруг, как музыка:  
  
_«Ох, мой милый, дорогой мой мальчик… во что же ты опять ввязался на этот раз?»_

_////_

  
Остаток ночи Освальд проводит в каком-то странном, отрешённом состоянии. Он бродит вокруг дивана, тщетно пытаясь вырваться из замкнутого круга из поочерёдно сменяющих друг друга чувства вины, тревоги и растерянности; тем не менее, через каждые несколько минут его всё равно тянет обратно, к Эду, чтобы в приступе паранойи проверить его пульс. Часы пролетают мимо один за другим, кровь в его организме постепенно остывает, и он начинает ощущать знакомый холод, вновь ползущий по коже. Эд так и не просыпается.  
  
Его матушка всегда называла это время «ведьмин час» — когда даже солнце отказывается выходить на небо из своего убежища. Освальд, пожалуй, склонен сейчас согласиться с ней в этом: пока он мучительно ждёт пробуждения Эда, все попытки отвлечься оказываются бесполезными и бессмысленными. Всё вокруг кажется каким-то нереальным.  
  
Чем дольше он ждёт, тем больше всматривается в черноту, не моргая, и на его глазах тени начинают складываться в искривлённые фигуры и цвета: темнота трансформируется в видения, которые кажутся одновременно и новыми, и странно знакомыми. Чуждые, тревожные образы цепей и тел, крови и волков… Они сменяют друг друга слишком быстро, словно зыбкие ночные кошмары, которые не могут продержаться достаточно долго, чтобы вызвать страх. Бессчётное количество раз Освальд моргает, приходя в себя, и обнаруживает, что сердце Эда всё ещё бьётся под его пальцами; это единственное, что позволяет ему не терять связь с реальностью.  
  
Эти бесконечные миражи из теней — причина, по которой Освальд не сразу замечает, что снаружи начинает светлеть. Или что механическая кукушка в часах пропела уже шесть раз.  
  
Они же — причина тому, что он едва не падает в обморок, когда мир вдруг разрывается каким-то оглушительным жутким звуком.  
  
_ББББРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРР_  
  
Освальд тут же вскакивает на ноги — напряжённый, как сжатая пружина, адреналин болезненно стреляет в грудь, и он резко поворачивается по сторонам, оскалив зубы в приступе гнева, и ярости, и внезапной воющей животной злости на того, кто посмел проникнуть в эту квартиру, посмел подкрасться у него за спиной, посмел напасть, когда Эд беззащитен, беспомощен и ранен, и только тогда он понимает…  
  
Это будильник Эда.  
  
Факт до сознания доходит далеко не сразу: не раньше, чем ревущая в ушах паника спадает достаточно, чтобы он мог это осмыслить. Выходит, это не полиция, не воры и не сверхъестественное существо вроде банши. Только пустая комната и его идиотская дёрганая привычка слишком остро на всё реагировать. Внутренне кляня себя за глупость, Освальд позволяет себе выпрямиться из нелепой оборонительной позиции, которую успел автоматически принять, и усилием воли расслабляет мышцы.  
  
Странно. То, как он, не раздумывая, расположился спиной к дивану, широко раскрыв руки… Как будто его первой реакцией было защитить не себя, а _Эда_.  
  
Стряхнув расползающийся внутри ужас, Освальд оглядывается через плечо. Никаких изменений. Будильник, похоже, никак не поспособствовал пробуждению Эда. _Проклятье_.  
  
Чувствуя, как ноют одеревеневшие от долгой неподвижности ноги, Освальд подходит к прикроватному столику и с размаху — возможно, прикладывая при этом самую чуточку больше силы, чем необходимо — выключает пронзительную трель. Краем глаза он замечает время на часах — 6:15 — и ощущает внезапную вспышку паники.  
  
Этот будильник Эд завёл для того, чтобы проснуться и пойти на работу. В полицейском управлении. Освальд не уверен в том, как долго ещё Эд будет спать, не говоря уже о том, как он будет чувствовать себя по пробуждению. Если Эд не появится на работе без предупреждения, могут возникнуть подозрения. Возможно, кто-то будет названивать сюда, или какой-нибудь приятель заскочит в гости, чтобы проверить, что с Эдом, а это вызовет ещё больше осложнений. Наверное, можно было бы просто дождаться, пока Эд проснётся и разберётся с этим сам — но он понятия не имеет, как много времени это займёт. Стоит ли так рисковать?  
  
Освальд сглатывает, зная, что от него требуется сделать. Он берёт в руки раскладной телефон Эда, лежащий рядом с будильником на столике, проверяет историю звонков и, после секундного колебания, нажимает «вызов».  
  
Спустя три гудка его соединяют.  
  
— Алло?  
  
— Да, кхм, — Освальд откашливается, пытаясь искусственно понизить свой голос. — Боюсь, Эдвард Нигма не придёт сегодня на работу.  
  
Он едва сдерживается, чтобы не захихикать по-дурацки в трубку, пока произносит это, потому что — Боже, когда его жизнь успела превратиться в ситком? Если бы Эд сейчас не спал, они наверняка уже катались бы по полу от смеха, хохоча, как дети, над откровенно бездарными попытками Освальда скрыть свою личность.  
  
— Чёрт, _Нигма_? — на другом конце трубки слышен негромкий хлопок, как будто лопается надутый кем-то пузырь из жвачки. — Этот парень не пропустил ни одного дня с тех пор, как начал тут работать.  
  
— Это… — Освальд ловит себя на том, что слабо, почти с гордостью улыбается. Приходится быстро прогнать улыбку прочь. — Это вполне в его духе.  
  
— Так в чём дело-то? Почему он не придёт? И кто ты такой?  
  
— Я… я просто друг, — Освальд слегка спотыкается на этих словах: почему-то эта ложь даётся ему труднее, чем бесчисленное множество предыдущих. Возможно, потому, что он уже так давно не обманывал никого намеренно.  
  
Или, возможно, потому, что он только сейчас начинает осознавать, как же мало он знает о жизни Эда за пределами квартиры.  
  
— Ха! — голос на другом конце издаёт смешок, и что-то в груди Освальда ожесточается. — Блин, чувак, я даже не знал, что такое возможно. У Эдварда Нигмы есть друзья?  
  
Освальд стискивает челюсти и обнаруживает, что невольно цедит слова сквозь зубы:  
  
— Эд _болен_. Я присматриваю за ним.  
  
Следует очередной смешок. По проводам звук долетает неприязненным и искажённым.  
  
— Дай мне знать, если его начнёт тошнить загадками.  
  
Сузив глаза, Освальд бросает мимолётный взгляд на спящего на диване человека. Легонько барабанит пальцами по столу.  
  
— Прошу прощения, _сударь_ , могу я узнать, с кем говорю?  
  
— Офицер Билл Макколи.  
  
— Что ж, мистер Макколи, надеюсь, я могу доверить вам заполнение всех необходимых бумаг, чтобы объяснить причину отсутствия моего друга…  
  
— Да-да, я понял. Нигма, отгул по болезни, всё ясно. Удачно понянчиться с твоим «другом», — голос отдаляется, как будто «Билл» кладёт трубку, но Освальд успевает услышать обрывок его комментария, обращённого к кому-то ещё: — Эй, парни! Вы не поверите, фрик-криминалист действительно челов…  
  
И звонок завершается.  
  
Освальд аккуратно закрывает телефон, размышляя, почему у него уходит столько усилий на то, чтобы не сломать его пополам. _Эду бы это не слишком понравилось, верно?.._  
  
С нарочитой точностью он кладёт телефон на место — и возвращается к дивану. С минуту молчит, цепляясь за слабое-но-различимое дыхание Эда, как за якорь.  
  
— Макколи, — Освальд проводит языком по зубам, надавливая двумя пальцами на шею Эда. _Ба-думм. Ба-думм._ Его пульс ровнее, чем прошлой ночью. И намного увереннее.  
  
Он позволяет прикосновению продлиться дольше, чем необходимо. Затем складывает руки на коленях, чувствуя ползущий мурашками по коже приглушённый гнев.  
  
Освальд щёлкает языком.  
  
— Билл Макколи.  
  
_Ещё одно имя в список._

_////_

  
Только в 10:35 Эд наконец просыпается.  
  
Освальд узнаёт об этом по громкому стуку, за которым следует пронзительный крик. Он мигом поворачивает голову в панике, похожей на ту, которую он испытал всего несколько часов назад… только для того, чтобы увидеть извивающуюся на полу возле дивана кучу-малу конечностей, которая отчаянно пытается высвободиться из своего плотного одеяльного кокона.  
  
Освальд открывает рот и моментально застывает на месте, уставившись на это зрелище.  
  
— …Эд?  
  
Через несколько секунд взлохмаченная макушка Эда показывается из-под одеяла, за ней — широко распахнутые глаза.  
  
— Мистер Пингвин! Я, эм… по всей видимости, я нахожусь в некотором затруднении.  
  
Холод, тесным кольцом сдавливающий Освальду грудь, начинает понемногу рассеиваться, стоит ему услышать голос Эда — намного более сильный, выразительный и _здоровый_ , чем прошлой ночью. Всё как будто становится легче: напряжение, рождённое из чувства вины, страха и сожаления, утекает с каждой секундой, пока Эд дышит. Пока Эд жив. Осознание этой простой истины ощущается в его голове как громовой удар.  
  
_Эд жив._  
  
И лишь когда это благословенное облегчение несколько отступает, сказанное Эдом доходит до сознания. Уголок губ Освальда опасно дёргается вверх.  
  
— Да, похоже на то.  
  
Эд моргает, по-совиному вытаращив глаза:  
  
— Могу попросить немного помощи?  
  
Освальд трясёт головой, прочищая мысли.  
  
— Разумеется. Мои извинения, — он хромает вперёд, наклоняется и приступает к процессу выпутывания Эда из одеяла. — Ничего себе не поранил?  
  
— О, только мою гордость.  
  
Наконец Эд встаёт, посмотрев на смятое в ногах одеяло так угрожающе, словно оно пыталось поймать его в ловушку. Его немного шатает, но при помощи Освальда стоит он гораздо устойчивее, чем ночью.  
  
— Тебе лучше?  
  
Освальд решает воспользоваться моментом, чтобы тщательно проинспектировать взглядом лицо и тело Эда. Уже сейчас он видит признаки улучшения: щёки, слава богам, теперь слегка окрашены красным. Тревожная пустота ушла из его глаз, и ей на смену вернулась знакомая искра. В общем и в целом, несмотря на некоторую растрёпанность и необходимость в принятии душа, он больше не выглядит так, будто пребывает одной ногой в могиле.  
  
— По сравнению с прошлой ночью? — Эд морщит нос — как будто само воспоминание об этом является для него оскорбительным. — Намного.  
  
Ледяной узел под рёбрами у Освальда немного ослабляется.  
  
— Так ты…  
  
— Уже _столько_ времени?! — глаза Эда комично округляются, когда он бросает взгляд на часы на стене, рот превращается в идеальную «о». — Но… но это значит, что я проспал целых…  
  
— Шестнадцать часов, — Освальд вынужден подавить ухмылку, когда Эд поворачивается к нему, потому что — ох, он выглядит почти _возмущённым_. — Не волнуйся, у тебя выходной.  
  
— Что… — Эд прочищает горло, явно искренне стараясь не дать своему голосу взлететь ещё выше. — Откуда в управлении знают?  
— Я позвонил, — этот его рот открывается снова, и Освальд почти наяву слышит голос матери, говорящей: _«осторожно, дорогой, а то муха залетит»_. — Не беспокойся. Они меня не узнали. Я говорил с весьма «любезным» Биллом Макколи.  
  
Глаза Эда неуловимо темнеют, и он едва заметно ссутуливает плечи.  
  
— А. Ну, вам повезло, вряд ли он сумел узнать ваш голос, — крохотная складка залегает у него между бровей. — Сомневаюсь, что у него достаточно серого вещества, чтобы узнать хотя бы собственное отражение.  
  
Освальд невольно фыркает. Лично он склонен согласиться с данным утверждением, однако то, как мелочно… нет, больше того — как откровенно _ехидно_ Эд об этом говорит, застаёт его врасплох. На него обрушивается ещё одна волна облегчения, и только теперь Освальд начинает понимать, как сильно он нервничал последние шестнадцать часов.  
  
— Ты ему тоже не особенно нравишься. А теперь _сядь_.  
  
Освальд бросает на Эда острый взгляд. Сверкающая нить, протянутая между ними, к этому моменту успела истончиться, так что Освальд предельно уверен, что не сможет на него повлиять. И всё же — Эд подчиняется команде без какой-либо дополнительной «мотивации».  
  
— В самом деле, Эд, как ты себя чувствуешь? — Освальд мягко усаживает его на диван и садится рядом, ещё раз пристально осматривая Эда на случай, если он что-то пропустил. — Ты напугал меня прошлой ночью.  
  
Эд моргает; складка между его бровями так никуда и не делась.  
  
— Я чувствую себя… выжатым. Что, вероятно, является как раз самым подходящим к ситуации словом.  
  
Освальд едва не закатывает глаза. _Эд и его тонкости_.  
  
— Ты сказал, у тебя был гиповолемический шок.  
  
Эд поднимает бровь. На лице его проступает искреннее удивление:  
  
— Да?  
  
_Опять двадцать пять._ Холод сворачивается у него внутри, пока Освальд решается задать следующий вопрос. Как можно более непринуждённым тоном, стараясь скрыть собственное беспокойство, он спрашивает:  
  
— Ты не помнишь, как сказал это?  
  
Эд задумчиво щурится, отводя взгляд от его лица. Руки его, как отмечает про себя Освальд, крепко сцеплены на коленях.  
  
— Я помню, как вернулся из полицейского департамента, получил немного _обуви_ в лицо, наш разговор, то, как согласился дать вам… покормиться, а потом…  
  
Глаза Эда тускнеют, и он слегка наклоняет голову. Освальд безотчётно наблюдает за тем, как тот медленно проводит языком по губам.  
  
— Потом всё становится немного размытым, как в тумане… Как будто это случилось целые десятилетия назад.  
  
Эд сглатывает, и Освальд ловит себя на том, что отзеркаливает его движение.  
  
— Значит, ты не помнишь ничего после этого?  
  
_Это было бы… интересно._ В тот же миг мысли Освальда возвращаются к предполагаемым галлюцинациям Эда, к его влиянию, к тем тихим, сломленным словам, которые с тех пор так и звучат эхом в его голове.  
  
— Да. Ничего. За исключением… — он снова находит лицо Освальда глазами, и Освальд даже не знает, с какой стороны взяться за расшифровку их выражения. — Я помню, как это ощущалось.  
  
Дрожь пробегает по всей длине его позвоночника. Тон Эда вызывает в памяти ощущение чудесной горячей жидкости, льющейся в горло.  
  
— Да? — это всё, что он способен выдавить в ответ.  
  
— Я не… — Эд на мгновение запинается и сглатывает. — Я не ожидал, что это будет так… приятно.  
  
— Что ж, — собственный голос застревает в горле, как гравий, и Освальд изо всех сил сопротивляется порыву облизнуть губы. — В этом ты не одинок.  
  
Эд едва уловимо сужает глаза:  
  
— Разве обычно процесс питания не приносит вам удовольствия?  
  
У Освальда чуть дёргаются пальцы. От того, как Эд произносит последнее слово, у него что-то колотится под кожей.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Потрясающе, — Эд медленно поднимает руку к шее и начинает трогать кожу вокруг укуса. Делает резкий вдох, когда пальцы нашаривают ранки. Освальд жадно отслеживает это движение глазами. — Интересно, почему.  
  
— Ты пережил это, — _не благодаря мне_. — Ты единственный, кто пережил это, пережил меня. Я убил всех остальных.  
  
— Поправка: вы убили всех остальных людей. Вот в чём разница.  
  
Понимание со щелчком встаёт на место, стоит ему вспомнить, как необычайно быстро Эд восстановился от их первого, довольно агрессивного разговора, когда он в первый раз проснулся в этой квартире.  
  
— Так… ты говоришь, что выжил, потому что ты другой?  
  
— Моя физиология довольно сильно улучшила свою регенеративную способность. Человек никогда не смог бы восстановиться от такой серьёзной кровопотери достаточно быстро, — взгляд Эда пронизывает его насквозь. Руку он роняет обратно на колено. — Я, возможно, единственное существо в мире, которое способно выжить в столкновении с вами.  
  
Освальд ощущает неясную тяжесть в груди, как если бы эти слова вонзились ему прямо в сердце.  
  
_Возьми себя в руки, Освальд._  
  
— Что ж, в любом случае, надеюсь, нам не придётся когда-либо проделывать это снова.  
  
Ложь горьким привкусом оседает на языке: он прекрасно знает, что на протяжении последних шестнадцати часов надеялся и уповал только на то, что _это_ повторится.  
  
Во взгляде Эда мелькает что-то неуловимое.  
  
— Да. Будем надеяться, что в этом больше не возникнет необходимости. Как вы и сказали.  
  
Его голос звучит как-то странно, но Освальд не может понять, что именно в нём не так. Он не уверен, что хочет.  
  
В попытке разорвать это странное напряжение Освальд наклоняется над журнальным столиком — и выпрямляется обратно, протягивая Эду его очки. Эд в замешательстве моргает, глядя на них, лоб снова прочерчивает хмурая линия. Это уже второй раз, когда Освальд видит, как Эд «забывает» свои очки: он начинает сомневаться, действительно ли тот в них нуждается.  
  
— Спасибо, — Эд берёт очки и ловко надевает их натренированными пальцами. Вероятно, это всего лишь привычка… точно такая же, как и бесполезные попытки Освальда дышать. Неважно, что Эд говорит себе — похоже, они оба всё ещё держатся за эти маленькие напоминания об их старой, человеческой жизни. — Довольно обо мне. _Вы_ чувствуете какие-нибудь перемены, мистер Пингвин? После кормления, я имею в виду.  
  
Ах да, его отравление. Освальд почти и забыл уже изначальную причину всего этого. Он уклончиво пожимает плечами.  
  
— Ничего срочного. Рана всё такая же, и меня пока не вырвало, но, опять же, мистер Леонард и мистер Рори тоже вызывали отторжение не сразу. Нам остаётся только ждать.  
  
Эд хмурится, очевидно, не слишком удовлетворённый этим ответом. Освальду внезапно хочется рассмеяться: чёрт возьми, Эд по-настоящему дуется!  
  
— Эд, — он хмыкает. — Имей терпение. Ты же учёный, предполагается, что ты привык к ожиданию результата.  
  
Ответ поступает незамедлительно:  
  
— Я не хочу относиться к вашей жизни как к эксперименту.  
  
Освальд может только уставиться на него в ответ. Веселье мгновенно высыхает на языке. Эд удерживает его взгляд своим, напряжённый и искренний в одно и то же время. Как, чёрт возьми, он должен отвечать на _это_?  
  
— Эд…  
  
— Мистер Пингвин, — говорит Эд быстро, заламывая руки на коленях. — Хотя я помню о прошлой ночи меньше, чем мне бы хотелось, я знаю, что должен кое-что вам сказать.  
  
Освальд ощущает вспышку колючей нервозности в животе — если бы его сердце до сих пор билось, сейчас оно наверняка бы ускорилось.  
  
— Да? И что же это?  
  
Эд открывает рот, закрывает его, и Освальд гадает, скажет ли он всё-таки то, что собирался.  
  
— Мистер Пингвин, я…  
  
Эд делает глубокий вдох — ужас Освальда нарастает с каждой секундой.  
  
— Да, Эд?  
  
— Я должен поблагодарить вас… за что, что заботились обо мне.  
  
Облегчение, обрушивающееся на него в этот момент, такое сильное, что у него почти кружится голова. Чтобы как-то замаскировать это, Освальд отрицательно качает головой и жестом отмахивается от его слов. Он старается не думать о том, что именно он так боялся от Эда услышать.  
  
— О, это меньшее, что я мог сделать после — ну, после всего. Думай об этом как об ответной услуге.  
  
— К-конечно, — Эд спотыкается на этом слове, глядя вниз, на сцепленные почти до боли руки. Секундой спустя Освальд осознаёт свою ошибку. — Что ж, даже если это всего лишь «ответная услуга», это не меняет того факта, что вы спасли мне жизнь, хотя не имели для этого никаких причин…  
  
— _Эд._  
  
Бормотание Эда прерывается с шумным выдохом, когда Освальд накрывает его руки ладонью. Эд поднимает голову, удивлённо приоткрыв губы, и Освальд тепло улыбается в ответ.  
  
— После всего, что ты для меня сделал, это пустяки. Правда. Кроме того, с моей стороны было бы довольно бессердечно позволить умереть моему другу, если я способен это предотвратить.  
  
Эд недоверчиво моргает, изумлённо широко распахнув глаза. Улыбка Освальда становится только увереннее, потому что он действительно подразумевает то, что сказал: Эд, со всеми его странностями, тонкостями и опасностями — его друг. Возможно, самый лучший его друг в Готэме. И, если судить по тому, на что намекал очаровательный Билл Макколи, Освальд, возможно, является тем же самым для Эда.  
  
— Что ж, мистер Пингвин, — говорит Эд, его глаза сияют, и едва заметная улыбка образуется в уголках его губ, стоит ему полностью осознать сказанное Освальдом. — Я определённо рад иметь такого друга, как вы.

_////_

  
Удивительно, как один-единственный час может изменить так много.  
  
Оглядываясь назад, время, проведённое Освальдом в этой квартире, можно разделить на два разных периода: До того, как он выпил кровь Эда, и После. «До» — Освальд был упрям и недоверчив, тщательно продумывая каждый шаг в их странном общении с этим человеком, который одновременно являлся и его спасителем, и его тюремщиком. В каждом разговоре между ними словно повисала предельно натянутая резиновая лента, готовая лопнуть от малейшего напряжения — в одном неверном шаге от того, чтобы порваться безвозвратно. И всё же эта связь уцелела.  
  
Теперь же, «После», эта неровная натянутость исчезла, испарилась в пустоту, и ей на смену пришла новообретённая простота. Невесомая лёгкость, которая накрыла Освальда, когда Эд проснулся, стала сильнее и здоровее, наполнила квартиру, как деликатный душистый аромат. Всё стало казаться проще.  
  
Если «До» присутствие этого человека напоминало резкий свет — слишком ярко, слишком жарко и всегда слишком близко — то сейчас Эд нарушает его личное пространство с удивительной лёгкостью. Освальд ловит себя на том, что даже не возражает против этого. Он замечает больше неосознанных прикосновений между ними, ещё большую близость, растущую непринуждённость в общении. И, наверное, это должно бы его беспокоить.  
  
И это беспокоит. Немного. Но какая-то часть Освальда не обращает на это внимания — она просто наслаждается присутствием Эда. Он был один так долго, и вот появляется человек, который знает о нём всё — и, невзирая на это, всё равно хочет быть с ним. Он понимает его. Возможно, единственный, кто понимает. В глубине души Освальда вздыхает с облегчением каждый раз, когда Эд касается его плеча своим: это кажется невероятно естественным.  
  
Он не знает, почему так происходит. Он не знает, что именно уравновесило чаши весов. Это странно, но по какой-то причине слова Эда ( _«Прямо сейчас я — внутри тебя»_ ) — продолжают проигрываться его голове.  
  
И всё-таки, несмотря ни на что, Освальд понимает: на удивление хорошо, оказывается, иметь друга.  
  
После своего пробуждения Эд развивает бурную деятельность весь остаток дня: долгий сон, похоже, неплохо зарядил его энергией. После принятия душа и завтрака, включавшего поистине ужасающее количество еды, в котором, по всей видимости, нуждается его «ускоренный метаболизм» (Освальд никогда не видел так много бекона за всю свою _жизнь_ ), Эд пытается поработать с отчётами, но быстро сдаётся. Ровно пять минут он уделяет книге — после чего с нетерпеливым раздражением её отбрасывает. Затем Эд решает перейти к уборке, и, вооружившись чистящими средствами, с бешеной скоростью приступает к работе над каждой поверхностью в квартире.  
  
Освальд закатывает глаза, когда Эд начинает убираться вокруг него. Бросает на него неодобрительный взгляд, когда тот пытается забрать одну его из подушек. Как ни странно, вся эта суета раздражает Освальда не так сильно, как могла бы, случись она несколько дней назад. Потом, спустя час маниакальной чистки всего подряд и вытирания пыли, Эд посвящает себя стирке, потом — глажке, и потом, когда больше работы по дому не остаётся, он начинает ходить по комнате.  
  
Чудесным образом Освальд мирится с этим целых три минуты. Затем не выдерживает:  
  
— Разве пребывание на грани смерти не достаточно утомительно само по себе?  
  
Эд отвечает, не задумываясь:  
  
— Вам об этом известно больше, чем мне, мистер Пингвин.  
  
Опасно сощурившись, Освальд наблюдает, как Эд шагает по комнате туда-сюда, туда-сюда. _До чего же эти ноги длинные… чересчур длинные, пожалуй…_  
  
— Верно. Мне также известно немало вещей об убийствах — и поверь мне, дружище, если ты продолжишь _двигаться_ , я могу быть вынужден совершить ещё одно.  
  
Эд резко останавливается возле окна, разминая руки. Освальд бессознательно цепляется взглядом за его угловатый профиль, охваченный ярким зелёным светом снаружи: у него начинает покалывать кончики пальцев, стоит ему вспомнить, каково это — касаться этого лица.  
  
— Со мной что-то не так.  
  
Освальд выгибает бровь, но ничего не говорит. Он уже научился определять, когда Эд уходит в свои мысли. Ему не приходится ждать долго.  
  
— Мне нужно уйти.  
  
— Куда?  
  
Эд разворачивается и идёт на другой конец комнаты, чтобы взять ключи от машины с их обычного места.  
  
— В лес. Я думаю, моё тело нуждается в том, чтобы… перестроиться после прошлой ночи.  
  
_Ему нужно трансформироваться…_ В животе у Освальда тревога вновь завязывается в узел.  
  
— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? Что, если…  
  
— Я буду в порядке. Правда, — Эд приостанавливается возле двери, криво улыбнувшись. — Увидимся позже.  
  
И, сказав это, он уходит. Освальд проводит рукой по лицу, чувствуя вонзающийся в грудь небольшой осколок тоски. Это первый раз, когда ему так отчаянно, так иррационально хочется, чтобы Эд передумал, вернулся, чтобы выбрал провести время с ним, а не где-либо ещё.  
  
Это первый раз, когда с уходом Эда он ощущает своё одиночество.

_////_

  
Эд возвращается ещё до заката. Чутьё немедленно подсказывает Освальду, что Эду… лучше. Что-то в его запахе, что Освальд не может даже распознать, встало на своё место. Эд выглядит расслабленным и спокойным, скованность исчезла из его движений.  
  
— Получше?  
  
Эд улыбается мимолётно, но — Освальд знает — искренне.  
  
— Получше.  
  
Энергия покидает Эда так же быстро, как нахлынула. Он успевает продержаться только до 17:45, прежде чем упасть в кровать, и засыпает за рекордное короткое время.  
  
Освальд ждёт, как ждал на протяжении почти всей этой недели. Однако сегодняшняя ночь отличается от предыдущих. Пока он ждёт, кошмарные видения не выползают из теней. Он не прокручивает в голове всевозможные способы, которыми будет пытать и убивать Галавана и его сестру, и не предпринимает жалких попыток вытравить воспоминания о матери с холста своего разума.  
  
Вместо этого сегодня он ждёт в тишине, закрыв глаза и отгородившись от всех звуков квартиры, улицы, города, пока не концентрируется полностью на единственном ритме.  
  
_Ба-думм. Ба-думм. Ба-думм._  
  
Освальд ждёт. Он ждёт, что его начнёт снова тошнить. Ждёт, что кровь Эда отвергнет его, как отвергают презренное, неестественное существо, ждёт, что услышит и почувствует одновременно, как кровь начнёт выжигать его внутренности, оставляя дымящийся серебряный след на пути вверх по его горлу.  
  
Он ждёт.  
  
И ждёт.  
  
И ждёт…  
  
Эд просыпается по будильнику. Он решает пойти на работу (лучше соблюсти приличия, хотя и, по его словам, «не то чтобы кто-нибудь заметит или побеспокоится»). Освальд признаётся ему, что его всё ещё не тошнило, а рана в плече начинает закрываться — чёрные вены, похожие на паучьи лапы, понемногу начали отступать обратно. Они оба соглашаются с тем, что следует выждать ещё один день, просто на всякий случай; но Эд с усмешкой обещает, что если Освальда не вырвет в течение сорока восьми часов, то завтра они будут праздновать его выздоровление.  
  
Освальд не спорит. Он всё ещё пытается цепляться за свой обычный пессимизм, удерживать рядом эту чёрную тучу, нависающую над ним с тех самых пор, как глаза его матери закрылись навеки — однако это становится всё труднее и труднее. С каждым минувшим часом он чувствует, как к нему возвращается былая сила, процесс медленного умирания начинает ослабевать. Когда и следующий день подходит к концу без происшествий, и Эд радостно заявляет, что — да, его теория подтвердилась, Освальд сдаётся. И наконец смиряется с этим фактом.  
Эдвард Нигма действительно спас ему жизнь.  
  
  
— Мистер Пингвин!  
  
Нахмурившись, Освальд поднимает взгляд от книги. Эд, по всей видимости, только что вернувшийся после своего второго рабочего дня, явно стоит перед входной дверью. Тем не менее, он, похоже, отказывается входить внутрь. Что он задумал?  
  
— Эд? Что-то не так?  
  
— У меня для вас сюрприз, — несмотря на наличие толстой металлической двери между ними, Эд говорит, не повышая голоса. _Он знает, что я всё равно могу его услышать._ Освальд хмыкает. — Я хочу, чтобы вы закрыли глаза.  
  
В тот же миг глаза Освальда превращаются в две узкие щели: старая паранойя незаметно возвращается мысли так, будто никогда и не уходила.  
  
— Я не очень-то большой поклонник сюрпризов…  
  
— Этот вам понравится. Доверьтесь мне.  
  
_А, но в этом-то всё и дело, верно? Доверие._  
  
Довериться этому человеку в том, что он не ждёт его снаружи с полицией (это была бы та ещё ирония — спасти Освальду жизнь только для того, чтобы позже оставить его гнить в тюрьме)? Довериться ему в том, что он не принёс с собой пушку с серебряными пулями и не привёл с собой самого Галавана, в том, что всё это не было одной большой, тщательно спланированной ловушкой?  
  
_Ты не понимаешь. Я не могу позволить тебе умереть. Я не могу потерять тебя. Не после всего этого…_  
  
Нет. Это же Эд. Он бы умер ради тебя, Освальд. Никогда не забывай об этом.  
  
— Ваши глаза закрыты, мистер Пингвин?  
  
Стиснув зубы и собравшись с духом, словно перед вступлением в битву, Освальд выбирает совершить невозможное — и прыгает в темноту.  
  
— Ладно. Глаза закрыты, Эд. Просто поторопись.  
  
Он слышит скольжение металла, щелчок, шорох — и всё это время адреналин Освальда скачет, в предвкушении чего-то, чего угодно —  
  
— Та-да-а!  
  
Освальд открывает глаза и… ох.  
  
_Ох_.  
  
— Я подумал, что после мистера Леонарда вы заслуживаете подарка, от которого вас не стошнит. Во всяком случае, я надеюсь, что не стошнит.  
  
Освальд может только смотреть, ощущая болезненную тесноту в груди. К его ужасу, в уголках глаз начинает предательски пощипывать. _Не сейчас._  
  
Смех Эда становится каким-то нервным и неловким.  
  
— Он сделан точно в соответствии с вашими требованиями, — он кашляет, внезапно растеряв всю свою уверенность. — Если… если вам не нравится, я могу вернуть его и…  
  
— Нет, — произносит Освальд хрипло. _Не время распускать сопли._ — Нет, правда, он отличный, даже больше, чем отличный, он…  
  
Перед ним Эд держит в руках угольно-чёрный костюм. Фиолетово-синий в крапинку галстук свободно свисает с воротника, а подходящий по цвету носовой платок гордо украшает нагрудный карман. Освальд уже заранее ощущает кожей гладкость этой ткани, его пальцы зудит от желания пробежаться по отполированным пуговицам на жилете, потрогать восхитительную знакомую накрахмаленность, которая бывает только у свежевыглаженных костюмов. О да, этот костюм гораздо, гораздо лучше, чем просто «отличный»…  
  
— Он идеален.  
  
Лицо Эда рассекает самая широкая, самая радостная улыбка, которую Освальду только доводилось видеть в своей жизни, и что-то щёлкает у него внутри. Совершенно ошеломлённый, он фоново ловит себя на том, что пытается вспомнить, у кого он в последний раз, помимо матери, вызывал столь искреннюю улыбку.  
  
А ещё ему отчего-то становится интересно, может ли кто-нибудь ещё заставить Эда улыбаться вот так, как сейчас.  
  
— Хорошо. Я рад, — Эд кладёт костюм на кровать и проворно оборачивается к Освальду: в глазах у него танцуют огни, яркие и ослепительные. — Я подумал, что сегодня мы можем отпраздновать ваше выздоровление. Но какой смысл праздновать, если вы не чувствуете себя самим собой?  
  
Освальд пытается улыбнуться в ответ — но не особенно с этим справляется: он слишком глубоко потрясён. Он быстро смаргивает прочь выступившие на глазах слёзы.  
  
— Что ж, мне… мне следует принять душ. И переодеться.  
  
Эд кивает:  
  
— Мне нужно закончить кое-какую работу, но после этого — я весь ваш.  
  
Что-то тёмное вспыхивает у Освальда внутри. _Всё твоё_. Слова, которые крутились в его голове снова и снова, снова и снова… Тряхнув головой, он берёт в руки костюм и хромает по направлению к ванной. Приостановившись у порога и уже обхватив пальцами дверную ручку, Освальд ловит себя на том, что отчасти испытывает соблазн позвать через плечо: «Почему бы тебе не присоединиться ко мне?» — но нет, _нет_ , он проглатывает эти безумные слова, останавливает их до того, как они по глупости сорвутся с его губ.  
  
_Тебе действительно стоит взять под контроль эти сумасшедшие вспышки влечения, и как можно быстрее. Прежде, чем Эд заметит. Ты ведь знаешь, что случается, когда открываешь Ящик Пандоры…_  
  
С самого детства Освальд предпочитал ванну. Слишком часто в их с матерью жизни наступали периоды, когда они могли позволить себе лишь быстрое, холодное обтирание влажной губкой в обшарпанной ванной комнате; долгое, расслабляющее принятие ванной с горячим паром было удовольствием столь редким в те времена, что теперь Освальд инстинктивно ассоциирует их с роскошью и богатством. После Фиш ванна также является более предпочтительной для его ноги.  
  
И потому сперва он испытывает некоторое разочарование, обнаружив, что у Эда есть только душ. Наверное, Эд считает, что процесс мытья должен занимать как можно меньше времени и существует только для того, чтобы выполнять гигиенические функции, а никак не для того, чтобы им наслаждаться. В конце концов, зачем тратить время в ванной, когда можно делать так много других интересных вещей?  
  
Однако в данный момент Освальд не особенно привередлив — так что он согласен и на душ.  
  
Высушившись после одним из чересчур гладких зелёных полотенец Эда, Освальд начинает надевать костюм. Наконец-то. Он нарочно растягивает этот процесс, наслаждаясь непривычными эмоциями, которые это вызывает в его сердце. Странным образом это напоминает возвращение домой. Надевая костюм, деталь за деталью, он словно бы облачается в защитный доспех перед битвой. И размер, и цвет точно соответствуют его вкусам. Эд хорошо постарался.  
  
На стойке раковины Освальду почти болезненно недостаёт косметики, чтобы скрыть лёгкие странности его кожи — непривлекательную россыпь веснушек и наличествующие то там, то тут пигментные пятна. Люди обычно этого не замечают, но Эд не похож на остальных. Глядя в зеркало, Освальд некоторое время всерьёз размышляет, насколько возможно в данных обстоятельствах раздобыть подводку для глаз или тени для век, что хотя бы слегка подчеркнуло бы его скучное лицо. Но — нет, почему он вообще думает об этом? Почему он хочет выглядеть привлекательным, хочет _прихорашиваться_? Для _Эда_?  
  
Холодный ужас снова сворачивается в животе — неприятный, неотрицаемый и слишком реальный.  
  
Стряхивая растущую нервозность, он вновь сосредотачивает внимание на своём отражении — на той вещи, которую он способен сейчас контролировать. Быстро взлохматив волосы и позаимствовав у Эда гель для волос, Освальд придаёт своей причёске немного стиля — как раз достаточно, чтобы ощутить себя прежним. Он смотрит в зеркало, медленно поворачивает голову вправо и влево, затем отстраняется.  
  
Он улыбается — зубы слегка поблёскивают на свету.  
  
Вот так. _Пингвин._ Наконец-то.  
  
Не хватает только зонта.  
  
— Ты упоминал что-то насчёт праздника?  
  
Забыв страх и ощущая себя на три дюйма выше, Освальд выходит из ванной. В его осанке чувствуется уверенность, и в его походке проявляется некоторая доля самолюбования, которой не было там прежде: мышцы едва уловимо расслабляются на автомате, стоит ему вновь стать самим собой.  
  
Его рот сам собой складывается в гордую усмешку — словно бы по собственной воле.  
  
Эд поднимает взгляд — и улыбка Освальда тут же разлетается вдребезги. Своим обострённым зрением он может запечатлеть каждую миллисекунду того, как глаза Эда открываются всё шире и шире, на лице проступает изумление, пока Эд смотрит на него. Нет, не смотрит. Эд не смотрит. Он делает нечто гораздо большее.  
  
В глазах Эда пляшут смерчи и ураганы: он проходится взглядом по всей длине тела Освальда, начиная от головы и следуя ниже, ниже, _ниже,_ исследует каждый его дюйм. Он разглядывает его оценивающе, но далеко не беспристрастно или отстранённо — не похоже на научный интерес. Эмоции в этом взгляде сменяются одна за другой. От вида Освальда в его зрачках поочерёдно расцветают: благоговение, удивление, страх, восторг, недоверие и восхищение — и с каждой секундой эти глаза становятся всё темнее.  
  
Почему-то слова, которые обычно даются Освальду так легко, растворяются без следа и тонут в окружающей темноте. Он слышит, как Эд сбивается с дыхания, и как его сердце, к биению которого он стал так восприимчив в последнее время, пропускает удар.  
  
— Мистер Пингвин.  
  
Эд произносит это на выдохе, чуть слышно — но Освальд мог бы поклясться, что эти слова имеют почти физический вес, оседают лёгким покалыванием на коже.  
  
Освальд сглатывает. Что-то непонятное, что он не может даже толком распознать, ударяет ему прямиком в голову, когда Эд встречается с ним взглядом. Ох. Вот что это такое. _Власть._ Это великолепное, головокружительное, вызывающее зависимость ощущение шипит у него кожей. Впервые за долгое время Освальд снова чувствует вкус власти.  
  
Ох, Эд, ты и понятия не имеешь, чем ты меня одарил, правда?  
  
— Мистер Пингвин, — повторяет Эд, на этот раз немного громче.  
  
В этот момент он становится ужасно похож на того себя, которого Освальд встретил однажды в полицейском управлении: сплошная нервозность и мальчишеский азарт. Однако в его голосе больше не слышится той фальшивой бравады и самодовольства: сейчас их заменяет нечто более основательное, более сдержанное. То, что расцвечивает сейчас его тон — это… понимание. Признательность. Уважение.  
  
Всё ещё не отводя от него глаз, Эд медленно поднимается. Первый же порыв Освальда требует отступить, но он подавляет его и стряхивает с себя дрожь внезапной робости, слишком уж напоминающей ему о юности. Вместо этого он заставляет себя смотреть, как Эд идёт к нему с затуманенным, словно в трансе, взглядом. Секунды тянутся, как вечность, и кожа Освальда покрывается мурашками: он не уверен в том, что сейчас произойдёт, и он на взводе, он напуган и взволнован одновременно. Тёмные глаза Эда пригвождают его к месту.  
  
Наконец Эд встаёт прямо перед ним — и пристально рассматривает вблизи его лицо, его волосы, его мимику. На мгновение взгляд падает на ноги — и быстро возвращается обратно к лицу. Он не улыбается, но каким-то образом всё равно выглядит… _воодушевлённым_.  
  
Мир замирает, и Освальд задерживает дыхание, в котором не нуждается, и ждёт, как ждал всегда…  
  
— Счастлив наконец встретить вас.  
  
И Эд протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия.  
  
Сперва Освальд слишком потрясён, чтобы ответить. Неожиданная резкая вспышка удивления взрывается у него внутри. Он мысленно готовился уже к… к чему-то совершенно другому.  
  
Тем не менее, он быстро приходит в себя и твёрдо пожимает руку Эда в ответ, несколько кратких мгновений позволяя себе насладиться теплом его кожи.  
  
_Рукопожатие… первая встреча, которой у нас никогда не было._  
  
Это настолько в духе Эда, что почти причиняет боль.  
  
Напряжение понемногу отпускает Освальда, и он находит в себе силы улыбнуться снова — хотя и несколько более сдержанно, чем прежде.  
  
— У нас было слишком много первых встреч, чтобы их считать.  
  
— О, вовсе нет. Могу вас заверить: я веду счёт.  
  
На этот раз Освальд действительно смеётся. Эд улыбается, отпуская его руку, чтобы поправить очки, которые уже надёжно заняли своё обычное место на его переносице. Освальд старается оттолкнуть прочь смутное чувство потери, охватывающее его в тот момент, когда холод снова окутывает его кожу.  
  
— На меньшее я от тебя и не рассчитывал, Эдвард.  
  
Полное имя соскальзывает с губ без его на то желания. На одну ужасную секунду Освальд замирает, выжидая, нанесёт ли Эд ответный удар… но нет. Темнота в его глазах неуловимо сгущается, однако он никак это не комментирует.  
  
— Для чего ещё нужны друзья? — улыбка Эда становится пронзительнее, и Освальд прилагает все свои силы, чтобы не пялиться на него так откровенно. — Итак, помнится, я обещал вам праздник…

_////_

  
Приглушённые звуки пианино и саксофона сплетаются в ленивые мелодии. Старый граммофон мягко высвобождает из себя ноты, как охотящаяся кошка — когти из лап. Квартира, которая так много дней, казалось, была напрочь лишена цвета и жизни, представляя собой зернистую чёрно-белую фотографию, сегодня переполнена свежей энергией. Этим вечером яркие огни неоновых вывесок и парящие в небе вертолёты кажутся какими-то почти приятными; воздух квартиры насыщен сочными ароматами еды — запахами тёплых и острых блюд из китайского ресторана на вынос.  
  
На вкус воздух отдаёт трескучими электрическими разрядами, предвещающими грозу.  
  
Освальд сидит на своём обычном месте за столом возле окна. Эд извлекает на свет свою коллекцию вин. По всей видимости, он замечает наполненный лёгкой тоской взгляд Освальда, потому что ставит бутылку на стол и усмехается:  
  
— Возможно, я немного слукавил ранее.  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Костюм — не единственный сюрприз.  
  
Освальд отклоняется на спинку стула и щурит глаза, разглядывая своего новоприобретённого друга. Эд встаёт, сцепив руки за спиной. Его рот изгибается в самодовольной ухмылке, мгновенно расползающейся по лицу — и, уже не в первый раз за последние два дня, Освальд вдруг ловит себя на желании жадно слизать эту улыбку с его губ.  
  
Наглость ему идёт. Даже слишком.  
  
— Ладно. Сдаюсь.  
  
В глазах Эда танцует зелёный свет и бурлит тёмное волнение в глубине.  
  
— Поправьте меня, если я не прав: после трансформации ваше тело физически не способно употреблять любую другую жидкость, кроме крови, — Освальд кивает в ответ, не понимая, куда тот клонит. — Вы вернулись из мёртвых только для того, чтобы вести жизнь абсолютного трезвенника. Выглядит не слишком-то честно.  
  
Эд поворачивается к нему спиной. Открывает холодильник и что-то оттуда достаёт. Освальд садится немного прямее: сквозь праздничное настроение прорезается растерянность.  
  
— Эд, что там?  
  
Тот оглядывается через плечо — одна сторона его лица купается в этом неземном изумрудном свете. _Зелёный ему к лицу_ , понимает Освальд.  
  
— Та-да-а! — Эд разворачивается на каблуках и театральным жестом демонстрирует ему…  
  
— Это пакет с кровью? — Освальд мгновенно настораживается.  
  
— Ну, — Эд начинает тараторить, ураганом проносясь по кухне, чтобы со всей ловкостью циркового конферансье выудить на свет второй бокал. — Да. В частности, моя кровь. Вам, похожа, она пришлась в тот раз весьма по вкусу.  
  
У Освальда пересыхает во рту. Его взгляд прикован к пакету у Эда в руках, который тот держит так бережно, словно какую-нибудь драгоценную реликвию. Теперь, когда он знает, чью именно кровь пакет содержит, он не может перестать смотреть на него. Освальд _хочет._  
  
— Это… это очень щедро с твоей стороны, — он облизывает губы. — Тебе правда не стоило. И ты всё ещё не восстановился до конца…  
  
С самым пристальным вниманием Освальд наблюдает за тем, как Эд наливает густую алую жидкость в один из стеклянных бокалов. В пакете остаётся достаточно крови ещё на одну порцию — может, даже на две. Уже сейчас характерный запах железа заслоняет собой всё остальное: все чувства Освальда болезненно концентрируются на одной-единственной точке.  
  
— Я быстро восстанавливаюсь. Кроме того, вы заслужили праздник.  
  
Эд убирает пакет обратно в холодильник и плавно пересекает комнату, держа два бокала в руках. Один наполнен вином, другой — кровью.  
  
— За ваше здоровье.  
  
_Дзынь._  
  
Звук соприкасающихся бокалов выходит чуть приглушённым. Этот звук сотрясает воздух вокруг них, наполненный ожиданием, словно первый далёкий раскат грома, слышный за несколько миль.  
  
Освальд медлит: он так давно не держал бокал, из которого действительно мог бы пить. Даже цвет у жидкости в нём достаточно тёмный, чтобы можно было притвориться, будто это настоящее вино. Одно только это посылает искру предвкушения в его нервную систему. На последних остатках своей выдержки Освальд поднимает бокал, наслаждаясь знакомым, успокаивающим весом в руке, смакует аромат, который поднимается от бокала, как изысканный парфюм, и затем… затем мир исчезает, когда Эд наполняет его изнутри. Острый, горячий и вкусный — и при этом неуловимо изменившийся. Горло жжёт — и закрытые глаза Освальда резко распахиваются.  
  
Прямо перед собой он видит лицо Эда: он снова находится слишком близко. Сглотнув, он ощущает, как Эд застревает у него в горле.  
  
— Возможно, я добавил в кровь кое-что ещё, — Эд не улыбается, но в его глазах бушует целое море эмоций. Его взгляд скользит по бокалу. — Я подумал, что было бы несправедливо для вас остаться совсем без вина.  
  
У Освальда вырывается удивлённый смешок — воздух пробегает по обожжённой трахее изнутри.  
  
— Ну, разумеется.  
  
Он задумчиво разглядывает жидкость в бокале. Насколько ему известно, Эд мог добавить в этот пакет с кровью абсолютно любое количество наркотиков, химикатов или успокоительных, мог смешать кровь со всевозможными коварными ядами. С этим человеком никогда нельзя знать наверняка.  
  
Но, несмотря на то, что изначальные осторожность и паранойя вновь подняли в нём свои уродливые головы, этот вкус уже начинает растекаться по его телу, растапливая извечный лёд, сковывающий его внутренности. И этот острый, жаркий алкогольный огонь, который он уже почти забыл, наполняет его желудок…  
  
_Прямо сейчас я — внутри тебя._  
  
— Восхитительно.  
  
_Ты восхитительный._  
  
— Приятного аппетита.  
  
И с этими словами Эд приступает к еде. Или, вернее, он приступает к тому, чтобы медленно, методично, с хирургической точностью изъять каждый кусочек лука из своей лапши. Это его занятие странно гипнотизирует. Время быстро утекает прочь. Пока Освальд неспешно попивает своё вино, наблюдая за представлением и поддерживая непринуждённую беседу, их колени слегка соприкасаются. Раз. Другой.  
  
Освальд быстро теряет счёт.  
  
Каждый раз, когда это происходит, Освальд чувствует лёгкую дрожь в ноге — как будто в этом кратком миге контакта заключается сила настоящего землетрясения, сотрясающего квартиру до самого основания.  
  
— Расскажите мне о себе что-нибудь, чего не знает больше никто.  
  
Вопрос звучит где-то через минут пятнадцать после того, как Эд заканчивает свою трапезу; что-то в том, как Эд это произносит, даёт повод предположить, что вопрос этот вертелся у него на языке с самого начала вечера. Освальд, дорожа каждым глотком, к тому моменту приступает ко второму бокалу, а Эд — заканчивает свой третий.  
  
Он медлит, прежде чем ответить, вновь ощущая, как дрожит между ними воздух.  
  
— Что я получу взамен?  
  
Губы Эда лениво растягиваются в улыбке. Он наклоняется вперёд, и их колени снова касаются друг друга.  
  
— Чего вы хотите?  
  
_И в этом-то и заключается главный вопрос, правда? Чего я хочу…_  
  
— Обмен, — Освальд отклоняется назад, наслаждаясь очередным медленным глотком из бокала. — Я рассказываю тебе свой секрет — ты выдаёшь один из своих.  
  
— Наша игра, — вокруг профиля Эда вспыхивает зелёный свет. — Отлично. Вы первый.  
  
Освальд ухмыляется:  
  
— Я мёртв.  
  
Эд фыркает от смеха:  
  
— Мистер Пингвин, вы _жульничаете!_  
  
— Ну, тут я не виноват, — Освальду вдруг ужасно хочется показать ему язык. — Я люблю жульничать.  
  
— В таком случае, всё, что вы получите взамен — это то, что я ликантроп.  
  
Освальд закатывает глаза.  
  
— Ладно, ладно. Ты хочешь секрет? Например, какой? Мой любимый цвет?  
  
— Фиолетовый, — глаза Эда вспыхивают — Освальд ощущает странный прилив гордости в груди. — Я и так это знаю.  
  
_Конечно, знаешь. Ты выбирал мой костюм._ Освальд изгибает бровь, наслаждаясь щекочущим ощущением в затылке.  
  
— Тогда что именно ты хочешь услышать?  
  
Эд прищуривается, отпивая из своего бокала.  
  
— Что угодно. Главное, чтобы это был секрет.  
  
_Вот что опьяняет тебя, правда? Не алкоголь, не власть — но знание. Привилегия. Возможность быть исключением. Быть хранителем ещё одного секрета. Их никогда не будет для тебя достаточно, верно?_  
  
Несколько мгновений Освальд крутит в пальцах бокал, определяясь с тем, что именно хочет сказать.  
  
— Прежде, чем я изменился, — начинает он, скривив губы, — моим любимым блюдом были сэндвичи с горчицей.  
  
Эд ставит локти на стол и кладёт подбородок на сцепленные пальцы. Его глаза сияют.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Моя мать делала их для меня в качестве особого угощения, когда у неё водились деньги. Это одна из тех вещей, по которым я сейчас скучаю, — он делает короткий глоток: жжение в горле помогает отрешиться от приглушённой боли горестных воспоминаний. — Ладно. Твоя очередь.  
  
Эд смотрит на него несколько долгих мгновений — Освальд сомневается, что когда-нибудь сможет привыкнуть к тому, чтобы быть объектом столь интенсивного внимания.  
  
— Однажды меня отстранили от занятий.  
  
Освальд отказывается в это поверить:  
  
— Тебя? _Серьёзно?_ Ничего себе, мистер Нигма, а я-то думал, вы были образцовым учеником.  
  
Эд наклоняет голову, чуть улыбаясь — и внезапно он кажется на десять лет моложе. Незрелым, не уверенным в себе подростком, застигнутым в этот ужасный период между мальчишкой и мужчиной. Застенчивый, но не робкий, невинный, но не наивный. Освальд узнаёт в этом его взгляде слишком много от самого себя.  
  
— Ну, я был круглым отличником…  
  
— Естественно.  
  
— …но школа иногда бывает невероятно _скучной._  
  
Освальд качает головой, стараясь представить себе Эда-школьника: сплошь неловкие углы и бурлящий энтузиазм, безграничная энергия, которую некуда применить — и этой энергии слишком много, чтобы кому-нибудь захотелось терпеть рядом её проявления. Тот Эд, которого он встретил в полицейском управлении, и эта его более молодая версия, должно быть, очень похожи между собой. Интересно, в кого бы мог превратить его Освальд, сам будучи подростком…  
  
— Так что, однажды я решил провести мой собственный эксперимент.  
  
Освальда слегка округляет глаза:  
  
— Только не говори, что ты взорвал химическую лабораторию.  
  
Эд фыркает — словно бы само это предположение оскорбительно для его ума.  
  
— Нет, ничего столь очевидного. Я просто хотел посмотреть, как небольшие дозы персина могут повлиять на животное. Я добавлял несколько листьев авокадо в его рацион на протяжении нескольких месяцев… Не моя вина, что дошкольники слишком уж привязались к глупому кролику.  
  
У Освальда отвисает челюсть:  
  
— Ты отравил классного питомца.  
  
Тот с упрёком возражает:  
  
— «Отравил» — слишком сильное слово. Я предпочитаю… «обеспечил жизненно важный поучительный урок о мимолётности жизни».  
  
К своему собственному ужасу, Освальд не может сдержать смех в ответ на это откровение.  
  
— Ты невероятен, — выдавливает он из себя в перерывах между смешками, чувствуя приливающее к шее тепло.  
  
Эд ухмыляется:  
  
— Скорбь и потеря — важные уроки, которые непременно стоит выучить детям.  
  
Следует ещё один взрыв смеха, к которому теперь присоединяется и Эд. От веселья у Освальда приливает к щекам кровь, и из-за вина в бокале у него немного кружится голова. _Чёрт, я и забыл, как хорошо быть пьяным._  
  
— Что ж, раз уж речь зашла о детстве, — произносит Освальд, когда этот приступ смеха затихает. — Пока мне не исполнилось десять, у меня был воображаемый друг.  
  
Эд поднимает бровь:  
  
— Это ваш следующий секрет?  
  
Освальд кивает:  
  
— В этом не было ничего особенного. Матушка рассказывала мне сказки о великолепной сияющей жар-птице, которая приносила и удачу, и рок тому, кто поймает её. Я всегда представлял, как она охраняет моё окно, отпугивая грабителей, — он улыбается: в груди едва ощутимо пощипывает ностальгия. — Она была для меня б _о_ льшим другом, чем кто-либо ещё, когда я был младше.  
  
_Или старше, если на то пошло._  
  
Эд задумчиво хмыкает себе под нос.  
  
— Ничто из того, что я воображаю, не является моим другом.  
  
_«Воображаю». Настоящее время. Интересно…_ Веселье утекает из-за стола, как сточные воды — в уличный водосток. Освальду вспоминается ночь, когда он пил кровь Эда. Та же кровь, поющая в его жилах, сейчас придаёт ему смелости. Он осторожно решает продолжить расспросы:  
  
— Значит, ты… видишь то, чего нет? До сих пор?  
  
Эд сглатывает, уставившись в свой почти пустой бокал. Не похоже, что он ответит в ближайшее время, так что Освальд заговаривает снова:  
  
— Просто… у тебя были кошмары недавно.  
  
— Я иногда … — Эд сглатывает снова. Его пальцы чуть дёргаются. — Да. Когда я испытываю стресс или чересчур сильные эмоции…  
  
Он моргает, едва заметно поморщившись. Его лицо ощутимо темнеет; Освальд чувствует, как сгущается вокруг них воздух, и, в нехарактерном для себя приступе сострадания, решает сменить тему:  
  
— Я не могу припомнить, скольких людей я убил, — глаза Эда тут же возвращаются к его лицу. — Честно. Я потерял счёт.  
  
Он выдавливает из себя улыбку, надеясь немного развеять напряжённую атмосферу. Эд не улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Это беспокоит вас?  
  
— Что?  
  
— То, что вы не помните этого.  
  
Освальд пожимает плечами.  
  
— Если я начинаю об этом задумываться… иногда, наверное. Я стараюсь не зацикливаться на этом.  
  
Та самая морщинка на лбу Эда появляется снова, стоить ему нахмуриться. Эд нервно отбивает пальцами по стеклу какой-то ритм.  
  
— Я не думаю, что это когда-нибудь начнёт беспокоить меня, — на его губах обозначается дрожащая улыбка — которая, впрочем, тут же исчезает, утонув в темноте. — Совесть — очень человеческое изобретение, вы не находите? Возможно, именно поэтому для нас и легче просто… не придавать этому значения.  
  
Глаза Освальда сужаются.  
  
— Я бы не сказал, что мы не придаём значения. Просто у нас другие приоритеты.  
Эд, кажется, вновь уходит в свои мысли. Освальд решает не продолжать спор: вместо этого он обращает своё внимание к окну. Этой ночью Готэм кажется особенно тихим: как будто сами улицы временно примолкли, отчаянно желая подслушать их разговор. На самой границе горизонта Освальд видит скопление тёмных дождевых облаков.  
  
— Если бы джинн или крёстная фея, — Освальд вздёргивает бровь от такого странного начала вопроса и возвращается взглядом к Эду, — или наркотик, или — да что угодно, предложили бы вам шанс стать нормальным, вы бы согласились?  
  
Освальд не колеблется ни секунды:  
  
— Разумеется. Если бы я мог перестать быть таким… если бы я мог опять стать человеком. Снова жить…  
  
— Я не об этом, — перебивает его Эд, резко встряхнув головой. — Я спросил — если бы вы могли стать _нормальным_ , а не человеком, — Эд сглатывает, разминая левую руку, как будто она затекла. — Даже когда мы были людьми, мы всё равно не были нормальными, не так ли?  
  
Освальд открывает рот — но ничего не произносит. У него нет ответа на это. Они сидят в тишине ещё несколько мгновений: у Эда такое серьёзное лицо, словно он пытается разгадать все тайны Вселенной. _Каково это — побывать внутри твоей головы, Эд?_  
  
Эд с досадой выдыхает; картонные коробки из-под лапши чуть колышутся, словно от ветра.  
  
— Прошу прощения, мистер Пингвин, я просто… Я так устал притворяться тем, кем я не являюсь.  
  
— Как и все мы, — Освальд сардонически хмыкает. Справедливость этого утверждения холодным весом оседает у него в животе.  
  
_Не об этом ли ты думал день за днём, желая сказать правду Джиму, сказать правду твоей матери? Но ты никогда так и не рассказал ей, верно, Освальд? Ни о том, кем ты стал. Ни о мафии. И даже до того, как ты изменился. Ты не рассказал ей ничего, ничего важного, не по-настоящему. И теперь все эти непроизнесённые слова — словно кинжалы в твоём сердце._  
  
Он смотрит вверх — и замечает на себе взгляд Эда. Что-то неистовое сверкает в этих глазах, что-то чистейшее, неразбавленное, целиком и полностью сконцентрированное на нём одном. Освальд не может подобрать для этой эмоции какое-то определённое название. Не в человеческом языке, по крайней мере. Его кожа начинает неприятно зудеть, и Освальд кашляет — звук отдаётся в комнате эхом, как громовой удар.  
  
Гроза приближается.  
  
— Ты должен мне ещё один секрет, Эд.  
  
Эд не улыбается, но что-то в блеске его глаз вдруг с невероятной силой напоминает о голодной акуле. Он закусывает губу, немного помолчав, и затем тихо произносит:  
  
— У меня есть клавиши, но нет проводов. Правильная комбинация может открыть твою душу. Что я? _**_  
  
_Ещё одна загадка._ Освальд закатывает глаза — однако искра во взгляде Эда слишком соблазнительна, так что он даёт себе за труд подумать.  
  
— Пианино.  
  
— Бинго.  
  
Обманчивое спокойствие, в которое погружена квартира, разлетается вдребезги, когда Эд неожиданно поднимается с места и стремительно пересекает комнату. Граммофон с визгом останавливает пластинку, безжалостно, со всей грацией гильотины обрывая плавную мелодию. Эд выдвигает стул для пианино — ножки скрипят по деревянному полу — и Освальд чувствует, как нарастает в нём интерес: он думал, что пианино здесь стоит только для вида, как та странная механическая гадалка или другие диковинки в эклектической коллекции Эда. Пару раз, когда Эда не было дома, а чтение начинало надоедать, он пробовал играть на инструменте сам — хотя, надо признать, его способности в музыкальном плане весьма ограничены. _Итак, Эд, в тебе таится скрытая глубина…_  
  
Эд садится. Разминает пальцы. Набирает в грудь воздух.  
  
Вдох.  
  
Выдох.  
  
И затем он начинает играть.  
  
Это начинается как простая, незатейливая мелодия из нескольких переливающихся в воздухе нот. Мотив достаточно незамысловатый, чтобы ребёнок легко мог заучить его наизусть — смутно напоминает детские песенки, распеваемые на игровых площадках, таких как «Братец Якоб» или «Три слепых мышки» _***_. Тем не менее, Освальд никогда не слышал этот мотив прежде.  
  
Первая деликатная мелодия завершается. Её подхватывает другая. Она звучит ниже и приземлённее, переплетаясь с первой, прекрасной и элегантной. Получается почти величественно. И вдруг фрагмент начинает разрастаться, разбухать с каждой нотой, прибавлять в сложности и технике исполнения с каждой октавой, с каждым аккордом. Мелодии и гармонии всё ускоряются: пальцы Эда начинают мелькать в бешеном темпе, диссонансы и полные неблагозвучия ноты слетают с клавиш на такой скорости, что сплетаются в собственный узор, многоголосый, противоречивый — и всё это время продолжающий возрастать. Эд играет, и музыка кажется живым, дышащим созданием под кончиками его пальцев, она взлетает, парит, камнем падает вниз, как приметивший добычу орёл, и Освальд летит вместе с ней, поднимаясь над бурными тёмными водами Готэма и растворяясь в его порочной, абсолютной красоте.  
  
_Ты спрашивал, каково это — побывать внутри его головы? Что ж, вот на что это, должно быть, похоже._  
  
Безумие фрагмента начинает понемногу спадать. Темп замедляется, и пальцы Эда больше не танцуют и не мчатся по воздуху, а нежно касаются чёрных и белых клавиш. Каждая нота ласкает, целует, обдаёт дуновениями воздуха, шепчет милые глупости в темноту.  
  
Освальд сам не замечает, как начинает двигаться.  
  
Пока не становится слишком поздно.  
  
Музыка иссякает. Истаивает и сжимается всё сильнее, словно китайская головоломка, пока от неё не остаётся только одна первая мелодия. Простая. Чистая. Она плывёт высоко над ними легчайшими звёздами, сотканными из мягкого белого света, который делает всё вокруг похожим на сон. Освальд почти не чувствует, как поднимает руку.  
  
Умирает последняя нота. Воздух между ними дрожит.  
  
— Не двигайся, — шепчет Освальд, и его голос незримо обволакивает Эда.  
  
Он вновь ощущает её — туго натянутую золотую нить, извивающуюся между ними подобно змее; он принуждает, подавляет, влияет своей волей на другого, словно некая сила притягивает их обоих всё ближе, ближе и _ближе_.  
  
Придвинувшись вплотную, он наклоняет голову Эда вбок. Животом он почти касается его спины. Ему становятся видны шрамы у него на шее — след от укуса, который он оставил несколько ночей назад. Любовные отметины, которые не может полностью стереть даже ускоренная регенерация Эда. Чувство обладания стекает вдоль позвоночника и вскипает в желудке: это знак того, что Эд принадлежит ему.  
  
_Я бы позволил тебе забрать всё._  
  
Эд не шевелится: всё его тело кажется застывшим под прикосновениями Освальда. Пингвин наклоняется ниже, практически касаясь губами кожи: прямо перед ним, на расстоянии вдоха, пульсирует сонная артерия. Он слышит её, слышит бесконечный непрерывный стук, отдающийся в его груди грохотом пушечных выстрелов. _Ба-думм. Ба-думм. Ба-думм._ Биение такое громкое, что Освальду кажется, будто оно исходит из его собственного тела, этот звук заполняет его уши до тех пор, пока всё остальное не отпадает прочь, пока в мире не остаётся больше ничего, кроме этой квартиры, этого тела, этого единственного момента.  
  
Он знает, что собирается сделать, его рот приоткрывается сам собой, его самоконтроль утекает прочь, как кровь в сточную канаву…  
  
_Всё твоё._  
  
— Нет.  
  
Он резко отшатывается. Внезапный ужас пронизывает его насквозь. _Какого чёрта ты делаешь? Ты, идиот, после всего, что было, ты готов был его убить?_ Освальд пятится прочь, чувствуя свинцовую тяжесть в ногах, словно его окатили ледяной водой. Он не знает, как сумел отстраниться, не знает, что разрушило чары, но уверен в одном: он совершенно точно собирался укусить Эда.  
  
И он бы не остановился.  
  
— Как вы это сделали?  
  
Он отворачивается от Эда: звук его голоса вызывает в нём невыносимую вспышку стыда. Со смутным удивлением он отмечает про себя, что всё ещё держит в своей левой руке бокал, сейчас уже пустой.  
  
— Сделал что?  
  
Он слышит, как Эд поворачивается на стуле, чувствует, как чужой взгляд впивается ему в затылок, разъедая его, как кислота.  
  
— Я не мог пошевелиться. Вы заставили меня сидеть смирно. Ваш голос…  
  
Освальд облизывает губы — и на них остался вкус Эда. Новый приступ сожаления вонзается ему в грудь. _Как, чёрт возьми, всё дошло до такого?_  
  
— Мне жаль, Эд, я…  
  
— Я не просил извинений, — голос Эда становится ниже, в нём едва уловимо прорезается рычащая нотка. — Я просил правду.  
  
Освальд зажмуривается.  
  
— Я могу делать это с тех пор, как… Я не могу этого объяснить, не так, как тебе бы хотелось. Я просто могу… заставлять людей делать всякое. Влиять на них.  
  
Он слышит дыхание Эда, тяжёлое и мрачное. Это дыхание слегка запинается.  
  
— Почему ты не сделал этого со мной раньше?  
  
— Я пытался. Не вышло, — Освальд сглатывает. — Во всяком случае, пока я не…  
  
Наступает тишина, и Освальд больше не может этого вынести. Он оборачивается — и незамедлительно понимает, что совершил ошибку. Это не Эд стоит перед ним. Нет, эти глаза не принадлежат Эду: дикие, горящие чёрным пламенем, затягивающие в себя сам воздух вокруг них, жадные, опасные и _безумные_.  
  
Эти чёрные огни соскальзывают с лица Освальда вниз — к пустому бокалу в его руке. _Кровь._ Взгляд Эда наполняется пониманием.  
  
— Я мог… чувствовать тебя, — голос Эда становится ещё ниже, в нём слышатся раскаты смертоносного грома, и Освальд приходит в ужас: он знает, _он знает_. Эд делает шаг вперёд, вновь встретившись с ним глазами. — Я чувствую тебя до сих пор.  
  
Освальд слегка вздрагивает: ему прекрасно известно, о чём Эд говорит. Моргая, он видит ту самую сверкающую золотую цепь, закручивающуюся между ними, соединяющую их одной кровью, одним сердцебиением, одной разделённой на двоих жизнью. Мгновение спустя цепь растворяется в темноте.  
  
— Сделай это снова.  
  
У Освальда невольно отвисает челюсть.  
  
— _Что?_  
  
— Ты слышал меня. Сделай это снова.  
  
Освальд не верит своим ушам. Эд _хочет_ , чтобы он повлиял на него? Злоупотребил своими способностями? Забрал бесценный дар свободы воли? Нет.  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Почему нет? — Эд делает ещё один шаг, и пространство между ними исчезает, распадается на атомы. В его глазах пылает такое исступление, такое ненасытное сумасшествие, что он напоминает одержимого.  
  
— Я не монстр, Эд.  
  
— Нет, монстр, — слова кинжалами вонзаются ему под рёбра, холодные и неумолимые. — Мы оба монстры. И тебе нужно с этим смириться.  
  
— Это твоя свобода воли…  
  
— Но ты уже делал это раньше.  
  
Освальд не может ответить. Его рот так и остаётся открытым.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты делал это раньше. Склонял чью-то волю силой своей собственной, и люди даже не знали об этом. Пожирал их способность к сопротивлению. Наслаждался их беспомощностью.  
  
Изнутри волной поднимается паника. Даже воздух вокруг словно бы электризуется.  
  
— Прекрати.  
  
— Наверное, это опьяняет — обладать полным контролем, полной властью. Как далеко ты можешь зайти? Ты можешь заставить человека сделать что угодно?  
  
— Эд, не…  
  
— Ты заставлял людей хотеть тебя? — голос Эда звучит скрипуче, и каждое слово режет Освальда без ножа, тяжело оседает в груди. Глаза Эда пылают. — Думаю, да. Как кто-то может сопротивляться такому искушению?  
  
— Прекрати это…  
  
— Ты заставлял людей хотеть к тебе прикоснуться? Тосковать по тебе? Желать тебя? — он делает ещё шаг, и адский огонь примораживает Освальда к месту. Он задыхается от каждого ядовитого слова. — Заставлял людей целовать тебя? Заставлял их раскрывать для тебя свои тела, отдавать всё в обмен на одно лишь касание? Заставлял ли ты их _умолять…_  
  
— Заткнись!  
  
И только тогда Эд наконец-то замолкает.  
  
Тишина падает так неожиданно, что Освальд едва не давится ей. Его руки дрожат: одна сжимает пустой бокал, другая сжимается в кулак — ногти глубоко зарываются в кожу. Голос Эда до сих пор отдаётся эхом в голове, эти злые, кощунственные слова ласкают тёмные расщелины его сознания, и как он мог сказать, как мог подумать, предположить, что Освальд использует кого-то таким образом, неужели он думает о нём так плохо, неужели смотрит на него и видит только чудовище, как он мог, как он _посмел —_  
  
— На колени, — приказ срывается с языка прежде, чем ему удаётся себя остановить.  
  
Наступает мгновение затишья: кажется, весь Готэм в этот момент задерживает дыхание. Проходит три секунды.  
  
И затем Эдвард Нигма становится перед Пингвином на колени.  
  
Квартира плывёт у него перед глазами, когда Освальд делает шаг вперёд. Ставит одну ногу, потом другую; воздух вокруг дрожит, в ушах гудит белый шум — и внезапно Эд оказывается прямо перед ним. Эд смотрит на него, и Освальд не может понять, что именно полыхает в его глазах в предсмертной агонии — ярость, голод или желание. Впервые Освальду абсолютно это безразлично.  
  
Возбуждение расцветает где-то в основании позвоночника, быстро распространяя свои щупальца по всему его телу. Оно словно живое, это желание, необъяснимым образом поднимающееся изнутри и требующее незамедлительного к себе внимания. Как долго он подавлял его, упорно отказываясь признавать его существование? Как долго он пребывал в этом ледяном оцепенении, как долго он был заморожен? Но сейчас, когда Эд стоит перед ним _на коленях_ — так близко, так соблазнительно…  
  
Он останавливается напротив него, и воздух на столь малом расстоянии начинает вибрировать между ними.  
  
Самоконтроль Освальда трещит по швам — и его рука тут же оказывается у Эда в волосах. Тянет, дёргает, _царапает_. Эд зажмуривается и чуть выгибает спину, цепляется руками за рубашку Освальда, чтобы притянуть его к себе, притянуть его ближе. В памяти мелькает воспоминание о том, как Эд был в похожей позе совсем недавно, когда зубы Освальда вонзались в его шею — и сила этого воспоминания такова, что его пальцы мгновенно сжимаются крепче в чужих волосах.  
  
Эд стонет, и Освальд, прекратив свою ласку, мурлычет:  
  
— Я же сказал: молчи.  
  
Эд распахивает глаза — он выглядит так, словно готов задохнуться. Стон обрывается. Радужку его глаз сплошь заливает чернотой — от этого зрелища кожу обжигает холодом.  
  
— Ты хочешь знать, что я могу?  
  
Он невесомо пробегается пальцами по ушам, скулам и губам Эда. Его влияние — золотой ошейник на чужом горле; Эд чуть вздрагивает, когда большим и указательным пальцем Освальд открывает ему рот.  
  
— Я могу заставить тебя сделать для меня абсолютно всё, — голос Освальда такой тихий, такой мягкий, будто звучит откуда-то издалека, будто на самом деле это не он говорит всё это. Слова принадлежат не ему — но кому-то другому. Чему-то другому. — Я могу заставить тебя захотеть что угодно. Сделать что угодно. Отдать _что угодно._  
  
Ногтем он царапает неровные передние зубы Эда, чувствуя, как что-то тёмное обволакивает его изнутри.  
  
— Показать тебе?  
  
Бокал разбивается. В тот же миг Освальд молниеносно оказывается на другом конце комнаты — его влияние на Эда испаряется, цепь ломается, разлетаясь на осколки, точно как этот упавший на пол бокал. Стыд и страх, паника и желание — всё то же болезненное желание — затопляют его с головой. _Какого чёрта со мной происходит?_  
  
Эд хватает ртом воздух, как будто он не дышал последние две минуты. Возможно, Освальд не позволял ему. _Не давал ему разрешения._ Никогда ещё Освальд не был себе так глубоко противен.  
  
— Ты никогда не доводишь дело до конца, — Эд смотрит вверх из-под тёмных ресниц — и внезапно Освальд оказывается в присутствии хищника, а не человека. — Никогда не заканчиваешь начатое.  
  
— Я не могу, — у Освальда ломается голос. — Я не могу…  
  
— Враньё, — рычит Эд, — конечно, можешь. Просто _не станешь._  
  
Он начинает вставать, сгорбив плечи так, будто собирается бежать. Или наброситься.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты тоже это чувствуешь. Я могу это учуять.  
  
И тут же, словно бы подчиняясь одному лишь утверждению, произнесённому вслух, Освальд ощущает пульсирующее в животе желание, охватывающее его тело своими жадными пальцами. Эд изгибает рот в кривой, пугающей усмешке и делает шаг.  
  
— Эд…  
  
В голосе Освальда содержится предупреждение. Он отступает от приближающегося мужчины, но слишком быстро упирается спиной в кухонную стойку. В воображении возникает неприятный образ бабочки, пришпиленной булавкой к доске коллекционера — беспомощное, пойманное в ловушку создание, от которого осталась только яркая пустая оболочка, и шанс освободиться давно пропал, давно умер.  
  
— Я ждал тебя всю свою жизнь, — выплёвывает Эд, делая ещё один шаг. — А ты продолжаешь испытывать моё терпение.  
  
Непроизвольно, инстинктивно Освальд скалит зубы — внутри мгновенно вспыхивает возмущение:  
  
— Я _не обязан_ перед тобой отчитываться!  
  
Эд оказывается рядом чересчур быстро. Его тёмные глаза совсем близко, и Освальд чувствует, что тело вот-вот предаст его, стремясь податься навстречу. Гнев переплавляется в нём во что-то более тёмное, его кровь пульсирует, шумит в ушах, и гроза призывает его просто сдаться и раствориться во вкусе Эдварда Нигмы.  
  
— Есть только мы. Против всего мира. Мы другие, мы неправильные, и они ненавидят нас, они всегда нас ненавидели, — Эд делает последний шаг, их тела невольно подстраиваются друг под друга, идеально совпадая в каждой точке — но всё ещё не касаясь друг друга. — Так что — нет, ты не обязан отчитываться передо мной, Освальд. _Ты принадлежишь мне._  
  
А потом Эд целует его.  
  
Их губы встречаются со всей деликатностью выстрела. Освальд будто снова возвращается на тот роковой пирс: оглушительный грохот в ушах, искры, вспыхивающие на обратной стороне век, и он невольно наклоняется вперёд, падает всё ниже, и ниже, и ниже — прямо в ледяную воду.  
  
Огромная волна эмоций и ощущений накрывает его с головой — и он тонет. Паника. Ярость. Удивление. Замешательство. Чёрная глубина проглатывает его целиком, и волны одна за другой захлёстывают его барахтающееся тело. Эд везде. Грубые, требовательные руки, жадные язык и губы — он будто голодал слишком долго и теперь попал на пир. Его пульс зашкаливает.  
  
Но затем, прежде чем Освальд успевает задуматься, прежде чем он успевает осознать, — появляется что-то новое. Он тонет, о да, тёмная, мутная вода заливается в горло и заполняет его изнутри, однако эта вторая смерть отличается от первой по одной простой причине.  
  
Жар. Повсюду. Впервые после своего падения в реку Готэм, случившегося больше года назад, он объят жаром. Теплом. Его обжигает в каждой точке, где Эд его касается, эти пальцы — словно раскалённое собственническое клеймо. Его внутренности кипят, кровь шипит под кожей, как масло — и он хочет большего.  
  
Язык Эда забирается ему в рот, и Освальд стонет — он не уверен, от удовольствия или от боли, но не может заставить себя побеспокоиться об этом в такой момент. Гранитная стойка позади него неуютно врезается в спину, и Эд заполняет всё его личное пространство. В первый раз в жизни он вдруг понимает, что, должно быть, чувствовали его жертвы, когда он выпивал их: Эд ведёт себя, как зверь, пожирающий свою добычу. Он тянет его за волосы и одежду так, словно хочет растерзать Освальда на куски, царапает его кожу с такой силой, словно хочет содрать её напрочь.  
  
Что ж, никто не смог бы упрекнуть его в том, что Освальд Кобблпот не возвращает сполна то, что получает.  
  
Он кусает в ответ, впивается в губы Эда зубами и стонет, когда ещё больше крови наполняет его рот — в горло словно льётся жгучий афродизиак с медным привкусом. _Ещё, ещё, **ещё.**_ Разница в росте даёт Эду довольно нечестное преимущество, потому как Освальд вынужден практически виснуть на нём, встав на цыпочки, чтобы получить доступ к его губам — но ничто не может помешать ему чертовски всем этим наслаждаться. Рот Эда — как ему кажется — беспрепятственно телепортируется от его губ к шее и…  
  
— Эд!  
  
Имя само срывается с губ, когда Эд кусает его за шею. Лижет, и посасывает, и да, _да, ещё, ешь меня, пей меня, пожирай меня, пока я не стану достаточно маленьким, чтобы уместиться у тебя внутри, позволь мне исчезнуть, позволь мне раствориться без следа, никогда не покидай меня, никогда не оставляй наконец-то наконец-то дай мне ещё_  
  
Освальд не может заставить себя беспокоиться о том, что буквально кожей чувствует его ухмылку: тот возвращается к его губам, и они со щелчком сталкиваются друг с другом зубами. Освальд рычит ему в рот, кладёт ему руки на бёдра, наслаждаясь тем, как тот задыхается от этого движения, и впивается ногтями в кожу через ткань брюк. Перед мысленным взором он уже видит синяки, которые оставят его пальцы — его любимого оттенка фиолетового.  
  
_Я ждал тебя так долго._  
  
Тепло, которого Освальд так жаждал, наконец заслоняет собой всё остальное в своей интенсивности, вскипая в его жилах. Эд вздрагивает под его руками. Это не первый его поцелуй, не первое его влечение — и, тем не менее, это не похоже ни на что из того, что Освальд испытывал раньше. Это намного сильнее, и агрессивнее, и больше, _больше Эда, дай мне больше, дай мне увидеть всё, дай мне сорвать твою маску и твою кожу и дай мне увидеть Зверя под ними дай мне увидеть монстра пожалуйста покажи мне красоту голод боль ненависть безнадёжность горе отчаяние жажду тоску одиночество впусти меня позволь мне поделиться с тобой позволь мне пожалуйста не оставляй меня одного я сделаю для тебя всё я покажу тебе что чувствую всё это тоже пожалуйста скажи что я не один пожалуйста впусти меня позволь мне —_  
  
И вдруг всего становится слишком много. Слишком жарко. Огонь уничтожает его изнутри. Испепеляет. Его разум пылает, его кости обращаются в пепел, его кожа слезает лохмотьями — и Освальд не понимает, почему, не понимает, _как_ этот человек может высвобождать такую бурю. Он теряется, настойчивая потребность глотнуть воздуха становится настолько сильной, как будто трепещущие лёгкие Эда — это его собственные, как будто он дышит землёй и пылью, похороненный заживо.  
  
Он пытается отстраниться, отвоевать немного драгоценного пространства, чтобы остудить невыносимый жар — но Эд не позволяет ему. Освальд чувствует: Эду тоже хочется большего, вот только он задыхается, он не может больше вынести этого, почему же это причиняет такую сильную боль —  
  
_Бац._  
  
Освальд открывает глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Эд падает на пол в нескольких футах от него. Тошнотворный глухой стук отдаётся эхом по всей квартире. Освальд вовсе не собирался отталкивать его так далеко: он забыл о своей силе из-за этой давящей необходимости вдохнуть. От желания убежать у него дрожат колени — однако бежать некуда. Где-то в глубине того хаоса, в который превратилось его сознание, мелькает мысль: если бы его тело могло правильно подобрать симптомы, сейчас оно бы демонстрировало бы все признаки панической атаки.  
  
Но он не может получить то, что ему по-настоящему нужно. Как и всегда.  
  
Эд болезненно стонет и поднимает голову, чтобы недоверчиво уставиться на Освальда. Он зол. Возбуждён. Ошарашен. От него всё ещё исходят волны жара.  
  
— Что… Почему? — Эд дышит тяжело и рвано.  
  
— Не надо, — у Освальда дрожат руки. Адреналин пульсирует в теле на бешеной скорости.  
  
Глаза Эда вспыхивают, и Освальд замечает: его тоже трясёт.  
  
— _Почему?_  
  
— Мне обязательно нужна причина? — выплёвывает он — и сам удивляется тому, как ядовито это прозвучало.  
  
Эд смотрит на него так, будто собирается что-то сказать. Сжимает кулаки, издаёт низкое утробное рычание — однако его рот тут же захлопывается. Он вздрагивает, хватается за живот, выражение лица из гневного становится болезненным.  
  
— Эд? — часть жара спадает, и Освальда наполняет внезапная тревога. Он сделал ему больно? — Что случилось?  
  
Теперь Эд дрожит всем телом. Судороги и спазмы выгибают его спину дугой.  
  
— Не сейчас, — произносит он сквозь зубы, и внезапно Освальд понимает.  
  
Эд трансформируется.  
  
Вся злость сразу же покидает его без следа — на смену ей приходит знакомый всплеск страха. Освальд чувствует себя ребёнком в разгар чрезвычайной ситуации — потерянным и совершенно не способным помочь. Должен ли он предпринять что-нибудь? Но что он может сделать? Эд говорил, что эти спровоцированные трансформации могут быть опасны, что по завершении они оставляют в нём больше Зверя, чем человека, что у него случился приступ после того, как он убил свою девушку. Неужели быть отвергнутым Освальдом — настолько же больно, как убить свою возлюбленную?  
  
Эд смотрит на Освальда, и его взгляд подтверждает все опасения.  
  
— Что я могу сделать?  
  
Он шагает к нему, и —  
  
— Стой, — рычит Эд, скривившись. Освальд отшатывается. — Не надо.  
  
Слова ощущаются, как пощёчина. Но даже так — Освальд подчиняется. Низкий скулёж зарождается в горле Эда, и Освальд чувствует себя таким бесполезным и жалким, потому что это его вина, всё это — его вина, как и всё прочее в его жизни.  
  
Эд зажмуривается. Судороги замедляются, и на один чудесный момент Освальду кажется, что Эд вернул себе контроль… Но затем дрожь возобновляется с двойной силой. Эд открывает глаза — его зрачки неестественно широкие, словно чёрные дыры, поглощающие истончающиеся белые полоски вокруг них. Крошечные полоски алых молний рикошетят от черноты: микроскопические кровоизлияния от лопнувших капилляров поблёскивают в полумраке. Он рычит — голос уже поменял тембр на более низкий, и Освальд видит, как его ногти удлиняются, слышит, как начинают трещать его кости.  
  
Он встречается с Освальдом взглядом. Глаза его беззвучно кричат.  
  
Эд отчаянно бросается к двери, путаясь в собственных руках и ногах. Внушительная железная дверь распахивается, замок беспомощно щёлкает, когда Эд ногтями — или, вернее, уже когтями — вырывает его из гнезда.  
  
Эд сбегает.  
  
Вместе с ним уходят, кажется, всё тепло и весь свет, наполнявшие квартиру, оставляя после себя полный вакуум — только холод тихо вползает в открытую дверь. Освальд остаётся один. Он примёрз к полу, окаменел, от него осталась только пустая оболочка. В квартире больше нет ничего живого.  
  
С улицы до него доносится приглушённый грохот.  
  
Освальд не осознаёт, что сдвинулся с места, до тех пор, пока не чувствует под руками подоконник. Похоже, в данных обстоятельствах его тело принимает решения без участия сознания. Вглядываясь в темноту внизу, он успевает заметить лишь краткое мелькание шерсти, такой тёмной, что она почти светится в уличных огнях. Зверь исчезает ниже по улице, стуча лапами по асфальту и оставляя перевёрнутые мусорные баки на своём пути.  
  
Затем он окончательно пропадает из виду.  
  
Тихо застонав, Освальд закрывает глаза и прислоняется лбом к оконному стеклу. Досада, сожаление, печаль, злость, тоска… всё переплетается вместе, в один большой, разрастающийся с каждой минутой ледяной узел в его груди, сквозь который прорезается глубокая, глубокая боль. Всё случилось так быстро.  
  
— _Эд_ , — шипит он, имя снова срывается с губ непроизвольно. Его пальцы нашаривают углубления в подоконнике, которые он оставил всего несколько ночей назад, после того, как пил кровь Эда. И когда это было? Целую жизнь — или всего мгновение назад?  
  
Он выпрямляется, надеясь, что жалящий холод с улицы поможет немного прочистить мысли — но что-то сжимается у него внутри, когда он открывает глаза.  
  
На него смотрит его отражение — однако он не узнаёт его. Он выглядит абсолютно неприлично: волосы, обычно так тщательно уложенные, сейчас похожи на взъерошенные перья, а к лицу прилила кровь — кровь Эда. Тем не менее, не это привлекает его внимание. Освальд осторожно поднимает руку ко рту — и вздрагивает: его губы потемнели и опухли, как будто Эд терзал их на протяжении многих часов, а не одной минуты.  
  
На них всё ещё держится его вкус. Вкус Эда.  
  
Он стремительно отшатывается, ощущая в животе тупую пульсацию страха и, к его ужасу, возбуждения. Попятившись от окна, прочь от собственного отражения, которое насмехается над ним в своей распутности, Освальд вдруг слышит хруст под подошвой. Взглянув вниз, он видит осколки стекла.  
  
Всего в паре дюймов от того места, где Эд стоял на коленях.  
  
Он вынужден ухватиться рукой за кухонную стойку, чтобы не упасть: в ногах обнаруживается внезапная слабость, потому что — _блядь_ , образ Эда, стоящего прямо там, на коленях перед ним, выжжен его разуме, словно раскалённое добела клеймо, о котором больно даже подумать. Он выглядел так, словно готов был перед ним _преклоняться_ …  
  
Освальд обнимает себя за плечи и нервно оглядывается вокруг, пытаясь отвлечь себя от этих невероятно опасных мыслей. Почему-то он чувствует себя вдруг в этой квартире так, словно вошёл в чужой дом, чей хозяин недавно умер — он не может заставить себя чего-нибудь коснуться, что-то здесь потревожить. Целый шквал эмоций и сомнений проносится у него в голове:  
  
Какого чёрта он оттолкнул его? Он думал об этом так долго, и, если уж честно, хотел этого дольше, чем готов был признать… так почему он отреагировал так плохо, когда это наконец случилось? Больше того, Освальд не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, что ему делать теперь. Бежать? Прятаться? Остаться? Захочет ли Эд, чтобы он остался? И когда он вернётся, будет ли это он — или Зверь? Вернётся ли он вообще?  
  
Освальд вздрагивает, когда некий резкий звук нарушает ход его мысли. Кукушка кукует один раз… два… одиннадцать.  
  
Одиннадцать часов? Неужели ещё только одиннадцать? Освальд мог бы поклясться, что уже прошла целая ночь, и чёрное солнце вот-вот начнёт вставать над стальными высотками Готэма.  
  
Недоверчиво, как будто Эд не скрылся где-то на улицах Готэма, а до сих пор прячется где-то в коридоре, словно готовый наброситься хищник, Освальд подходит к двери. Двери, открытой нараспашку. Хотя в действительности ничто не удерживало его в этой квартире и раньше, за исключением собственной апатии и несчастья (какая дверь может удержать _его_?), тот факт, что она настолько широко открыта, подобно зияющей в кирпичной стене ране — это предельно наглядный символ его возможной свободы.  
  
Он мог бы уйти… Сбежать. Никогда больше не увидеть эту проклятую квартиру, никогда больше не услышать очередную чёртову загадку, никогда больше не позволять лесному пожару, маскирующемуся под человека, обрушиваться на его чувства. Именно этого, вероятно, Эд от него ожидает. Возможно, именно этого Эд от него и хочет. Это было бы так легко — просто забыть о нём, забыть о Галаване, забыть обо всём сразу…  
  
_О, но так ли уж легко это будет, Освальд? Ты никогда не избавишься теперь от запаха этого человека. Эдвард Нигма будет следовать с тобой повсюду, как далеко бы ты ни бежал. Как и твоя мать. Как и Готэм._  
  
— Да чтоб тебя, Эд, — цедит Освальд сквозь зубы. С рычанием, рвущимся из груди, он с силой захлопывает дверь обратно. Снова в ловушке, и на этот раз ему некого винить в этом, кроме себя самого.  
  
_Пингвины, в конце концов, нелетающие птицы. Побег никогда не был приемлемым вариантом. Не был раньше — и уж точно не будет сейчас._  
  
Освальд убирает осколки стекла. Прибирается на столе. Закрывает крышку пианино. Он избавляется ото всех следов этого вечера, открывает окно и сосредотачивается на бодрящей прохладе снаружи. Он сидит, ждёт и слушает звуки Готэма, льющиеся в окно: город обвивается вокруг его конечностей и просачивается под кожу, затвердевая вокруг него, как смола. После обжигающего жара этого вечера, жара Эда, он благодарен за благословенное оцепенение, которое город ему приносит.  
  
Возможно, он начал совершенствоваться в искусстве ожидания. Или, возможно, Эда не было не так уж и долго. Вне зависимости от причины, ему кажется, что Эд возвращается домой очень быстро.  
  
Медленные, тяжёлые шаги. Царапанье по металлу. Тихое поскуливание.  
  
_Если бы он был человеком, то открыл бы дверь самостоятельно._ Ему требуется пара секунд, чтобы взять себя в руки, прежде чем направиться к сломанной двери. Он медлит ещё мгновение, вспоминая тот страх, с которым в первый раз смотрел на Эда в его волчьей форме, вспоминая остроту этих зубов, размер этих когтей…  
  
Сделав вдох, в котором не нуждается, Освальд открывает дверь.  
  
_А._  
  
От вида Эда у него словно гора сваливается с плеч. В этих огромных умных глазах заключается гораздо больше, чем любое животное могло бы выразить. Тёмная шерсть лоснится даже при таком слабом освещении. Он больше, чем Освальд помнит. У него бежит неясный холодок по шее, когда некая древняя его часть вновь распознаёт перед собой существо огромной силы и опасности.  
  
Эд смотрит на него — и Освальд испытывает невероятное облегчение: то жуткое, дикое безумие, ревущее в его глазах чуть раньше, ушло. Тот факт, что Эд не бросился на него в приступе ярости сразу же, как только увидел, наверное, можно считать хорошим знаком. Каким-то образом Эд, должно быть, справился с приступом. Дал отпор Зверю, вернул себе контроль над монстром. И всё же что-то не так. _Если у него всё под контролем, почему он не трансформировался обратно?_  
  
Освальд отступает в сторону, и Эд, почти царственно тряхнув головой, хромает через порог…  
  
Хромает. Вот чёрт, думает Освальд во внезапной вспышке холодного страха. Эд ранен.  
  
Грузно переставляя лапы, лишённый своей обычной грации, Эд заходит в квартиру и одним движением вскарабкивается на кровать. Освальд быстро закрывает дверь, опасаясь любопытных глаз и ушей; однако даже сквозь громкий металлический скрежет он слышит, как глухо Эд заворчал в этот момент от боли.  
  
Он с тревогой наблюдает за тем, как гигантский волк пытается свернуться на постели в клубок. Его грудь тяжело поднимается и опускается. Тихий, болезненный скулёж рождается где-то глубоко в его горле.  
  
— Эд?  
  
Зажмурившись, волк издаёт ещё один стон: звук выходит ломким и скорбным. Освальд опасливо приближается к кровати, пытаясь понять, что же именно с ним не так… он видит и чует это одновременно.  
  
Рваная рана, скрытая чёрной, как оникс, шерстью, пересекает живот зверя — примерно три дюйма в длину. Кровь пачкает шерсть вокруг, заставляя её блестеть в полумраке. Выглядит на удивление безобразно.  
  
Беззвучно выругавшись, Освальд тут же спешит за аптечкой, которую Эд хранит под раковиной. Закусив щёку изнутри, он пытается отрешиться от запаха этой крови, затуманивающего его восприятие, и заставляет себя сфокусироваться на деле. _Эд ранен. Это твоя вина. Помоги ему._ Когда он приближается, Эд открывает глаза и встречается с ним взглядом. Освальд замирает, ожидая… ожидая разрешения.  
  
— Эд, — начинает Освальд, во рту вдруг становится сухо, и глаза жжёт, — позволь мне помочь тебе. _Пожалуйста._  
  
На комнату опускается тишина, нарушаемая разве что тихим тиканьем часов и слабым гудением вентилятора. Тик-так. Тик-так. Тик-так.  
  
И затем Эд устало закрывает глаза.  
  
Облегчение наполняет его изнутри, и Освальд торопится к нему. Садится на покрывало и начинает осторожно дезинфицировать рану, так бережно, как только может. Эд рычит, слабо дёргается, но не делает никаких движений, чтобы оттолкнуть Освальда прочь. Ещё одна волна головокружительного облегчения накрывает его с головой — несмотря на свой уродливый вид, рана, к счастью, неглубокая, всего лишь поверхностный порез. Чуть глубже — и были бы задеты внутренние органы…  
  
— Эд, что _случилось?_ — в голосе невольно прорезается страх. Эд только скулит в ответ.  
  
Кто-то напал на него? Или это _Эд_ напал на кого-то? Или он каким-то образом нанёс эту рану себе сам? Слишком много вопросов, а Эд сейчас досадно ограничен в своих коммуникативных возможностях. Возможно, именно боль от ранения помогла Эду прийти в себя, сколь бы поверхностным это ранение ни было. Освальд знает, что Эд исцеляется довольно быстро, и он, должно быть, просто делает из мухи слона, но вид Эда, такого слабого, такого измождённого — иррационально его пугает. Как и раньше.  
  
Закончив, Освальд отстраняется, закрыв аптечку с тихим щелчком. В размышлениях о том, что ему стоит делать дальше, он бросает взгляд вниз — и со слабым всплеском ужаса замечает, что немного крови Эда попало ему на пальцы. Он думал, что был осторожен. Очевидно, недостаточно. Освальд чувствует, как его сила воли растворяется, как голод тупой болью начинает пульсировать внутри. В панике он смотрит на Эда: он прекрасно знает, что если начнёт, то просто не сможет остановиться. Их взгляды пересекаются. Глаза напротив — огромные, бездонно глубокие, полностью волчьи и полностью человеческие одновременно — наполнены невозможным пониманием.  
  
— _Эд,_ — имя покидает горло задушенным всхлипом. Мольбой.  
  
Большего и не требуется. Эд наклоняется вперёд, стараясь подтянуться достаточно близко, и очень медленно начинает лизать руку Освальда, с осторожностью, почти с хирургической точностью удаляя каждую каплю крови короткими, резкими движениями языка. _Ох, Эд…_  
  
— Мне так жаль, — шепчет Освальд, голос переполняет слишком много эмоций.  
  
Он понятия не имеет, за что извиняется: за то, что пытался влиять на него, за то, что поцеловал его, за то, что отверг. Может быть, просто за сам факт своего существования. Всё, что он знает — это то, что слова должны быть произнесены, и они слетают с языка быстрее, чем он успевает поймать их и удержать в себе. _Мне жаль, Эд, за всё произошедшее, я никогда не хотел втягивать тебя в ад моего существования, пожалуйста, прости меня._  
  
Как только его задача закончена и кровь оказывается вычищена с пальцев с эффективностью хирурга, Эд вновь поднимает на него взгляд. Мгновение тянется целую вечность. Освальд смотрит, как в этот взгляд возвращаются эмоции: нечитаемая маска спадает с него, как шелуха — и внезапно там обнаруживается чистая, неприкрытая боль. Эти большие глаза полны печали — надрывной, мучительной печали, кричащей о невообразимой потере, и Освальд видит, как безнадёжно тонет в этих глазах его отражение.  
  
Веки Эда опускаются, и эта глубокая боль снова оказывается спрятана, скрыта от мира. Эд отворачивается, устраивая голову на передних лапах, и едва слышно прерывисто скулит.  
  
Освальду отчего-то вдруг ужасно хочется плакать.  
  
_Пошло оно всё._ Все эти сегодняшние волнения и всё это переутомление так сильно пообтрепали его самоконтроль, что Освальд просто не находит в себе сил сопротивляться своему первому порыву. Отложив аптечку, он забирается на постель и ложится рядом с Эдом, аккуратно подвинув его на кровати. Эд фыркает — тёплое дыхание ударяет Освальду в лицо — но всё равно едва уловимо меняет позу, чтобы они оба могли устроиться удобно. На то, чтобы идеально подстроиться друг под друга, у них уходит всего несколько секунд.  
  
— Мне жаль, Эд, — шепчет Освальд снова, инстинктивно протянув руку, чтобы погладить Эда за ушами, и цепляясь мысленно за ощущение густой шерсти под пальцами. — Мне так жаль.  
  
Эд наклоняет голову и вновь лижет Освальду пальцы — это вызывает прилив сладко-горькой боли в груди. Затем волк кладёт голову обратно на лапы и больше не шевелится. Освальд не может остановиться, не может перестать прочёсывать эту шерсть пальцами, нервно следя за тем, как поднимается и опадает грудная клетка зверя — знакомая, даже слишком знакомая рутина.  
  
_Не совсем так ты представлял себе вашу первую совместную ночь в постели с Эдвардом, да?_ Покачав головой, Освальд усилием воли подавляет растущую в груди панику — навык, который он отточил на удивление хорошо в последнее время. Вместо того чтобы думать об этом, он сосредотачивается на дыхании Эда и на этом размеренном сердцебиении. Спустя какое-то время он даже может притвориться, будто это бьётся его собственное сердце, поднимается и опускается его собственная грудь. _Продолжай дышать, Эд. Я не могу потерять и тебя тоже. Только не сейчас._  
  
Он не знает, сколько времени они лежат так, прежде чем Эд сонно приоткрывает глаза. Сумрачно понюхав воздух, волк с видимым усилием начинает подниматься.  
  
— Эд, что…  
  
Освальд обрывает себя на полуслове — волк довольно грузно слезает с кровати. Приземление, на вкус Освальда, выходит слишком тяжелым. Но тут он снова слышит это ужасное щёлканье, звуки рвущейся кожи и натужные стоны — и это подтверждает его подозрения. На этот раз трансформация, судя по звукам, проходит куда более напряжённо: Эд едва сдерживает крик.  
  
Тем не менее, как и всё на свете, это заканчивается. Эд, одетый теперь только в собственную кожу и сплошь покрытый испариной, бредёт обратно к кровати. Демонстрируя удивительную выдержку, Освальд отводит глаза и протягивает ему простыню. Тот с усилием ей прикрывается.  
  
Эд вслепую протягивает руку — Освальд хватается за неё, чтобы помочь ему дойти до постели. Эд падает рядом с ним, кладёт голову ему на грудь и судорожно вцепляется в его рубашку. Его трясёт.  
  
— Всё хорошо, я рядом, — Освальд нашёптывает всякую милую бессмыслицу ему в волосы, и Эд льнёт к нему всем телом, держась за него так, словно Освальд — единственное, что заставляет его продолжать дышать. — Я не уйду. Всё хорошо. Я здесь, Эд, просто дыши.  
  
Постепенно его мёртвая хватка расслабляется. Освальд слышит, как едва уловимо меняется дыхание, и понимает: Эд снова уснул. Наконец-то. Но даже так Освальд чувствует, что его слова не спешат раствориться в воздухе — и всё ещё окутывают другого человека, как дым. Возможно, он до сих пор влияет на него. Он не уверен. Отчасти он находит это неважным.  
  
_Я увяз слишком глубоко._  
  
— Что ты со мной делаешь, Эд? — шёпотом спрашивает он в темноту.  
  
Он рассеянно проводит руками по его волосам, легонько пробегается ногтями вдоль изгиба спины. Что-то инстинктивно-жадное поднимается в нём изнутри. Эд вздрагивает сквозь сон.  
  
— Почему ты заставляешь меня желать чего-то, что я не могу получить?  
  
_Бах._  
  
Стук в дверь едва не заставляет его подпрыгнуть на месте. Эд отвечает очередным стоном на этот звук, ещё сильнее прижавшись к его груди головой, однако так и не просыпается.  
  
Разум Освальда уже мчится впереди самого себя. _Галаван. Он нашёл тебя. Ты был недостаточно осторожен, и теперь он снаружи, с оружием и серебряными пулями, и готов убить вас обоих. Эд ранен. Замок сломан. Ты ничего не можешь сделать._  
  
Нехотя он высвобождается из объятий. Встаёт с кровати и напряжённо заглядывает в дверной глазок…  
  
— Гейб!  
  
Удивление и облегчение накрывают его в этот момент с такой силой, что он чувствует себя вдруг совершенно невесомым. Голова, кажется, и вовсе болтается где-то отдельно от тела, когда он открывает дверь. Он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не наброситься на человека-гору с объятиями.  
  
— Ты нашёл меня!  
  
— Конечно, босс, — Гейб печально ему улыбается. Смотрит он тепло, хоть и устало.  
  
— Извините, что припозднился. Пришлось потрудиться, чтобы получить записку, но в конечном итоге мне удалось отследить адрес этого парня.  
  
Это один из старых трюков Марони — Освальд перенял его как одну из немногих стоящих стратегий, которые использовал старый мафиозный босс. На случай, если Освальду придётся отправиться в бега или залечь на дно на некоторое время, у него была договорённость с небольшой, бюджетной швейной мастерской на углу Нэрроуз. Существовали различные сигналы, о которых они условились — в частности, если кто-то заказывал у них костюм с точными Освальдовыми мерками, они должны были связаться с Гейбом, используя адрес, с которого оплачивался заказ, чтобы отследить местонахождение Освальда. Они уже пробовали отработать эту стратегию раньше, но ещё никогда им не доводилось использовать это в случае настоящей необходимости. До сих пор.  
  
Освальд успел совершенно позабыть обо всём этом.  
  
— Это тот самый пентюх?  
  
Гейб заглядывает в комнату и смотрит на Эда, свернувшегося на постели в комок. В неожиданном приливе собственничества Освальд загораживает ему вид рукой, уперевшись ладонью в дверной косяк.  
  
— Именно.  
  
Гейб похлопывает по своей кобуре:  
  
— Мне стоит?..  
  
— _Нет_ , — отвечает он, несколько быстрее и резче, чем намеревался. — Эд спас мне жизнь. Если бы не он, я бы сейчас не стоял перед тобой.  
  
Гейб переводит взгляд обратно на него, хмурит брови… и тут в его глазах проскальзывает понимание. Краткий приступ смущения охватывает Освальда, когда до него доходит, как это выглядит со стороны: его откровенно потрёпанный вид и явно обнажённый мужчина в кровати…  
  
Он поджимает губы и мысленно благодарит судьбу за то, что нанятым помощникам не платят за высказывание своего мнения вслух.  
  
— Значит, я у него в долгу, — Гейб кивает и оглядывает Освальда снова. Слегка темнеет лицом, усмотрев несколько пятен крови на его рубашке. Крови Эда. — Ты ранен, босс?  
  
Освальд стискивает зубы и мотает головой.  
  
— Я в порядке. Не о чем беспокоиться.  
  
— Рад это слышать, — и на этом, как бы удовлетворённый ответами на все предварительные расспросы, Гейб вдруг напрягается. Расправляет плечи, будто к чему-то готовясь. — Босс, мы сделали это.  
  
Освальд хмурится:  
  
— Сделали что?  
  
— Мы обнаружили Галавана.  
  
Галаван… До него не сразу доходит сказанное: голова всё ещё переполнена совершенно другими вещами, события сегодняшнего вечера прокручивается в памяти смутным эхом. Но затем слова достигают своей цели, и Освальд чувствует, как с торжествующим рычанием к нему возвращается знакомая ярость — так, как будто она никогда и не уходила. Подобно зажжённой спичке, брошенной в бензин, от этой единственной искры в нём вспыхивает смертоносное пламя мести, требующее призвать убийцу его святой матери к ответу. Поразительно, как всего три слова в один миг могут всё изменить.  
  
_Я заставлю Галавана поплатиться за всё, что он со мной сделал._  
  
Он дал обещание, верно? В тот самый момент, когда решил, что готов рискнуть жизнью Эда ради ничтожного шанса спасти свою собственную. Вот оно. Он знает это. Так долго он был совершенно беспомощен, так долго разлагался заживо, пока Галаван отбирал у его города всё, над чем он так упорно работал. Вот для чего он вернулся. Вот для чего он выбрал жить.  
  
_Тогда почему ты колеблешься?_  
  
Освальд бросает взгляд через плечо — Эд лежит, закутавшись в одеяло и свернувшись в клубок, словно эмбрион в утробе. Он никогда ещё не видел его таким уязвимым. От осознания этого факта заготовленные слова застревают у него в горле, и что-то первобытное начинает пульсировать в затылке, велит ему остановиться, кричит о том, что не имеет значения, какой мести он ищет, он не должен оставлять этого человека. Не сейчас. Не после всего, что было.  
  
— Это может быть наш единственный шанс.  
  
Скрипнув зубами, Освальд отталкивает прочь этот инстинкт и поворачивается к квартире спиной.  
  
_Прости, Эд, но я устал ждать._  
  
— Ладно, Гейб. Дай мне две минуты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - как обычно, текст и перевод песни: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/s/sia/fire_meet_gasoline.html
> 
> ** - в оригинале: "I am a box who holds keys but not locks. With the right combination I may unlock your soul. What am I?"
> 
> *** - "Frère Jacques" - известная детская французская песенка; "Three Blind Mice" - английский детский стишок и песня на него.


	7. Глава 7. Звери вроде меня всё равно не разговаривают

_The world may call it a second chance  
But when I came back it was more of a relapse  
Anticipation's on the other line  
And obsession called while you were out  
Yeah, it called while you were out  
There is simply nothing worse  
Than knowing how it ends  
And I meant everything I said that night  
I will come back to life  
But only for you  
Only for you  
(Panic! at the Disco — The Calendar)*_

  
  
_Бежит.  
  
Он бежит.  
  
Бежит, бежит и бежит, четыре ноги спотыкаются друг об друга, мышцы горят.  
  
Вокруг, куда ни посмотри — только темнота, чёрная зола и пепел. Позади — вспышки молний, в пустоте гремит гром. Его сердце бьётся так громко, что кажется, будто оно сейчас разобьётся.  
  
Ба-думм. Ба-думм. Ба-думм.  
  
Воздух наполняют запахи. Пыль, железо, сталь, металл. Кровь. Запахи войны, запахи битвы, бушующей вокруг, они вгрызаются в его кожу, забивают глотку, ослепляют и оглушают. Он бежит всё быстрее, сам не зная, почему.  
  
Целая вечность уходит у него на то, чтобы догадаться: он не просто бежит. Он кого-то преследует.  
  
Он слишком медленный.  
  
Ба-думм. Ба-думм. Ба-думм.  
  
Эд бежит, и бежит, и бежит — и когда он наконец останавливается, темнота вокруг становится стенами, столами и колоннами. Перед ним грозно высится здание полицейского департамента, величественно тянущееся в небо, и через мутные окна в тени падают разноцветные лучи тусклого света.  
  
Слыша раскаты грома позади, он спешит внутрь. Надевает кожу вместо шерсти с той же лёгкостью, с какой меняет одежду.  
  
В самом центре возвышается башня — монолит из сложенных друг на друга тел: наполовину одетые или полностью обнажённые, окровавленные, покрытые узором из чёрных, жёлтых, фиолетовых и алых кровоподтёков. В здании нет потолка, только тёмные облака проплывают наверху, и колоссальная конструкция словно парит над чёрным туманом.  
  
Он слышит голос, перекрывающий даже раскаты грома и грохот его собственного сердца:  
  
— Приди.  
  
Вокруг черепа словно сжимается ледяной обруч, и Эд подчиняется. У него нет выбора. Он лезет вверх по телам и изломанными конечностям: вонь разложения едва не заставляет его задохнуться, руки скользят в крови, но он взбирается всё выше и выше.  
  
Он поскальзывается.  
  
Приземлившись среди тел, он видит перед своим лицом то, что осталось от детектива Гордона. Один его глаз съели черви. Дёсны покрыты кровью, зубы сгнили и местами отсутствуют.  
  
— Приди.  
  
Эд встаёт и продолжает подъём.  
  
Ба-думм. Ба-думм. Ба-думм.  
  
Наконец он достигает вершины. Перед ним, на самом верху этой чудовищной башни, стоит огромный трон, сделанный из шипов и колючек. И на этом троне сидит Король Готэма.  
  
Он — часть трона. Из молочно-белой кожи торчат шипастые вены, темнота его костюма неотличима от воздуха вокруг. В пустых глазницах тлеют угли насыщенного красного, бордового даже цвета, такого тёмного оттенка, что кажутся почти фиолетовыми.  
  
— На колени.  
  
Лёд покрывает тело Эда. Его колени с хрустом врезаются в скользкую кучу тел под ним.  
  
Освальд оказывается перед ним слишком быстро. Дотрагивается пальцами до его лица. Прорезает ногтями треснувшую от прикосновения кожу, и по лицу стекает кровь. Приходится сморгнуть её с глаз.  
  
— Ты не обязан отчитываться передо мной, Эдвард.  
  
Эти ледяные пальцы смыкаются вокруг его шеи, и мир взрывается красным.  
  
— Ты принадлежишь мне.  
  
Эд хочет закричать — но когда он открывает рот, туда льётся кровь, густая, горячая, обжигающая горло, и он не может дышать.  
  
Всё обволакивает тьма. Мир исчезает.  
  
Ба-думм. Ба-думм. Ба-думм.  
  
Когда он открывает глаза, то видит мисс Крингл.  
  
Эд лежит внизу, его запястья и лодыжки скованы. И мисс Крингл неподвижно висит над ним, подвешенная в воздухе на проводах.  
  
Вот только — на самом деле это не Кристен. Это её труп. Её губы — того нежного синего оттенка, который он помнит так хорошо, открытые глаза пусты и слепы, кожа — цвета молока. Эд не чувствует ни капли отвращения, только ту угасающую нежность, которую чувствует человек, обнаруживший старое фото друга своего детства.  
  
Из Освальда труп получился гораздо более симпатичный, думает он. Кристен никогда не добиться нужного оттенка синего.  
  
Ба-думм. Ба-думм. Ба-думм.  
  
Эд моргает, и мисс Крингл исчезает, как будто её никогда и не было. Вместо неё на Эда смотрит он сам.  
  
У него уходит какое-то время, чтобы понять, что над ним — зеркало.  
  
Эд лежит на операционном столе. Он связан: конечности надёжно зафиксированы под синей простынёй, укрывающей его ниже пояса. Металл под ним холодный, словно он лежит на льду.  
  
Его внимание привлекает рот его отражения. В отличие от нежной синевы губ Кристен, его губы алые, неприглядно яркие. Сквозь губы неровными зигзагами проходит нить: они сшиты намертво.  
  
Глаза его широко распахнуты от ужаса, и приходится отвести взгляд. Отражение подмигивает ему в ответ.  
  
Ба-думм. Ба-думм. Ба-думм.  
  
Дверь открывается. Входит доктор Томпкинс — кривая улыбка налеплена поверх лица, как штукатурка. Внезапно Эд понимает, где находится: ему слишком хорошо знакомо это место.  
  
Он в морге.  
  
— Ты же не возражаешь, если я включу музыку, Эдвард? — улыбка Ли становится шире, и ещё одна трещина ползёт по её щеке, отламывая кусочек кожи и открывая взгляду мышечную ткань и челюстную кость. — Нет, конечно, ты не возражаешь. Мёртвые никому не могут возражать.  
  
Ли поворачивается к граммофону, которого Эд никогда прежде не видел. Бешеный стук его сердца идеально совпадает с открывающими композицию барабанами.  
  
**«~В моих снах это лицо выворачивает меня наизнанку,~  
~Он наполняет меня ужасом~»****  
  
Это голос Освальда. Низкий, томный, с соблазнительной хрипотцой. Эд никогда не слышал, чтобы Освальд пел вот так. Этот звук отдаётся эхом от каменных стен, заполняет комнату, как вино заполняет бокал, проникает в каждую пору тела Эда, кипит в его крови.  
  
— Это помогает ему сосредоточиться.  
  
Следом за Ли он поднимает взгляд к зеркалу. Несмотря на то, что в комнате как будто нет никого, кроме него и Ли, зеркало показывает у стола двоих людей, а не одного. Ли Томпкинс с её запавшей улыбкой — и Освальда Кобблпота.  
  
Сердце Эда бешено бьётся об рёбра, грохочет в голове.  
  
Ба-думм. Ба-думм. Ба-думм.  
  
**«~Просачивается в душу~  
~Плывёт перед глазами возле постели~»**  
  
Голос Освальда растекается в воздухе, такой тяжёлый, что, кажется, забивает его дыхательные пути; однако тот Освальд, которого он видит в искажённом отражении, Освальд в костюме хирурга — не поёт.  
  
— Итак, что у нас тут? — произносит отражённый Освальд монотонно, безразлично.  
  
Эд пытается заговорить, но не может открыть рот. Он двигает челюстью, пытаясь разлепить губы, однако в результате только туже затягивает швы, всё глубже врезающиеся в кожу. Каждый звук, рождающийся в горле, выходит невнятным и приглушённым.  
  
Словно из-под намордника.  
  
**«~Я проливаюсь на него~  
~Лунный свет заливает комнату~»**  
  
Голос Освальда продолжает резать ему уши, такой болезненно громкий, что всё внутри него кричит.  
  
В зеркале отражается какой-то резкий блеск. Освальд-хирург держит в руках скальпель. Он вращает его в пальцах и о чём-то размышляет.  
  
От этого вида что-то сжимается у него в животе, и Эд начинает дёргаться в своих оковах. Ремни натирают кожу, но он не может прекратить. Ему нужно бежать. Сейчас. Он в ужасе. Страх пронизывает его до самых костей и пожирает его изнутри. Вот только — его сердце не бьётся от этого быстрее. Не бьётся совсем.  
  
Как так вышло, что он уже мёртв?  
  
**«~И я просыпаюсь в одиночестве~»**  
  
— За что бы вы хотели приняться сначала? — доктор Томпкинс смеётся, визгливо и отвратительно. — Его мозг?  
  
— Ох, нет, кому он сдался.  
  
Освальд встречается с ним в зеркале взглядом — и глаза у него холодные. Чужие.  
  
— Мне нужно только его сердце._

_////_

  
Тревожно много времени требуется ему, чтобы проснуться. Эд осознаёт своё тело, чувствует свои конечности, то, как руки обнимают колени; больше того, он болезненно осведомлён о тупой пульсации в животе — каждое медленное биение сердца посылает по телу волну тошноты.  
  
Он в сознании. Но не может двигаться.  
  
Что-то давит ему на грудь. Какая-то гнетущая тяжесть. Как будто его вжало в матрас со всей силы. Он не может вспомнить, как дышать — и возможно ли это вообще. Под кожей словно ползают невидимые насекомые, каждый сантиметр тела, не закрытого простынёй, покалывают тысячи булавочных головок — и он ничего не может с этим поделать.  
  
Эд — пленник в своём собственном теле, и он _ненавидит_ это.  
  
Он не уверен, как долго пребывает в этом адском кошмарном состоянии, придавленный тяжестью собственного тела. Фантомное ощущение металла и нити, сшивающих его губы, не даёт раскрыть рот. Неважно, как громко заходится в крике его разум: он не знает, как бороться с этим ужасающим параличом. Всё, что ему остаётся — это ждать.  
  
Так что он ждёт. Он пережидает тошноту, давление клаустрофобии и удушье, постепенно выплывая из этой сонливости, сковывающей его подобно смоле.  
  
Наконец тяжесть уменьшается достаточно, чтобы воздух мог попасть в лёгкие, и Эд рвано вдыхает, распахивая глаза.  
  
— Освальд, — вырывается у него первым же словом, голос — осипший и хриплый, но это его не волнует, это не имеет значения, ничто не имеет, не сейчас, больше нет, и он заставляет сдвинуться свою руку, слепо тянется к телу, которое, как он знает, лежит рядом…  
  
Вот только — там ничего нет.  
  
Тьма окутывает его снова, когда он резко зажмуривается, и острая боль пронизывает тело.  
  
Освальд ушёл.  
  
Вот оно. Всё, чего он так боялся на прошлой неделе, каждая мучительная секунда останавливающего сердце ужаса и тревоги — всё вело к этому. Все его страхи неизбежно воплотились в реальность, и Эд не может толком дышать, не может открыть глаза, не может заставить себя думать о чём-нибудь другом, кроме как об этой ужасной, невыносимой истине: Освальд ушёл, Освальд _ушёл, Освальд ушёл, Освальд ушёл…_  
  
Он понятия не имеет, как долго лежит вот так, пока белый шум остального мира оказывается погребён под лавиной этой единственной мысли, повторяющейся снова и снова, — прежде чем заставляет себя очнуться. Мрачная решимость, которая сопровождала его на протяжении всей жизни, резко приходит на смену апатии, и оттаскивает самого себя за шиворот от края бездны.  
  
_сконцентрируйся Эд не позволяй этому уничтожить тебя ты сильнее этого ты лучше этого Освальд верил что ты лучше этого не смей разрушать себя не сейчас ещё нет никогда не смей Эд ты лучше тебе будет лучше просто дыши сконцентрируйся **сконцентрируйся**_  
  
Эд дрожит. Комната кажется слишком холодной. Пот, покрывающий его кожу, ещё холоднее.  
  
Закрыв глаза, он может представить, что Освальд здесь. Его запах повсюду, сильнее, чем когда-либо — он разливается вокруг, словно море, в котором Эд плывёт, совершенно потерянный, без корабля и направления. Он понемногу тонет, захлёбываясь волнами, и ему абсолютно всё равно. От этого запаха кружится голова, он вызывает едва ли не наркотическую зависимость, и он такой до ужаса знакомый, что Эд почти перестаёт дышать.  
  
Как только он откроет глаза снова, ему придётся вернуться в реальность. Вернуться в реальность, в которой Освальд контролировал его, целовал его, отверг его — и покинул его. Вернуться к правде, что Освальда здесь нет.  
  
Он не хочет принимать это. Нет. Ещё пять минут…  
  
Он остаётся лежать, прижав колени к груди, ещё какое-то время, сопротивляясь искушающим щупальцам сна, угрожающим утянуть его за собой вниз. Вместо того чтобы поддаться им, он просто дышит: вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох — сердце бьётся слишком медленно и слишком громко у него в ушах.  
  
_Ба-думм. Ба-думм. Ба-думм._  
  
Постепенно воспоминания о вчерашнем дне начинают мелькать под опущенными веками без его на то желания, всё такие же свежие и болезненные. Они пробуждаются к жизни, как пластинка, запущенная задом наперёд, и в ретроспективе всё кажется неправильным: начиная с Освальда, скрывшегося в ванной и вышедшего оттуда уже совершенно другим человеком, Королём Готэма — один-единственный костюм произвёл трансформацию, сравнимую по мощности и ошеломительности с трансформацией Эда из человека в зверя. Он вспоминает их общее удовольствие от разделённых на двоих секретов, от близости, опьяняющей сильнее, чем алкоголь. Вспоминает ледяной кнут воли Освальда, удавкой захлестнувшийся вокруг него, ногти, царапающие его кожу и зубы. А потом…  
  
Желудок Эда дёргается, и по венам прокатывается волна жара, стоит ему вспомнить.  
  
Это… сбивает с толку — оглядываться назад. Страх потерять контроль был в нём всегда так силён, что доходило порой до абсурда — его не отпускала постоянная паранойя на тот счёт, что если он слегка ослабит хватку на поводке, на котором должен удерживать себя всё время, то может в один момент просто взять нож и вонзать его раз за разом в чью-то плоть, как он сделал с офицером Догерти…  
  
Потерять контроль — означает потерять самого себя. И всё же потребовалось лишь несколько тихих слов, сорвавшихся у Освальда с губ, и немного темноты, танцующей в его глазах, чтобы этот страх полностью растворился, как будто его никогда и не было.  
  
_«Сделай это снова»_.  
  
Эд понятия не имеет, откуда взялось это внезапное желание. Желание принадлежать кому-то другому, желание, чтобы его контролировали, чтобы им обладали. Оно жгло его вены, как и то парадоксальное желание дать Освальду выпить своей крови.  
  
_Почему Освальд не здесь?_ То, что они порознь, теперь ощущается таким глубоко, глубоко неправильным. Особенно сейчас, когда он точно знает, каков Освальд на вкус, на ощупь, на звук, когда он был так близко, так мучительно близко, и Освальд должен быть здесь, разделять с ним эту удушливую боль и это радостное волнение, они должны снова и снова пробовать друг друга, зализывать друг другу раны и постепенно забираться друг другу под кожу, пожирая, потроша, жертвуя, они должны терять и находить самих себя снова, и снова, и снова…  
  
Но вместо этого квартира холодна. Слишком холодна.  
  
А Эд один.  
  
Резко открыв глаза, Эд заставляет себя сесть, несмотря на боль в животе, которая огнём горит на коже. Эд игнорирует её, зная, что ему нужно сбежать от воспоминаний о прошлой ночи, слишком ярких в его голове — слишком громких, ослепительных, пьянящих и настолько душераздирающе красивых, что если он будет думать о них слишком долго, то окончательно сойдёт с ума. Запах Освальда на простынях чувствуется так остро, что слишком уж велик соблазн просто притвориться перед самим собой, заблудившись в собственных фантазиях.  
  
Нет. Пришло время взглянуть правде в лицо.  
  
_Освальд не захотел тебя._  
  
Приступ тошноты подступает к горлу так неожиданно, что поначалу он всерьёз думает: сейчас его вырвет. Через несколько мгновений приступ проходит, но неприятная тяжесть в желудке остаётся. Освальд не захотел тебя, _Освальд не захотел тебя **Освальд не захотел тебя**_  
  
Эд обхватывает голову руками и стонет.  
  
Слишком много было всего. Освальд с его сияющей улыбкой, с его непроизвольным смехом, Освальд, запускающий руки ему в волосы — тянущий, дёргающий, требующий. Каждый нерв Эда напоминал оголённый провод. У него захватывало дух от накрывающей его эйфории, от осознания, что это _он_ заставил Освальда целоваться вот так, кусаться вот так, стонать вот так.  
  
А затем он каким-то образом всё испортил.  
  
Зверь был так зол, когда, пролетев через всю кухню, приземлился на пол, чувствуя вкус собственной крови во рту. Так ли уж странно, что Зверь был в ярости? Так ли уж странно, что этой ярости оказалось для него достаточно, чтобы разломать клетку, порвать все цепи и снова заполучить контроль?  
  
Как только Эд отдал свою свободу воли в руки Освальду, он потерял свою власть над Зверем. Тот был в бешенстве, будучи отвергнутым и не получив того, что он хотел. В чём он нуждался. Вся эта кровожадная ярость была разом направлена на Освальда, и быстро исчезающий рассудок Эда в одну ужасающую долю секунды осознал вдруг, что он не сможет этим управлять. Разум ускользал, как песок в часах, и он всерьёз готов был причинить Освальду вред. Он это чувствовал.  
  
Так что он сбежал. Он бежал так быстро, как только мог — сначала на двух ногах, затем на четырёх. Всё вокруг смазывалось в неразличимые пятна, он слышал и чувствовал слишком многое. Ярость. Гнев. Жажду крови.  
  
Это было всё равно что снова потерять Кристен, только хуже. Гораздо хуже…  
Наверное, он кого-то убил — где-то на улице, в какой-то укромной аллее. Он едва может вспомнить. Он даже не знает, как долго длился этот ужасный плен.  
  
Тем не менее, он помнит острую боль, пронзившую низ живота. С кем бы или с чем бы он ни сражался, оно не сдалось без боя. Как обычно.  
  
Эд представления не имеет, как добрался обратно до квартиры. Последнее, что он помнит — это как забрался на кровать к Освальду, уже в человеческой форме, и с головой утонул в его запахе. Освальд пах домом. Он уснул почти мгновенно; кости будто дробились под кожей. Он помнит, что его обняли. Помнит руки в своих волосах, уже не наказывающие, как раньше, но мягкие и ласковые.  
  
Одна мысль об этом едва не заставляет его расплакаться.  
  
_Освальд, что я сделал? Что я сделал не так? Пожалуйста, я не могу этого вынести, я не понимаю, Освальд, почему ты меня не захотел?_  
  
Усилием воли заставив себя вынырнуть из этого водоворота мыслей, Эд отстранённо замечает, что снаружи идёт дождь. Гроза, собиравшаяся с вечера, должно быть, разразилась уже ночью. Капли настойчиво стучат по металлу пожарной лестницы.  
  
Вода. Ему нужна вода. Горло словно камнями забито, и вода должна помочь, правда? Завернувшись в простыню в качестве импровизированной накидки (он сейчас слишком обессилен, чтобы попытаться одеться), он встаёт, дрожа. Именно тогда он и видит это.  
  
На другом конце комнаты на кухонной стойке лежит записка. И Эд прекрасно знает, что в ней сказано.  
  
— О, Боже, — шепчет он в пустоту комнаты. По венам ползёт внезапный леденящий ужас.  
  
Он подходит к записке. Страх живой змеёй сворачивается в груди, потому что — вот оно, вот тот момент, когда он без тени сомнений узнает, что обрёк себя на вечное одиночество, что потерял для себя обладателя самого важного, самого драгоценного разума, который он когда-либо встречал.  
  
С трепещущим сердцем он пробегается взглядом по торопливо написанным словам.  
  
  
_«Дорогой Эд,  
Вынужден извиниться за своё отсутствие — появилась возможность, связанная с Галаваном, и, боюсь, если я не решусь действовать сегодня же ночью, то могу не получить больше подобного шанса.  
Приношу свои искренние извинения за прошлую ночь. Я был не в себе, как, полагаю, и ты. Я не ожидал, что всё так усложнится.  
Отдыхай и восстанавливайся. Я вернусь, как только смогу.  
Искренне твой,  
Освальд»._  
  
  
Эду приходится перечитать записку добрых четыре раза, прежде чем до него доходит смысл написанного. Буквы неровные, как будто у пишущего дрожала рука. Имя Освальда в конце чуть смазано, словно он в спешке случайно затёр его рукавом.  
  
_«Я вернусь»_.  
  
Это всё, что Эд может видеть. Два слова, отпечатывающиеся на его сетчатке одновременно с тем, как облегчение затопляет изнутри и согревает замёрзшие лёгкие. Возможно — только возможно — у него всё ещё есть шанс. Надежда. Он всё ещё может это исправить.  
  
Освальд вернётся.  
  
_БРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРР_  
  
Эд быстро поворачивает голову в резком приливе адреналина — взгляд тут же падает на будильник, огромные красные цифры на котором сообщают: 6:15.  
  
Полицейский департамент. Работа. _Мир снаружи не прекратит своё вращение только потому, что твой мир разлетелся на кусочки, Эдвард._  
  
Без особого сожаления Эд прекращает оскорбительную трель будильника ударом кулака. Что странно, этот неожиданный звон действительно стряхнул с него все остатки сна: впервые с момента пробуждения по телу растекается бодрость. Когда звон прекращается, Эд делает глубокий вдох в попытке успокоить бешеное сердцебиение.  
  
Освальд вернётся. Ему просто нужно подождать. И довериться ему.  
  
Он выравнивает дыхание. _Довериться Освальду_. Он может это.  
  
Он должен.  
  
Погружаясь в свою старую ( _человеческую_ , думает он с горечью) рутину в попытках отвлечься, Эд направляется в ванную, чтобы принять душ; в конце концов, он отвратительно потный, и ему нужно взглянуть на рану. _А ещё это означает, что ты смоешь с себя запах Освальда…_ Эду приходится бороться с собой, чтобы игнорировать этот голос.  
  
Избавившись от простыни (которая, когда он присматривается к ней поближе, оказывается забрызгана кровью — по всей видимости, его собственной), он принимает душ, наслаждаясь почти обжигающей температурой воды, обрушивающейся потоком на кожу. Как можно быстрее он вытирается, оборачивает полотенце вокруг бёдер и подходит к зеркалу. Теперь — к самому интересному  
  
Пальцами он осторожно исследует рану: в этом теле она неровной линией пересекает живот. Интересно. Он никогда толком не экспериментировал с тем, как на раны влияет трансформация, и не знал, способствует ли она исцелению или только открывает раны шире. Похоже, всё склоняется к первому варианту.  
  
Кожа вокруг раны красная и излишне чувствительная. Но швы уже не понадобятся, и он может только надеяться, что Освальд предотвратил попадание внутрь инфекции.  
  
_Похоже, у вас тоже начинает входить в привычку спасать мне жизнь, мистер Пингвин._  
  
Однако теперь, когда Эд смотрит в зеркало, он замечает ещё кое-что. Ещё один след в нижней части бёдер, который он не узнаёт. Нахмурившись, он наклоняется ближе…  
  
_«Ты хочешь знать, что я могу?»_  
  
Следы пальцев. Пальцев Освальда, неумолимо впивавшихся вчера в его кожу. Эд не может глаз от них отвести.  
  
_«Я могу заставить тебя сделать для меня абсолютно всё»_.  
  
Он никогда бы не подумал, что будет получать удовольствие от чьей-то абсолютной власти над ним, желающей его подчинить и присвоить. Он так долго жаждал могущества, так долго жаждал силы и уважения, что это должно казаться сейчас для его разума странной деградацией…  
  
_«Я могу заставить тебя захотеть что угодно. Сделать что угодно. Отдать что угодно»_.  
  
И всё же, стоит только Освальду появиться на горизонте — и внезапно он _хочет_ быть отмеченным, _хочет_ пребывать в чужой власти, _хочет_ , чтобы его окончательно и бесповоротно утвердили своим. Эти синяки — повод для гордости, а не для стыда. Эд недоверчиво отслеживает их собственными пальцами. Даже самое бережное прикосновение будто посылает по коже сотни невидимых искр.  
  
_«Показать тебе?»_  
  
Судорожно выдохнув, Эд отдёргивает пальцы и поворачивается, чтобы уйти. Он больше не может позволить себе подобные мысли, пока не узнает, в какой точке находятся их с Освальдом отношения. Продолжать в том же духе было бы пыткой.  
  
Нет, вместо этого ему нужно только подождать, Освальд ведь сказал, что вернётся, он обещал, Эд просто должен довериться, и подождать, и…  
  
— Ну и натворил ты дел, верно?  
  
_Нет. Невозможно…_  
  
Резко развернувшись обратно, Эд тут же отшатывается, как будто его ударили, отказываясь верить своим глазам. И всё же… Его взгляд мгновенно цепляется за зеркало, за присутствующего там человека, которого он знает даже слишком хорошо.  
  
_Вот только он не совсем человек, верно?_  
  
— _Ты_ , — выдыхает Эд, и знакомый ужас вновь кольцами сворачивается в груди.  
  
Зверь наклоняет голову вбок, его искажённое отражение чуть выпрямляется в зеркале. На нём костюм, который Эд не узнаёт: чёрный и гладкий, с зелёным жилетом под пиджаком. Очки исчезли, и глаза Зверя — холодные, ледяные — пронзают его взглядом, острым, как осколок стекла. Всё такой же надменный и живой, как и в первый раз, когда он его увидел, глядя в зеркало в _"Maison de la Mort"_. Тогда Зверь был выпущен на свободу благодаря одному лишь присутствию Освальда.  
  
— Очень тонкое наблюдение, Эдвард, — рот его кривится в усмешке. — Это, без сомнений, и правда _ты_.  
  
Вибрации его голоса, отдающейся в ушах, оказывается достаточно, чтобы Эд моментально пришёл в себя. На смену шоку и страху быстро приходит гнев. Эд выпрямляет спину, невольно подражая отражению, и скрещивает руки на груди.  
  
— Я думал, ты ушёл.  
  
Зверь издаёт смешок — звук отчего-то напоминает рычание.  
  
— Серьёзно, Эдвард, мне казалось, что мы уже это проходили. Я не могу «уйти», когда я часть тебя.  
  
Эд сжимает челюсти. Чёртова семантика.  
  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чём я. Мы заключили перемирие давным-давно, и теперь ты вдруг снова решаешь вмешаться в мою жизнь, и это просто бесполезная трата моего времени и сил…  
  
— Ой, да брось! — поле зрения Эда сужается, границы комнаты тонут в тенях, которые охватывают пол и стены подобно языкам пламени. Когда всё вокруг исчезает, Зверь кажется гораздо выше, гораздо сильнее, он выглядит как всё то, чем Эд хочет быть, и он не может оторвать взгляда. — Ты снова там, откуда начал, снова отвергнут, снова позволил тому, чего ты хочешь, от тебя ускользнуть. И я не собираюсь просто стоять и смотреть, как ты сводишь на нет всю мою тяжёлую работу.  
  
Эд скрипит зубами, отчаянно пытаясь заставить себя прекратить пялиться на эту прекрасную, искажённую версию самого себя.  
  
— Я не обязан это выслушивать.  
  
— Я не уйду.  
  
— Ну, а он — ушёл!  
  
Слова срываются с губ против его воли. Они разламываются на кусочки и вгрызаются в его кожу, пока Зверь смотрит на него в темноте, и у него не хватает сил, чтобы попытаться их остановить.  
  
— Неважно, как много ты мне дал — ты почти стоил мне Освальда. Я готов был сделать ему больно прошлой ночью. Готов был убить его из-за твоей ярости, твоей агрессии, твоей чёртовой собственнической натуры. Это не _моя_ вина.  
  
В глазах Зверя вспыхивает опасный огонёк, посылающий статическое электричество по коже. Весь остальной мир скрыт во тьме, здесь и сейчас существует только это создание, это животное, этот монстр –  
  
— Я думал, мы уже прошли тот этап, когда считались двумя разными существами, — тёмная паутина вен злобно пульсирует на мраморной коже Зверя. — Как ты планируешь научить Освальда принимать правду о том, что он такое, если ты не можешь сделать то же самое для себя?  
  
— Я принял правду.  
  
Зверь выгибает бровь:  
  
— Неужели?  
  
Тишина становится такой плотной, что Эд едва ей не давится. Одно отражение смотрит на другое, и они пойманы в ловушку этой нескончаемой битвы, мир вокруг дрожит и распадается на куски, реальность коллапсирует в ничто — и дышать ему остаётся только темнотой, стучащей в его голове.  
  
— Кто он для тебя, Эдвард?  
  
Голос Зверя звучит тише, чем он ожидал. Шёпот льётся сквозь пустоту, мерцая секретами, ложью и правдой, которые он никогда не сможет даже попытаться расшифровать.  
  
Эд открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но голос его забирает тьма.  
  
Зверь прищуривается. На этот раз он повторяет громче, резче, сотрясая голосом кости Эда:  
  
— Кто он для тебя?  
  
Он вновь делает вдох, чтобы ответить, однако слова всё не приходят: на языке неприятной тяжестью оседает пустота неопределённости. Он ненавидит это ощущение.  
  
Эд не знает.  
  
А он терпеть не может чего-то не знать.  
  
Так что он начинает думать.  
  
Освальд — человек. Монстр. Наставник. Сообщник. Партнёр. Компаньон. Равный. Объект симпатии. Их связывает недельное знакомство — и дружба такой глубины, которая и во сне не приснится. Их отношения — всё ещё так ужасающе новы, всё ещё неловко балансируют в зачаточном состоянии, но всё же эти отношения древнее и значительнее, чем любые другие в его жизни.  
  
Он ненавидит Освальда и тоскует по нему. Желает его и презирает. Восхищается тем ужасающим монстром, которого ловит краем глаза в каждом мелькании зубов и в громоподобном рычании, — и жаждет того человеческого тепла, которое ловит в каждом прикосновении и в редком смехе.  
  
Освальд — сложный и конфликтный, парадокс, который не должен существовать. Он мёртв, холоден, сломлен — и всё же до него Эд не знал жизни, не знал настоящего огня, который может поглотить всё вокруг, никогда до него не чувствовал себя настолько целым.  
  
Освальд — это вкус красного вина и крови, пряный и кислый. Он — это запах свежевыглаженных костюмов и розовой воды, запах морской соли и лесной земли. Он — это рокот волн и скольжение металла, грохот выстрела и тишина вместо сердцебиения, которое Эд никогда не услышит.  
  
Освальд — это рука, гладящая шерсть, зубы, вонзающиеся в шею, глаза, сверкающие в его разуме и никогда его не покидающие, не отводящие взгляда, не дающие покоя.  
  
Освальд принадлежит ему.  
  
Освальд — это _всё_.  
  
_Кто он для тебя?_  
  
Эд медленно делает вдох, мысленно проклиная ограниченный, жалкий человеческий язык, и берёт себя в руки.  
  
— Он важен.  
  
Выражение лица Зверя не меняется. Воздух трещит, и Эд чувствует себя невероятно беззащитным, словно его внутренности были вывернуты наизнанку и выставлены напоказ.  
  
— Смотри, не облажайся тут, Эдвард.  
  
Эд распрямляет плечи. Приглушённое чувство гордости прокатывается по коже — словно он только что прошёл какую-то проверку.  
  
— Не облажаюсь.  
  
— Будет досадно, если мне снова придётся взять на себя управление телом…  
  
— Не смей, — он не может сдержать яда в голосе. — Я не потеряю его, как Кристен. Я отказываюсь его терять.  
  
Зверь слегка хмурится, наклонив голову набок, и Эду становится зябко под тяжестью этого нечеловеческого взгляда.  
  
— Если ты всё ещё сравниваешь его с Кристен, значит, ты его уже потерял, — шепчет он.  
  
По зеркалу пробегает рябь, темнота скрывает его на мгновение, зрение знакомо плывёт…  
  
А затем в зеркале остаётся только он сам — и никого больше.  
  
Чуть дрожа от усталости, пронзившей его тело наподобие выстрела, он добирается до комнаты. Пока он одевается, непослушными пальцами застёгивая зелёную клетчатую рубашку, приходится изо всех сил подавлять порыв ворваться обратно в ванную и разбить проклятое зеркало на кусочки. _Нет смысла. Зверь с такой же лёгкостью может навещать тебя другими путями._  
  
Сменив бельё на кровати, Эд заправляет постель, гордясь тем, что он только на две минуты зарывается при этом головой в подушку, чтобы в последний раз вдохнуть запах Освальда.  
  
Было ли это из-за неожиданного столкновения с собственным альтер-эго, или, возможно, осознание того, насколько важен для него Освальд, потрясло его гораздо больше, чем он готов признать, он не уверен… Что бы ни было тому причиной, но, ожидая, когда Освальд выполнит своё обещание, Эд вдруг ловит себя на том, что открывает прикроватную тумбочку.  
  
_Книги читают, грамоты не знают. Глаз нет, но видеть помогают.***_  
  
С максимальной осторожностью Эд складывает очки мисс Крингл в руках.  
  
Сейчас они кажутся такими маленькими. Такими хрупкими.  
  
Той ночью, когда он вернулся домой из полицейского департамента, мир был пропитан тьмой, и всё вокруг казалось обновлённым. Он был рад обнаружить очки мисс Крингл на своей кровати. Тогда он решил сохранить их при себе, и каким-то образом это помогло его трансформации окончательно завершиться.  
  
Эта старая признательность всё ещё теплится у него в груди, когда он думает о Кристен. В конце концов, именно благодаря ей он наконец смог осознать, кто он такой. Кем он всегда был.  
  
И всё-таки, если поразмыслить трезво, отложив в сторону все его личные чувства, эти очки следовало уничтожить в тот же вечер, как только доктор Томпкинс начала свои настойчивые расспросы несколько дней назад. Однако всепоглощающий отчаянный страх, который он испытывал в то время, не зная, можно ли Освальда спасти и захочет ли тот быть спасённым, — отнял всю его рациональность, и он даже не рассматривал вероятность _попасться_ на убийстве Кристен.  
  
Оглядываясь назад, можно сказать, что вся его рациональность испарилась ещё в тот самый миг, когда он увидел Освальда в том фургоне.  
  
_Если ты всё ещё сравниваешь его с Кристен…_ Угроза Зверя висит на его шее, как цепь, и его пальцы дёргаются и сжимаются непроизвольно.  
  
Он многим Кристен обязан, это так. Но она была всего лишь прологом к его настоящей истории, предисловием перед началом первой части. Она выдала ему ключи, но именно Освальд показал, что они могут открыть, провёл его дорогой тайн и сокровищ, которые эта новая жизнь могла ему пообещать. Он благодарен Кристен, но Освальд заставляет его _гореть_.  
  
Пусть даже Освальд и не хочет его так, как он успел себе навоображать.  
  
Сжав кулак, Эд с отстранённым интересом смотрит, как стекло ломается в руке на мелкие кусочки. Пародия на то, чем эти кусочки однажды были. Он позволяет осколкам упасть в мусорную корзину, и лёгкий стук, который они издают напоследок, отдаётся звоном в его ушах.  
  
Он медленно вдыхает через нос, чувствуя ползущий по шее холодок.  
  
— Прощайте, мисс Крингл.  
  
Он поворачивается к окну, глядя на серый моросящий дождь — слёзы Готэма медленно ползут вниз по стеклу, — и думает о том, какую ещё часть себя он мог бы уничтожить, если бы это значило, что Освальд захочет его в ответ.

_////_

  
В 6:54 Эд слышит шаги.  
  
Он тут же встаёт и идёт к двери — потому что эти шаги, эхом отдающиеся в коридоре, звучат странно, неровно, хромающе. Эд узнал бы эту походку из тысячи.  
  
Его сердце начинает биться быстрее, и, ни секунды не колеблясь, он открывает дверь.  
  
Поначалу всё, что Эд может видеть — это одного-единственного человека перед ним, всё ещё одетого в костюм с прошлой ночи, сейчас слегка помятый. Волосы его прилипли ко лбу из-за дождя. Эд смотрит в эти ледяные синие глаза — и головокружительное облегчение накрывает его по самую макушку. _Ты вернулся ты сдержал обещание ты не ушёл ты не оставил меня ты вернулся ты вернулся спасибо спасибо спасибо –_  
  
— Гейб, положи его на кровать.  
  
У него замирает сердце. Его зрение проясняется, и он наконец видит стоящего за Освальдом огромного мужчину в кожаном пиджаке, с выставленной напоказ кобурой на бедре. Через плечо у него перекинуто тело. В данный момент Эд не уверен, живое оно или мёртвое.  
  
Освальд отводит взгляд, и в стальной глубине его глаз Эд видит, как между ними мгновенно опускается непроницаемая стена. Он проходит мимо него в квартиру, задев его плечом, и Эд вынужден отступить в сторону. Прежде, чем Эд успевает это как следует обдумать, человек в кожаном пиджаке уже заходит следом и, сняв тело со спины, кладёт его на…  
  
Ох, не может этого быть.  
  
Джима Гордона кладут на его кровать.  
  
Джима _чёртова_ Гордона.  
  
— Его пульс в порядке, босс, — сообщает амбал ворчливо. — Он немного потрёпан, но переживёт.  
  
Эд сжимает кулаки, не в силах отвести взгляд от _Джима Гордона_ , лежащего в _его_ постели, на том же самом месте, где всего несколько часов назад лежал Освальд. Его запах перекроет запах Освальда, и каждая секунда, проведённая Гордоном на этой кровати, будет неизбежно истончать последнюю ниточку, связывающую Эда с самым важным человеком в мире; и какого чёрта Освальд делает, с чего он вообще взял, что может просто принести его сюда, вернуться с другими, когда они должны быть только вдвоём –  
  
— Положи ему под голову подушку. Попробуем свести к минимуму возможные травмы.  
  
Освальд проходится оценивающим взглядом по всей длине тела Джима, чуть наклонив голову — точно так же он выглядел, когда оценивал состояние здоровья Эда. Бегло взглянув на ботинки Джима, Эд с долей упрёка замечает, что те грязные. А ведь он только что постелил всё чистое.  
  
— Мистер Пингвин, — отрывисто произносит он, захлопывая дверь.  
  
Замок сломан ещё с прошлой ночи, когда он сорвал его второпях.  
  
Освальд с будничной непринуждённостью поворачивается к нему — как будто он успел забыть о том, что Эд всё ещё здесь. Одна только мысль об этом приводит его в ярость. _Почему ты смотришь на меня так, как будто я пустое место?_  
  
— Да, Эд?  
  
Эд до боли сцепляет руки за спиной, не уверенный в том, что иначе сможет вовремя остановиться, чтобы не удушить детектива Гордона прямо на месте.  
  
— Не будете ли вы так любезны объяснить, что здесь происходит?  
  
Только чудом он не выплёвывает эти слова, а аккуратно скрывает своё кипящее возмущение под слоем вежливого замешательства.  
  
Другой человек — Освальд назвал его Гейб — бросает на них любопытный взгляд. Пот, собирающийся на его морщинистом лбу, буквально кричит о том, что он человек. И, вероятно, именно поэтому он так быстро переключает своё внимание на пребывающего без сознания детектива — очевидно, заключив, что Эд не является достаточной угрозой. _О, глупые создания, как сильно вы порой заблуждаетесь…_  
  
Освальд опасно сощуривается, но больше никак не реагирует на этот выпад.  
  
— Гейб прошлой ночью связался со мной насчёт местонахождения Галавана.  
  
Должно быть, Освальд каким-то образом передал ему этот адрес. Думать об этом не слишком приятно: он, конечно, знал, что Освальд живёт у него в квартире только временно, но это — только очередное болезненное напоминание об этом факте.  
  
Затем другая мысль вдруг вымораживает его насквозь. Прошлой ночью… Всё это было только отвлечением внимания, чтобы Освальд мог ускользнуть? Всё это было только кульминацией одной долгой и продуманной стратегии по усыплению его бдительности в знаменитой манере? Неужели это не значило для него ровным счётом _ничего_?  
  
Эд резко выпрямляется, и Освальд — уловив, верно, перемену в выражении его лица, — едва заметно напрягается.  
  
— И как это связано с тем, что детектив Гордон находится в данный момент в моей квартире?  
— слова падают легко и отчётливо, но открытой агрессии в них пока нет. Пока нет, во всяком случае.  
  
Освальд смотрит на бессознательного Гордона, на мгновение задержавшись на нём взглядом, прежде чем ответить.  
  
— Мы опоздали, чтобы найти Галавана, но успели найти Джима — прямо перед его казнью. Ему невероятно повезло.  
  
Эд нюхает воздух — и внезапно переполняется отвращением, обнаружив, что запах Джима витает не только в квартире, но и вокруг Освальда. Очень слабый, однако всё ещё заметный.  
  
— Вы спасли ему жизнь? — ему кажется, будто у него вынули все внутренности и выбросили их за ненадобностью.  
  
— В это так трудно поверить, _друг?_  
  
В его тоне кроется предупреждение, почти укоряющее, но от последнего сказанного им слова в крови Эда ураганом проносится гнев. Как будто прошлой недели не было вовсе, как будто кто-то стёр её начисто, и Эд не может сдержать страх, не может не думать, что это всё было одним большим обманом, что Освальд манипулировал им с самого начала, и это приводит его _в ужас_.  
  
Не в силах сдержаться, Эд делает шаг вперёд — и оба гостя в комнате разом напрягаются.  
  
— И ты решил, что стоит привести его _сюда?!_ — взрывается он, чувствуя, как страх и ярость головокружительной смесью наполняют лёгкие.  
  
Вновь опасно прищурившись, Освальд вскидывает голову. Он так не похож сейчас на того человека, которого Эд выхаживал всю прошлую неделю. В его лице читается абсолютная неприступность, в малейшем изгибе его губ выражается власть, требующая полного подчинения и внимания. Надежда, ещё недавно тлевшая, оказывается задушена на корню, и он не может вынести этого, не может понять, почему Освальд просто не объяснит ему, какого чёрта происходит –  
  
— Ты стоишь слишком близко.  
  
Слова жалят, как пощёчина. На мгновение Эд забывает, как дышать: в этом предупреждении содержится весьма продуманное оскорбление, призванное заставить его вернуться к той роли, которую он играл во время их первой встречи несколько месяцев назад.  
  
Что ж, _к дьяволу_ это.  
  
— На самом деле, нет, — цедит он сквозь зубы.  
  
По скулам у него ходят желваки. Он едва может подавить инстинктивную ярость, которую вся эта ситуация в нём вызывает. Ярость, которую вызывает пренебрежение Освальда.  
  
Взгляд Освальда неуловимо меняется. Такой же гнев вспыхивает в его похожих на грозовые бури глазах, ничуть не уступая гневу Эда. Молчание бьётся между ними в ритме его сердцебиения, и он ждёт неизбежного ответа на брошенный им вызов.  
  
_Ба-думм. Ба-думм. Ба-думм…_  
  
— Гейб, оставь нас на минуту.  
  
Эд даже не смотрит на то, как уходит Пингвинов прихвостень. Его внимание полностью сосредоточено на Освальде — на единственном человеке, который имеет значение, единственном человеке, который для него важен, на единственном, кто его по-настоящему волнует…  
  
Дверь закрывается со щелчком, и Освальд поворачивается к нему с горящими глазами.  
  
— _Никогда_ не перечь мне перед моими подчинёнными, — выплёвывает он, почти рыча. — Я убивал людей за меньшее. Ты не можешь подрывать мой авторитет!..  
  
— Я не один из твоих «подчинённых», которым ты можешь раздавать приказы направо и налево! — огрызается Эд в ответ тихо. В почти пустой теперь комнате он внезапно вспоминает о присутствии Джима Гордона, который, насколько он знает, вполне может притворяться спящим — и потому понижает голос. — Ты не можешь просто бросить меня, когда тебе этого захочется, а потом провальсировать обратно с Джимом Гордоном!..  
  
— Я, чёрт побери, могу всё, что захочу!  
  
Освальд в бешенстве, Эд чувствует это. Каждый феромон в его теле призывает к столкновению, и он делает к нему ещё один шаг, выпрямившись во весь рост. Эда это не впечатляет. В его венах гудит адреналин, и мысленно он возвращается к той первой ночи, к рукам Освальда, сжимающимся вокруг его шеи, к тому, как его ногти вонзались в кожу, пока он пытался убить его. _Ну, рискни, Освальд. Попробуй, рискни…_  
  
— Ты можешь обращаться с другими своими шестёрками, как с послушными псами, — слово оставляет гадостный привкус на языке, — но ты не можешь поступать так со мной.  
  
Мгновение Освальд смотрит на него, не мигая. Затем кривит губы в жестокой усмешке.  
  
— Если ты думаешь, что прошлая ночь даёт тебе какие-то особые привилегии…  
  
Эд хмыкает.  
  
— Очевидно, нет, — он ловит себя на том, что точно такая же усмешка зеркально появляется и на его лице. — Ты выразил свои чувства _весьма_ однозначно.  
  
_Это всё был обман, не так ли, всё это было извращённой, мастерски проведённой манипуляцией — пробраться мне под кожу, только чтобы разорвать меня изнутри ради собственного развлечения, и уйти, как только тебе захочется? Ну, так я этого не позволю, я не позволю так со мной обращаться, ты не можешь поступать со мной так –_  
  
— Тогда ты знаешь, что я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться.  
  
И мысли Эда тут же возвращаются к прошлой ночи: к тому моменту, когда Освальд произнёс те же самые слова, прижатый к кухонной стойке, всего за несколько секунд до того, как Эд узнал его на вкус. Это посылает волну яростного, мучительного жара по его телу, и Эд ненавидит тот факт, что даже сейчас, ссорясь с ним, он всё ещё _хочет_ этого человека так сильно.  
  
_Смени тактику. Не дай ему знать. Он не должен знать он не должен знать не должен –_  
  
— Я знал, что тебя заботит только месть Галавану, но даже тогда я думал, что ты умнее этого, — зрачки Освальда расширяются от злости, когда слова Эда ножом вспарывают всё уменьшающееся между ними пространство. — Спасти детективу жизнь, принести его сюда…  
  
— Джим тоже хочет убить Галавана, — огрызается Освальд в ответ. Голос его похож на острые каменные осколки, режущие с каждым слогом всё глубже. — У него есть информация. Он мне нужен.  
  
— Он тебе не нужен. Тебе никто не нужен, — рычит Эд — и с удивлением обнаруживает, что его слова сейчас пропитаны горечью, а отнюдь не гневом.  
  
_Тебе не нужен даже я_. Что-то мелькает в глазах Освальда — слишком быстро, чтобы он успел это распознать.  
  
— Галаван умрёт сегодня ночью. И, нравится тебе это или нет, Джим Гордон — союзник огромной ценности в этом деле. Его присутствие здесь стоит того, чтобы рискнуть.  
  
Эд шагает вперёд, вновь оказываясь к Освальду слишком близко — его запах мгновенно заполняет лёгкие, заставляя его задыхаться. Они подошли так близко к точке невозврата, к тому, чтобы пересечь линию, за которую они никогда прежде не осмеливались заходить, они балансируют на краю обрыва, в одном шаге от того, чтобы броситься в бездну вниз головой. _Пожалуйста, Освальд, я просто хочу, чтобы ты понял, почему ты не понимаешь, почему ты не слушаешь, почему ты не хочешь меня…_  
  
— Почему ты просто не используешь меня?  
  
Глаза Освальда распахиваются от удивления, прежде чем снова потемнеть от злости.  
  
— Это не…  
  
Эд не собирается слушать его отговорки, не собирается и дальше терпеть его игнорирование:  
  
— Я сильнее, быстрее, умнее. Я бы застал Галавана врасплох там, где он ожидает встретить Гордона. Я ценный ресурс, в то время как он — всего лишь ненадёжный временный фактор.  
  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, о чём просишь.  
  
_Почему мы не можем быть в этом вместе, Освальд, хотя бы в этом, почему ты не позволяешь нам быть равными, почему твоя упрямая гордость встаёт между нами, почему ты не можешь понять, что мы созданы друг для друга, почему…_  
  
— Просто позволь мне помочь!..  
  
— Нет.  
  
Решение окончательное, и где-то внутри Эда ревущий торнадо выходит из-под контроля.  
  
— Почему?!  
  
И тогда не выдерживает уже Освальд:  
  
— Потому что, _Эд_ , я не собираюсь рисковать раскрытием твоей личности одновременно и полиции, и человеку, который убил мою мать! Галаван и без того забрал у меня слишком много, и я не собираюсь потерять из-за него ещё и тебя. Джима можно будет легко пустить в расход при случае. Тебя, мой друг, _абсолютно точно нет_.  
  
Слова выстреливают у него изо рта, словно пули по дереву. Эду вдруг кажется, что пол уходит у него из-под ног, и он падает, падает так быстро, что вот-вот столкнётся с землёй. _Освальд не хочет, чтобы я пострадал. Освальд не думает, что меня можно кем-то заменить.  
  
Освальд не хочет меня терять…_  
  
— Вот твоё «почему», — Освальд выглядит запыхавшимся, и звучит эта последняя реплика довольно неубедительно.  
  
Эд в возмущении открывает рот и слишком долго не может его закрыть. Его сердце бешено колотится об рёбра, и его слишком быстро затягивает в воронку собственных мыслей, чтобы он мог в них разобраться. Ему так многое нужно сказать. Так многое, что он даже не знает, с чего начать. Он открывает рот, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что именно собирается сорваться с его губ, когда…  
  
Джим приглушённо, тихо стонет себе под нос.  
  
Они оба синхронно поворачивают голову к кровати, впиваясь взглядом в едва заметно пошевелившееся тело Джеймса Гордона на ней. Кажется, как будто весь мир задерживает дыхание, пока они ждут, ждут, что он очнётся и увидит их, и тогда Эд потеряет последнюю возможность сказать всё то, что ему _необходимо_ сказать, прежде чем всё это закончится.  
  
Но — ничего. Джим всё так же пребывает без сознания и лежит всё так же неподвижно.  
  
Эд выдыхает. Переводя взгляд обратно на Освальда. Когда они встречаются глазами, то одновременно осознают вдруг, как близко сейчас стоят, и как легко было бы просто наклониться вперёд, позволить гравитации сделать её работу и…  
Освальд делает шаг назад, и внутренности Эда пронзает болью. Он смотрит, как тот большим и указательным пальцем массирует виски; запах злости утекает из Освальда прочь, как яд из раны. Следя за движениями его руки, Эд замечает то, что упустил из виду раньше, когда увидел сегодня Освальда впервые: на костяшках пальцев у него запеклась кровь. И он узнаёт этот запах…  
  
Джим.  
  
Его дыхание снова сбивается с ритма. Освальд… бил Джима? Зачем бы ему это делать?  
  
— Ты — единственная причина, почему я всё ещё стою здесь, — говорит Освальд тихо, почти просяще, будто из него выбили всю агрессию, — и почему я вообще имею возможность осуществить свою месть. Я не хочу ссориться с тобой из-за этого. Ни из-за чего не хочу. Пожалуйста.  
  
Освальд смотрит на него, и Эд поражён тем, насколько уязвимым тот выглядит. Он, возможно, даже не осознаёт этого, но он демонстрирует ему горло, как символ полного доверия. Это ужасно.  
  
И всё же — даже этого недостаточно, чтобы успокоить бьющуюся в его груди панику. Его разум всё ещё варится в огне этих злых, горьких, болезненных мыслей, ходящих по кругу, потому что — _если ты думаешь обо мне вот так, то почему тогда оттолкнул?_  
  
— Прошу прощения, я отойду ненадолго.  
  
Затылком он чувствует на себе пронзительный взгляд Освальда. Отдалённо слышит звук открывающейся двери и шёпот:  
  
— Гейб, присмотри за Гордоном, — но игнорирует его и продолжает идти.  
  
Он скрывается за дверью ванной, чувствуя, как трясутся руки. Ему нужно немного побыть одному. Он не может ясно мыслить со всей этой гонкой эмоций внутри, затмевающей рассудок и упрощающей всё до животной ярости, страха и желания. Ему нужно подумать обо всём этом как следует, _проклятье_.  
  
_Как это унизительно — ревновать к человеку. К Джиму Гордону. Насколько жалким ты можешь быть?_  
  
Оперевшись ладонями о раковину, он смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале, призывая Зверя прийти и попробовать его подразнить в такой момент. Но там никого нет. Только он сам.  
  
Он слышит, как открывается дверь. _Оставь меня в покое хотя бы на одну минуту, Освальд_. Он зажмуривается и решает на него не смотреть. Напоминает себе, что нужно дышать.  
  
— Эд, ты… — Освальд ненадолго замолкает. Вся враждебность и агрессия покинули его — на смену им пришла странная робость. Но Эд так на него и не смотрит. — Ты в порядке?  
  
— Всё чудесно.  
  
— Я про… — Освальд сглатывает, и Эд, кажется, никогда раньше не слышал в его голосе такой неуверенности. — Про то, когда ты вернулся… Ты был ранен, и…  
  
— Я _в порядке_.  
  
Маленькая тёмная фигура на границе его поля зрения чуть заметно съёживается.  
  
— Нам нужно поговорить о вчерашней ночи. Прежде чем… прежде чем у нас закончится время.  
  
У Эда и близко не достаточно силы воли сейчас, чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу рык. Что-то в его груди болезненно сжимается от того, как Освальд едва уловимо дёргается от этого звука.  
  
— Ты хочешь говорить. Тогда говори.  
  
— Я-я хотел извиниться, — удивление неприятным горячим комком сворачивается у Эда внутри, и он, открыв рот, наконец поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на этого невозможного, невероятного человека. — Я слишком бесцеремонно обошёлся вчера с твоей свободой воли, я зашёл слишком далеко, я почти… — Освальд запинается на мгновение. — Не так я должен был отплатить тебе за всё, что ты для меня сделал. И эти глупые попытки перекричать друг друга тоже никуда не годятся.  
  
Он не верит своим ушам.  
  
— Ты — ты _извиняешься_?  
  
Освальд наклоняет голову:  
  
— Да. Этого не должно было случиться.  
  
К горлу Эда подступает тошнота.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
Освальд выглядит так, как будто ему ужасно неловко.  
  
— Что ж, ладно. Я рад, что ты в порядке, Эд. Если бы ты пострадал прошлой ночью из-за моего эгоизма… — на мгновение он яростно зажмуривается, сжав руки в кулаки. — Я сожалею. И это всё, что я могу сказать.  
  
Он поворачивается, чтобы уйти, и каждая клеточка Эда кричит: _не уходи, не уходи только не снова нет нет нет нетнетнет_  
  
— Значит, ты не хотел этого?  
  
Освальд замирает. Эд видит, как напрягаются мышцы его шеи.  
  
— Я хотел, — голос Освальда легче шёпота, — так сильно. И вот почему я ни в коем случае не должен был… проецировать свои желания на тебя.  
  
Эд с почти неестественной скоростью резко поворачивает к нему голову. _Что?_  
  
— Ты думаешь, это были не мои собственные чувства?  
  
Освальд озадаченно моргает, едва заметно сгорбившись — словно в попытке защититься.  
  
— Как они могли быть твоими? Я… — он кривится в гримасе и продолжает ядовито: — Я _заставлял_ тебя, _контролировал_ тебя. Я не могу винить тебя за то, что теперь ты меня ненавидишь.  
  
Освальд думает, что я его ненавижу. Эда вдруг охватывает безумное желание рассмеяться. Наконец кусочки пазла складываются воедино в его разуме, и внезапно он понимает, какого чёрта произошло прошлой ночью. Почему Освальд был так напуган. Почему вёл себя так отчуждённо, когда вернулся в квартиру этим утром. Это не было признаком апатии или безразличия.  
  
Это было признаком _вины_.  
  
— Ты оттолкнул меня, — шепчет Эд. Этот факт всё ещё причиняет ему глубокую боль.  
  
Освальд сглатывает, стыдливо опустив взгляд.  
  
— Я не должен был позволять этому зайти так далеко, — он сжимает кулаки. Между словами у него возникают напряжённые паузы, словно он не может правильно их подобрать. — Всё случилось так быстро: костюм, алкоголь, музыка… В прошлом году я даже представить себе не мог, что я когда-нибудь… что я вообще могу… Но с тобой мне стало так — так _тепло_ , впервые за долгое время, и я… я не смог…  
  
Низ живота мгновенно охватывает жаром, как только Эд вдруг понимает: у Освальда никого не было. В этой его новой жизни Эд — единственный, кто касался Освальда вот так. Единственный, кто заставил Освальда хотеть, чтобы к нему так прикасались.  
  
Он рвано вдыхает, ощущая, как жажда обладания заполняет всё его тело, и это пьянит сильнее, чем любой наркотик в мире.  
  
Освальд принадлежит _ему_.  
  
— Я потерял контроль, и это напугало меня, Эд. Я не мог… я должен был это прекратить. Прежде, чем я позволю себе зайти ещё дальше.  
  
_Так, ладно. Всё хорошо в меру_. Эд выпрямляется, готовый сражаться за это — яростнее, чем он сражался за что-либо в жизни.  
  
— Мистер Пингвин, думаю, вы должны знать, что это _я_ спровоцировал _вас_.  
  
В голубых глазах Освальда, глядящих на него, читается странная недоверчивость.  
  
— Это ничего не меняет…  
  
— Нет, меняет, — Эд делает шаг вперёд, замечая, как Освальд при этом немедленно шагает назад, к двери. Это пробуждает в нём почти охотничий азарт. — Я _заставил_ тебя использовать на мне своё влияние.  
  
Рот Освальда беззвучно открывается и закрывается несколько раз, как будто он слишком шокирован, чтобы сказать хоть что-то. Когда он наконец заговаривает, голос его переполнен отвращением:  
  
— Эд, я заставил тебя _встать на колени_.  
  
— И мне это _понравилось_ , — припечатывает он в ответ.  
  
Между ними повисает тяжёлая, плотная тишина. Освальд не может отвести от него взгляда, и глаза у него — тёмные и дикие. С каждой секундой они становятся всё ближе к пробуждению Джима — к тому моменту, после которого всё будет происходить очень быстро. Эду нужно сделать свой ход. Сейчас же.  
  
— Ты отнял мою свободу воли в тот самый миг, когда я впервые тебя увидел, — произносит он низким, напряжённым голосом. — Я не хотел чувствовать ничего подобного, Освальд, но всё-таки чувствую. Я не могу с этим бороться — не больше, чем я могу бороться с самим собой. И, для протокола — я совершенно точно тебя _не_ ненавижу.  
  
Тот как будто всё ещё сомневается:  
  
— Но…  
  
— Ты влияешь на меня сейчас?  
  
Эд делает ещё один шаг, воздух между ними начинает гудеть от электричества, как прошлой ночью. Они стоят так близко, так мучительно близко…  
  
— Нет, — шепчет Освальд хрипло.  
  
— Тогда позволь мне выразиться яснее, — Эд медленно выдыхает. — Как ты мог _подумать_ , что _я тебя не хочу_?  
  
И затем Эд наклоняется вперёд, сдаваясь всем телом на волю этого магнетического притяжения, окружающего Освальда — и весь остальной мир обрушивается в забвение. Наконец-то. _Наконец-то_. Чувство невероятной естественности происходящего вновь прорезается сквозь ураган его мыслей, как и вчера ночью, и Эд теряет себя, теряет себя полностью и безвозвратно, и он тонет, и он _свободен_.  
  
Поцелуй нисколько ни осторожен. В то же мгновение, как губы Эда находят губы Освальда, кажется, что всё сопротивление того покидает, и его рот открывается навстречу — так правильно, так хорошо. Эд рычит. Внезапное отчаяние охватывает его, стоит ему вспомнить, что у них нет времени, он не может позволить этому длиться, когда каждая секунда бесценна и ускользает, _ускользает_ от него сквозь пальцы. Оторвавшись от его рта, Эд наклоняет голову, вжавшись носом в чужую шею, и целует его Адамово яблоко, целует горло, место, где должен бы биться под кожей пульс — исключительно под прикосновением Эда, и никого больше.  
  
— Ты оттолкнул меня, Освальд, — он задыхается, его голос дрожит, слова насквозь истекают болью, — как ты мог поступить так со мной?  
  
— Мне… мне жаль, — Освальд хватает ртом воздух, вцепившись в его спину и комкая в пальцах рубашку.  
  
_Этого недостаточно_. Эд снова рычит — звук выходит хищным и неприятным. На коже Освальда оседает его горячее дыхание, и отчаянье накрывает его с головой: секундная стрелка грохочет в его разуме, как отбойный молоток. Он беспорядочно и торопливо трогает Освальда везде, где может достать, пытаясь на ощупь составить карту его тела — начиная с шеи, плеч, груди, живота, — и всё это время он целует, и лижет, и посасывает чужую кожу всюду, куда только дотягивается ртом.  
  
— Эд…  
  
Краем сознания он слышит голос Освальда, но будто бы откуда-то издалека. Ничто больше не имеет значения сейчас, ничто.  
  
Он издаёт нетерпеливый стон, непослушными пальцами расстёгивая пуговицы на его рубашке, одну за другой — его разум будто бежит впереди самого себя. Освальд чуть дёргается под его прикосновениями. Под его кожей бьётся животная потребность втереть свой запах в Освальда, уничтожить все следы Джима, немедленно утвердить Освальда _своим_.  
  
— Эд…  
  
_Мне нужно это, я так долго этого ждал, так боюсь потерять это, Освальд, пожалуйста ты не понимаешь ты не знаешь каково это быть таким напуганным таким голодным таким одиноким –_  
  
Бум.  
  
Когда мир прекращает своё вращение, Эд вдруг обнаруживает себя прижатым спиной к чему-то твёрдому и глядящим в тёмные, пылающие глаза напротив. Подождите-ка. Разве это не _он_ прижимал Освальда к стене секунду назад?  
  
— _Эд_ , — в единственный слог Освальд вкладывает столько глубины и эмоций, что это разом заставляет Эда остановиться. Он возвращается в настоящее, словно бы по щелчку пальцев, и это ужасное тиканье в его мозгу начинает затихать. — Я знаю, ладно? Я знаю. Просто… притормози немного.  
  
Эд судорожно вбирает в лёгкие воздух. Освальд удерживает его запястья, с силой пригвоздив их к стене.  
  
— Хорошо, — он делает ещё один вдох.  
  
Освальд молча продолжает на него смотреть — его расширенные зрачки становятся совсем чёрными. Смотрит очень внимательно. Эда пробирает дрожь от мысли, что Освальд может разобрать его на части силой одного только взгляда.  
  
И затем, спустя, долгое, бесконечно долгое время Освальд, похоже, оказывается удовлетворён увиденным — и наконец целует его снова, одновременно наклоняя Эда к себе и подтягиваясь ближе сам. Эд снова вспоминает о спешке, об этом барабанном бое в голове, но на этот раз он не даёт этому тиканью взять над собой верх. Освальд целует его с таким же точно отчаяньем, какое испытывает он сам — только у отчаянья Освальда почему-то неуловимо другой вкус. Хотел бы он понять, почему. Освальд гораздо холоднее его, резкий контраст температур продолжает удивлять его каждый раз, как в первый, и он невольно вздрагивает, когда эти ледяные пальцы ложатся ему на талию.  
  
Ни Эд, ни Освальд, похоже, не имеют в этом особого опыта, однако ни один из них этого так и не замечает. Инстинкт берёт своё, пока поцелуй всё длится, и длится, и длится, пьянящий, открытый, обжигающий; и Эду действительно нужно глотнуть немного воздуха, но Освальд его не отпускает. Он хочет снова запутаться пальцами в этих волосах, хочет почувствовать, как тот подаётся навстречу под его прикосновениями, вот только — эти пальцы сдавливают его, словно тисками. А потому он отстраняется только тогда, когда уже не остаётся другого выбора. Лёгкие его горят.  
  
— Ты жульничаешь, — с трудом выдавливает он. Освальд ловит его дрожащие вдохи и глотает его выдохи, будто свои собственные.  
  
— Только так и можно победить, — Освальд ухмыляется, касаясь языком уголка его рта. — Кроме того, должны же у живого мертвеца быть хоть какие-нибудь преимущества, верно?  
  
Эд стонет. Ногти Освальда мучительно царапают кожу над венами. _Нечестно_.  
  
— Я так многое хочу тебе сказать.  
  
Освальд смотрит на него одно долгое мгновение. Затем медленно высвобождает его руки.  
  
— Тогда скажи это.  
  
Эд бросает на него опасливый взгляд, напрягшись в ожидании какого-то движения, которое Освальд собирается сделать…  
  
Но он не делает ничего. Просто всё так же смотрит на него широко открытыми глазами, такими тёмными в резком свете ванной. Эд понимает: ему позволяют взять инициативу на себя. Освальд должен знать, что это исходит от Эда, не от него самого. Ему всё ещё требуется подтверждение того, что это — их общий выбор.  
  
Что ж. Это он может.  
  
_«Я не могу потерять всё это»_ , говорит Эд, пропуская сквозь пальцы его волосы и наслаждаясь тихими звуками, зарождающимися в горле Освальда — он бы не услышал их, если бы не его болезненно острый слух. Это признак того, что Освальд не полностью владеет собой, и Эд может сломать этот железный самоконтроль, довлеющий над ним в течение всей жизни. Мысль об этом заставляет его удвоить усердия.  
  
_«Я не знаю, чувствуешь ли ты то же самое, но тебе так легко удалось меня разгадать»_ , говорит он, досадуя на разницу в росте. Пользуясь элементом неожиданности, он быстро поднимает Освальда, подхватив за бёдра, и отрывает его от пола. Испуганный вскрик _«Эд!»_ , срывающийся у того против воли — возможно, лучший звук, который он когда-либо слышал. И то, как Освальд инстинктивно вцепляется в него руками, впиваясь пальцами в кожу так, что там — он уверен — завтра будут синяки, с лихвой вознаграждает все потраченные усилия.  
  
Освальд на удивление лёгкий — или, быть может, Эд просто не совсем ещё привык к своей силе. Как бы там ни было, он идёт с Освальдом на руках, чтобы усадить его на стойку раковины, следя за тем, чтобы не повредить его травмированную ногу.  
  
Он позволяет себе быстро улыбнуться — мимолётно сверкают зубы. _Вот так. Гораздо лучше._ Затем нетерпеливо его целует.  
  
_«Это нечестно. Как ты можешь разбирать меня по кусочкам с такой лёгкостью, но не брать меня при этом с собой?»_ , говорит он, а потом оттягивает его нижнюю губу зубами. Освальд вздрагивает, и его чудовищно острые зубы прокусывают губу Эда — похоже, без его на то желания. Новый вкус и запах железа становятся частью прекрасной смеси феромонов между ними, и левой ногой Освальд обхватывает его за бёдра, притягивая его ближе, ещё _ближе_.  
  
Эд хватает ртом воздух, и ему приходится отстраниться — его сердце внезапно бьётся в ушах слишком громко. Он пытается отдышаться.  
  
— Я не… не знал, что ты можешь — можешь заставить меня чувствовать вот так, — произносит он неразборчиво, запинаясь.  
  
Глаза Освальда наполняются странным блеском, а уголки губ изгибаются в усмешке. Рот у него — алый от крови.  
  
— Значит, ты не чувствовал этого с мисс Крингл?  
  
Эд издаёт смешок, задыхаясь, и целует кончик его уха.  
  
— Если бы чувствовал, Зверь бы её не убил.  
  
Освальд вдруг замирает под его руками, и Эд тут же напрягается, испугавшись, что сделал что-то не так (снова), и Освальд сейчас оттолкнёт его прочь, как тогда. Он не может сделать это снова, только не снова, он не сможет этого вынести…  
  
— Я никогда не спрашивал… Как именно ты убил её?  
  
Голос Освальда такой тихий, что Эд поначалу сомневается, правильно ли его услышал.  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
Освальд моргает, и в его тёмных глазах вспыхивает что-то неясное.  
  
— Ты застрелил её? Заколол ножом? Столкнул с лестницы? — он облизывает губы. — Это простой вопрос.  
  
Эд сглатывает. Ему вдруг становится тревожно. _Зачем Освальду непременно нужно это узнать? Почему сейчас?_  
  
— Я… — он пытается выровнять дыхание, чтобы успокоиться. — Я задушил её.  
  
Освальд едва уловимо сощуривается — и Эд наконец распознаёт, что за эмоция плескается в глубине его глаз. Это жадность.  
  
Глубокая, расчётливая жадность.  
  
— К чему это т…  
  
Он прерывается на полуслове, ощутив, как пальцы Освальда накрывают его собственные. Освальд тянет его руку вверх, кладёт её себе на горло — и внезапно Эд понимает.  
  
Распахнув от удивления глаза и слыша, как грохочет в груди сердце, он судорожно, обессиленно выдыхает.  
  
— Продолжай, — шепчет Освальд, сжимая его руку крепче.  
  
Эд пытается заговорить, но у него словно украли голос.  
  
— Ты не можешь навредить мне, — в нетерпении Освальд говорит громче. — Я не дышу. Ты не можешь меня убить.  
  
— Освальд…  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты видел перед собой меня, а не её.  
  
_Похоже, мы оба — те ещё собственники…_ Эд проводит языком по пересохшим губам, заворожённо глядя на свою руку, сомкнувшуюся вокруг горла Освальда (которое просто идеально ложится в ладонь, замечает он отстранённо). Воспоминание о лице Кристен, о том, как из неё уходила жизнь, оставляет в разуме след, подобно удару кнута. Его рука, касающаяся холодной кожи Освальда, чуть дрожит.  
  
— Сделай это, Эд, — Освальд медленно отпускает его руку. — Ради меня.  
  
Эд дышит через нос — и медленно начинает увеличивать давление. Освальд едва заметно кивает в знак одобрения: тёмный свет танцует в его глазах. В жилах мгновенно вспыхивает животный огонь. Эд почти наяву слышит сейчас слова, которые говорил Кристен той ночью.  
  
_«Я бы никогда не причинил тебе боль. Мне пришлось убить его, потому что он тебя ударил»_.  
  
Освальд шипит, когда он сдавливает его горло сильнее, но так и не отстраняется. Эд ждёт. Ждёт, что тот начнёт сопротивляться, попытается дать отпор, попытается сбежать, как попыталась тогда Кристен, как попытался сам Освальд прошлой ночью, но ничего не происходит.  
  
Его дыхание становится тяжелее, когда он осознаёт, что Освальд позволяет ему делать это. Что он не собирается его останавливать.  
  
_«Ты понимаешь? Я сделал это ради тебя»_.  
  
Жар, заполняющий его вены столь внезапно и интенсивно, сравним по силе с тем, как если бы его сбил на дороге грузовик.  
  
Сомнения и неуверенность в нём трещат по швам, как кости. Эд наклоняется вперёд — и резко, жёстко его целует. Освальд стонет. Другой рукой Эд тянет его за волосы, царапает ногтями кожу на голове, и Освальд отвечает на поцелуй, почти виновато зализывая след от недавнего укуса. Он не прерывает поцелуй даже тогда, когда Эд сжимает пальцы на горле так сильно, что уже не уверен, сможет ли теперь остановиться, и его тело изнывает от желания, и откуда только Освальд так хорошо знает, что ему нужно, когда он сам никогда этого не понимал, не видел, не знал…  
  
_«Я обещаю, я больше никогда не сделаю тебе больно. Я люблю тебя. Я любил тебя с того самого момента, как увидел…»_  
  
И затем всего становится слишком много.  
  
Освальд издаёт какой-то надломленный, задушенный звук, когда Эд наконец отдёргивает руку прочь, тяжело дыша. Отстранённо он понимает, что не сделал ни вдоха за всё то время, пока всерьёз душил Освальда. Он чувствует себя так, как будто душили его самого: кажется, он может даже ощутить горящие следы чужих пальцев на своей шее.  
  
Он быстро поднимает взгляд, хорошо помня тот ужасный, ужасный момент, когда он впервые осознал, что глаза Кристен были пустыми, тусклыми и _мёртвыми_ — тот момент, когда вся его жизнь разбилась пополам, и часть его умерла вместе с ней.  
  
Но, моргая от чересчур яркого света, он видит, что глаза Освальда — какие угодно, только не мёртвые.  
  
— Это было… ты в порядке?  
  
Эд едва может это выговорить: его сердце бьётся слишком быстро. Зрачки Освальда расширены почти неестественно — они затмевают собой всю радужку. Прямо сейчас Эд невероятно благодарен за то, что может опереться на стойку раковины: ноги его не держат.  
  
Освальд с усилием сглатывает — и медленно кивает.  
  
— Спасибо, — выдыхает Эд благодарно. Ладонью он бездумно гладит Освальда по бедру — почти успокаивающим жестом.  
  
Пытаясь отдышаться, Эд пользуется моментом, чтобы оценить по достоинству, насколько потрёпанным Освальд выглядит. Тщательно уложенные волосы и обычно такой аккуратный костюм, которые являются неотъемлемой частью образа Пингвина, сейчас пребывают в полнейшем беспорядке. И выражение его лица — абсолютно открытое и уязвимое, и у Эда голова кругом идёт от осознания: он может заставить Освальда выглядеть вот так только потому, что тот ему _позволяет_.  
  
_Но как много ты позволишь мне на самом деле_?  
  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, Освальд? — спрашивает он тихо, но никакой кротости в его тоне нет и в помине.  
  
Освальд слегка морщит лоб в замешательстве. Повторяя его недавнее движение, Эд мягко берёт его ледяную руку в свою и кладёт её на собственную шею, чуть запрокинув голову.  
  
Темнота в глазах Освальда становится глубже, и он неуловимым касанием проводит пальцами вдоль сонной артерии и по двум идентичным шрамам от зубов, которые, как Эду кажется, никогда полностью не заживут.  
  
— Ты хочешь этого?.. — и затем он ведёт руку Освальда вниз, вниз, _вниз_ , под свою рубашку, и проводит его большим пальцем по своей коже, точно над краем нижнего белья. — Или этого?  
  
Низкий стон зарождается у Освальда в груди, полный такого бессильного отчаянья, что мир вокруг них на мгновение застывает.  
  
— Всего, — говорит Освальд сокрушённо, и его хриплый голос, как и внешний вид, демонстрируют его полное поражение. Эда пробирает дрожь. Чужие пальцы у него в волосах сжимаются в кулак, и слова слетают с губ уже едва слышно: — Эд, я хочу _всего_.  
  
Эд не может дышать.  
  
— Возьми всё, что захочешь. Оно твоё.  
  
Он встречается с ним взглядом, и в мире вдруг не остаётся ничего, кроме них двоих,— ничего, что имело бы хоть малейшее значение. Он мог бы остаться здесь навсегда, прожить так остаток жизни, видя перед собой одного только Освальда, такого раскрытого, такого уязвимого, такого отчаянного, такого голодного, такого _всего_.  
  
— Всё твоё.  
  
Воздух между ними дрожит, и Эд знает: вон оно, вот тот момент, когда они бросятся за грань с обрыва, и тьма поглотит их, пока они будут тонуть друг в друге, и остался всего один шаг, всего лишь –  
  
— Босс! Он просыпается!  
  
В течение одной невероятно долгой секунды они неотрывно смотрят друг на друга, застыв на месте. Голос Гейба звучит чуть приглушённо из-за стены, но достаточно чётко.  
  
— Босс?  
  
Эд сглатывает, и ему кажется, что всё его тело сотрясается одновременно с ударами сердца. Повисает почти физически ощутимая тишина, и он ждёт, ждёт, ждёт…  
  
— Выруби его.  
  
Голос Освальда звенит так отчётливо и ясно, должно быть, легко слышный даже в соседней комнате. От изумления Эд едва не давится воздухом.  
  
Следует пауза. Затем Гейб осторожно уточняет:  
  
— Вы увере…  
  
— _Да_.  
  
Освальд не прерывает зрительного контакта с Эдом ни на секунду. Они слышат глухой удар, за которым наступает мгновение тишины, и ворчливый ответ:  
  
— Сделано, босс.  
  
Всё, что Эд может в данный момент — это неверяще уставиться на Освальда. С шипением выпускает сквозь зубы воздух, чувствуя себя до абсурдного отчаявшимся. Потом закрывает глаза и прислоняется ко лбу Освальда своим.  
  
— Мне _серьёзно_ хочется убить его прямо сейчас.  
  
Освальд слегка вздыхает. На краткое, мимолётное мгновение Эду кажется, что сейчас Освальд продолжит с того места, где они остановились, что эти мягкие холодные пальцы продолжат свой спуск… Но нет: чары уже разрушены. В их маленькое убежище вторгся реальный мир, который теперь заново заполняет всё вокруг.  
  
_Слишком поздно…_  
  
Освальд убирает руку, и Эд чувствует кожей холод в том месте, где тот касался его только что.  
  
— Я не соврал, когда говорил, что он мне нужен.  
  
_Что ж, если ты не собираешься продолжать, то я, по крайней мере, могу заставить тебя пожалеть об этом_. Эд хмыкает и демонстрирует Освальду его же руки:  
  
— И, видимо, именно поэтому ты избил его в кровь в процессе героического спасения?  
  
Сказав это, он начинает вкрадчиво вылизывать чужие костяшки. Особенное удовольствие он получает от осознания того, что избавляется в процессе от малейших остатков запаха Джима Гордона, удаляя их с кожи Освальда. Волчьим языком это сделать было бы легче, но Эд не жалуется. К чему жаловаться, когда Освальд смотрит на него вот _так_.  
  
— _Эд_ , — в шёпоте Освальда слышится пьянящая смесь нежности и боли. Впрочем, он не делает ни одного движения, чтобы ему помешать.  
  
Тишина падает вокруг них, стоит Эду закончить. Он мягко чертит круги на тыльной стороне ладоней Освальда, невесомо отслеживая ногтями переплетения вен, которые теперь не выполняют своей изначальной функции.  
  
— Джим… — Эд напрягается от его тона — в нём будто сквозит извинение. Ему не хочется слышать, чем закончится это предложение. — Он не должен знать. Об этом. О нас.  
  
И внезапно Эд с отчётливой ясностью понимает: он может предложить ему Галавана на блюдечке, сравнять Готэм с землёй, воскресить мать Освальда из могилы — и всё равно, всё равно какая-то часть Освальда, какая-то часть Пингвина всегда будет принадлежать только Джиму Гордону, и никогда — Эду, и он _ненавидит_ это, _ненавидит_ Джима, _ненавидит –_  
  
— Нет, — должно быть, Освальд почувствовал, как он неосознанно начал отстраняться, раз может точно сказать направление его мыслей. Прежде, чем Эд успевает сказать хоть слово, Освальд обхватывает обеими руками его голову, зарываясь ногтями в линию роста волос. Его глаза сверкают. — Это не то, о чём ты думаешь.  
  
И вдруг Освальд с яростью пламени накрывает его губы своими. Глаза Эда блаженно закатываются: губы у Освальда такие обжигающе-холодные, и он целует его так неистово, словно хочет впечатать свою душу в его безвозвратно, словно обещает себя Эду целиком и полностью одним только этим поцелуем так, что даже смерть не сможет их разлучить.  
  
К тому времени, как тот отстраняется, Эд успевает наполовину задохнуться.  
  
— Мне нужен ты, Эд. Только ты.  
  
И впервые Эд, кажется, наконец-то ему верит.  
  
— Ты… — Эд сглатывает. Слова почему-то застревают в горле. Он никогда не хотел никого так сильно, и это пугает. — Мы не можем просто..?  
  
Освальд опускает взгляд и берёт Эда за руки. Плавно переплетает с ним пальцы. Эд наблюдает за этим, зачарованный тем, как их руки просто… подходят друг другу, как детали одного пазла.  
  
— Я не хочу торопить события, Эд, — голос Освальда чуть дрожит, и, несмотря на сказанное им, Эд в глубине души знает: его терзают те же сомнения, то же искушение, что и его самого. Та же жажда. — Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, чем быстрый перепих в ванной, смазанный из-за _Джима Гордона_.  
  
Эд вздыхает сквозь зубы. Освальд раздражающе прав — как и почти всегда. Даже если бурлящая в жилах кровь взывает к продолжению, к тому, чтобы зайти дальше, встать на колени перед Пингвином снова, — он знает: они оба заслуживают лучшего.  
  
_Но будет ли потом для этого время…_  
  
— Ты прав. Значит, в следующий раз.  
  
Невысказанным между ними повисает: следующий раз _будет_. Обязан быть.  
  
Это негласное обещание греет его изнутри, и Эд начинает осторожно распутывать их переплетённые конечности, помогая Освальду встать. Отступив на шаг, он с мимолётным исследовательским любопытством отмечает, какими потрёпанными они оба выглядят. Его всегда пробивает пьянящий азарт от осознания того, как легко оказывается разрушить этот идеально выстроенный образ Пингвина. С неохотой он начинает поправлять свою одежду и волосы. Возвращает на место очки. В конце концов, нельзя же позволить Джиму разгадать их игру вот так сразу.  
  
Освальду приходится наклониться за упавшим на пол пиджаком, и Эд озадаченно моргает. Он не заметил момента, когда этот пиджак был снят.  
  
В молчании они разглядывают друг друга ещё какое-то время: ни один из них на самом деле не хочет покидать их импровизированное убежище, чтобы столкнуться с поджидающей за этими стенами темнотой.  
  
— Я не позволю Джиму испортить что-либо ещё, — бормочет Освальд себе под нос, вероятно, больше для себя, чем для него, но Эд не уверен, — и особенно не позволю испортить это.  
  
Что ж, значит, решено. Эд, не в силах сдержаться, наклоняется к нему для ещё одного поцелуя — это застаёт Освальда врасплох, и тот издаёт ещё один из этих потрясающих удивлённых звуков. На этот раз поцелуй оказывается почти целомудренным в сравнении со всеми предыдущими, однако этого пока достаточно — и это всё, что Эд сейчас может себе позволить. Он слишком хорошо знает, как плохо влияет Освальд на его самоконтроль.  
  
— Гейб узнает о нас, не так ли? — спрашивает Эд, отстраняясь и наслаждаясь великолепно ошеломлённым выражением его лица.  
  
Освальд моргает несколько раз, а потом вдруг смеётся — трогательно искренне. Эд боялся, что никогда больше этого смеха не услышит.  
  
— О, не волнуйся, — Освальд зловеще усмехается и тянется к ручке двери. — Гейб и без того всё знает.

_////_

Им как раз хватает времени, чтобы подготовить к пробуждению Джима целую сцену. И, хотя пение под пианино было идеей Освальда (возможно, в качестве странной отсылки к прошлой ночи), по его лицу коротко пробегает тень ностальгической горечи, когда он видит предложенную песню — _«Моя матушка приглядывает за мной»_. Эд тактично это не комментирует, и Освальд быстро берёт себя в руки.  
  
Он в абсолютном восторге от того, что у Освальда, оказывается, просто потрясающий голос.  
  
— Что за чёрт?  
  
Эд чуть ухмыляется, слыша, как просыпается (уже во второй раз) Джим. Он не смог побороть искушение поставить рядом с кроватью чучело скелета.  
  
Обернувшись, Эд видит, как взгляд Джима останавливается на том, что, должно быть, кажется ему весьма странным зрелищем: Освальд Кобблпот и Эдвард Нигма вместе поют под пианино и смеются.  
  
На лбу Джима залегает небольшая складка, свидетельствующая о его полнейшей растерянности. Это — единственная причина того, почему широкая усмешка Эда выглядит достаточно искренней.  
  
— Наконец-то. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Освальд улыбается тоже, и Эд не может не заметить неподдельное веселье в его тоне. Слегка чересчур поспешно Освальд шагает к кровати, смешивая тем самым игру и реальность. В тот же миг всё удовольствие, которое Эд испытывал от замешательства Джима, покидает его без следа, оставляя после себя только фоновое гудение в голове.  
  
— Не очень хорошо, — заглянув Освальду за спину, Джим видит Эда: — Нигма?  
  
Эд заставляет себя радостно улыбнуться и открыто встретить его недоумённый взгляд, пока Джим садится на кровати.  
  
— Привет!  
  
Освальд издаёт смешок — и внезапно Эд ненавидит тот факт, что это не игра, что Освальд по-настоящему позабавлен Джимом, что даже если он не видит его лица, то всё равно знает, что тот ухмыляется.  
  
— Он друг.  
  
В животе у Эда тут же становится тепло. Сердце начинает биться в груди быстрее, и кипящий гнев на мгновение утихает. Освальд произносит это слово так гордо, абсолютно его не стыдясь, и Эд вдруг понимает: это правда, это всё ещё правда, несмотря на всё, что случилось прошлой ночью, несмотря на всё остальное между ними. Слышать это довольно… приятно.  
  
Правильно.  
  
— Друг… — повторяет Джим, подняв бровь, и трёт ладонью шею.  
  
Он осматривается. Шестерёнки в его мозгу с видимым усилием вращаются, пока он разглядывает помещение вокруг, вероятно, начиная понимать понемногу, что это квартира Эда.  
  
_Ты бы понял это сразу же, если бы хоть раз зашёл в гости. Не правда ли, Джимбо?_  
  
— И, кстати, «пожалуйста», — в тоне Освальда прорезается вдруг давняя горечь, так густо сквозившая в его голосе в первые дни их знакомства. — Не стоит благодарности за спасение твоей жизни и всё такое.  
  
— Ага, спасибо.  
  
— Нет. Правда, — Освальд наклоняется вперёд, и взгляд Джима внезапно становится настороженным. Он едва уловимо отклоняется назад, ведомый инстинктом самосохранения.  
  
— Для чего ещё нужны друзья?  
  
Воздух становится ощутимо холоднее, пока Джим в упор смотрит на Освальда. Напряжение в комнате оседает гудением на коже, как рой насекомых.  
  
— Тебя побили довольно сильно.  
  
Эд едва сдерживает насмешливое хмыканье. _Да уж. Интересно, и чья же это вина, да, Освальд?_  
  
— Этот Галаван — тот ещё _фрукт_ , верно?  
  
— Да уж. Он такой.  
  
И, сказав это, Джим встаёт, по всей видимости, устав от этого разговора. Эд наблюдает за тем, как Освальд тотчас следует за ним, как привязанный. Один только вид этот режет его без ножа.  
  
_Помни, он обещал. Ему нужен ты. Только ты. Только ты…_  
  
— Ты, разумеется, свободен уйти отсюда, когда захочешь, Джим. Правда, тогда тебе, пожалуй, придётся податься в бега.  
  
Эд тоже шагает к нему. Ему решительно не нравится взгляд, которым Джим награждает Освальда: его глаза полны едва сдерживаемой ярости. Впрочем, Освальда, похоже, ничуть состояние Джима не заботит.  
  
— Но я прошу тебя — сядь. И подумай вот о чём. Мы с тобой неразрывно связаны общей целью: Тео Галаваном. Общей страстью, если угодно. И сейчас — самое подходящее время для того, чтобы нам поработать вместе.  
  
_«Мы с тобой неразрывно связаны»_ … Эд скрипит зубами и, в попытках утолить внезапно охватившую его жажду убийства, мысленно проигрывает в памяти все те разы, когда он отнимал чью-то жизнь. Его жертвы умирали от удушения, от удара тупым предметом по голове, от колотых ран — и всё это очень интересные, легко выполнимые способы. Но сейчас, глядя на Джима, слыша, как Освальд произносит слово _«связаны»_ , описывая их взаимоотношения, он чувствует зудящее в пальцах желание ощутить вес огнестрельного оружия в ладони.  
  
Он едва останавливает рвущееся наружу рычание, прекрасно зная, что Освальд сможет его услышать.  
  
Меньше всего ему хочется получить сейчас упрёк за свою ревность, которую он даже не пытается контролировать.  
  
— Ладно. Я помогу.  
  
Эд не видит лицо Освальда, зато видит, как тот вдруг расслабляется, испытывая, по всей видимости, неожиданный прилив облегчения. Несмотря на всё, что он говорил ранее, и несмотря на всю его фальшивую браваду, Эд знает: Освальд был в ужасе от мысли, что придётся идти против Галавана в одиночку. _Тебе бы и не пришлось, если бы ты только позволил мне помочь…_  
  
— Рад это слышать, Джим.  
  
И с этими словами Освальд разворачивается и идёт обратно. На мгновение встречается с Эдом взглядом, и в его глазах мелькает слишком многое, чтобы Эд, даже с его обострёнными чувствами, успел это разобрать. Затем усаживается на диван.  
  
— Мои мальчики скоро прибудут. Выдвигаемся на закате.  
  
Джим трёт шею, искоса взглянув на скелет. Эд надеется, что тот служит напоминанием о недавних ночных кошмарах.  
  
— Значит, мы собираемся просто ждать?  
  
Освальд располагается на диване поудобнее, положив руки на спинку — поза, демонстрирующая уверенность и непринуждённость  
  
— Несколько часов ожидания никого не убьют.  
  
Джим издаёт неопределённый скептический звук, но, должно быть, даже у него имеется достаточного серого вещества, чтобы понимать: он не в той позиции, чтобы спорить. Хороший мальчик.  
  
— Эй, Нигма.  
  
Пульс Эда немедленно подскакивает. Он быстро поднимает взгляд на Джима, изо всех сил стараясь не выглядеть, как олень, застигнутый в свете фар.  
  
— Да, детектив?  
  
Вот оно. Момент, когда Джим задаст такой сложный, такой неудобный вопрос о том, почему Освальд находится в его квартире. _Кто он для тебя..?_ Они уже определились с официальной историей: как Эд спас Освальду жизнь в лесу той ночью, выходил его, зная, что с Галаваном в конечном итоге всё равно придётся столкнуться. Лучшая ложь всегда включает в себя как можно больше правды — единственной фальшивой деталью было то, что Освальд якобы решил измениться, а Эд — якобы ему поверил.  
  
Ещё история опускала двойное убийство, их сверхъестественный статус и яд в крови Освальда.  
  
О, и их почти-секс. Это тоже.  
  
— Извини, что спрашиваю, но… раз уж мы собираемся быть здесь какое-то время… — Джим выглядит почти виноватым. — Могу я что-нибудь перекусить? Не ел довольно давно.  
  
Эд открывает рот. Закрывает обратно.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
_Конечно же_ , он настолько ему безразличен, что Джим и не подумает спросить, что известный преступник делает у него дома. _Ты и правда считаешь меня настолько беспечным, да?_ Впрочем, пожалуй, ему не следует слишком уж переживать об этом: это извечное пренебрежение Джима может на этот раз оказаться ему на руку.  
  
— Пакет с кровью, — улавливает он едва слышный шёпот Освальда, и это всё, что требуется, чтобы Эд сорвался с места. В одно мгновение Эд пересекает комнату и закрывает собой холодильник.  
  
Джим застывает на месте, округлив от удивления глаза, и Эд напряжённо ему улыбается.  
  
— Какие-нибудь предпочтения в еде?  
  
Джим непонимающе моргает. Эд мысленно вздыхает, испытывая знакомую досаду на то, как медленно работают эти человеческие мозги…  
  
— Сэндвич было бы неплохо. С любой начинкой, я не привередлив.  
  
Он с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не уставиться на Джима в открытую. Вместо этого он вновь натягивает на лицо улыбку.  
  
— Сейчас будет.  
  
Повернувшись, он слегка кивает Освальду в знак благодарности и осторожно убирает из холодильника пакет с кровью (это и впрямь было бы довольно подозрительно, не правда ли?), как только убеждается, что Джим не смотрит в его сторону. Пакет он помещает в неприметный кухонный ящик. Кризис предотвращён.  
  
Он абсолютно точно _не_ собирается падать так низко, чтобы действительно делать для Джима сэндвич. Вместо этого он просто из холодильника берёт ветчину (срок годности которой он не проверял), немного масла и несколько кусочков хлеба — и ставит всё это перед Джимом. Тот награждает его одной из своих фирменных дружелюбных гримас и принимается готовить себе еду. Освальд наблюдает за этим со скрытым весельем.  
  
А сейчас, похоже, пора покинуть сцену… Эд демонстративно, слегка даже мелодраматично смотрит на часы.  
  
— Ох, только посмотрите на время, — Освальд изгибает бровь, как бы спрашивая: _серьёзно, Эд? Серьёзно?_ Эд подмигивает в ответ. — Я опаздываю на работу.  
  
— Спасибо за перекус, Эд, — отзывается Джим через плечо, не оборачиваясь.  
  
Взгляд Освальда на долю мгновения темнеет. В его синих глазах проносится столько смертоносных эмоций самого разного оттенка и калибра, с точностью отражающих чувства самого Эда, что он не может смотреть в эти пронзительные глаза слишком долго — иначе этот ураган будет сотрясать их обоих до тех пор, пока он не истечёт кровью.  
  
— Береги себя, — шепчет Эд, направляясь к входной двери — шаги заглушают его слова.  
  
— Ты тоже, — доносится до него в ответ легче пёрышка, скользнув вдоль уха и осев мурашками на шее.  
  
Дверь за ним закрывается.

_////_

Первое, что он делает по прибытию в департамент — это объясняет своё опоздание, трагическим тоном поведав о смерти родственника: бедная старая тётушка Агата всегда была такой чудесной женщиной, и так далее, и тому подобное. Он лжёт сквозь зубы и надеется, что слушающая его женщина спишет его отрывистый тон на горе, а не на нетерпение.  
  
После этого утро протекает быстрее. Эд решает использовать время с пользой и подслушивает несколько разговоров. Самая примечательная беседа — или, скорее, спор — происходит между доктором Томпкинс и капитаном Барнсом. И всё же короткая вспышка любопытства быстро оказывается задушена параноидальной потребностью знать, что делает Освальд, в порядке ли он, не солгал ли он о том, что уйдёт только вечером (и не ушёл ли уже сейчас), не ускользнул ли он сквозь пальцы, как дым…  
  
Наконец он больше не может выносить унылую монотонность работы. Он уходит в туалет, даже не потрудившись взглянуть на своё отражение в зеркале.  
  
К собственной досаде, он никак не может изгнать из головы образ Освальда и Джима, оставшихся наедине в его квартире — он не может перестать представлять, как Освальд широко Джиму улыбается, не может не думать, о чём они там могут говорить, чем они могут вдвоём заниматься…  
  
Слишком хорошо ему известно, как ловко Джиму удаётся вызывать у людей непреодолимое желание ему понравиться. Довольно специфический талант, если подумать — и всё же его хорошее мнение и его дружба каким-то образом становятся для людей желанным достижением. Когда-то Эд и сам отчаянно хотел быть его другом, и дошёл однажды даже до того, чтобы обнять его, как брата.  
  
Это пугающая власть. Та власть, которую Джим наверняка имеет и над Освальдом. Одна мысль об этом в его голове похожа на скрежет ногтей по школьной доске, и никакие разумные доводы не заставят этот скрежет затихнуть.  
  
Он дожидается, пока уборная опустеет, и только потом звонит с мобильного на свой домашний номер. Через четыре гудка линия оживает.  
  
— Алло?  
  
Один только голос Освальда посылает волну облегчения по телу. Он опирается ладонью на раковину.  
  
— Мистер Пингвин, — выдыхает он. Имя стекает с губ, как яд из раны.  
  
— Минутку.  
  
Его голос становится приглушённым, на линии потрескивают помехи, и Эд слышит отдалённый звук шагов. Через несколько секунд шаги останавливаются.  
  
— Извини, просто хотел выйти наружу. Не хочу, чтобы они подслушивали.  
  
— Они? — Эд поворачивается к зеркалу спиной, сфокусировав взгляд на одном из кирпичей в стене напротив, который кажется чуть темнее остальных.  
  
— Гейб разыскал ещё нескольких верных мне парней, — это ужасно раздражает: слышать его, но не видеть при этом его лица, изгиба его губ, блеск его глаз. Эд чувствует себя до странности слепым. Обделённым. — Дополнительная огневая мощь никогда не повредит.  
  
— Разумеется, — Эд трёт виски, браня себя за то, что раздул из мухи слона.  
Освальд и Джим не пребывают «наедине». Это только бизнес. _А ты ещё думал, что ревновал Кристен…_  
  
— Эд, что случилось?  
  
Он вздыхает в трубку, закрывая глаза.  
  
— Ничего. Я просто…  
  
_Я просто хотел услышать твой голос, потому что ты всё, что я чувствую, всё, о чём я могу думать, ты знаешь, как редко я могу думать только об одном Освальд ты можешь себе представить как это ужасно когда одна мысль один человек поглощает твой разум каждую секунду ты понимаешь что сделал со мной что до сих пор делаешь –_  
  
— Просто проверяю, всё ли в порядке.  
  
На другом конце трубки слышится лёгкий шорох, как будто Освальд перехватил телефон поудобнее.  
  
— Эд…  
  
От того, как Освальд низким, напряжённым голосом произносит его имя, его снова охватывает жар.  
  
— Я мог бы… — Эд болезненно сглатывает. — Я бы убил кого-нибудь прямо сейчас, только чтобы быть там, с тобой.  
  
Освальд цокает языком:  
  
— Поосторожнее с выражениями в полицейском участке.  
  
— Я серьёзно.  
  
Наступает пауза. Голос Освальда звучит с искусственной непринуждённостью, словно он пытается обратить всё в шутку:  
  
— Это та часть разговора, в которой тебе полагается спросить, что на мне надето?  
  
Он непонимающе хмурится:  
  
— Но я и так знаю, что на тебе надето.  
  
И тогда Освальд смеётся — по телефону звук кажется слишком статическим, чтобы унять его тревогу.  
  
— Эд, — Освальд издаёт смешок. Его имя он произносит с такой нежностью, что Эду почти физически больно это слышать. — Это не… Неважно. Забудь.  
  
Эд продолжает озадаченно хмуриться, но решает сменить тему. У него имеются более важные вопросы.  
  
— Есть новости?  
  
Освальд фыркает. Тон его становится более деловым:  
  
— Джим связался с Ли.  
  
— Он — что?  
  
_Насколько глупым он может быть?_  
  
Освальд усмехается:  
  
— О, ты и представления не имеешь, что за нелепая мелодрама тут развернулась. Меня от этого тошнит.  
  
Эд презрительно кривит губы, нервно сгибая и разгибая пальцы:  
  
— Люди.  
  
— Я _знаю_ , — он в красках представляет себе ухмылку Освальда, так похожую на его собственную, представляет, как тот закатывает глаза, когда думает, что никто этого не видит.  
  
— Но Ли здесь. И отказывается уходить. По крайней мере, без Джима.  
  
Эд прищуривается.  
  
— Думаешь, Джим пойдёт с ней?  
  
_Может, если Джим уйдёт, то Освальду придётся взять с собой меня…_  
  
— По правде говоря, не знаю. Она, хм, только что предоставила ему весьма убедительный аргумент.  
  
— Она беременна.  
  
На том конце трубки повисает удивлённое молчание.  
  
— Ты знал?  
  
Он не может сдержать лёгкой улыбки, довольный тем, что в кои-то веки опередил Освальда хоть в чём-то.  
  
— Беременность изменяет химию тела. Мне потребовалась только неделя, чтобы определить, что именно вызвало перемену в её запахе. Довольно предсказуемое развитие событий, на самом деле.  
  
Освальд молчит ещё несколько секунд. Затем говорит почти с восхищением:  
  
— Что ж, я впечатлён. Джим не знал.  
  
_Джим не знает очень многих вещей_.  
  
— Во сколько вы планируете отправляться?  
  
— По плану — в восемь.  
  
Эд смотрит на часы, подсчитывая, сколько времени ещё вынужден будет проторчать здесь, прежде чем сможет сбежать обратно домой.  
  
— Я успею вернуться ещё до восьми.  
  
В тоне Освальда слышит лёгкое предупреждение:  
  
— Эд…  
  
— Это моя квартира. Моё отсутствие там будет более подозрительным, чем присутствие.  
  
Освальд вздыхает.  
  
— Ладно. Было бы… — пауза. И затем, более мягко: — Я бы солгал, если бы сказал, что мне не было бы приятно увидеть тебя снова. До того, как…  
  
Эд облизывает губы: внезапное нехорошее предчувствие сдавливает грудь. Он ненавидит этот страх, от которого никак не может избавиться, страх того, что, несмотря на все обещания Освальда, сегодня всё закончится. Так или иначе. Он не может позволить этому случиться.  
  
— Я приду.  
  
— Хорошо, — этот мягкий голос будто прохладной водой проливается на его лихорадочный разум. — Береги себя, Эд.  
  
— Ты тоже.  
  
Именно Освальд завершает звонок первым — и разве этот факт не говорит о многом? Эд бросает раздосадованный взгляд на своё отражение — всё ещё нормальное, — уже практически слыша едкий комментарий Зверя в ответ, и выходит из туалета, мысленно настроившись на дальнейший сбор информации, готовится подслушать ещё какие-нибудь разговоры, чтобы он мог быть полезен…  
  
— Ты уже дважды брал выходной на этой неделе, так, Нигма?  
  
Развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, чувствуя, как сердце бьётся в горле, Эд сталкивается лицом к лицу с Барнсом. Капитан полиции стоит, прислонившись к стене, и слегка выгибает бровь. Эд очень надеется, что его лицо не выдаст с потрохами тот глубокий страх, который расплёскивается у него в этот момент по венам от угрозы быть пойманным за руку.  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
_Тебе действительно стоит поработать над твоим «невинным и совершенно законопослушным» голосом, Эдвард. Неделя совместного проживания с Пингвином определённо сказалась тут не лучшим образом…_  
  
Барнс не двигается. Его лицо остаётся таким же бесстрастным, как и обычно.  
  
— Я спросил насчёт твоих недавних отгулов.  
  
Эд сглатывает, пытаясь остановить понёсшиеся вскачь мысли о том, что _слышал ли он знает ли он подозревает ли он –_  
  
— А что насчёт них?  
  
В голове возникает непрошеная картинка: Барнс прижимается ухом к двери уборной, слушая, как он говорит с Освальдом по телефону — и Эду приходится усилием воли прогнать этот образ, потому что паранойя сейчас не поможет _никому_.  
  
Проклятье, если уж Эдвард Нигма что и умеет в совершенстве, так это мыслить _рационально_.  
  
— Ты пропустил два дня на этой неделе. Парни говорят, это похоже на снег в июле.  
  
В тот же миг в его мозгу случается короткое замыкание от перегрузки, и он привычно ссутуливает плечи в защитную позицию.  
  
— Вы удивитесь, если я скажу, как часто случается природный феномен вроде этого. Больше того, только за последнее десятилетие было зарегистрировано…  
  
Барнс вздыхает, будто терпеливый родитель в ответ на выходку непослушного ребёнка, и опускает скрещенные на груди руки.  
  
— Просто фигура речи. Я имел в виду, что это довольно необычно для тебя. Хотел убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке.  
  
На мгновение Эд теряет от удивления дар речи.  
  
— Вы… — он сглатывает. — Вы обеспокоены моим _благополучием_?  
  
Барнс закатывает глаза и, оставив стену, подходит на шаг.  
  
— Да, Нигма, не нужно выглядеть таким шокированным. Со всем тем, что сейчас происходит, мне нужно, чтобы ты держался молодцом.  
  
И хотя ничто в его словах, вроде бы, не внушает подозрений, что-то в Барнсе всё-таки заставляет его насторожиться. Возможно, причина в его запахе, в котором кроется что-то, что Эд никак не может пока распознать, но инстинктивно считает не заслуживающим доверия. Он не собирается позволить себя поймать. Не после всего этого. Не тогда, когда ему есть, что терять.  
  
— Ну, человек несовершенен, верно?  
  
Барнс едва заметно хмурится, очевидно, не удовлетворённый его ответом, но не уточняет ни размытую формулировку, ни её двойное значение. _Ох, если бы вы только знали…_  
  
— Мои соболезнования по поводу твоей тёти.  
  
Эд напряжённо кивает, поправляя очки указательным пальцем.  
  
— Благодарю.  
  
— Тебе понадобится отгул для похорон?  
  
Эд сощуривается. Возможно, один-два выходных ему бы не помешали…  
  
— Если это будет необходимо, я обращусь напрямую к вам. А сейчас, если это всё…  
  
Барнс разглядывает его ещё несколько мгновений, угрюмо поджав губы, отчего у Эда всё поджимается внутри… а затем кивает, по всей видимости, признавая своё поражение.  
  
— Это всё, Нигма.  
  
Капитан уходит прочь, и Эд остаётся в коридоре один. Сердце бешено колотится об рёбра, и по венам словно пробегает электрический ток. Он усмехается себе под нос.  
  
_Нет ничего более притягательного, чем едва не попасться с поличным._

_////_

Остаток дня проходит в том же беспокойном напряжении, которое терзало его, когда он пытался обнаружить причину болезни Освальда. Каждый его нерв наэлектризован, каждый слабый звук и запах воспринимаются до болезненного обострённо. Одновременно с нетерпением и страхом Эд следит за тиканьем часов. Каждая секунда приближает его к тому, чтобы увидеть Освальда.  
  
И к тому, чтобы с ним разлучиться.  
  
_Оно пожирает всё:  
Птиц, зверей, цветы, деревья,  
Сталь кусает, рвёт железо,  
Перемалывает камни,  
Убивает королей,  
Рушит города и горы…_  
  
Время. Его злейший враг. Абсолютно непобедимый.  
  
В воздухе зреет неизбежность. Эд чувствует приближение финала: над головой словно нависают тяжёлые грозовые облака, готовые вот-вот разразиться бурей.  
  
_Убивает королей, рушит города…_ Так или иначе, кого-то смерть поджидает сегодня с раскрытой пастью. Вот только — кого она собирается поймать? Галавана? Освальда? Джима?  
  
Неизвестность почти невыносима. Всепоглощающа. Она сводит его с ума.  
  
И она же — причина, по которой Эд делает нечто очень глупое.  
  
Он не фиксирует в памяти, чем занимался всё оставшееся время, однако конец смены уже тревожно близок, когда он вдруг слышит краем уха…  
  
— Нам нужен Джим Гордон.  
  
Эд осторожно начинает подкрадываться ближе, не поднимая взгляда от отчёта, который держит в руках.  
  
Недалеко от него стоят: детектив Буллок, строгого вида мужчина в жилете (дворецкий Брюса Уэйна, если он помнит правильно) и… ещё один человек, тоже в деловом костюме. Эд даже не пытается угадать, кто это может быть — вместо этого он концентрируется на беседе.  
  
— Джим Гордон прекрасно подходит для такого рода случаев. Где он? — отрывисто спрашивает дворецкий.  
  
— Вот именно, где он? — отзывается Харви сухо. — Где Джим Гордон? Это долгая история, но, в общем, никто не знает.  
  
Эд вымотан. Вот почему, говорит он себе, вот почему он поскальзывается. Вот почему контролировать себя становится так сложно, что он не успевает сдержать рвущийся наружу смешок. _«Никто не знает»_. Совершенно верно. _В конце концов, разве вы не всегда мной пренебрегали, детектив? Разве не считали меня «никем»?_  
  
— Услышал что-то забавное, Эд?  
  
…вот чёрт.  
  
Эд вскидывает глаза: все трое поворачиваются к нему, полностью сосредоточив на нём своё внимание, и неожиданно он чувствует себя слишком уж заметным.  
  
— Ты знаешь, где Гордон? — рявкает на него британец — имя «Альфред» вспыхивает в памяти, всплывая из-под нагромождения усталых мыслей. — Лучше начинай говорить, четырёхглазый.  
  
Прозвище режет слух Эда, как нож, и этот беспокойный гнев снова пробуждается к жизни.  
Альфред и неизвестный мужчина хмурятся, чуть отклонившись назад — похоже, они замечают неожиданную перемену в его взгляде, — а вот Харви не выглядит удивлённым. Должно быть, списывает это на один из «заскоков этого чудика Нигмы». _Не сейчас, чёрт побери, не сейчас._  
  
Он берёт Зверя под контроль, натягивая цепь с помощью холодной, железной логики, и возвращается к своей обычной защитной стратегии.  
  
— Зажжённый камин, алмазное блюдо, место, которое я никогда не забуду. Где я?  
  
Наступает такое знакомое ему ошеломлённое молчание, и на одну прекрасную секунду ему кажется, что ошибка сошла ему с рук, когда…  
  
— Дома.  
  
Эд тут же переводит взгляд на незнакомого человека: в его тёмных глазах светится проницательный, спокойный ум, который Эд, к собственной досаде, проглядел прежде. Неужели он так ничему от Освальда не научился? _«Только то, что мы отличаемся от них физически, не значит, что мы отличаемся и умственно тоже. Они всё ещё способны нас перехитрить. Мы склонны забывать об этом, если становимся слишком высокомерны»_.  
  
— У кого дома? У тебя?  
  
_«Излишняя заносчивость ведёт к вымиранию»._  
  
— Гордон у тебя дома?  
  
В голосе этого человека вдруг прорезается сталь. Эд инстинктивно выпрямляет спину и с силой сжимает в пальцах отчёт, чтобы не сжать их на чужой шее.  
  
— Нет. Да, — слова падают сами, без его на то позволения, в то время как мозг со скоростью молнии решает, что пора взглянуть ситуацию под другим углом.  
  
— Кто вы?

_////_

Эд отвозит этих троих к себе домой: он не собирается позволять им объявиться там без предупреждения. Известить Освальда о развитии событий у него возможности нет — не тогда, когда они следят за каждым его движением с подозрительностью, которая сейчас абсолютно ему не выгодна, — но, по крайней мере, он может постараться свести ущерб к минимуму.  
  
Эта короткая поездка — одна из тех болезненно неловких ситуаций, которые он раньше так ненавидел: несколько людей сидят в машине в душном молчании, ожидая прибытия на место. Сейчас, правда, это молчание Эда абсолютно не заботит. Шум машин и тихое гудение города хорошо отвлекают от нагнетающего шёпота его страхов.  
  
Он ожидал, что придётся вести остальных в квартиру, но они приезжают как раз вовремя, чтобы застать Джима и Ли Томпкинс уже в машине — те готовятся уехать. Должно быть, это и есть та «мелодрама», на которую Освальд намекал ранее. Как скучно.  
  
— Джим!  
  
Эд стремительно заходит в здание, чтобы не застрять здесь с этим не-таким-уж-счастливым воссоединением Гордона и его друзей. Запах Освальда в подъезде особенно силён, как будто он только что здесь прошёл, и Эд следует за источником запаха, преодолевая расстояние в два шага за один. И наконец достигает двери.  
  
Он кашляет у порога, чтобы предупредить Освальда, но беспокойство разъедает его изнутри и слишком сильно, и он тут же открывает дверь. Быстро оглядывает комнату и успевает насчитать шестерых вооружённых людей, прежде чем взгляд его неизбежно притягивается к чёрной дыре, целиком и полностью завладевающей его вниманием каждый раз, когда они находятся в одной комнате.  
  
_Мне нужен ты. Только ты._  
  
Оба заметно расслабляются, стоит им увидеть друг друга — как будто одно только присутствие другого придаёт им невыразимое спокойствие и силу.  
  
— Эд, — говорит Освальд тоном, который для других, без сомнений, означает скуку и безразличие. На самом деле тот же самый тон Освальд использовал ранее, когда они спорили по его возвращении. Но теперь Эд слышит скрытую за ним теплоту, почти наяву чувствует в нём ласковое прикосновение к щеке, к которому был глух прежде: тайное приветствие, предназначенное только для них двоих.  
  
Эд сглатывает.  
  
— Мистер Пингвин.  
  
Освальд вцепляется в металлическую стойку так сильно, словно пытается физически удержаться от того, чтобы подойти к нему ближе.  
  
И затем атмосфера в квартире становится несколько безумной, когда друзья Гордона, входят внутрь, одновременно видят Освальда и извергают целый поток вопросов. Джим мнётся возле двери, явно испытывая неловкость, и глядит исключительно себе под ноги. Эд мысленно чертыхается.  
  
_Вот тебе и отцовские инстинкты._  
  
На это уходит какое-то время, но в конечном итоге все успокаиваются — к счастью, Эду при этом не приходится произнести ни слова. В других обстоятельствах его бы раздражало то, что Освальд исполняет роль его рупора, но они оба знают, что Эд не может позволить себе выглядеть его сообщником. Он должен оставаться невинным и невидимым, так что он снова набрасывает на себя овечью шкуру, привычно сливаясь с фоном, и наблюдает за разворачивающимся шоу в тени.  
  
Любопытно, что только этот новый игрок, Люциус Фокс, украдкой продолжает поглядывать в его сторону в течение всего вечера. Эд в ответ только натягивает на лицо сердечную улыбку, размышляя о том, как редко удаётся встретить столь впечатляющий интеллект у человека. _Хитрый ты лис…**** Надо бы за тобой хорошенько присматривать._  
  
— Ладно, мы сотрудничаем с мистером Кобблпотом в этом деле. С этим все согласны, — говорит дворецкий сухо, сцепив руки за спиной. В глазах его читается нетерпение. — Теперь, надеюсь, мы можем продолжить и перейти к обсуждению того, как именно мы собираемся спасать господина Брюса?  
  
Как можно более незаметно Эд отходит от группы, прекрасно зная, что не должен выглядеть так, будто намеренно их подслушивает. Он приводит в порядок кухню, замечая в процессе (пока ставит чашки в кухонные шкафчики), что пакет с кровью, который он спрятал в ящик, куда-то пропал. Он хмурится, но решает отложить пока эту мысль.  
  
Это довольно интересно — смотреть на Освальда с позиции наблюдателя. Тот выпрямился в полный рост, и аура силы, которую он вокруг себя распространяет, заставляет его казаться гораздо больше, чем он есть. Эд снова поражается про себя тому, каким _другим_ тот выглядит сейчас, как отличается от того себя, которого Эд нашёл в лесу той ночью, каким более здоровым, более сильным и живым он сейчас кажется.  
  
_«Ты единственная причина, почему я стою здесь, почему я вообще могу осуществить мою месть…»_  
  
Острый ум Освальда сегодня разворачивается во всю мощь. Вся беседа укрыта поверх безукоризненной вежливостью, как труп — простынёй. Они обмениваются колкими любезностями — Эду даже приходится время от времени сдерживать смех от наиболее остроумных оскорблений, которые выдаёт Освальд. Очевидно, работать с бывшим мафиозным боссом Готэма — не совсем то, чего остальным бы хотелось в данный момент. Однако им нужно оружие. И информация.  
  
И хотя он ценит возможность вот так наблюдать за Освальдом, когда тот находится в своей стихии, под кожей смутно зудит досада от того, что он не может к нему присоединиться. Перед его мысленным взором возникает картинка: похожий военный совет, на котором встречаются все важные игроки Готэма, но вместо того, чтобы прятаться в тенях, Эд находится в центре событий, бок о бок с Освальдом. Тот Эд не только чувствует лёгкое удовлетворение от того, что его принимают всерьёз, но и находит в этом единстве источник силы. Они — Короли Готэма, и вместе они совершенно непобедимы.  
  
Картинка исчезает, и Эду приходится вернуться в неудобную реальность — в которой он попросту недостаточно важен.  
  
Во всяком случае, не сейчас.  
  
Примерно через пятнадцать минут тяжёлых споров (похоже, спорили насчёт двух альтернативных планов) Харви, кажется, наскучивает беседа. Эд внимательно наблюдает за тем, как детектив бездумно бродит по комнате, разглядывая его вещи. Праздно берёт книгу с кофейного столика и наспех её пролистывает.  
  
В ту же секунду Эд замечает, что именно эту книгу до того читал Освальд.  
  
— Не думал, что ты романтик, Нигма, — говорит Харви с ухмылкой, встретившись с ним взглядом.  
  
В несколько длинных шагов Эд оказывается рядом и вырывает книгу у него из рук, даже не пытаясь скрыть своё раздражение.  
  
— Готическая литература абсолютно точно не романтическая, детектив, — огрызается он, стараясь говорить тихо и ровно, чтобы не привлекать внимание основной группы. — Вы бы знали это, если бы хоть раз попытались её прочесть.  
  
Возможно, это было немного чересчур, немного слишком агрессивно — однако Харви только насмешливо ворчит в ответ:  
  
— Да ладно оправдываться, Нигма, — и затем возвращается обратно к столу.  
  
Эд следит за тем, как Буллок снова включается в обсуждение, и мысленно высчитывает, сколько силы понадобится применить, чтобы вышибить его жалкие мозги настольной лампой. _Досадно малое количество…_ Резко втянув воздух носом, он останавливается взглядом — как и всегда — на Освальде, который стоит, наклонившись над столом. Их глаза мимолётно встречаются, и на мгновение Эд задумывается: потеряет ли этот взгляд для него когда-нибудь свой магнетический эффект?  
  
Освальд чуть выгибает бровь в безмолвном вопросе.  
  
В ответ Эд едва заметно кивает. _Всё в порядке._  
  
Успокоенный этим, Освальд вновь погружается в спор. В спор, в который, Эд знает, мог бы многое привнести, но для него там нет места.  
  
Он проводит большим пальцем вдоль смятого корешка книги. По правде говоря, Эд не большой фанат художественной литературы: он не видит смысла в этих чересчур цветистых и чересчур длинных описаниях ненужной и нереалистичной драмы. В такой литературе почти не найти новых знаний, правдивых, подкреплённых твёрдыми фактами, так что он никогда особенно ей не интересовался.  
  
Правда, ему пришлось изучить несколько произведений различных эпох, когда он строил гипотезы об истинной природе Освальда. Готические истории о вампирах, древний фольклор разных стран в оригинале, даже современная безвкусица — что угодно, что могло бы дать ему хоть какую-то подсказку. Надо сказать, время он потратил на них напрасно: недели исследований не дали ему ничего, кроме смутной досады, вызванной количеством разночтений и человеческих фантазий об оживших мертвецах  
  
Впрочем, эти книги, по крайней мере, обеспечили Освальда необходимым досугом на время его пребывания здесь.  
  
Взглянув вниз, Эд видит, что уголок одной из страниц загнут внутрь в качестве закладки. В приступе любопытства (он никогда не спрашивал, что именно Освальд читал), Эд открывает книгу и читает…  
  
  
_~~~  
Ты будешь думать, что я жестока, самолюбива. Да, это верно, но таково уж свойство любви: чем она жарче, тем эгоистичнее. Ты не представляешь, до чего я ревнива. Ты полюбишь меня и пойдешь со мной до самой смерти. Можешь меня возненавидеть, но все-таки ты пойдешь со мной, и будешь ненавидеть и в смерти, и потом, за гробом. В моей бесчувственной натуре нет такого слова, как равнодушие.*****  
~~~_  
  
  
Эд хмурится. Странная тяжесть сдавливает грудь. Пожалуй, он понимает, почему Освальд выбрал для чтения именно эту новеллу.  
  
Обсуждение подходит к концу, когда один из планов (придуманный изначально Освальдом, как он предполагает) выбирают как наиболее эффективный. В последнюю минуту в квартире появляется сюрприз в виде девочки, _ребёнка_ , которая забирается через окно и предлагает свою помощь. Они с Освальдом переглядываются с молчаливым недоумением: куда катится этот мир, если уж даже дети теперь, по всей видимости, могут считаться приемлемыми участниками для рискованных и чрезвычайно важных миссий?  
  
В конечном итоге наступает тот момент, когда Эд понимает: времени почти не осталось, и если он надеется когда-нибудь поговорить с Освальдом, он должен сделать это _сейчас_.  
  
— Мистер Пингвин, у вас найдётся минутка?  
  
Квартира уже пуста — они остались вдвоём, и их разделяет всего несколько шагов. В стелющихся вокруг тенях это расстояние кажется непреодолимым океаном. Освальд замирает на середине движения, уже потянувшись к ручке двери.  
  
Словно он тоже ждал подходящего момента всё это время.  
  
— Да, Эд?  
  
_Сейчас или никогда_. Эд приближается к нему, с каждым шагом сокращая оставшееся расстояние, идёт на зов сирены, пылающий в крови, как адская бездна, и этот зов притягивает их ближе, ещё ближе, и затем…  
  
Эд порывисто прижимает его к себе — и в очередной раз мимолётно удивляется тому, как их тела — обычно такие неловкие и угловатые — так органично совпадают друг с другом по всем изгибам и краям. Он жарко, коротко выдыхает, и Освальд тут же обмякает в его объятиях, обвивая его руками в ответ.  
  
Эд со вздохом зарывается носом в его волосы, позволяя этому знакомому запаху заполнить его изнутри.  
  
_Мне нужен ты, Освальд, только ты, всегда — ты, не покидай меня, не делай этого снова, я уже не помню, как выживал без тебя раньше, не помню, как жил, я сделаю всё, что захочешь, лишь бы ты остался, я дам тебе книги кровь моё тело моё сердце мою жизнь у тебя будет всё это возьми это оно твоё всё твоё всегда твоё_  
  
У него никогда не было особого таланта к откровенным разговорам. Загадки и игра словами предназначены для того, чтобы запутывать, чтобы скрывать настоящий ответ: они и не должны быть серьёзными по своей природе. С загадками он справляется отлично. Но вот с искренностью?..  
  
В этом у него опыта крайне мало. Вспомнить хотя бы Кристен — с ней всё покатилось в Ад именно из-за всех этих секретов, лжи и его жажды обладания, такой сильной, что он не мог дышать, из-за его ревностной ей преданности, столь глубокой, что он никогда не смог бы выразить её нормальным, человеческим способом. Он понятия не имеет, как сказать Освальду всё то, что необходимо до него донести.  
  
Затем он вспоминает.  
  
Освальд не человек. Он может сказать ему по-другому. На их собственном языке, который только они вдвоём смогут понять.  
  
— Не умирай, — бормочет он ему в волосы приглушённо.  
  
Он практически чувствует, как Освальд закатывает глаза.  
  
— Приложу к этому все усилия.  
  
— Нет, ты не… — _проклятье, почему ты всегда так всё усложняешь?_ Эд отстраняется, обхватывает лицо Освальда ладонями и смотрит ему в глаза. — Я серьёзно. Это не конец.  
  
Освальд моргает — раз, другой, открывает рот, будто бы пытаясь что-то сказать. Однако знаменитое красноречие Пингвина, похоже, на этот раз его подводит. И тогда он выбирает другой способ говорить.  
  
Освальд целует его — медленно, настойчиво, уже без прежней резкости. Каждая миллисекунда этого поцелуя отчего-то причиняет такую боль, о которой Эд не мог и подумать раньше, и внезапно он понимает: это первый раз, когда Освальд проявил инициативу. Поцелуй длится всего несколько биений сердца — и всё же, когда Освальд отрывается от его губ, Эду кажется, что он уже не сможет быть прежним, что-то в его груди обрывается безвозвратно, и он истекает кровью, и он горит в агонии, почему же ему так больно –  
  
— Спасибо за то, что спас меня, Эд. За эту неделю ты сделал для меня так много, что я даже не знаю, как тебя благодарить…  
  
Ох. Вот почему это больно.  
  
Потому что вот оно.  
  
Потому что это конец.  
  
Потому что Освальд с ним прощается.  
  
— Хочешь отблагодарить меня? — он не знает, почему они разговаривают шёпотом, как будто кто-то может подслушивать их под дверью. Впрочем, это, вероятно, как раз не исключено. — Позволь мне пойти с тобой. Я могу перекинуться в зверя, спрятаться в тени и просто наблюдать. Убедиться, что Галаван не…  
  
— Эд, — взгляд Освальда становится жёстким. — Я должен покончить с этим, и я не могу отвлекаться на беспокойство о тебе. Останься здесь и будь в безопасности. Я не стану тебя заставлять, но…  
  
_«Но я мог бы»_. Невысказанные слова повисают в драгоценном слое воздуха между ними, истекая ядом.  
  
— Я не могу потерять из-за Галавана ещё и тебя. Прошу, Эд. Останься. Ради меня.  
  
Мысли Эда возвращаются к тому моменту, когда Освальд сказал те же самые слова всего несколько часов назад — положив руки Эда на свою шею и прося его задушить.  
  
_Ты снова там, откуда начал, снова отвергнут, снова позволил тому, чего ты хочешь, от тебя ускользнуть…_  
  
Эд наклоняется вперёд, соприкоснувшись с Освальдом лбами, и сосредотачивается на ощущении этого знакомого холода, иссушающего кожу. Иногда он по-настоящему ненавидит себя за то, каким слабым его делает этот человек.  
  
— Хорошо. Я останусь, — он судорожно выдыхает: произнести это вслух оказалось именно так мучительно, как он и думал. — Но ты должен пообещать мне, что не позволишь Галавану убить тебя. И что мы увидимся снова. Пожалуйста.  
  
Он говорит так тихо, что на мгновение сомневается, сказал ли вообще хоть что-то. Но Освальд слышит его. Он всегда его слышит.  
  
Освальд целует его снова, всё с той же сокрушительной нежностью, как будто Эд — драгоценное сокровище, которое следует беречь и лелеять, и как будто он не может поверить, что ему вообще позволено к нему прикасаться.  
  
От этого ему хочется кричать.  
  
Эд всегда знал, что Освальд может причинить ему боль множеством различных способов. Тот уже испробовал некоторые из них. Душил его, прижимал нож к горлу, оставлял синяки, кусал, отталкивал его прочь. Отверг его.  
  
И всё же — он и представить себе не мог, что Освальд может сделать ему больно вот так.  
  
— Я обещаю тебе это, Эдвард Нигма, — губы Освальда влажные и блестящие, когда он отстраняется. Эд не может перестать на них смотреть.  
  
— Спасибо, — вздыхает он.  
  
Дрожащим пальцем Эд проводит по щеке Освальда, запечатлевая в памяти блеск его глаз, похожий на солнечные лучи за грозовыми тучами. Он задерживает прикосновение дольше, чем следовало бы, — и только затем, чувствуя бурлящую внутри горечь, отступает от него на шаг. А потом внимательно наблюдает за метаморфозой: мягкий свет уязвимости, симпатии и тепла в его взгляде гаснет, сменяясь холодом стали, и изношенная маска Пингвина встаёт на место.  
  
_Возможно, ты видишь его в последний раз._  
  
Он испытывает от этой мысли такое сильное отвращение, что едва им не давится. Воспоминания на мгновение возвращают его к тому самому вечеру несколько долгих месяцев назад, когда Эд впервые увидел Пингвина — и, под этой завесой, увидел Освальда. В _«Maison de la Mort»_. Возвращают к тому самому моменту, когда один случайный, мимолётный взгляд вдруг открыл для него неожиданное сходство с другим человеком. Сходство, которого он никогда не чувствовал прежде.  
  
Всю свою жизнь Эд испытывал эту глубокую, злую тоску, въевшуюся в самые кости, и никак не мог понять, откуда эта тоска берётся. Так было до Освальда. А теперь он знает: он был одинок. Так отчаянно, так ужасающе одинок.  
  
Как и Освальд.  
  
_Я только нашёл тебя, Освальд. Только начал находить самого себя. Не заставляй меня заново учиться жить без тебя. Не заставляй меня снова быть одиноким. Не оставляй меня…_  
  
— Освальд? Ты идёшь?  
  
Он оба резко поворачиваются — запах их общего удивления и страха горячим пряным ароматом щекочет Эду ноздри. Джим стоит у двери, наморщив лоб, и с любопытством смотрит на них обоих. Эда снова накрывает иррациональная волна паранойи: ему вдруг представляется, что над их головами практически сияет неоновая вывеска, на которой огромными заглавными буквами высвечиваются красным все их мысли, высвечивается разом _всё_.  
  
Но, очевидно, это не так.  
  
— Разумеется. Мы не хотим, чтобы на наших руках была смерть сиротки-миллионера, верно? Их сейчас так мало осталось.  
  
Освальд демонстрирует сахарную улыбочку, полную зубов, и Джим хмурится ещё сильнее. На мгновение Эд уверен, что тот сейчас скажет что-нибудь ещё, будет спорить, оскорблять, задавать вопросы… но ничего не происходит. Наградив их обоих нетерпеливым взглядом, Джим разворачивается и уходит в коридор, прорычав через плечо:  
  
— Поторопись.  
  
Эд поворачивается к Освальду как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать один из тех бесценных моментов, когда тот закатывает глаза, и, несмотря на сворачивающийся в животе ужас, он не может не улыбнуться. Освальд встречается с ним взглядом, и они смотрят друг на друга ещё одно краткое мгновение.  
  
_Мне нужен ты. Только ты.  
Всегда — ты…_  
  
— Спасибо, Эд.  
  
Мгновение заканчивается. Освальд покидает его квартиру — возможно, в самый последний раз. Он не оглядывается по пути. И только со щелчком закрывшейся двери Эд вдруг чувствует, как последний кусочек пазла встаёт на место.  
  
_Кто он для тебя?_  
  
Вопрос Зверя эхом отдаётся в мозгу, и он наконец-то знает правильный ответ.  
  
Освальд — его пара.  
  
И он, вероятно, только что позволил ему отправиться навстречу собственной смерти.  
  
— Ох, _чёрт_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - текст и перевод песни: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/p/panic_at_the_disco/the_calendar.html
> 
> ** - да-да, та самая знаменитая "песня из гетерофантазий"(тм) из 3.15. Текст и перевод, если кто ещё не припал - тут: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/a/amy_winehouse/wake_up_alone.html.
> 
> *** - в оригинале: "I have a frame but no pictures, poles yet I do not stand. What am I?"
> 
> **** - в оригинале: "Foxy, indeed". Решила, что тут игру слов в фамилии Фокса можно перевести буквально в данном случае)
> 
> ***** - цитата из повести "Кармилла" за авторством Шеридана Ле Фаню, перевод взят с электронной версии книги. Автор фика отмечает, что эта повесть - одно из самых основных готических произведений про вампиров, и именно "Кармиллой" был вдохновлен Брэм Стокер на написание "Дракулы".


End file.
